Perfect Wife DISCONTINUED
by emismpunk
Summary: One night can change it all. Estonia and America find themselves married. Will this unlikely pair fall in love or will someone else squeeze their way in. Mpreg. Estonia/America later Rus/Ame and Sweden/Ame, World/America
1. Feelings

Perfect Wife

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst

Characters: Estonia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Random shit

Summary: One night can change it all. Estonia and America find themselves married. Will this unlikely pair fall in love or will someone else squeeze their way in. Estonia/America

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Blue eyes stared blankly at a golden haired sun kissed blond that slept soundly beside him. Taking his eyes of the blond Eduard looked around at the mess of a room. Clothing was spread through out the room. A suit jacket there, a white dress over there, and some underwear hanging off one of the bed posts.<p>

/What happened?/ He thought before noticing a golden band on his left hand on the ring finger. '' Oh no '', he muttered. As he heard a groan from his right as sky blue eyes opened.

The honey blond looked around the room for a few seconds before he look directly at the man next to him. "Estonia...?" was all he could say. Shocked was an understatement for the man's feelings, seeing as he was saving his virginity for who ever he would marry.

"W-what are you doing in bed with me?" Alfred stuttered, feeling stupid for his nervous feelings.

Eduard was at a loss of words. How could anyone respond to that.

Taking a quick look at his ring he look to Alfred's left hand. There it was, the same gold ring. But upon looking at the blond he also noticed he wore no clothes under the sheets that were slowly slipping down sun kissed skin to pool at his lap.

Coughing awkwardly he moved his left hand up to show Alfred his ring finger then gestured to the blonds.

Alfred looked at his hand and his eyes shot open, completely overtaken by confusion, fear and shock. "How did this happen!" Alfred yelled, tears almost forming in his eyes.

"Estonia, dude, what happened last night? I don't remember anything" Alfred asked, almost in a begging tone. "Oh god, Artie is going to kill me!" tears starting to coax themselves into his eyes. /d-did we do it last night/ he thought.

Noticing the American was close to tears, Estonia jumped into action. He rubbed the honey blond's arms and tried saying something to keep America from crying. Momentarily forgetting that he too was completely bare beneath the sheets.

'' I-i don't know. I just woke up and you were there and the clothes and-'' Eduard rambled off as Alfred broke out into tears. As Eduard again tried to calm him before a loud ring broke through, startling the two.

"W-what the hell was that?" Alfred asked, wiping his tears away on the sheets. Looking at Eduard with a confused look, a natural pouting look. Alfred moved the sheet so it would cover himself more, still scared of showing his body.

"I think it was a phone" Eduard said, looking around the room trying to determine were the noise was coming from. Before noticing a familiar looking device on a nearby dresser.

Thinking of how to reach the device without showing anymore of his naked state. He saw the underwear on the bed post.

"Ummm...Alfred c-could you close your eyes or look away for a moment." Eduard said. A small blush forming. While the honey blond nodded getting the idea, a blush dusting his cheeks also.

While Alfred turned around. Eduard quickly got up and slipped into the plain blue boxers before rushing over to the phone. Picking it up he got a ear full of a certain britain. Apparently the phone he picked up was America's.

Alfred tucked his head under a pillow and let out a sorrowful groan, not wanting to hear England's rants. Reluctantly, Alfred took the phone from Eduard, not wanting the Baltic male to deal with the ill-tempered man.

"H-hello?" he stuttered again, he felt even more stupid then people accused him of being. He sat up, giving Estonia a nice view of his well toned and small body. He was not fat like the rest of the world accused him of being, he actually looked very beautiful almost like a girl. He pressed the phone to his ear and squeezed the mattress, knowing he was about to get it.

Eduard watched as the blond took the phone from him and began to talk to England. As the sheets around the blond slid down to narrow hips revealing a surprisingly petit body underneath.

Quickly turned his head away. Eduard's face turned beat red. Thinking of how small America looked and how the sun kissed skin shined in the new hours of the day and blond hair hung in his eyes without his glasses keeping the hair back. That now was currently framing a heart shaped face that was a bit on the feminine side.

/He's really is cute./ Eduard thought, before shaking his head violently. /No no, there is no way I just thought that./

Taking a small peak at the blond from the corner of his eye to get a glimpse of golden skin. Before turning away and searching for the rest of his clothes.

Unaware that Alfred was staring at him while his back was turned.

Alfred had a sweet smile on his lips, he clicked the hang up button on his ex-big brother. "I'm sorry I had a small freak out, I...I had been saving myself" Alfred confessed, looking at his lap rather stupidly. His face turned from a nervous smile to a sad look, as he looked at the ring on his finger.

"But I guess I technically gave myself to my husband, I just feel bad I don't remember it" Alfred pouted at the fact, holding his hand up to the window so the light could hit off the metal. Alfred looked at the man, watching Eduard finish putting on his clothes. He began to look around for his own, which were resting closer by the door.

"E-excuse me, I need to grab those" he said, pulling the sheet along with him; to try and block his husband from getting another good view. Not noticing he hadn't covered his bottom, giving the Baltic nation a good view of the red marks from their actions last night.

Finishing putting on his clothes. Eduard looked over to Alfred who had just hung up the phone. He was surprised by the blonds statement. /America was a virgin and I...I had taken it?/ Eduard thought to himself now more than ever unsure of himself and what he should do next.

Looking towards the American again. While the honey blonds full attention was on the golden band on his finger. Which did not go unnoticed by the baltic nation.

Moving out of the way as the western nation walked past him. He blushed at the markings on the blonds well rounded bottom. /Oh my god! What did we do last night?/ Eduard thought, still not taking his eyes of the blonds lower half.

Watching as the blond put on the only clothing left in the room. A white lacy dress.

"Hahaha! It's been awhile since I've worn something that's actually my size" Alfred tried to soften the awkwardness, but it really was not helping. /I hope someone else knows what happened, I drank way to much./

Alfred ran his fingers over the lace, enjoyed the feel of the familiar fabric. The lace reminded him of the clothes England use to make him wear; Though now that he thought about the perverted man he regretted the memory. A loud growl took the two from their thoughts, both looking at American's stomach.

"I'm hungry" Alfred sighed, knowing he needed to get some food but not out in this cheap wedding dress. Before anything though, all he wanted to do was figure out what happened and who's fault it was.

"Estonia you think you can get me some food? We can eat while we figure out what happened and how to fix this" Alfred said, running a few fingers over the smooth metal and grinning to himself. A slight warm feeling came from being married, though it was probably from his emotional abuse and lack of love from his family.

Eduard could tell the blond was trying to break the awkwardness. But he knew it wasn't workng. As he watched Alfred run his fingers over the dresses fabric. Before seeing the forlorn expression on the blonds face. Making him wonder what made the blond upset before pushing it out of his mind.

He was broken out of these thoughts by a familiar growl. Looking at the blonds stomach as the source of this noise he couldn't help a small smile forming on his face. Before he nodded his head at the blonds request and head towards the door.

His last image before he shut the door was Alfred running a few fingers over the metal band. A smile on a face. One that was different from the others the Baltic had seen on the usually sunny blond during meetings or any other occasion. This one seemed more...real.

Shutting the door he walked down the hallway to get some food his own stomach starting to growl. While he thought of how america and him had gotten into there current situation.

Estonia heard a familiar laughter from behind him, one no other nation could ever mistake for another. It belonged to a certain perverted, blond haired, iris blue, Frenchman who always seemed to help cause trouble.

"Mon ami Estonia, looks like you are up earlier then Angelterre and I thought you would be. Though that stubborn island is probably still out cold from all that whiskey, non? honhonhon, I was surprised by your actions last night" Francis said from behind the Baltic nation. A perverted smirk on his face as he groped the northern nation.

Startled by the grope on his ass. Eduard wipped around coming face to face with the perverted nation. " W-what, what do you mean?" Eduard stuttered, half hoping to hear what the french man new and half not wanting to.

"honhonhon! you are a silly little nation, to not remember what happened last night! If anyone was sober enough to remember, then they would be congratulating you two" Francis said, placing his hand on Estonia's ring.

A faint blush forming on his face. Estonia quickly hid the hand that the french man had touched, behind his back. "I don't know what you mean" Eduard said, trying to fool the french man even though he knew the lie didn't get past the long haired nation.

"Oh really? so did Alfred run off? or did he use the whole 'saving it' act on you?" Francis asked as he walked circles around the man. Eying him like a hawk trying to evaluate his prey's next moves. Francis knew every detail of the night before, from when all the nations arrived in Vegas, to when the last door was closed.

"Now do not lie to big brother France" France said, even though he and Estonia were not close he still called himself Big brother to anyone. "I would keep clear of England and Canada for awhile" France said before he waltzed away. Leaving the Baltic alone in his thoughts to gather food for his 'bride'.

"What?" Estonia muttered, unnerved by the french nation's questions and hawk eyed gaze. Trying to stay as calm as possible while listening to France.

But at the last remark his calm deposition changed. "Wait! France what does that mean! Why should I stay away from England and Canada? France!" Eduard yelled after the french man only to get a wave of the hand as his only response.

While the french man disappeared from sight. Now to himself, Eduard thought /What am I supposed to do now?/ As memories of last night started to invade his mind.

(~!~!~!Flash Back!~!~!~!)

Latvia was so excited when Lithuania told him and Estonia that they would be going to Las Vegas for a party that America decided to have. They had boarded a plane to Nevada and the long trip only bored the three Baltic brothers to death, luckly the three were able to get plenty of sleep. This would come in handy for the coming night's crazy events.

When they got there, they were not use to the heat at all, they instantly met up with the others at the hotel. Most of the nations just rested from the jet lag and from unlucky traveling partners, Prussia had hopped on board with Hungary and Austria.

America had given everyone a copy of a paper with the address to a club that he reserved for their get-together. It might have been a bit over board, but he wanted to please and impress the other nations. Sadly this only caused more anger towards the younger nation, who only wanted to be friends with the other personifications.

And while most of the nations were pretty angry with the american at first. But once they got a couple of drinks in them they seemed to loosened up. In more way then one.

A couple hours had passed since the nations had entered the club. England had drank so much he had some how ended up in a skimpy waiter outfit singing loudly and off key on top of a table. While a naked france flirting(molesting) any to drunk nations who weren't already passed out.

America smiled in his corner, he seemed to get depressed a bit when he drank, and sipped his fruit drink. Although he and Cuba might not be on best of terms, he still loved a good piña colada. America was well past sober, but not enough to act as stupid as England or France when they had one to many.

He walked over to the bar, hoping to get a nice shot of tequila in his system. He looked over and saw Estonia by himself, Poland had dragged Lithuania on the dance floor and Latvia was off doing-God knows what with Sealand and Hong Kong.

"H-hey~" america said, almost tripping over his feet. He had on baggy black jeans, which still gave off a good view of his arse, and a baggy shirt that made him look heavier then he was.

Just like everyone else in the club. Estonia had passed his sober point long ago. Although still not as drunk as many of the other nations.

Eduard had been sitting in one of the many booths of the club nursing a drink as he heard someone call out to his right. Looking over he saw a drunken America only a foot away in baggy clothes and blush that was caused from the drinks.

About to say something before the america tripped over his own feet and landed on the Estonian. Startling him, Eduard didn't know what to do.

"Hey~" America repeated, throwing his arms up in the air and smiling sweetly. He nuzzled himself into the warmth of the Baltic's body, the American gave a cute giggle. "You having fun?" he asked, sitting up in Estonia's lap. Looking slightly suggestive and seductive, but still his goofy American self.

The Baltic was unprepared for the America suddenly nuzzling him. "I guess" Eduard said in a slight slur. As he looked at the american noticing the suggestive position that Alfred had put the two in and how seductive the american looked. /Did America always this...attractive/ Eduard though, A blush mixing with his drunkin haze as he felt a familiar warmth spreading to a certain area.

Alfred moved his head closer to Estonia's, his lips close to the man's ears. Eduard could feel America's hot breath on his ear and the smell of Coconut and pineapple overrunning the alcohol's scent. "You wanna go hit the town? The music sounds the same to me right now and everyone else is wasted" he whimpered.

Maybe it was the alcohol or just how sultry the american was acting. And the breath in his ear wasn't helping with how it was turned him on. But trying to manage the growing bulge and curious as what the american intended. He managed a small nod.

Following America out of the building past a ton of other drunken nations. Unaware a certain french man was watching them and wasn't as drunk as he seemed.

"Where do you want to go?" Alfred asked, holding Estonia's hand softly. Like a child holding a blanket for safety, America seemed to have to rely on someone no matter what. Alfred gave Eduard a sweet smile, the glow from all the lights of the city made it easy for Estonia to see him.

Having his hand held by the american. Eduard found he didn't mind it so much and slightly enjoyed the feeling. When he didn't answer the honey blond, to caught up in his thoughts there was a gentle tug on his arm. Looking over to Alfred he could see the city lights gleaming off the sunny american, highlighting him. In that moment the Estonian couldn't think of anything else but how beautiful the american looked.

Leaning in before he knew it he kissed Alfred earning a surprised gasp from America before he kissed the estonian back.

Pulling apart, the two blushed as they stared into each others eyes. Both deciding to themselves that had been the best kiss they had ever had.

A smile forming on his face. Eduard saw a white building a little aways from there spot.

"Why don't we go there?" Eduard said as he took Alfred's hand in his.

After recovering from the amazing, drunken, kiss; Alfred just looked at the man with his lovable smile. "Okay!" Alfred replied with a short giggle at the end. He let the older nation bring him into the white building, almost to drunk to know exactly what it was. He gripped the man's hand tightly, loving the feeling of the warm man's hand in his own.

They got to the building and Alfred just looked at it with squinted eyes, the lights were very bright. He gave the other man a curious look. Estonia could not really tell if it was one of doubt or confusion.

Estonia smiled at the american. As he led him into the building. Squinting a little from the brightness. He quickly got use to it. Looking at the honey blond he could that there was some confusion or maybe it was doubt on his face.

Eduard's felt his heart constrict slightly as he though about America having doubt. But taking a look at the sun kissed american he pushed those thoughts and feelings away as he led the american towards a man. Who was the owner of the little chapel. Sitting the blond down on a nearby couch he talked to the man about preforming a ceremony for them.

The man agreed but told Estonia he would need a witness. At this Eduard's heart sank before he heard a familiar voice of a cartain long haired french man ring out agreeing to be the witness to the two.

"Mon ami! What a chance in heaven in finding you two here" the slightly tipsy Frenchman said. He had followed the two into the building, knowing what the alcohol in their systems made them believe. America held onto Estonia's arm, like a little kid or shy lover.

"What are you doing here?" Eduard asked still with a slight slur in his voice. The alcohol starrting to wear off but still had a affect on him. Blushing when Alfred took hold of his arm. The estonian found it adorable how the blond was holding on to his arm for dear life.

"I could not let my dear friends run off into the dreadful night without someone to look after them, non?" Francis said, smiling his fake smile. Francis walked over to the man behind the counter and began to talk to him, showing I.D to be a witness.

Alfred looked up at Eduard with his puppy dog eyes, his lip pouted slightly as he pressed himself closer to the Estonian. Alfred began to kiss the closes part of Eduard that he could, which was his right shoulder.

Estonia just watched the french nation talk to the man but was startled by the kiss on his shoulder. Blushing the baltic nation turned to face America before catching him in a deep kiss. Unfortunatly, they were broken up by France dragging the american away to look for a dress and calling after the estonian male to find a nice tux.

Alfred squealed loudly as France put him into a pretty white dress, With lots of lace and very fitted in places where it showed off best. After France got the two dressed he signaled to the man, who was now standing in front of a small sermon area, that the hitching could begin.

France sat down as Estonia walked down the aisle and Alfred came shortly after him, to a scratched up CD with the wedding march. In his hands were a few fake flowers, that Francis had thrown into his hands, and a veil on his head. If they were not drunk then they would realize how fake it looked, but the alcohol made it a picture perfect scene.

The music played and Alfred walked down the aisle to his future husband. Eduard stood by the priest in a simple black tux admiring the blond. A smile played on his face as Alfred finally reached him. Taking the blond's hands in his own. The priest began the ceremony.

All the words were a blur to the company, though Francis' laugh was easily heard, but Alfred could not take his eyes from the attractive man in front of him. Alfred began to notice the exact words of the priest when he the priest asked the Northern American nation to hold, honor, and love Eduard.

America gave his greatest smile and replied, " I do".

The same was happening to the baltic nation. Everything passed in a world wind of words. The only thing he heard was the beautiful blond in front of him saying 'I do'. His smile growing at those two little words.

Before the priest asked him the same thing he had just asked Alfred. Eduard gave the same answer as the american, "I do".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

The two blonds leaned in for their first kiss as a married couple. Loving the warmth and softness of each others lips. Feeling that in those few seconds before they reluctently parted was pure bliss.

Breaking from the kiss Eduard looked at his new wife who also had a smile on his heart shaped face.

(~!~!~!~ End of flash back? !~!~!~)

Many people just stared at the Estonian, who had been lost in his thoughts and memories of the drunken night.

Feeling his face turn red in embarrassment. Eduard quickly grabbed some food and rushed back up to the hotel room.

Half run, half walking he nearly bumped into somebody. He muttered out a quick apology. Reaching the hotel door he stopped, thoughts of last night making there way back into his mind. Pushing them back he opened the door to find America asleep on the bed. He had been in the hotel's cafeteria longer than he thought.

Placing the food down on the nearby dresser. He walked over to the sleeping blond. Noticing the dress had ridden up on the sleeping blond's thigh to reveal sun kissed skin that look extremly soft to the baltic man.

Reaching his hand out he gently ran his fingers over the exposed skin. /It's really soft./ Eduard thought, moving his hand from the blonds thigh over narrow hips, a soft shoulder to the american's face.

He traced the contours of Alfred's face. From rosy cheeks to the button nose. Feeling the baby soft strands of golden hair. Before his fingers hovered over pink lips.

Thinking of how soft those lips had felt the night before. Eduard leaned in but quickly jumped back when he heard the blond start to wake up. Turning away he pretended to do something as sky blue eyes opened.

"Y-your back!"Alfred cheered, smiling. He sniffed the air and noticed the food on the dresser, which only made his stomach growl louder then the first time. He sat up and stretched, not noticing his dress ruffled up and giving Eduard a good flash of his body.

"Hey Estonia, I was wondering, do you think I can give you my room key and you can get me some clothes?" Alfred asked cutely. /I really don't want anyone seeing me like this, god this is a mess... what are we going to tell our bosses?/

"Maybe Ivan would let me borrow his clothes or something" Alfred asked to himself and Estonia.

Eduard noticed Alfred was asking for him to get clothing that was way to big for his small body, Which in the baltic man's eyes did not complement the honey blond like smaller clothes would.

Alfred walked over to the food and looked at the dishes that Eduard had brought up inspecting it for anything good. He smiled and turned to Eduard, "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked.

Blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, at the sudden flash. Eduard looked away trying to get his composure back. Only for it return at the cute way America had asked him the question.

But when the blond mentioned Ivan. For a moment a dark look showed on up on Eduard's face. Unnoticed by the american who was to preoccupied inspecting the food. While a pang of jealousy flashed in the estonian's heart.

Until he though about the American's question. A slightly confused look showed up as he looked at the americans body. /Why would he want such big clothes?/ Eduard thought.

"Oh...uh sure" Eduard said, Mentally kicking himself for the way he sounded.

The two ate their breakfast in silence, but surprising to both it wasn't all that uncomfortable.

Finishing his meal. Estonia looked at America. Thinking of how nice he looked in the dress and how it showed off the blond's small body and sunny skin. As he came to a decision.

"Umm...Alfred?" Eduard asked.

Alfred finished his milk and looked at the man beside him. "Yeah? What is it?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Instead of going to your bedroom or borrowing clothes from someone. How about we buy you some clothes instead? I mean the one's you usually wear are really baggy and they must be uncomfortable." Eduard asked.

"N-no they really are not, but I do need some new clothes. Cuba has been gaining weight, don't tell Canada that him and I are chatting" Alfred smiled. "Besides waking up the other would be rude, huh?"

A heavy sigh escaped the baltic nation. He could tell the blond was uncomfortable about the subject but still pushed for it. He saw no reason for the american to wear such heavy and loose clothing. Especially if he wanted to borrow it from Russia or Cuba or anyone else for that matter. Jealousy sparking back up creating some tension in the air.

"Especially not Russia." Eduard muttered in a low voice that the american almost didn't catch.

"It would be rude to wake him up. That's why we should get you new clothes. I can go to your room and grab you a outfit for the town but please won't you atleast try some smaller clothes." Eduard said, in an attempt to convince the blond into wearing more form fitting clothes.

For the estonian thought it was a shame for America to hide his beautiful body, which was actually very thin under all the baggy clothing he normally wore.

Alfred looked at the man in shock, feeling the slight tension about the Russia man. He had never had anyone really look upon him in a way that was not rude, even Canada called him fat before; Even thought that was not true.

"Sure thing, sweetie" Alfred joked, shooting up and giving Estonia a slight peck on lips. Even though they had not talked about last night. They both knew that they were married, joined nations, joined people, and that was a fact they could not hide.

Alfred looked for his room key, which he had placed in the pocket of his boxers. He thought it would be a good idea to have a pair with pockets, and last night only proved his belief. "Here, Matthew should be in there, so please do not wake him up. He is really moody and hates other nations messing with my stuff" Alfred said honestly.

To say that Eduard was shocked by the kiss from Alfred was a understatement. Even if it was only a peck. This quickly vanished though and was replaced by a warmth he had never felt before. He could feel it that the two of them were connected in a different way then he was with his brothers or any other nation.

Still a little dazed from the peck. Eduard looked over to the honey blond that was fishing for something in his boxers. Before pulling out his room key. Eduard's only thought being /Who has pockets on their boxers?/

Taking the room key from the american. He nodded at the blond's advice. Leaving their hotel room for the second time.

Alfred's room was down the hall, between England's and Russia's room. The door had a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on it.

Estonia saw the sign and was a little disturbed by it. /How bad could America's brother be?/ Eduard thought to himself. Thinking about France's earlier warning about the male and America's advice.

Slipping the key in. He heard the door unclick. Opening it he was meet with darkness. It was dark but with the small light coming in from through the hallway he could see enough to move around without tripping over anything.

The room was fairly clean besides a few clothes on the floor most likley belonging to the sleeping figure buried under a bundle of blanket to his on a bed to his right.

Making sure not to make any noise he searched for the America's suit case. Upon finding it he got together a outfit. Then stood up and bagan making his way back to the door before he could reach the door however, something whizzed past his head.

Turning around he was meet with the terrifying face of a angry canadian.

* * *

><p>AN

This is the result of Kats With Shamrocks and me role playing. Hope you like it!

Translations:

Mon Ami-My Friend

Angleterre-England

Non-No (should be obvious)


	2. Canada

Perfect Wife Chapter 2

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes,Overprotective Canada, Random shit

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>RECAP<p>

Estonia saw the sign and was a little disturbed by it. /How bad could america's brother be?/ Eduard thought to himself. Thinking about France's earlier warning and America's advice.

Slipping the key in. He heard the door unclick. Opening it he was meet with darkness. It was dark but with the small light coming in from through the drapes he could see well.

The room was fairly clean besides a few clothes on the floor most likley from the sleeping figure buried under a bundle of blanket to his right.

Making sure not to make any noise he searched for the american's suit case. Upon finding it he got together a outfit. Then stood up and bagan making his way back to the door before something whizzed past him.

Turning around he was meet with a terrifying face of a angry canadian.

END OF RECAP

* * *

><p>''Umm...Hello" Eduard chuckled nervously. Thinking of a way to get out of the room and far away from the indigo eyed Canadian. Whom had gotten off the bed and was now standing only a few feet away from the Estonian.<p>

A look that could rival a angry Russia was on the long haired blond's face.

The Canadian glared at the man, annoyed that someone had disturbed his hangover enduced sleep.

"I'll just be going now." Estonia said inching his way towards the door. Only to be stop by a hocky stick coming up under his chin nearly cutting of his breathing.

As the canadian demanded to know what he was doing in the room and why he had Alfred's clothes.

"What the hell do you think your doing with MY brother's clothes" Matthew yelled, his anger was clearly seen in his eyes. his hockey stick was raised higher like he was going to strike the man again. Matthew had always been very protective of his sweet little Alfred, even when they were roaming around North America as small children before the European's had came. He even chased around the men who would try to touch the younger nation. But right now he was not showing the nice nation he was known for being.

"Alf-Alfred asked me to get them for him because-" Eduard stuttered out trying to get away from Canada's weapon only for it to be pushed farther into his throat cutting him off midsentence and keeping him from adding anything else

"Your the one who kidnapped Alfred!" Matthew yelled, pressing slightly harder. "You have no idea how bad you messed up my plan!" Matthew cried, easing the the hockey stick so Estonia could breath.

"What! no! What are you talking about? I didn't kidnap Alfred!" Eduard shouted, confusion on his feature's by the Canadian's words.

"Then why are you here for his clothes?" Matthew gave the man a glare.

"Because...Because..." Eduard began trying to think of a excuse to tell the man without telling him about him and Alfred being married. Only to have the hockey stick shoved back into his throat. But he couldn't think of anything.

Deciding to put his hands up as a sign of defeat to let the western nation know he ment no harm. Indigo eyes locked onto his left hand and the golden band on it. A darker look taking over Matthew's features.

"Since when were you married, Soviet" Canada asked, his voice rang with an evil tone.

Flinching at the comment Estonia tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind. That wouldn't involve him spilling about his marriage with America and something told the baltic that would be a very bad idea.

"Well?" Canada asked a hint of aggression in his tone.

Eduard looked to Matthew and then the door then back to the Canadian. Taking his chances he quickly pushed the western nation away, startling the long haired blond for only a moment as Eduard ran out of the room and back to his and America's room.

Entering his room his and Alfred's room he quickly shut the door behind him, Eduard leaned against it breathing heavily while getting a confused look from the American before it morphed into one of knowing.

Alfred looked at the door with a confused and worried look, seeing his husband breathing deeply against the room's door. Alfred shot up and made his way to the blond's side, placing his hand on his shoulders for support. "Are you okay, darling?" he asked, his slightly southern accent played off his tongue.

Alfred was worried about the man, even if he was not emotionally into the relationship; He was involved physically and needed to make sure his husband was okay. Bringing the older blond farther into the room. Alfred sat down on the carpet, bringing Eduard down with him. Slightly snuggling into the man, making it obvious that he was trying to comfort his husband.

Eduard was taken aback by America's worry for him but to his surprise it calmed him greatly. Feeling that warmth from the American, the Estonian felt himself lean into Alfred enjoying the warmth and the way the honey blond cuddled against him.

Unfortunatly, that moment was ruined by their hotel door bursting down by a certain canadian who had a pure look of hate on his face as he glared down at Eduard who was holding Alfred in his arms.

"M-morning M-Mattie" Alfred stuttered feeling fear over take his body.

Canada glared at Estonia, but as his eyes drifted to his younger brother. His gaze softening a bit before he noticed the ring on Alfred's left hand.

"Al, why do you have that ring on and why are you near that man?" Matthew asked, trying to keep himself calm in his beloved brothers presence but looked at Estonia in hate and disgust.

Alfred was only in his boxers, which had the American flag on it, and looked at his ring."Well you see...um Mattie, Eduard and I are...um... well last night and drinks and the party and well. I am now Eduard's wife" Alfred explained loosely, wishing his brother was not here.

"What!" Matthew roared, stalking over to the two and pulling Alfred away from Eduard. "I won't allow it, Alfred get some clothes on."

"M-Mattie, did we not talk about you being overprotective?" Alfred said slightly shaking in fear. Eduard easily saw how scared his wife was by the way he was shivering to his brother's touch. Alfred slipped his hand into Matthew's and held his hand softly in his own, running his fingers gently over Matthew's.

"Please don't be mean or mad to Estonia and me" Alfred pouted innocently to Matthew. He gave his older brother his kicked-puppy look, which even Russia fell weak to at times.

"This isn't like that. I-i can't let you marry someone like that Alfred I just can't. I love you to much to let someone else..." Matthew said, the last part he whispered to quietly that even Alfred being so close to him could not here.

Canada glared at the estonian behind his younger brother's back but not with the same ferociousnesss as before. Matthew was calmed down by Alfred's gentle butterfly touches before getting annoyed again at Eduard when he heard Alfred's request. Before Alfred used his puppy dog eyes on him.

"Fine!" Matthew said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. Turning to his brother's new husband and gave him, his best death glare sending shivers down the baltic nations back.

"I will let you two be married for now until I can take Alfred away from you but, Estonia if you do anything to hurt or make my brother cry. You will not and I repeat will not live to see tomorrow. You got that?"

"I-i wouldn't dream of hurting him." Eduard squeaked, trying to fight the urge to run away and hid from the older twin's death glare.

"Thank you Mattie!" Alfred smiled and flashed him 'We are going to talk about this Canada' look, hugging his brother tightly and snuggling his face into his brother's chest. Alfred knew how to get his brother to relax, though he hated using his looks in such a manor. America just remained close to his brother until after he noticed his brother's death threat to his husband, he did not push his brother on asking him to drop it. He loved his brother, and even though his brother was against this, he knew Matthew could not remain upset at his little brother.

After a short hug from his brother, which included more death glares at Estonia, he turned to the door and left to regain his sleep that had been disturbed by the Estonian man.

Matthew knew that look and understood it but blushed at being held by his brother at first before relaxing as Alfred hugged him. Sighing after the short hug he decided to leave the two to themselves. But not before he mouthed the words 'I will be watching you' To Estonia as he left the room to return to his.

Eduard look at the silent threat with worry as the canadian left the room.

"I'm sorry h-he gets like that" Alfred blushed, feeling bad for his new husband.

"Oh no it's alright." Eduard said, rubbing his neck a bit nervously before asking if Alfred was ready to go shopping.

Alfred smiled sweetly and began to run his hand through his hair, which was a bit longer since he had not cut it in awhile. He took the clothes from Eduard's hands and began to slip them on, the clthing was about three sizes to big for his thin body. Even his shoes looked a tad to large for him, his belt was pulled so far that it showed off the home-made holds Alfred did so his pants would not fall off.

Eduard noticed how long Alfred's hair looked and thought it looked very well on the american. He also noticed how big America's clothes looked and decided he would make sure to get the western nation a ton of form fitting clothing.

"Thank you so much" Alfred smiled, looking in his pockets and pulling out a credit card for their shopping trip.

"You're welcome." Eduard smiled back.

"You ready to go?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side cutely. He had his sweet smile and pushed his credit card to Eduard's chest, he also pushed himself closer to his husband.

"Yes" Eduard said, taking the credit card from Alfred and blushing from the close contact with the blond.

They walked down the hall, quietly so that they did not wake any other sleeping nation, and they got to the front door of the hotel. Alfred made his way to the front desk and began to talk with the older man behind the counter, trying to get a number for a taxi. The man was clearly flirting with Alfred, who was just trying to get the taxi number. Eduard saw the man place his hand on Alfred's, which was rather annoying. The man called the taxi and slipped Alfred a piece of paper.

"Thank you" was all he said to the man before he walking over to Eduard.

Eduard saw the man behind the desk flirting with Alfred. A part of him wanted to punch the man in his face. But before he could do anything Alfred was already walking towards him.

"The taxi will be here soon" Alfred said sweetly.

"What did that guy give you?" Eduard asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"His number..." Alfred said, balling the paper up and throwing it in the trash. Alfred saw the look in Eduard's eyes,feeling bad, he softly patted the man on his shoulder. Alfred really had not clue on what would be the outcome of last night, nor did he know if they would stay together. It's not that he found Eduard ugly, stupid, or anything, in fact he had complemented Lithuania on his older brother many times. He was worried that he would have to do something that he had always been against- divorce. His boss would probably ring his neck for the trouble that he would be causing.

"I thought so" Eduard muttered, wanting nothing more to run up to the man behind the counter and punch him square in the face. Before noticing the dejected look on the blond's face. Wrapping his arms around the blond in a attempt to comfort him he noticed that Alfred seemed to calm down and leaned into him slightly. Which made him smile.

"The taxi's here." Eduard said, leading the blond outside with his hand around Alfred's waist.

"Y-ya" Alfred stuttered, feeling very stupid for stuttering in front of Eduard. He moved outside towards the taxi, but still keeping himself in Eduard's hold. They got in the taxi and the man turned to look at the couple. "Where to?" was all he asked, turning back to face the road.

"The Mall?" Alfred asked Eduard, wondering on where the man would like to shop.

"The mall" Eduard said, giving a small smile towards the blond who smiled back.

After a short ride. The two ended up at the mall. Holding Alfred's hand they walked around for a couple minutes until Eduard found a store he thought would have good clothing for his wife.

Alfred looked at the story and his eyes slightly widened, considering he had been buying his clothes from cheap places or wearing whatever England and Canada would give him. "You sure?" was all he could say.

"Yes, you should be wearing clothes that are form fitting. You have a nice body. You shouldn't be hiding it." Eduard said, walking into the store and looking for clothes that would look cute on the blond.

Alfred just stood there and watched as Eduard looked for clothes that was under his idea of 'Form Fitting'. Alfred looked at his husband with a twisted and confused look. "You think I have a nice body?" the American almost laughed at the statement that he believed was a complete and utter lie.

"Yes, now can you please try this on?" Eduard asked, not noticing the way Alfred had reacted to his statements.

Alfred looked at the outfit in Eduard's hand, very annoyed that he could feel the word 'no' on his tongue but could not say it to the Baltic. /I-I guess it would not cause to much harm/. Alfred took the clothes in his arms and went to the dressing room to put it on. When he entered the small dressing room he looked at himself in the mirror and made a scowl in anger, hating his body. He removed his clothes and got himself into the clothes that Eduard had chosen.

Alfred stepped out and looked at the ground, scared of the look of horror on Eduard's face that he believed would be on it.

"Wow" Was all Eduard could say, he was breathless. The clothing the american wore showed off his small body and natural curves. Eduard though that Alfred looked very beautiful in the clothing.

To America though it seemed like Eduard hated how he looked and Alfred started to cry.

Startled by this Eduard quickly ran over to the blond and tried to comfort him. "Don't cry, don't cry" Eduard said, trying to get the blond to stop crying. As tear made a path down rosy cheeks and Alfred satrted to mutter on about how he hated it and how fat and ugly he must look.

"Alfred, why are you saying that? You're not fat nor ugly." Eduard said, his arms wrapped around the crying blond as he tried to figure out why he was crying.

"Don't you see? I'm fat! I know you where glasses but you can't be that blind!" Alfred cried into his hands.

"You are not!" Eduard yelled, making the blond flinch. In a far quieter voice he added "You are not fat Alfred. You're very beautiful. Why can't you see that? Who made you think you were fat?" Eduard said, pulling the honey blond tighter into his embrace.

"Everyone..." Alfred said, his voice turned so cold and emotionless. Years of people teasing and poking him about his appearance mentally scared the sweet American.

Eduard instantly felt horriable. Although he had never made fun of the blond. He just wasn't that type of person. He still felt bad that nations he knew, some he called friends and allies had made fun of the sweet American so much that it made him hate his own body so much. Even though nothing was wrong with it.

He hated how emotionless the American looked right now and it broke his heart. Trying to think of a way to solve the problem and get the usually sunny blond to smile again.

"Alfred let's go." Eduard said, standing up he pulled Alfred up to. Walking to the store's cash register he payed for the clothes he was holding and the ones Alfred was currently wearing. Before moving out of the store. Alfred's hand in his.

"Wait, Can't I take these of first." Alfred asked, a bit nervous about people seeing him in the small outfit.

"No, Where going to show everyone that you are not fat and show them how beautiful you really are! That way you'll never have to hide from their insults again!" Eduard replied, taking the blond's hand in his left while holding tha bags of the new clothes in another.

While Alfred was shocked at the estonian's statement and how determined Eduard looked and how it was all for his sake, his sake. A small blush and smile forming the American's face as he followed the baltic.

Exiting the mall Eduard called for a taxi to take them back to their hotel. Determine to get the other nations to stop picking on his wife.

* * *

><p>AN

What will happen next?

This is the result of Kats With Shamrocks and me role playing. Hope you like it!


	3. Lunch

Perfect Wife Chapter 3

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Surprise

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, Random shit

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>RECAP<p>

"No, Where going to show everyone that you are not fat and show them how beautiful you really are! That way you'll never have to hide from their insults again!" Eduard replied, taking the blond's hand in his left hand, while holding tha bags of new clothes for the american in another.

While Alfred was shocked at the estonian's statement and how determined Eduard looked and how it was all for his sake, his sake. A small blush and smile forming on the American's face as he followed the baltic.

Exiting the mall Eduard called for a taxi to take them back to their hotel. Determine to get the other nations to stop picking on his wife.

END OF RECAP

Now that Alfred was sitting in the taxi, an awkward silence had taken hold of the American. He was nervous about what the Estonian meant and planned to do.

"Are you alright? Eduard asked, noticing how quit Alfred had been since they had gotten into the taxi.

"I-I'm just nervous. Your the first person who's wanted to try and help" Alfred said, looking down at the ground, tears almost forming in his sapphire blue eyes. He was squeezing his hands tightly from the shyness that was taking his body over. /I should really ask him if we are going to be serious/. Alfred thought as slipped his wedding band off and looked at the ring.

"No one has ever?" Eduard asked, looking at the dejected american. Who had tears in his eyes as he squeezed his hands tightly.

He watched as Alfred slipped the ring off and looking at it with a look that Eduard couldn't read. Panic slipped into the Estonian's heart for some reason. Shooting his hand out before he even realized it. He seized Alfred's hands. "D-don't take it off" He said, almost desperatly.

"W-why not?" Alfred jumped in defense, which was a natural effect that he had acquired after 1812. He looked at his husband with a worried, yet saddened, look. "Eduard, do you honestly plan on staying married to me? The ass of the world, the nation everyone seems to hate?" Alfred asked, tears trickling down his cheek.

"I do not want you to be effected by me..." Alfred said, looking at the ring.

"I-i wouldn't mind. You're beautiful and sweet and even if people call you an ass, you're alot nicer than they will ever be. I wouldn't mind being married to you." Eduard said, a real smile and a small blush on his face.

He wiped the tears from sapphire eyes. Slipping the ring back onto the blond's finger he gave him a loving kiss. "please don't cry anymore. It won't matter if im affected either. I may not be the strongest person out there But I promised i'd stay with you through think and thin. Even if I was drunk at the time. I made a vow and I will keep it." Eduard said.

Before hearing a strange noise both nations looked towards the front of the car. The taxi driver had bursted into tears at the romantic display. "you're stop and don't bother paying. It's on me. You two just go on and be happy." The man said, tears in his eyes at what he thought was the sweetest moment he had ever seen.

"Thank you." Eduard said, taking Alfred's hand in his as they walked into the hotel.

Alfred began to cry again, this time a smile on his face. Once they were out of the taxi Alfred practically jumped into Eduard's arms, hugging the man tightly and tears leaking onto the man's clothes. America had always felt so many horrible emotion from other nations, even his own family, that these lovably emotions were to much for him. Alfred kissed the man's cheek and smiled widely afterward. "I promise I'll be the best husband ever!" Alfred said, miss judging his role in the relationship.

Eduard gave a surprised squeak as Alfred jumped into his arms. Loving the warmth of the blond. Before processing Alfred's statement.

"You're my wife" Was all Eduard said.

"You're wife? Oh no dear, I probably topped you" Alfred teased sweetly, kissing his nose softly before cuddling with him.

"Oh really, well whose ass was hurting this morning?" Eduard said, watching as the blond just blushed red in embarrassement. Knowing he was the one that had, had the ache in that lower area.

Laughing slightly, Eduard brought the embarrassed American closer into his arms.

Alfred puffed his cheeks out childishly, he enjoyed this teasing that had been thieved from his life. "You think everyone is away?" Alfred asked. "Husband~" he added cutely

"Im not sure. We won't know till we check. Might be good if we start with the meeting room first. Wifey~." Eduard said.

"You sound like Sweden" Alfred commented, taking Eduard's hand softly in his own. Eduard smiled and the two walked inside the hotel, the meeting room being next to the cafeteria on the first level of the hotel.

Eduard simply laughed at Alfred's comment. Smiling as the two made their way into the hotel, towards the meeting room.

When they entered the meeting room there sat a few nations just talking, since this was not an official meeting not many brought work. The Nordics, England, France, Canada, the ex-axis powers and the ex-soviet nations sat inside the room talking about their nation's problems. When they entered the room Canada was the first to notice the two Nations, and easily noticing Alfred's attractive body.

"Alfred, what are you wearing?" Matthew said, bring the other nations attention towards the two blonds that stood at the meetings door.

All their eyes widen as they toke in Alfred's attire. The blond wore a pair of small shorts that showed of sunkissed skin and long legs. A small shirt that drapped slightly off the blond's shoulders and showed of the soft skin that was normally hidden from view under a lot of baggy clothing.

Alfred's face turned bright pink from a flustered look, for support he looked at his husband and then turned to his older brother. "Do you not like it Mattie?" Alfred asked, pouting slightly.

"I-i really like it." Matthew stuttered. His eyes glued to his little brother's cute frame. Regretting his earlier desion to let him stay married to the baltic nation.

America took hold of Estonia's hand, his brothers saw the small act of affections that Alfred showed the Baltic. Lithuania and Latvia almost jumped out of their skins and rushed over to their brother, Russia himself let his 'kol's flow creepily. France let out his laugh, slightly nudging England to look at the display in front of him.

Eduard got a wave of questions from his brothers. He tried to answer one question but before he could he was cut off by another. "Please one question at a time." Eduard said, trying to calm the other two baltics.

"Where in heavens name have you been?" Lithuania, aslo known as Toris, asked.

"well...umm" Eduard tried before just lifting his and Alfred's hand up in the air showing their wedding rings.

The room had a nervous and quiet feeling to it. Francis started laughing even harder, finding the situation grow painfully bad, he knew Arthur could not keep himself together. After all- England has been lusting for Alfred since he was a weak colony.

The silence was broken by a loud shout from a certain island country. "WHAT? Since when were you two married!" England yelled.

"L-last night" Alfred stuttered, trying to give Arthur his saddest voice. But unfortunately Arthur was to strict on his feeling for his little brother, and some Ex-Soviet would never has what he considered his.

"Last night? When, where! You know what never mind." England said, Walking over to the blond and pulling him away from Estonia.

"I-Iggy! What are you doing?" Alfred raised his voice slightly, trying to hold on to his husband. "England! Last N-night, after a few drinks. Eduard and I got hitched" Alfred slightly explained the events of last night. Knowing it would only anger England more.

"I don't care about what happened last night. Im taking you to go get a divorce right now!" Arthur yelled, attempting to pull the small American out the door before being stopped by Canada.

"Matthew, get out of my way." England growled.

"I can't do that. I know how you feel, I don't like it as much as you do but, Alfred seems happy with him." Matthew said. /And if anyone's going to have Alfred, it's going to be me./ He thought.

Scoffing Arthur tried to push the canadian out of the way before arms wrapped around him forcing him to let go of Alfred and be pulled back.

"Let go of me!" Arthur hissed out like a angry cat, as France held him back.

Alfred looked at his older brothers, feeling horrible that they were getting all worked up over something that seemed simple to him. He looked over and saw Latvia and Lithuania congratulating their brother, they were always so kind brothers to one each other. Alfred saw how his brothers always reacted, which was very embarrassing to him. Alfred shot his husband a begging look before he looked back at Arthur.

Summoning up all his courage and walked closer to Arthur, he was in a range that able him to whisper to his brother. "Arthur please don't be mad at me" Alfred whimpered, "If he does anything wrong. You can kill him, but it was my idea" Alfred said, lying about it being his idea. he gave his brother a quick peck on the cheek and shot his 'I'm an innocent child' look.

Arthur calmed down a bit from Alfred's words. "Alright." He said a slightly twisted look on his face that made shivers run down the American's back.

Eduard wondered what America was telling the british nation but what ever it was it seemed to calm the lemon blond down. So he didn't pay to much to it. Instead just going back to answering his brothers questions.

Alfred smiled and walked over to his husband, rubbing his lips like he had tasted something nasty, and grabbing his arm. He gave Eduard a look that said, 'Watch yourself'.

/What does he mean watch myself?/ Eduard thought before noticing the dark look on Arthur's face and then understood why.

Eduard looked back to see Lithuania and Latvia hug Alfred, chanting how great it was going to have a brother-in-law, which pissed off Canada and England farther. America giggled and patted the shortest nation on his head.

He watched as Alfred came over and got to know his brothers. It made the estonian happy to see his brother and wife getting along so well.

"C-can we go now?" Alfred asked, not wanting to deal with his family or the other nations watching the scene.

"Yes, How about we go get lunch?" Eduard asked.

"Yes!I am starving!" Alfred almost yelled, Francis popped over to them and just had to say something rude to his little brother. "Was Estonia's cock and your breakfast not enough to fill you bottomless pit of a gut?" Francis asked, causing Alfred's face to heat up and making the American leave the room before he could flood the room with his tears. Francis gave his laugh, still loving the fact that Alfred was so sensitive to everything.

France's laugh was cut off suddenly by a punch hitting him straight in the face. Shocking the rest of the nations in the room.

"Merde!" France yelled, holding his bloody nose. Looking up he saw that it had been Estonia that had hit him.

"Please do not make fun of my WIFE. As you have seen he is not fat and I won't let you insult him, especially in my presence. If you do it again I won't go so easy on you next time." Eduard said, a dark look on his face before he left the room.

Looking around he tried to find Alfred to no avail. /He must have been really upset./ He thought going off to search for his wife. So he could comfort him.

Unknown to him someone had already found Alfred.

Alfred was in the bathroom crying his eye's out as he looked at the water rushing out of the faucet. He did not notice the man walk in behind him and place his hand on Alfred's shoulder. Alfred jumped at the sudden warmth, still not looking to see who it was. Alfred turned to see Berwald standing there, looking at the smaller blond. The Swedish male wrapped his arms around Alfred and pulled the weak feeling blond into a hug.

Eduard was panting. He had run all over the hotel looking for the honey blond but had yet to find him. /Where could he be?/ He thought.

"Why do you listen to them?" Berwald asked the boy. America did not seem like he was going to answer the taller man, who was now rubbing the boy's back.

"Why aren't you with Finland?" Alfred asked, Berwald turned his head to the side and lowered his head to Alfred's ear. "Why does it matter?" he asked, his deep voice sent shivers down Alfred's spine.

Alfred looked up, barely missing his lips with Berwald's, making complete eye contact with the blue eyed blond. Berwald began to run his hands up and down Alfred's body, enjoying the feeling that was under in finer tips. When he saw the blonds' body, not under the baggy clothes, he could not help but to look at the boy. He had always had a slight grudge against Estonia, and had a crush on the loud America for a while now. Now he was here, alone with Alfred, horny, and it was almost to good to be true to be in this position.

"I'm married, Berwald, I think I should be going" Alfred said, pushing himself away a bit. Berwald gripped onto Alfred's wrist and pulled him close, like a dancer partner. "Just remember there is always someone...just ask" the creepy male said, whispering softly into Alfred's ear. Alfred looked at the man with a flustered look, pushing himself away again and head to the door. He did not turn around to see the devilish smirk on the Nordic male's face.

"There you are!" Eduard shouted in relief, seeing the little american walking down a hallway.

Alfred looked at his husband, flashing a small smile, wiping away a few tears that still coaxed themselves onto his face. "H-hey... Sorry" Alfred mumbler, walking to his husband to close the gap of the hallway.

"Are you alright?" Eduard asked, pulling the smaller blond into a hug.

"I-I...yea I'm fine" Alfred said, still hurt from Francis' comment and slightly complemented by Sweden's offer. Alfred pushed himself into his husband's hold and looked up to him. "Eduard, are you going to move in with me?" Alfred randomly asked, he did not know how this would work between each other.

"I think it would be best." Eduard said. The Estonian only agreed to live with the american instead of having the blond live with him. Was because he would be far away from europe and the other nations. He had seen how they had looked at Alfred. Which made the Estonian jealous.

Alfred looked at his husband with heavy eyes, feeling horrible about the Swedish man. Alfred placed his hands on Eduard's, drawing the man's attention. " When would you like to move in? I have a home in Washington D.C, it's really nice. has Toris told you about it? He lived there for awhile" Alfred said, trying to create conversation.

"Soon would be nice. Yes, I have heard from Toris how nice it was to live with you." Eduard said.

"Now, why don't we go get something to eat?" Eduard suggested, watching a smile bloom onto the blond's face.

"yes!" Alfred cheered, something in his was craving just to eat- which was very uncommon for the blond. Usually he was never hungry, but for some reason he was so hungry and having lunch with Estonia seemed great. He felt so bonded with the man he hardly knew and he was ready to spend a good relationship with the man.

Chuckling at how happy Alfred looked he let himself be dragged towards a resturaunt outside the hotel. While the two ended up talking for hours about themselves and getting to know each other better.

LINEBREAK

Estonia watched his wife sleep soundly on the bed next to him. After they had finished eating at the resturant. The two decided to go back to their hotel room. As soon as Alfred saw the bed he ran towards it. Falling asleep instantly when his head hit the pillow. Eduard allowed his wife to sleep off the days events.

Taking the liberty to call his boss and explain their situation and marriage, including him going to live with the american. Surprisingly his boss had agreed to allow him to stay married to the blond and live together with him. Which made the estonian very happy as he gazed at his wife. Feeling a small yawn come. He crawled into bed and snuggled against the sleeping blond, pulling him close.

Around four o-clock in the morning Eduard was crawled over and almost knocked out of the bed by Alfred's rash movements. The bathroom light was turned on, enlightening half the room with the pearl white color of the bathroom light, and a loud sound echoed from the room; a loud gagging noise.

Confused by the American's rushed movements and the odd noise's coming from the bathroom. Eduard got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. "Alfred?" He called out, seeing the blond hunched over the toilet throwing up. Rushing over to the blond he rubbed his back gently.

"Are you alright?" Eduard asked, worry evident in both his face and voice.

"Y-yea, of course I am..." Alfred said, before making a loud gagging noise into the toilet. Alfred turned to Eduard and tried to hold his hero smile, "I-I'm fine" he stuttered, a few tears escaping his eyes before vomiting again.

"Alfred, you don't seem to be alright. Maybe we should go to the hospital." Eduard asked, worried about his wife's health.

"N-no, I'm a n-nation..." Alfred cried, squeezing onto what ever he was hold. He was not sure, nor did he care. Tear still rolled down his eyes and he let out another gagging noise. America looked so weak and fragile at the moment, something that had only been seen a few times during war. Alfred scooted himself away from the toilet and placed his back against the cold tile wall.

Eduard watched Alfred grip the toilet as he emptied his stomach of his previous meals. The honey blond was pale and sweaty. Even though he decided not to take the blond to the hospital upon his reguest. The baltic hated how weak and sickly the blond looked. Getting up he got the blond a glass of water.

"Thank you." Alfred said, his voice weak because of his burning throat. Downing the whole glass he layed against the wall for a couple minutes.

Once Eduard was sure the blond wouldn't start to empty his stomach again. Eduard picked him up bridal style and gently placed him back on the bed. Watching the blond fall back asleep and only hoping that Alfred would feel better tomorrow.

Looking at his wife sleep, Eduard slid in to the bed next to him and was about to fall asleep until he heard the knock on the door.

Before Alfred could fully fall asleep there was a loud knocking on their hotel door, and yelling coming from a certain British man and his French enemy. Alfred let out a groan and sat up, hating the pain in his gut and his still stinging throat. He stood up and made his way to the door, noticing he had a migraine from the jolt of pain that his body was pushing him through.

Eduard tried to get up but Alfred pushed him back down.

"I'll get it" Alfred groaned, not taking no or any resistance from his husband. Alfred opened the door to see his ass of an older brother and Francis fighting, Arthur was on the ground and Francis was pulling his hair as Arthur tried to kick him in the groin. Alfred just stood there for a minute, Eduard looking at the scene over his wife's shoulder.

Francis noticed the door opening and shot up, flashing a smile to his little brother. "Mon ami! I was just thinking about heading to the Airport to go back home, but then I thought I should probably say Thank you for invite us over. So I woke Matthew and Angelterre for all of us to go get lunch" Francis said, even though he was going to drop the bill on Alfred.

He watched Alfred open the door and saw two people fighting ont the floor. Getting up himself, Eduard walked up to his wife and watched France and England fighting outside their door on the floor, over his wife's shoulder.

Hearing France's proposal the baltic nation was about to say something against the idea. One for his wife's health at the moment and two, the estonian had come to dislike the french man very much. Before he could say anythng though Alfred cut him off.

"Lunch?..." Alfred repeated, thinking if it would be smart. Francis made a comment to England, which resulted in him getting punched in the face. Alfred let out a giggle and nodded to his brothers, then turning to his husband. "We will get dressed, then we will meet up with you at three?" Alfred asked, England gave a groan in annoyance in having America say that Estonia was coming with them.

Estonia smirked inside when France was punched in the face. But said nothing, only nodding when Alfred said they would both go to lunch with them.

Francis nodded and waltzed away, not wanting to be hit by England again, and heading to his room to get his bag. Alfred smiled at Arthur, who was still extremely pissed about the whole situation. Alfred closed the door and ran to the restroom, gagging once more. He could not tell if it was from the stomach bug or Francis' perfume, either way it made his stomach churn violently.

Rushing to the bathroom after the honey blond. Eduard repeated his previous action from not even ten minutes earlier until the blond calmed down again. Hugging the blond to him after he was done.

Alfred finished gagging, slightly nuzzled himself against Eduard, then shot up to go brush his teeth, hating the after taste of the acid. Alfred began to make himself more presentable, brushing his hair, teeth and making sure he did not look to horrible. He threw on some clothes and just stopped for a minute, giving Eduard a big smile. "Just the stomach bug, You'know?"

"If you say so" Eduard said. He wondered what was making the darker blond so sick but just wrote it off as something the blond ate. Satisfied the blond wouldn't puke again he helping him out of the bathroom and brought the American back to bed. Placing him under the covers he watched Alfred fall back asleep. Laying his head next to Alfred's head. He stroked honey blond locks. Not looking forward to the lunch with Alfred's brothers.

"Thank you" he said, kissing Eduard's cheek. He never felt so sick in his life, even during bomb testing in his land, but it was an amazing feeling to have someone there to care for him

"No need to thank me. I said i'd stay with you through sickness and health." Eduard said, a small grin and blush on his face earning a small giggle from the blond. He then kissed the blond back. "Now get some sleep, we're both going to need it." He said, watching as the blond place his head on his chest.

Alfred smiled and placed his head on Eduard's chest, listening to his heart beat. Even though Alfred still felt sick it felt even better to have his husband with him. "Wake me up when England... or France...or Mattie..." Alfred began saying before he yawned and drifted off to sleep. Leaving Eduard alone to sit in the darkness of his hotel room.

''Alright, good night." Eduard said, Watching the blond fell into a peaceful sleep as he listened to the baltics heartbeat. Now awake all by himself Eduard thought about the days event and found that he would enjoy his new life with the blond sleeping next to him and even if he had the chance, he wouldn't redo it for anything. A smile graced his lips as he fell asleep curling his arms around the american.

_!~!_Around elven Am_!~!_

The sound of banging came to the door again, this time Canada and England's voice were heard complaining to the Frenchman. Francis seemed to be the only one, on Alfred's side of the Family, who seemed okay with their relationship, even though it was more because he knew how much Arthur and Matthew loved Alfred.

Eduard groaned as he heard the loud bang. Trying to sit up he felt something on his chest. Looking down he saw Alfred still asleep. Gently he woke the america. "Alfred it's time to get up, there here."

Alfred let out a groan, not wanting to move. "No...I don't want to get up...your warm" Alfred mumbled still half way asleep.

Eduard blushed at how cute Alfred looked. But the banging on the door would not stop. "Alfred, come on. We just got to go eat with them for a hour then you we can come back here and you can sleep the rest of the day, ok." Eduard said, trying to coax the blond to get out of bed.

Alfred groaned again, which sounded more like a moan, and rolled out of the bed. He was so tired that he did not even bother putting on other clothes, instead he just brushed him teeth again and walked back to the bed. "You ready?" was all he said, his eyes looked so heavy from the lack of sleep.

Following the blond into the bathroom. Eduard brushed his hair and teeth. Putting on clean clothes. He looked toward Alfred. Noticing the blond had brushed his hair and teeth but hadn't put on any new clothes. "I am but you are not. Alfred you need to put on some fresh clothes." Eduard replied, handing the blond a white button up shirt, a black vest and tight pants.

"Uhgg, fine" he said, snatching the clothes from Eduard and stripping right in front of him. He was very annoyed this morning, for some reason that he could not say besides the fact he was throwing up since three and ended up waking up his husband. Alfred put on the clothes, wiggling his bottom a bit to make sure the pants did not look to tight on him.

Alfred had a sleepy frown on his face, which was from the lack of sleep, so he turned on the faucet and let the warm water fill the sink. He took a hand full and slashed it in his face, which was rather funny to watch. After Alfred did that a few times a smile seemed to have bloomed on his face. He turned off the water and smiled to Eduard, almost like the he was a new person. "Shall we?" he asked sweetly. /God I hope Iggy and Mattie aren't dicks today/

Eduard blushed beat red as he watched Alfred strip in front of him. Yet he didn't turn away. Until he saw the blond wiggle his bottom. Which was really just a innocent action on the blonds part as he changed into his clothes but to the Estonian it dropped some warmth into his groin.

Turning away so the blond wouldn't notice his reaction. A moment later he turned around to see the American nation splashing water onto his face. Which looked odd but funny to Eduard. He also noticed how the blond seemed to brighten up after drying his face off.

Eduard nodded to the the blonds question putting on a smile for Alfred. /The faster we get this lunch over and done with, the better./ He thought.

Alfred opened the door to see two overly-pissed off brothers and Francis with a bag. Francis handed Eduard the bag and turned to his littlest brother. "It took you two long enough" Arthur rudely said, glaring at Eduard, and Matthew shot a menacing look to his Brother-in-law.

"Sorry, had to get ready! I looked like a mess" Alfred laughed, trying to aim the glares at himself and not his innocent husband. Francis gave his annoying 'honhonhon' laugh. "You will enjoy those, go ahead! open them!" Francis said, way to happy for his own good. /This will really piss Angelterre off/

Eduard tried to ignore the glares he was recieving from Alfred's brothers but to no avail. Then France handed him a bag and knowing the french man it was most likly going to be something perverted. Taking out a large plain box. Opening it, his eyes widen at what was in side. Alfred looked at the what was inside the gift with a huge blush also.

"What the hell frog!" Arthur yelled as Eduard pulled out a bottle of Lube and wine, this was a true gift from France. Alfred blushed and giggled sweetly, finding it more as a joke to the newlyweds then to the jealous brothers. Canada and England became so angry they tried to kill the man, who only laughed and gave Eduard a wink.

"Your going to need the whole bottle, mon ami, America's ass is pretty fat, non?" He suggested to his brother-in-law. Eduard gave the french man a dark look. While America felt horrible and slipped his hand to his northern brother. "Let's go! I'm starving!" Alfred said, shaking off the rude comment.

"Your always hungry, Alfie" Canada said, adding a pet name to make Alfred smile and anger his brother-in-law. Eduard must not have realized how protective, and jealous, they were.

Although the baltic blushed at the gift. Leave it to France to give someone a gift like this. He put it on a nearby chair with a sighed. /It's going to be a long day./ He thought. Returning to the door a smile on his face as a scowl made it's way onto his feature at the french man's comment. /I really don't like him./

"Where are we going?" Eduard asked.

"To a nice French restaurant of course!" France said, knowing this was just adding fuel to the fire. Alfred looked at Matthew, who was looking extremely upset.

Canada glared at France knowing he was doing all this on purpose. While England was fuming.

"Alright, why don't we get going." Eduard said, noticing the tense atmosphere.

Alfred smiled, quite surprised at the silence from his family, and led the way down the hall. He walked over to the front desk and ordered a taxi, the same young man working from yesterday. Francis laughed silently at the scene, then turned to Arthur. "Looks like You're in fourth place for him, non?" Francis joked, teasing Arthur.

"Ahh~ If it isn't the two lovers. You're always welcome into my taxi." The cab driver said, happy to have the two sweethearts in his taxi again. Alfred smiled, but he was then roughly pushed inside by Canada.

"Bugger off" Arthur hissed, roughly shoving the french man aside. Only earning him a laugh. He then quickly took the seat next Alfred and Matthew had already taken the other seat next to the honey blond. Leaving Eduard unable to sit next to his wife.

Arthur was letting out a growl at Eduard, which even scared Canada. Eduard let the English man sit beside's Alfred. Scared of the man. But sucked it up and squeezed into the car. This would be a horrible lunch. Alfred was so worried, mainly because Arthur and Matthew were being too quiet for anything to be right. Francis gave the man directions to a nice, and expensive, place that was about about twenty minuted away from the hotel. Twenty minutes was far to long for the five to be pressed together in a taxi in the middle of summer. Twenty minutes in a tense silence pressed uncomfotably pressed against each other they arrived at the resturant.

When they got to the restaurant they were pulled out by an overly excited Frenchman, who was planning something extremely wicked and mean for his brothers. Alfred gripped onto Eduard's arm, trying to avoid eye contact with his brothers.

The estonian was glad to be out of the car. Allowing Alfred to take his arm they walked into the resturant after the French nation. Avoiding the glares of the other two brothers.

/Damn him! It should be me that Alfred's holding on to./ Canada and England both thought. Following after the couple. Sending hateful glares toward the Estonians back.

"I feel so empty!" Alfred complained about his empty stomach, talking about his illness. But this gave Canada and England the wrong idea, thinking Estonia made their brother upset.

Matthew eye narrowed at Alfed's comment. "Why so empty Alfred?" He asked, giving the Estonian next to the blond a dark look.

"I was up for awhile puking my guts out!" Alfred laughed, not noticing his brother's glares to his husband.

"How come?" Arthur asked, still not taking his eyes off the estonian.

"Don't know, might be from when Eduard and I went to get something to eat" Alfred laughed, France was about to make a pervetered comment.

"It was at a seafood place yesterday." Eduard cut in, keeping the french man from saying anything and shot him a dark look.

"aww" Francis said, knowing Eduard said that to pull away from his joke. Alfred smiled at his husband, gripping him harder and pulling himself closer to Eduard. He loved the way Eduard was with him, sweet, kind, loving and annoyed his brothers so much. It really made Alfred happy with the situation they were thrown in. Hugging the baltic close.

Arthur and Matthew could feel their eye's twitching as thier beloved little brother pulled the baltic nation closer to him.

When they entered the restaurant Alfred walked over to the man and arranged seating for them, the man also seemingly flirting with Alfred. Francis grabbed Eduard and pulled him away from Matthew and Arthur, hoping to talk to his brother-in-law. "Before I decide to entirely piss off Angelterre and Canada, I need to know one thing" he said in a harsh voice.

Eduard had come to really like the american's warmth when ever they were close. Unfortunatly he was ripped away from this by Francis. "What?" Eduard squeaked, wondering what the french man was up to.

"Do you love Alfred" Francis asked, giving Estonia a serious look. "I do not mean America- I mean Alfred, as a person" his voice had a dark tone to it.

"Yes, I love him." Eduard said, with complete confidence and no hesitation which surprised the Estonian himself. France could find no untruthfulness about the blonds statement.

Francis smiled, happy to know that the man who would care for his little brother was a good man at that. Alfred returned with the waiter, who was eye balling the slightly shorter blond.

"Come on guys!" Alfred chirped happily as the man began to walk to their table.

"Hold your self Alfred" Francis joked as he escorted his brother to the table, leaving Estonia, England and Canada behind.

Estonia looked to his side seeing Canada and England glaring at him. "How are you doing." He asked, only geting glares from the two other blonds. Arthur roughly pushed passed the blond mouthing 'He's mine.'

While Matthew came up the blond. Only inches from his face he muttered in a dark tone. "I know what I said yesterday Estonia, but im taking it back. Im not gonna let him be yours." The canadian said, turning on his heel and catching up with his brothers. While England just gave him a dark look.

Eduard followed after the two but at a safe distance unsure of what both of his brother-in-laws had in store for him. /If it's anything like yesterday./ He thought, a shiver running down his spine.

Alfred and Francis were already at a table, Alfred saved a spot for Eduard to sit next to him, but Francis took it and wrapped his arm around Alfred. The waiter watched at England and Canada made their way, with Eduard behind them. Canada took the other seat next to Alfred. England sat next to Francis, leaving Eduard in the middle of the angry blonds.

"What would you five like to drink?" The waiter said, sending them his handsome smile.

"Any type of Red wine that you may have, mon ami" Francis said, sticking to his favorite drink. Alfred placed his hand over his stomach, which was still upset. "Water please" Alfred smiled.

"Honhonhon, look who's trying to be healthy. Little America is growing up" Francis teased again, pocking at America's cheeks. The waiter wrote down their order and turned to the other three, feeling bad for Alfred for having to deal with Francis' rudeness.

"France stop messing with him." Eduard said, leveling the long haired blond with a look that meant 'Unless you want to get punched again.'

Canada on the other hand was paying no attention to the two. His focus was on the waiter who's eyes hadn't left his brother. A dark scowl took over his face.

Alfred looked around the table, noticing the tension, and turned to the waiter. "Unsweetened tea, sprite and water please" he ordered for his brothers and husband. Francis laughed and poked Alfred a few more times before he stopped, knowing it would be the best thing for him to do. He pulled out a small folder, which he handed to Eduard with glee. The smile on his face was to rich for it to be good news for anyone, mainly Canada and England.

"For you" he said sweetly before turning to face Alfred. "And you" he said, saying the gift was for both of the newlyweds.

"What is this?" Eduard asked, taking the folder from France.

"A wedding gift" Francis said simply, giving a sweet smile to his brother in-law.

Opening it Eduard eyes widened. Canada and England looked at the contents of the folder with a mixture of shock and anger.

"What is it? I can't see!" complained Alfred, wondering his brother had gifted them.

"It's the pictures from you wedding, mon cher" Francis said, pointing to the folder that held about ten photos. Two of which they had stripped each other and started makings out in the church.

England and Canada snatchede the picture from Eduard's hands. Looking them over. There were some that were innocent enough were they were simply giving little kisses like shy lovers or school children. While others were of the two in much more naughtier situations.

Eduard and Alfred were blushing like mad as they looked at the pictures. All was quiet except for France's laughing. England was the first to react. He tried to tackle the baltic but Eduard moved out of the way just in time. Barely missing a punch by Matthew who looked equally as furious as the island nation.

Alfred tired to pull his brother's off his husband- everything was chaos until Francis pulled one finaly picture out of his sleeve. One that had Alfred and Eduard, Alfred being completely naked and Eduard getting a lap dance from a drunken American. "This one his my favorite, oui" Francis chuckled.

The four blond's stopped and stared at the photo. The baltic and american blushed as red as one of Romano's tomatoes. While England and Canada admired their brothers small frame before taking in the rest of the picture, noticing the position the two were in when the picture was taken.

"That's it your DEAD!" England yelled, as he started to strangle the estonian. While Canada was kept from hurting the baltic by Alfred holding him back.

"Guys stop fighting!" Alfred cried, not wanting them to fight. Francis felt a bit of shame for starting this fight, but it died quickly as England continued to try and kill his new brother-in-law. Alfred squeezed onto Canada, tears from emotions going wild.

/Damn! He's really going to kill me./ Eduard thought, trying to think of a way out of the britains hold.

Francis gripped onto England's collar and ripped the blond off of Eduard, using to much energy that caused Francis to be knocked on his butt. The waiter, who was passing by, got a good glimpse of the photo that caused so much trouble.

"T-thank you!" Eduard breathed out, thankful for once for the french man's intervention.

The waiter barely missed dropping the tables drinks at France fell. Upon seeing the photo he blushed deep red. /I thought he was cute at first but he's hot./ He thought.

Alfred almost threw Matthew against the wall, running to the bathroom with tears flowing out of his eyes. He felt so embarrassed as people and employees looked over at the naughty photo of Alfred. Francis watched as his little brother cried and ran to the rest room, feeling even worse.

"God, Arthur, Matthew- so rude" Francis said rudely, passing the blame.

"RUDE!" Both Matthew and Arthur yelled. "You're the one that's rude Francis. You didn't have to show the photo's!" Matthew roared,, ready to punch his elder brother in the face but England beat him to it. As the three blonds got into a fight. Eduard picked up the photo's including the one that everyone seemed to stare at. Putting them back in the folder he tuckedd it under his arm and followed Alfred.

Alfred was in the bathroom, bawling his eyes out, hiding in a stall. When Eduard had entered the bathroom; he quieted his voice- covering his mouth to hold back the crying sound. Eduard could hear Alfred choking from the lack of air he was able to get.

Opening the stall door Eduard could see Alfred's eyes red from crying and hands over his mouth. Kneeling down he moved the blonds hands only to have them wrap around his neck. "Shh Alfred, don't cry anymore. I have all the photo's with me. No one else will see them." Eduard said, trying to sooth the blond. While petting his hair.

"I don't know...whats wrong with..me" Alfred said between sobs, unable to hold a wail of sadness. "And..and England and Canada are just...being to...mean to you" he continued to cry, taking no breaths. "And I...Don't know why I'm...so emotional!" Alfred buried his head in Eduard's head.

"There's nothing wrong with you. England and Canada are probably just worried about you and France is just a pervert." Eduard said, holding onto the blond as he moved one hand to rub the blonds back.

Alfred grabbed onto Eduard hard and hugged his tightly, letting tears dampen Eduard's shirt. The door opened to reveal a beaten, sad, and worried France, checking on his little brother. "Alfred,I think I might go ahead and leave, sorry" Francis said, his voice easily held sorrow. Alfred did not even bother looking at his brother, scared to make eye contact.

"I think it would be best if we all called off this whole lunch." Eduard said, more to his wife then France.

France left the bathroom, not wanting to feel more guilt, and he passed Canada and England, who were waiting for Alfred and Eduard.

Alfred, who had whipped his tears away, moved out of Eduard's grip and stood up, trying to act like he was fine. Little did Eduard and Alfred know that he was not as fine as they believed he was.

Alfred helped his husband up and walked over to the sink, wanting to clean his hands. Alfred just watched as the warm water coaxed his hands, after he had lathered his hands with soap. He dried them off and turned back to his husband, wishing the water made him smile like it did in the morning.

"Yea, that would probably be smart. I feel sleepy...maybe there are some crackers back at the hotel" Alfred said, still feeling empty from his morning illness.

"Where are there?" England asked, looking in the direction that the other three blonds had went. Once France came back up to them. He told the two about the cancelled lunch. "What! This is all your fault now I can't have lunch with my Alfred!" He yelled.

Canada narrowed his eyes at England's comment when he said 'his Alfred'. Noticing as his brother and unwelcomed brother-in-law make their way out of the bathroom and outside. Catching a taxi. "Relax Arthur, they have already left." Matthew said, watching Arthur gape before he scowled and made a 'tch' like sound before leaving himself.

Francis looked at his two brothers right before he entered the taxi that he had called to come pick him up. He looked out the window, seeing Alfred and Eduard get into their cab and drive off. Teasing Alfred had always been fun, but even now he felt horrible about what he did. It was suppose to only be a joke, something fun to laugh at because England and Canada would make a comment- sadly it turned out in Alfred crying.

Now Alfred was just resting his head on Eduard's chest, just listening to the taxi drive back to the hotel. Luckily all the other nations left, going back to their homes. This meant that Alfred could go back home to Washington D.C and see and Toni, who were the only things that knew how Alfred truly was.

Once they got to the hotel, Eduard picked up the blond who had fallen asleep during the short car ride. Bring him to their hotel room he placed the american on the bed.

Alfred grabbed onto Eduard's shirt, like it was a security blanket, and had pulled the Baltic man down with him.

(~!~!~!Lemon Ahead!~!~!~!)

Falling onto the blond. Who only pulled him closer. "Alfred wha-" He began but was cut of by a pair of soft lips on his.

Alfred began to kiss his husband, moving his lips slowly and full to passion, and pulling him closer to his body. The warmth was like a drug to the American, loving the man's body close to his.

Eduard was shocked at the sudden kiss but began kissing back with just as much passion as the blond.

Alfred pushed himself closer, kissing Eduard's lips harder and much wilder then before.

Moving his hand down the blond's chest to unbutton the vest and shirt. Eduard slid the clothing off the blond before working on pantts and shoes. Leaving the blond bare he gazed warmly at his wife who blushed in embarresment. Hidding his face in his hands.

Pushing Alfred's hands from his face, Eduard began to kiss the blond. Taking off his own clothes. Once as bare as Alfred he pressed himself close to the blond. Kissing him hotly.

Alfred wiggled uncomfortably against the heat that seemed to take hold of him. He moved his body so that it would be an easy shot to top his husband, which he did. He smiled at he looked up at his husband, taking hold of his hips. Alfred glanced up with a slightly evil look, showing Eduard that he had some plans ready.

Alfred moved forward and captured his husband's lips, still wiggling his hips. The friction from Alfred's grinding was mainly in Eduard's groin.

The baltic was unprepared for the sudden flip in their position. Though he didn't mind to much. Enjoying the heat and friction the blond was creating. He slid his hands down the blonds hips before rolling his own causing a gasp to emerge from America's lips. Before claiming them for his own.

Alfred smirked into the kiss and slipped his hands down, grasping hold of Eduard's erection. His hands were extremely warm from the constant movements against Eduard's skin. Alfred pulled away from the kiss and he moved his lips down to Eduard's neck, kissing and licking it- leaving a few hickeys.

Gasping as Alfred stroked his length and left love bites on his neck. A moan left the baltics mouth.

Alfred gave his husband a smile, glad that he was pleasing someone. He turned his body around, facing his back to his Eduard, and lowered his mouth to Eduard's hard-on. Taking it it slowly and making sure that what was in his mouth was wet, with spit and pre-cum. Alfred was going to show Eduard how cowboys did it, thought usually he would not be so naughty on the first time- since he was to drunk to remember their wedding night.

Noticing the position they were in, Eduard drew the blond's length into his own mouth. Making the american moan as he tried to bring the american to completion.

Alfred let out a moan in shock, not expecting him to do such a thing. Alfred almost bucked his hips, almost pushing down and choking Eduard. Alfred continued to get Eduard's length wet, not wanting it to ride him dry. He wiggled his hips again, showing Eduard he needed him to stretch him out for the next activity he had planned for him.

Giving one last suck to the blonds lengh, Eduard pulled it out of his mouth. Before he began to suck on his fingers getting them wet and completly forgetting the earlier gift the french man had given the to. Once his finger were wet he brought them to the blond's entrance. Slipping one inside he earned a shiver from the american making him grin. As he slipped another in, allowing the blond to adjust before moving them in and out. While doing a scissoring motion.

Alfred moaned, with the length still in his mouth, as his hole was played with, not being use to someone messing with him in that way. He wiggled his hips and as s a few times before his husband began to start the scissoring motion. He almost chocked while sucking and moaning, but he did not want to stop either. Alfred licked from the base of Eduard's cock to the tip, making sure he got everything nice and wet. He did this a few times before he released another loud moan, it being very hard to focus on two things.

Eduard bit back a moan as his wife licked his cock from it's base to the tip. Adding another finger he continued his scissoring motions. Looking for a certain area. When Alfred released a loud moan, he knew he found it. After a few another moment or two he deemed the blond ready.

Alfred gave a loud moan, loving the feeling of that spot being touched, especially by his husband. Something inside made it feel so right, even if he was told all his life that this was wrong. Alfred moved, so that he was face his husband, and gripped onto Eduard's cock. He positioned it right at his hole, pushing the head of the wet organ into the entrance of his hole. He began to groan as he pushed the organ into him, groaning in pain as the stinging pain rushed through his warm body.

Trying not to buck up into the honey blond. Eduard waited for him to get fully adjusted. After awhile Alfred nodded, giving the go ahead.

Alfred moved around, looking to the spot that Eduard had hit earlier, squeezing onto his own butt while he moved his hips around. Finally he found it, letting out a loud moan as swollen organ hit his prostate. Alfred gave his husband a weak smile, to show that he was okay.

"How are you feeling? I'm not crushing you- am I?" Alfred asked, worried about Eduard.

Moaning as Alfred moved up and down his organ. He loved how warm and tight the blond's insides were. "Never, don't think that Alfred." Eduard said, giving the blond a smile before it turned into a smirk as he turned the two around so now Alfred was on his back. He pounded into the blond earning him moans from the american.

Leaning down Eduard kissed the blond muffling both their moans. Needing air they eventual pulled apart. The estonian began giving butterfly kisses on the american neck before sucking on the soft skin to give Alfred a good size hicky. Satisfied with the mark. He focused his attention on the blonds pink nubs. Taking one in his mouth he began to suck on it. Bring more moans from the blond beneath him. Then warmed the other one. Happy with that, he kissed the blond again.

Alfred felt his whole body heat up as Eduard touched him, loving the pleasure that rushed through his body. Alfred arched his back, letting a loud moan escape his lips.

Eduard loved the moans Alfred produced. Drinking them in as he shifted his hips to hit that special spot that would make the blond scream his name.

"E-Eduard! a~ah!" Alfred moaned loudly as Eduard hit that spot- Pleasure was the only thing that Alfred could feel. The pain had melted away and was replaced with the overwhelming feelings. He continued to loudly moan Eduard's name and slipping his hand to his own crotch to stroke his length, which was starting to hurt from the lack of attention.

Noticing Alfred's hand movement. Eduard gently pushed the blonds hand away and stroked America himself. While continuously bringing moans from him. Bringing the two closer and closer to completion.

Alfred moaned as Eduard took over, it almost being to much for him. He felt everything in his body going rapidly as he came in Eduard's hand, reaching his high point of ecstasy. He called out the Estonian's name one final time before he released, covering Eduard's hand.

Feeling Alfred tighten around him. Eduard came only moments later, riding out his orgaism. Pulling out he got up to get a towel for them to clean themselves off. Once that was done he got back into bed with the american and pulled him close. Enjoying the warmth from him.

"That was nice" Alfred said, pinching his own stomach as it growled angrily. He kissed his husband's nose playfully, hoping he did not hear his annoying stomach.

"Yea" Eduard said, noticing the blonds stomach growl but didn't comment on it. Hearing his own stomach growl. "Guess im hungry, do you want anything?" He asked, still holding the blond in his arms.

"Well we can always make another mess." Eduard said, Before tackling the blond for another round of sex.

* * *

><p>AN

Sorry for the wait but atleast there is over 9,000 words.

Translation:

Merde - Shit

Bugger off - Fuck off

Mon Cher - Darling/Dear

Mon Ami- My Friend


	4. Baby

Perfect Wife Chapter 4

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America,

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The next morning. The two were sound asleep. Alfred was asleep on Eduard's chest and the Estonian had his arms wrapped tightly around him.<p>

Alfred awoke when he felt his stomach acting up again, just like yesterday, and ran to the bathroom, tripping over his husband and knocking Eduard to the ground.

Once in the bathroom, he was over the toilet and he began to gag, his gut feeling like it was about jump out of his throat. He felt so weak and so sick, which was rare, and he had no clue why, which made it scary. He started tearing up as he puked up the last of what was in his stomach.

Grunting as he hit the floor. Eduard looked around confused before noticing the noise from the bathroom. Going in he once again saw Alfred over the toilet. He was worried about what was wrong with the American. Bending down despite his and Alfred bare states. He rubbed small circles in his back. Hoping to sooth the blond somewhat.

"I-I think...I should go...to the doctor... when we get to D.C" Alfred said, wiping away a few tears. "I'll call my boss so we can get two tickets" Alfred groaned in pain.

"I think that would be best. We should get there soon to." Eduard said, worry etched onto his face and in his voice.

Alfred got up and made his way to his cell phone, not really wanting to talk to his boss. He picked up his phone and dialed his boss' number, only having to wait two rings until it was answered. Eduard listened to Alfred beg his boss to pay for two tickets, having to get a ear full of yelling because of the situation Eduard and him were in. His boss told him that Russia's bosses were throwing a fit, saying it was a threat against their country. But honestly it was more like a moody Ivan who lost his chance.

Eduard winced slightly at how harsh Alfred's boss was yelling and to hear that Russia thought Alfred and his marriage was a threat against his country. Struck the estonian as odd. Since he had always known the Russian to be powerful and even though he didn't like to admit he was no match for the russian. Even if he was married to Alfred. But, Eduard just decided to let it go for now.

Alfred sighed as he listened to the man's rants, but soon hung up when he agreed. Alfred threw the cellphone on the bed and fell on the mattress, burying his face in the soft surface. "He said fine, our plane leaves at three" Alfred said, moving his head so that Eduard could hear him.

"Alright" Eduard muttered, laying down next to his wife. While rubbing circles on the sunkissed blond's back.

"Russia is worried that You're using me for my nuclear weapons, protection, Or I am using you so I have a spot in Europe" Alfred sighed, buried his face back into the mattress.

"That make's no sense. Russia's strong enough to defend against you and he's definitely able to defend against me. Plus I don't think you really would need me to get a spot in Europe. I mean aren't you on really good terms with the nordics?" Eduard said.

Alfred's face instantly turned red, thinking about the incident with Sweden in the bathroom. He nodded and muffed a small comment, realizing that his husband couldn't hear him. He turned his head "Yea, But your friends with Tino, right?"

"Yea" Eduard said, not really sure why the blond was asking about the scandinavia.

"Finland is a pretty cool guy" Alfred said, feeling inwardly awkward about Sweden.

"Yea he is. He's pretty nice and kind. But, you never want to meet him on the battlefield. He may not look like it but he's a demon on it." Eduard joked about his friend, causing the blond to laugh.

Alfred smiled, knowing he would never had a trouble with someone like Finland on the battlefield. "I guess we should pack up so we can get to the airport in time" Alfred said sweetly.

"Alright" He said, getting off the bed and inviting the blond to come take a shower with him. Around half an hour later. They were in fresh clothes, had brushed their hair and teeth and got something to eat. Currently, they were packing their clothes. Alfred had seemed better after the shower and meal.

Once they finished packing. They checked out of the hotel and headed toward the airport.

Alfred rested his head on Eduard's shoulders and slightly hummed as he rubbed his stomach, which was feeling much better after a good meal. Alfred's phone buzzed when someone had text him, but he ignored it. Eduard noticed it was from another nation.

Eduard noticed it was from Sweden, since the I.D picture was the Swedish flag. Alfred had gotten bored during a world meeting and decided to set every nation's I.D with their flag.

"Alfred you have a text message. It's from Sweden." Eduard said, not noticing the nervousness coming from his wife.

Alfred looked down at his phone and took hold of it, not really wanting Eduard to see whatever Sweden had sent him. Alfred looked at Eduard, who was looking back at him, waiting for him to open the message. "Go on" he said simply, curious on what the Nordic had to say to his wife.

Alfred opened the message to see a thank you from Berwald, it was simple and thoughtful, but it made shivers run down his spine.

Eduard saw the message and wondered what Sweden meant by that. /It's probably something that has do with politics or something like that./ He thought, unaware of his wife's inner turmoil.

Alfred replied like he would to any of his friends, 'Thx, c u soon :)'. It was simple and unclear to some, but that's just who Alfred was. Alfred turned off his phone and laced his head back on Eduard, mumbling something about Sweden and what Eduard thought was the word 'sex'.

Eduard was unsure about what the blond had just said and was about to say something but decided against it. Content to just let the blond rest.

The taxi pulled up to the airport and asked for his money, which Alfred paid happily. Alfred and Eduard hopped out of the Taxi and grabbed their bags, luckily they had originally only packed for two days and both only had one bag. Alfred dragged Eduard to the counter and told the lady who he was and what was reserved for him. The lady asked Alfred for his and his company's name, which he told happily, but sadly he had to use his old last name. He made mental note to change his I.D when he got home. The security was given a signal after the lady checked Eduard's I.D, finding the foreign last name to sent up flags.

" Bock, we need you to step this way. Mr. Jones you are clear to go ahead" The man in uniform said, grabbing onto Eduard roughly.

"What? Why?" Eduard asked, trying to figure out why they were pulling him away from Alfred.

"We are on security level yellow, and we need to ask you a few questions" The guard said, pulling Eduard away. Alfred grabbed the guard's arms and glares at him. "Sir, let go of my husband" Alfred said with a stern voice.

"Are we going to have a problem, ? Or are you going to let go of me?" the security guard asked.

"I dont know, are we?" Alfred cocked back.

"Alfred it's alright. We can just work this out peacefully." Eduard said, trying not to start anything unnecessary.

The guard moved away from Alfred and shoved him away, causing the blond to land square on his ass. Alfred was about to rip the man, limb from limb, until he heard his husband asking him to stop, which he did. He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his Government I.D, which made the man freeze. "Now, are we going to have a problem?" Alfred asked innocently. The security guard felt slightly stupid and slightly pissed, not liking it when Government officials got their way in anything they wanted in life.

The security guard let go of Eduard and walked away from the scene that was created.

"What was that all about?" Eduard asked, wondering why the man freaked out on him like that.

"Ever since 9/11 we have been on code Yellow, which means usually anyone who looks suspicious, acts suspicious, or Last name is suspicious- gets pulled over for a scan. That's why most nations come in on their own airline, instead of taking one of mine" Alfred said, hating to explain the result of that horrible day.

Alfred pulled Eduard through the crowd, showing his I.D to anyone who looked like they were going to stop them. Alfred did this until he go to the desk that would signal them into going into the plane. Eduard noticed that people were treating this I.D like it was a loaded gun, not even trying to bother the wielder.

They got to the desk, the lady behind the counter allowed them to go ahead and board the plan. Luckily the plane would be leaving soon, which meant Alfred could go to the Doctor and get medicine for his moodiness.

Once they boarded the plane. Alfred seemed to lose some of his moodiness. Falling asleep not much later after it took off.

The plane trip was long, since they had gotten on a coach that did not stop at different airports. Alfred woke up once and ate a small snack, and ended up crying about being a fatass.

Before being calmed down by Eduard. Who assured the blond he was not in anyways fat. Once Alfred had went back to sleep. It was only a few more hours before they would reach Washington D.C.

Luckily Alfred was asleep for when the stewardess tried to flirt with Eduard. "I think it's so sweet of you to be taking care of a mentally handicap adult" the lady said.

"He is NOT like that! Don't you ever say that about him again. You don't know what he's been through. So don't ever say something like that about someone you know nothing about." Eduard yelled, completly disgusted with the what the women had just said and wanting nothing more to do with her. His yelling nearly woke his sleeping wife and startled some of the other passangers who were also slightly disturbed by the women's obvious ignorance.

Embarrassed, the women walked out of sight and tried to avoid the couple as best she could for the rest of the flight.

Eduard sighed, watching the clouds outside the plane's window. /How much longer till we get there?/ He thought.

Alfred groaned and moved in his chair, not enjoying the uncomfortable seat. He mumbled something about Sweden and Finland, which was very hard to catch.

Eduard felt Alfred shift against him. Looking down he heard the blond mumble something that sounded like Sweden and Finland. Which was starting to become increasingly off to the Estonian. /Why so much talk about Finland and Sweden?/ he wondered.

The plane hit turbulence and bounced slightly, causing a jolt to the passengers and making the stewardess almost fall over.

Alfred shot up and stretched his back, which made a loud cracking sound, and he made a louder groaning sound than earlier. He looked around the plane, taking in his surroundings carelessly. He looked over to Eduard, who had a face of shock from the jerk from the plane. Alfred gave a grin and kissed Eduard on the cheek, showing he recovered from his painful sleep and the plane's movement.

When the plane jolted, Eduard gripped his pants tightly. No matter how many times he had been on a plane. It still scared him when ever it did even the slightest jolt or shake. Because of this, he was gripping onto the clothing of his pants so tightly his knuckles turned white. But he was broken out of this state when he felt a small warmth touch his cheek. Looking over he saw Alfred grinning at him. Feeling himself relax a little, he gave Alfred a small smile.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, worried about his husband. Alfred began to rub his arms to cause friction to warm him, for some reason he felt chills on his arms. Possible his weird nightmare?

"Oh...ya...just not much of a flyer." Eduard replied, trying to keep his nervousness under control.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Eduard, feeling bad for him. He could easily hear the nervousness dripping from his husband's voice, which he has had to deal with many times before with his brothers. "Better?" he sweetly purred.

"Yes, thank you." Eduard said, relaxing into the blonds embrace. "Are you alright? I mean are you feeling any better after getting some rest." He asked.

"Yup! Even if these seats will kill me- it was a nice rest!" Alfred said happily, kissing his husband's neck softly. Eduard heard some of the people scowl angrily, they were the ones sitting across from them.

"That's good" Eduard said, happy Alfred was feeling better then he had before. While he ignored the people across from them. Only giving them a dark look that made them look away quickly.

"Attention Fliers this is your Captain speaking, we are a little under three Hours from our Destination and everything is clear now. We are sorry about the sudden turbulence." One of the captains said over the intercom. Alfred grinned, he was so excited about coming home and smelling the sweet smell of his house. He had cinnamon scented candles all around his house, which left his home smelling sweet.

"I can't wait to get home and you get to meet and Tony" Alfred smiled sweetly.

" and Tony?" Eduard asked, curious about who or what they were.

"Yea! Their my best friends! is...well a whale I found and befriended and Tony is an Alien" Alfred explained.

"You mean like a real, real whale and alien?" Eduard asked, not believing what the blond just said to him.

"mmhmm, They don't really listen, but at least they are there. Right?" Alfred asked, a hint of sadness was on his voice.

"Ok" Eduard muttered, not able to say anything else but did pick up on the hint of sadness in the american's voice.

"Your lucky though..." Alfred said quietly.

"Lucky?" Eduard asked, wondering what the blond was getting depressed about.

"You have both of your brothers living with you, plus you live with Russia at times. I know his sisters and himself are nut jobs, but at least your not alone." Alfred answered innocently.

"Oh...well not anymore. I'm comming to live with you and we'll be together." Eduard said, trying to cheer up his wife.

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered loudly, getting a rude reaction from some of the other passengers. "Sorry!" Alfred apologized sweetly, feeling bad for upsetting the others.

Laughing slightly, Eduard was happy he cheared up Alfred. Giving him a small kiss. He pulled him into his arms. Enjoying the way Alfred cuddled against him.

Alfred smiled happily into husband's kiss and embrace, loving the sweet emotions and touches from Eduard. He could not wait to show him all the great things in his capitol and home, like all the monuments and his favorite places to rest. "Eduard, why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you up before we land" Alfred said sweetly, kissing Eduard on the head.

"Alright, It's been awile since i've sleeped anyways." Eduard said, a small yawn escaping him. As he slowly fell asleep.

Alfred smiled sweetly and cradled Eduard in his arms, just like England use to do to him. Alfred looked at his husband, taking in the peaceful features he held. He closed his eyes and just began to daydream about how greet his life was going to get now, knowing he was not alone anymore.

He lost track of time because the next thing he noticed was the plane lowing down and his ears popping annoyingly.

Eduard had been sleeping peacefully until he felt the plane drop. Waking up with a start. He looked around for a moment before remebering were he was. A smile came to his face as he felt the warmth of Alfred's arms around him.

Before Alfred had his hand pinching his own nose and he was holding his breath, trying to pop his ears. He was making a rather funny face, cause it was turning very red from the strain he was putting on it.

"Alfred what are you doing?" Eduard asked, looking at the blond oddly before slowly moving Alfred's hands from his nose and forcing him to breath.

Alfred felt happy with himself and stopped, smiling stupidly at Eduard. "I was popping my ears" He said, which sounded rather funny and odd to the Estonian.

"Ok..." Eduard said, not really sure on how to respond to that. But just gave the blond a smile.

The plane hit the ground, which jerked them again, and began to slow down from the high speeds. Eduard felt Alfred's grip tighten on him and he felt Alfred slightly push him back into his seat. Alfred did not want to let go of Eduard but he did not want him to hurt himself if the plane jerks again, scared he would fall and hurt himself.

Although nervous about the plane jolting as it hit the ground. Eduard was happy they had finally landed. He could also fell Alfred's fear slowly evaporate as they slowed to a stop.

The plane pulled into the boarding station and came to a screeching halt. The light up above, that signaled when to have on your seat belt, turned off and the sound of people getting up started. "This is your captain again, Thank you all for flying with Delta, I hope you all enjoyed your fly and we look forward to seeing you all again" the intercom voice said, wishing them good bye and thanking for their trip.

Alfred smiled at the voice, happy there was a nice person, and turned to his husband. "Come on, I have to call my boss and make an appointment with the doctor" Alfred said, not forgetting about the doctor. /I wonder if I should go today or not/... he thought, worried about his health.

"Alright" Eduard said.

Alfred grabbed Eduard's arm and helped him up, he was ready to go and just thrown himself of his bed. He did miss the feeling of the silk sheets that Japan gave him for his birthday a few years back. "Are you okay?" He asked, wondering if Eduard was upset from the rude awakening.

"Im fine, Let's just head home." Eduard said, more then happy to get off the plane.

Alfred could not help but to feel a bubbling happiness when Eduard called the house 'home'. He and Eduard exited the plane and got their bags. Alfred's boss had sent a cab to get them, which was relief to Alfred because he did not like driving after a plane ride. The two blonds got to the cab and got inside, luckily they did not have to wait long to get home.

Eduard was happy their was a car already waiting for them. Getting inside he sat close to Alfred. After a short drive they ended up at the house. /It looks very nice. Very homey./ Eduard thought, with a smale smile.

The cab pulled up to a small brick house, with vines growing up the side walls and a white picket fence. There were a few rose bushes in the front yard, along with a small white bench. Alfred grinned happily and turned to Eduard, "There is a pool in the back, that's where stays when he visits." Alfred said, the cab driver passed a slightly curious look.

While Eduard was dragged passed the gate to the front door by a excited American.

Alfred opened the gate and almost flew to the black front door, screaming "Home" happily as he dragged Eduard to the fence. But he ended up letting go of him so that he could open the door.

Alfred opened the door and a wave of piercing phone rings hit them, which must have been ringing and trying to get him for hours by now. He sighed, knowing it was from governors, his boss, representatives and possible other nation Bosses. Alfred turned to Eduard and smiled, holding his arms out for Eduard to hug him. "Welcome home sweetie!" Alfred said cheerfully, even though the sound did take away some warm away from the welcome.

Eduard was startled by the seemingly hundreds of ringing phones when Alfred openeed the door. But gladly hugged the american back and gave him a small peck. "What should we do about all these?" Eduard asked, after releasing the blond from the hug as he gestured to the phones.

"I will handle them, you go and explore the house okay? If you get lost just call for Tony or me." Alfred said before he walked inside and headed to his office. The front door opened into a living room and the living room opened to a kitchen, small hallway, and a room labeled 'Tea room'. Alfred's office was the second door down the hall way and it had a small sign that said 'Alfred F. Jones' on it.

"Alright" Eduard said, leaving the blond to the non stop calls a bit reluctantly as he explored the house. The living room and kitchen were large. The living room was nicely furnished and the kitchen was very modern looking. The hallway had pictures of various people from some of America's past bosses to actors to simple things like flowers.

As the Estonian continued his journey through the house he found a room that was labled 'Tea room' and looked like it belonged in England's house with it's name and the way it was decorated. Then Eduard made his way farther into the home finding Alfred's office which was also decorated and furnished nicely.

Turning down another hallway he found the bedrooms. Some were guest rooms while the biggest at the end of the hallway was obviously the master. The room was alot cleaner then Eduard had expected and had a bathroom attached to it. To one wall it had a fairly large bed against it with blue silk sheets and blankets on it. The room had large windows and a small balcony that looked over a garden.

After walking around the room for a bit, he yawned. Decided he needed some sleep he stripped down to his boxers and got beneath the covers. Hoping Alfred would come to bed soon. As he fell asleep.

Hours later Alfred finished answering and calling back all those who had tried to reach him while he was gone. England called him and chewed his head out and then started crying, but America knew that it was only cause he was extremely drunk. Alfred talked to his boss and ended up calling the doctor, setting up an appointment for tomorrow. He sighed as he looked at the good sized pile of faxed paperwork that others have sent him, a lot being work from Eduard's boss.

Alfred walked to his room to change, thinking Eduard had probably started a movie, but was shocked to see Eduard on his bed asleep. He smiled to himself and began to strip from his clothes and into a very large big t-shirt and slid into bed with Eduard. He could not hold back a cheerful smile at his husband's sleeping face, it was a nice and calming image. Alfred thought it was odd that this same man was once his enemy back during the cold war, though never as bad as Russia was. The sudden thought stuck fear in his heart, thinking tension between him and the ex-soviets would increase now.

Alfred just looked at Eduard's face and ended up shaking the feeling off, after all he had no reason to fear anyone, right? Wrong. He could act like he was fearless, but in reality he was the biggest baby ever. Alfred thought how embarrassing it was going to be when Eduard notices how scared of the dark Alfred was, if he did not already know already.

"I love you..." Alfred mumbled, glad Eduard was asleep and could not hear him. He thought it would be rather foolish if Eduard knew that Alfred loved him, and only after three days. But Alfred did not mind saying that to him now, he was asleep and this left Alfred alone in a way. "I know Artie and Mattie were really mean... but they are just being protective." Alfred said.

"I fool around with them, you know? not like that of course...but I... I tempt them on purpose to get my way" Alfred sadly admitted his whorish actions. "Please don't hate me" he said before he buried his face in his pillow and let a few tears run free. "And their not the only ones... I do things on purpose to get attention, and I know it is negative, but at least they admire me for a few seconds... Russia... I'm scared for your safety with him too." Alfred confessed to being fearful of Russia. He would have been caught dead before saying this twenty years ago.

Unknown to the American, Eduard had heard everything the blond had said the moment he had slid into bed. Waking the Estonian up, but the baltic nation said nothing and just pretending to sleep in order to hear Alfred pour his heart out. Feeling as if it would be his only chance to know more about his new wife then he or anyone else could.

"Russia... during the cold war... tried to rape me while I was visiting for a peace conference. I honestly let him go pretty far, but Belarus walked in and that why I did not lose my virginity to him then..." Alfred continued to confess what had been on his mind."Japan has tried to guilt me before...so has China... since I have a pretty big debt with him. God even my brothers have tried...and when England- h-he's touched me before... France found out and beat the fuck out of him... I was pretty young...and Canada did nothing..." America continued to talk. "And... back at the hotel... Sweden... offered me sex with him...I felt so bad for Tino" Alfred finally said. Tears roaming down his cheeks freely.

Alfred could not control his emotions for some reason, and he had no idea why he was saying all this to Eduard. It seems like all that had been building up just burst free finally.

Eduard was shocked by everything that Alfred was saying. The Estonian felt horriable. /How could people do these things to him. It's no wonder he acts the way he does./ Eduard thought, as he listened to Alfred breakdown. He listened to him tell him about Russia trying to rape him, Japan and China's guilt trips, his childhood, and Sweden.

Deciding he had enough he jumped up, startling Alfred greatly, but brought the near hysteric blond into his arms.

As soon as Eduard's actions settled the blond down. Alfred stopped talking, feeling horrible that his husband heard him. "I-I thought you were..a-asleep" Alfred stated.

"I was before you got into bed. But that's not important Alfred please don't keep things locked inside anymore. Im you're husband now. I'll listen to everything you have to say." Eduard said, pulling Alfred closer to him. Before Alfred pulled away suddenly.

"I...I just don't want anyone to know how weak I really am...I'm suppose to be the world's hero!" Alfred cried, burring his head into his pillow. "I'm suppose to protect you..." Alfred mumbled softly.

"Alfred your not weak. You're stronger then most people, they would have gone insane in your position." Eduard said, moving to lay down onto the bed. Bringing the blond into his arms. "You don't always need to be the hero and Alfred, I think it's you that needs protection." He said, kissing Alfred's forehead as he held brought him into his arms and held him tightly.

Alfred sniffled a bit, trying to draw back his tears, and latched himself onto Eduard. "Can we just forget about it?... I have a doctors appointment tomorrow and my boss wants to meet you" Alfred said, kissing Eduard's wrist softly.

/For now/ Eduard thought, but gave the blond a nod. Before saying they should get some rest.

Alfred closed his eyes, still being able to feel a few stray tears. He drifted off into a painful sleep, one that he only got when his emotions were bouncing off the walls. Alfred could not wait until tomorrow's visit with the doctor, hoping he would give him some medicine for his extreme blooming and bursting Emotions.

Eduard waited until Alfred was deeply asleep. Before drifting off to sleep himself. Pulling Alfred close to him as he wondered what tommorrow would bring.

The morning came to dreadfully early for Alfred, involving the new routine of waking up and rushing to the bathroom to vomit, luckily he closed the door and turn on the sink ahead of time, so this time it did not wake Eduard. He took care of himself and decided a shower was needed, which he did rapidly., and then he ended up starting breakfast. The smell of pancakes filled the home with the sweet smell.

Eduard woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes. Getting up he decided to take a short shower. After that he quickly got dressed and followed the scent to the kitchen. Were he saw Alfred over the stove cooking.

Alfred had a pink apron on as he flipped the sweet cakes in the pan. Syrup and orange juice sat on a glass table by a window that showed Alfred's garden. Alfred turned and smiled at his husband. "Good Morning, Ma armastan sind" he said sweetly, shocking Eduard with the acknowledgment of his language.

Eduard was shocked by not only how cute Alfred looked in the apron and the fact Alfred knew his language. "You know how to speak my language?" Eduard asked, unsure if he had heard the American correctly.

"A little bit, after all I'm the cultural melting pot" he said sweetly, placing the last pancake on a stack of them and bring them to the table.

Eduard was still blushing from the phrase Alfred had just said. As the blond put down the last of the pancakes on the table he sat across from the Estonian, looking expectently at him.

Taking a few pancakes from the stack Eduard prepared them with butter and some syrup. Before taking a bite, then another and another.

"These are really good Alfred." Eduard said, finishing what was on his plate before taking some more.

Alfred smiled happily, glad that his husband enjoyed and liked his cooking. "Mattie's the one who usually teaches me how to cook" Alfred said before he started to eat his small stack.

"You know I could teach you some recipes if you want." Eduard said.

"That would be awesome! I usually pick up a cookbook when ever I visit other countries" Alfred admitted a secret to him, he was laughed at by Canada and Cuba when he told them about his collection

"Really? Well i'd like to see it sometime." Eduard said, interested in the collection.

"Really? ...cool!" Alfred could not help but to smiled, ear-to-ear. He loved cooking other nation's foods, especially Italy's and China's foods. Alfred finished his breakfast and began to clean up their breakfast dishes, wanting to keep their home clean. Alfred looked at the digital clock on the stove, checking to see how much longer he had until he would hopefully be cured.

"My appointment is in about...half an hour" Alfred said, walking over to his sink to wipe off the syrup from the plates they had used. "Do you want to come with me? If not I can give you some money and tell where things are around here" Alfred offered sweetly.

Eduard was still a bit surprised at how clean Alfred was. "Of course I'll come with you." He said

"You don't mind?" Alfred re-asked hopefully, not wanting to go to the doctor's alone. He was slightly afraid that something horrible was going on inside of his human body.

"I don't mind. I want to go." Eduard said

Alfred's face lit up greatly, his eyes sprung into a sparkling blue and his smile somehow grew too. Alfred stopped cleaning and ran over to Eduard and hugged him tightly, glad that he did not have to face the doctor by himself. "We should leave in ten minutes, incase of traffic" Alfred said happily.

"Alright" Eduard laughed, hugging Alfred close to him. Happy at how joyful and excited the honey blond was.

Alfred stopped hugging him and took off his apron, placing it on the counter. "I'm going to start some laundry before we leave, okay? I guess just wait here, if you need to use the phone you can use the red one in my office." Alfred said before picking up his apron and walking to their room to get his dirty clothes basket.

"Alright" Eduard said, watching the blond leave the kitchen to do laundry before deciding to go wait in the living room. Turning on the television he flipped through some of the channels for a bit.

Alfred stuffed the clothes in the washer and started the washer. After he was satisfied, that it was going to work, he walked to the living room, seeing his husband watching 'Seinfeld'. "Ready to go sweetie?" Alfred asked.

"Yea" Eduard said, switching off the T.V. and following the blond out the door to the car.

Alfred locked the door to their house and walked over to his car, which was bright red. He opened the drivers door and slipped inside, he started his car and smiled at the purring sound. "Ready sweetie?" Alfred asked before he backed out of his driveway.

"Ready as i'll ever be." Eduard said, watching as the car pulled out of the drive way and the blond drove down the rode. Wonndering what the doctor would tell them about Alfred's health. /I hope it's nothing serious./ He thought.

Alfred drove to a nice building and he pulled into the parking lot, he parked his car and went to Eduard's door and opening it. Sticking his tongue out playfully as he treated his husband as the wife. Alfred took Eduard's arm and almost pulled him all the way to the front door, just wanting to be cured.

Eduard just chuckled at Alfred's playfulness. It was nice to the Estonian to have someone so bright and happy to be around.

Alfred opened the door and walked over to a window that was cut into the wall, behind was a lady smacking on gum and reading a people magazine. The lady looked at Alfred with an annoyed look, wishing no one had come in today.

"I'm here for an appointment" Alfred said with his most friendly of voices, one that would make a rainy day change to a sunny one The lady looked at him, smacking her gum and giving him a dark glare. "Sign in and sit down" She said, shoving a clip board holding papers.

Alfred nodded and signed his name neatly, using von Bock instead of Jones.

Eduard felt extremly happy when he saw Alfred had written down his name in the last name blank. After Alfred had signed in. They both sat down and waited for only a few minute before another young women, a nurse called Alfred's name.

Getting up the two were lead to a small room to wait for the doctor. A few moments later a elderly looking man with warm eyes entered the room. "Hello Mrs. von Bock how are you today." The man asked.

"Hey doc! I am alive, so I guess that's something?" Alfred smiled sweetly, rubbing his stomach softly.

"Yes it is. Now what brings you here today? From the call I recieved it seemed like you've not been feeling to well as of late." The doctor said, full attention on Alfred.

"Well I have been vomiting for a few days, usually in the morning... and I have been a bit more emotional recently... but that's probably nothing" Alfred said, still hating himself for admitting his past to Eduard last night. The tears that he had been shedding lately had been making him feel like a weaker human and an even weaker nation.

"That does sound like it could be serious. Would you mind if we did a few tests." The doctor asked

"S-serious? L-like what?" Alfred said, his heartbeat speed up greatly from the fear of something going wrong. /D-Did one of my nuclear plant explode? and no one told me! Oh god what if it's another Red Scare!/ Alfred thought darkly, scared so greatly that he felt his heart racing faster than ever.

"Oh! I didn't mean anything to serious. I was saying it would be best to get it checked out before it could become serious. It might just be a simple cold or food poison." The doctor said quickly, sensing the uneasiness of the honey blond.

"Y-yea your right, hehe, silly me for being worried." Alfred smiled innocently, relieved that it could just be a cold. "What kind of test, doc?" He asked.

"Just some simple tests. Some blood work, a small body checkup. Just some small tests to determine what is wrong." The doctor answered.

"That's my job." The doc said, chuckling a bit as he called a nurse down to help him with the tests.

Alfred held his arm out so that the nurse could draw blood. When the nurse came in and read the report she passed her boss an odd glance, thinking the symptoms sounded too odd. The nurse walked up to Alfred and tied a tourniquet around Alfred's to cut off circulation. Alfred winced in pain, not liking the pain that rippled through his body. The nurse took out a needle and placed the point at one of Alfred's veins.

Alfred's eyes closed tightly and gripped the seating tightly as the nurse pushed the metal into his skin and cutting into his vein. The nurse watched was the blood poured into the vile attached into it.

The doctor just gave the nurse a equally odd look as she glanced at him wondering what she was thinking about. But didn't ponder it to much. Instead waiting for the nurse to finish with taking the blonds blood so he could see what was wrong.

The nurse took the needle out and walked out to test it quickly. Alfred began to swing his legs back and forth and making silly faces behind the doctor's back at his husband. He stuck his tongue out playfully, but had to retract it when a cramp came. He made a loud wince and grown as he cradled his hurting gut.

Eduard tried not to laugh at the faces Alfred were making. But he got worried as Alfred doubled over clutching his stomach.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried about the blond.

The nurse walked back in and handed the doctor a folder before leaving, obviously not making eye contact with Alfred or Eduard.  
>While the doctor look over the results. Making sure they were correct, all though it was rare to get a false positive he didn't want to give anyone false hope.<p>

Looking over he saw Alfred finally relax as the pain in his gut receded. Giving a smile to the two he annonnoced the news.

"Congradualtions! Mr. and Mrs. von Bock your going to have a baby!" The doctor said happily.

Alfred's eyes shot open, larger then they have probably ever gotten in his life. He did not have works for the shock, it was so unbelievable.

"E-excuse me d-doc... But I'm a man not a woman! There has to be with something wrong with your eyes, old man!" Alfred said, getting defensive instantly.

"That's not what these test's say. If you want we could do a ultrasound to show you your womb." The doctor said, believing the blond was just saying things because she was so shocked about the pregancy. He had seen alot of young mothers try to deny it, usually they ended up saying lots of odd things just to disprove that they were pregnant.

"I'm a man! I have a Penis! Not a womb!" Alfred yelled, his eyes watering. "Eduard tell him I'm a man!" he cried, hating being called a woman...again.

"Doctor I think you must be mistaken." Eduard said, holding Alfred close to him.

"I am not mistaken. If you don't believe me we could do another test involving the ultrasound to make sure." The doctor said.

"Fine!... pants off or not!" Alfred asked, almost ready to kill the doctor.

"Al, please calm down. Doctor can we just do that test and get it over with." Eduard said, knowing if he didn't calm Alfred down he'd probably would strip down to prove his point and that could end up very badly and the Estonian was curious about how everything had happened. Yet, there was a part of him that was happy Alfred was pregnant with his child.

"Very well, what do you need me to do?" Alfred asked, trying to calm himself.

"Alright follow me." The doctor said, motioning for the couple to follow him to a small starilized room down the hall. "Alright now just lay down here and left you're shirt over your belly." He said, as another nurse entered the room and who was expert in this certain field entered the room.

Alfred lifted his shirt, showing off his tone stomach, and laid down on the bed, hissing from the cold surface on his bare skin. Alfred looked at Eduard for support, not liking the nervous feeling bubbling in his gut.

Eduard held Alfred's hand in his and gave him a reassuring smile. While the nurse put a cool gel on Alfred's stomach then placed the small transducer over the gel as a blurry image showed up on a screen next to the nurse.

Alfred gave Eduard a sweet smile, "I'm the hero" he whispered to him. Alfred winced as the cold gel was rubbed on his stomach and soon a small devise on top of that.

"No need to be nervous now, just relax." The nurse said, as the image became slightly clearer.

"I-I'm not nervous" Alfred said as his eyes glued to the screen with slight excitement that recently swept his body.

Alfred began to question his excitement in his mind, did he really think he could possibly be pregnant? If he somehow was, then what would the other think? Would Eduard even want to take that step with him? All these questions, and more, rushed through him.

"Ah! There we are." The nurse said, startling the couple as she moved the device around slightly and pointed out Alfred's womb and a small mass. "You see that little thing right there. That's your baby. He seems to be growing good to." The nurse said.

Alfred's eyes almost exploded from their sockets as he looked at the black and white screen, he felt his heart beat speed up even more, his palms got sweaty and he felt tears starting to flow out of his eyes. A baby! He had never, not in a million years, would ever imagine that he would be having a baby at all. He seemed to not care that he was a pregnant man, but that he would soon be a mother to his own child.

Unlike the other nations, who claimed other personifications as their siblings, he was actually having one grow inside of him at the moment. Fear, joy, shock- so many things shook his body and just held him tightly. He had forgotten about the doctor calling him a woman, he had forgotten the rude lady at the window, he had forgotten the fight with his brothers and his boss. All his worries melted away as he looked at the monitor with wide eyes.

Alfred's grip around Eduard's hand tightened ad he seemed to be lost in a day dream- or nightmare. He would now have to raise this child and keep Eduard safe from Russia. Russia, China, Germany, Japan- all other nations who could harm him soon began to pop in his head. What would they think or do to him or Eduard now?

Still the main question remained over all, /What does Eduard think?/

Eduard was surprised but filled with joy at the image on the screen. He had heard of nations including the males having actual children before but that was back in ancient times. The Estonian had never expected for something so amazing could happen to him. He was the happiest he had ever felt.

He didn't care about the late nights they would have to stay up to take care of the baby or dirty diapers or anything else that would come there way. Eduard was just happy. Gripping Alfred's hand tightly he leaned over and kissed his wife. "Were going to have a baby!" Eduard said, full of love and adoration and happiness for Alfred and there new child.

Tears began to roam faster down his cheeks, but Alfred did not make a sound. These were tears of joy. The nurse passed the doctor a smile, happy she could be here for another touching moment like this.

"Eduard...?" Alfred's voice turned to his darker side, making the nurse frown as if something horrible had happened

"What?" Eduard asked, not understanding why Alfred's voice sounded so dark all of a sudden.

"We're going to be a bigger family" Alfred said, softening up his voice and eyes.

"Yes we are." Eduard smiled, kissing Alfred again as the two continued to look at the screen of there unborn child.

* * *

><p>AN

Note1: The doctor thinks Alfred's a girl just with a boys name.

Note2: Nations pregnancies are different then humans. So Alfred will show signs and early and some aspects of the pregnancy will be accelerated.

Translation:

Ma armastan sind-I Love you


	5. News

Perfect Wife Chapter 5

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, One sided Male!World/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>After the appointment the first thing Alfred did, after he cleaned all the gel off, was get a Baby book to read during his spare time. Alfred decided that the first person they would tell would be his boss, who they were meeting with right after the appointment.<p>

Eduard was still hyped about having a baby. He got some baby books also and was excited to tell his brothers they would be uncles, he hoped his boss would be happy to. Picking up his phone he was about to call them.

Alfred stopped Eduard before he could manage to tell anyone. "Eduard, I think we should keep this hidden for awhile"

"What, why?" Eduard asked, wondering why Alfred stopped him from telling anyone about their child.

"If your brothers suddenly get really happy- Russia will suspect something. It will slip up SOMEHOW and all I can say is -England" Alfred said, still scared about the other nations.

"Ohh...Ya" Eduard said, realizing the consequences if other nations found out about their baby. "I won't say anything."

Alfred rubbed his stomach softly with one hand, thinking about how beautiful their child would look like as a girl or how handsome he would look if he turned out as a boy. Alfred continued to drive until they got to the White House, which always made Alfred smile from the beauty of it. Alfred parked his car and escorted Eduard inside, after passing the uptight security outside and inside.

"My brothers burnt this down a long time ago..." Alfred said as they pass the doors and walked through the halls of the American Capitol. They got to the Oval Office, the room where America's boss usually was during the day time. Alfred places his hand on the handle and turned the brass handle, opening the door to the office filled with paintings of past presidents.

Eduard listened silently to Alfred as he told him more about himself.

"Hey Boss!" Alfred yelled to his boss happily as he almost ran and jumped on his the man, but stopped when his boss' wife passed a glare. Alfred not really fond of the first lady, but he was still happy to see his boss. "Guess what!" he yelled loudly.

"Alfred, please keep your voice down" His boss winced as he used his hands to cover his ears. He sighed and looked at his wife for support, who was busy glaring at Eduard. "What's the news Alfred? What did the doctor say?" His boss asked, wondering if it was news that would help predict his country's outcomes.

"Oh! Doc said I'm healthy!" Alfred smiled happily, which his boss found annoying to every extent. He could still not see how Roosevelt, Carter, Jefferson or any past president could dare deal with this ball of smiles and sunshine.

"But there is one tiny, itty-bitty thing" Alfred said, passing his boss an evil smirk. Alfred ran over to his husband and pulled him up to the desk, which is were his boss stood behind.

"First, I would like you to meet the Personification of Estonia- my Husband." Alfred introduced sweetly, neither of the nations saw the great displeasure on the first lady's face. "Eduard, this is my Boss- The President!" Alfred said to his husband.

The President smiled at his introduction and held his hand out to shake his hand. "Welcome to the White house Estonia, my wife and I are happy that you are here and made an Alliance with us. We will be sure to use everything to benefit both of us" he said, Alfred's smiled slightly died. "Boss, This isn't an alliance- it was a marriage" Alfred shortly explained, only getting a glare to shut up from his boss.

"If you need anything just ask me, okay? Alfred is a bit stupid and doesn't follow orders that well, so I'm here to make sure that you are comfortable. Since he is incapable to do so himself" he said rudely to Alfred, who shrunk in sadness.

"It's nice to meet you to but sir, this isn't a alliance. Alfred and I are really married." Eduard said, in attempt to clear any misunderstood facts. Noticing the way the Alfred's boss spoke to the honey blond in general and about there marriage as an alliance was upsetting the blond.

The president passed Alfred a frown of disapproval, not liking a weak nation joining together with America. He had tried to convince America to join with another super power, like England or Russia. The President's wife gave Eduard a snear but hid it behind a false smile.

"Welcome to the White House Soviet-... I mean Estonia. We are glad to be...acquaintances with you" she said, venom coaxed her voice. She did not offer her hand to him, not wanting to gain his 'communist germs' or anything of that sort.

Eduard could sense the disapproving and tense feelings the couple were giving him and the first ladies comment and hateful attitude did not get past him. But, he put on a smile for Alfred's sake.

"Anyway boss! I want you to know that Eduard and I are having a baby!" Alfred said happily, the first lady's face turned to a greater scowl that was easier to see.

Eduard tried not to flinch at the dark look that passed the first ladies face. He didn't think now that it was such a good thing telling Alfred's boss they were having a baby.

"A baby? America what kind of stupid plan popped into that empty shell you call a head?" The president yelled, not enjoyed any dumb lies. He had wished that Alfred would have settled with anyone but some poor country like Estonia. He had heard that in the past that America had helped Lithuania with money issues, which did not benefit them in any way.

"B-boss, I'm seriously pregnant..." Alfred said to his angry boss, giving his boss a shy look. The first lady, who hated homosexuals greatly, glared as Alfred batted his eyelashes and gave his boss the puppy dog look. The president was dumbstruck as Alfred used his charm, which could never be told no to. The president sensed his wife's annoyance, he knew that she hated how open Alfred was about his sexuality.

"Alfred Jones, I think you should leave. Call your brothers and tell them, not me. I don't care, so just go home" The president said, not wanting to have to deal with his wife after this. Alfred's face turned to sadness and he turned to his husband.

"Come on" he said softly, taking Eduard's hand in his.

Eduard was really starting to hate that women. /What is her problem?/ he asked himself, hoping to just leave. Luckly Alfred's president dismissed them. He followed after the American. Wishing he could do something to cheer him up but could think of nothing at the moment.

Alfred and Eduard got into the car and Alfred started the engine, taking a few seconds to just hear the light purr it made.

He pulled away from the white house and drove home, only wanting to wallow in self pity and misery. His emotions were still off the wall and he still felt himself wanting to call his family and telling them of the great news. He was so distracted by his thinking that he did not notice that he drove past his house and starting to exit city limits.

/I wonder if Francis will visit me and make me something yummy when I'm hungry/ he thought simply, but it was only one out of a million that occupied his busy mind. /no alcohol, no fighting, no falling, no shooting, no throwing tables at Russia, no raw seafood, no drugs/ he repeated to himself, which was the list of major no's.

Eduard watched his wife as he seemed to sink into misery from the corner of his eye. Then he saw a slightly thoughtful look on his face. "Alfred are you alright." He asked.

"O-of course! I'm perfect!" Alfred laughed happily as he looked at the road and his eyes shot widely. He slammed on the breaks and looked around, to find they were out of city limits and close to a place that Alfred had many memories live. Eduard noticed a sign that read 'Mount Vernon'.

As Alfred slammed on the brakes, Eduard gripped his seat's armrest tightly. "Alfred, Alfred what's wrong?" Eduard asked, worried about what suddenly happened to Alfred to make him slam on the brakes.

"I...I didn't realize that we were out here" Alfred said, releasing a deeply held breath. He looked at the sign and gave a sweet smile, happy that his body was bringing him close to a favorite place. He released the breaks and continued to drive onward to the place the sign led to.

Eduard looked at Alfred wondering what made Alfred become so happy but didn't mind it since the American didn't seemed depressed anymore.

"I wanted to show you this place anyway..." Alfred said as they pulled up to a large area of fields and a large house on one of the hills. Alfred got out of the car and motioned Eduard to follow him to the house.

/This place is beautiful./ Eduard thought, taking in the surrounding landscape.

Alfred dragged him inside the house, which was a museum for someone who must have been very important to America's past. The house had many things behind ropes and glass, to show the items were important and that this was a museum. Alfred dragged Eduard outside to the back porch, where many rose bushes and other smaller flowers grew and covered the ground.

"This place is very important to me, Eduard" Alfred said, looking out at the blooming roses. "My first boss lived here... It always makes me happy when I come here, Ya'know?" Alfred said, turning to his husband and smiling sweetly. Alfred remembered how much Arthur hated it when he would sneak out at night to see the Washington's, they always spoiled the boy and always loved having him around the house.

Eduard just smiled at the blond. Happy that Alfred looked so happy.

Alfred sat down on the wooden ground and just looks out at the field of flowers, a slight breeze is blowing and the flowers smell very sweet. Alfred begins to rub his belly and his smile grows larger, he is planning something in his mind. /I wonder if Eduard would want to re-do our wedding? Something more special. We can announce our growing family/ Alfred happily thought.

Eduard sat next to Alfred. Wondering what the blond was thinking.

"Eduard...how do you think we should tell everyone? We can't wait until it is born" Alfred said, slightly frowning at his choice of words and wishing he could not call their baby it.

"Maybe, it would be best to tell everyone the news once they have settled down about our marriage." Eduard said, slowly bringing his hand up to rub Alfred's belly fondly.

"About our marriage..." Alfred said, trailing off and looking away from Eduard.

"What about it?" Eduard asked, nervous and worried about the answer since Alfred was facing away from him.

"I...I would like to re-do the ceremony" Alfred said softly.

"Re-do the ceremony?" Eduard asked, surprised by what Alfred just said.

"Yes, I was think...maybe we can re-do the ceremony. We can have your brothers and tell them the news about our baby" Alfred said sweetly, not wanting to mention his brothers of his 'friends'. He was starting to feel strong feelings and love from Eduard, and now they had a baby on the way and they had to care for it.

"That sounds nice. My brothers would be happy to know they would be uncles." Eduard said, giving Alfred a small peck making the honey blond smile softly.

Alfred smiled and hugged Eduard, loving the feeling of having a lovable family instead of his always fighting family. Alfred stood up and pulled his husband along with him, wanting to go home and sleep with Eduard. He also wanted to crack into those baby books they got, possibly start looking at names. He did not know if nation's babies took nine months, but he thought it was never to early to be planning.

Eduard allowed himself to be pulled from the ground by his wife. Following him, hand-in-hand as they made their way back to the car.

"I'm sorry" Alfred mumbled under his breath, his mind wondering into dark places as he continued to think about their marriage. He was feeling emotions of love towards Eduard, but he was scared that the world would look at him as ass for loving and being happy in his new marriage.

"What for?" Eduard asked, sensing the dread from the american.

"I'm worried that people will think I'm a slut, and that you let me, just because I love you" Alfred said, feeling paranoid at Eduard's reaction.

"Alfred! You need to stop thinking like that!" Eduard yelled, pulling Alfred into a tight hug. Holding him close he added. "They won't say or think of you like that because I love you and will do anything to see you happy."

Alfred smiled and buried his head in Eduard's chest and hugged his husband back, just loving the embrace he was getting from him. He had never felt so loved by nation in his life, the only love was the parental love that his bosses and leaders gave him. "I love you to much Eduard...I...I'm looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you" Alfred said, looking at Eduard with a few tears coaxing his eyes.

Eduard smiled happily as he held the American. "I love you too Alfred and I wish the same." he said, hold Alfred close to him. Happier then he could had ever felt before. Eduard tightened his embrace.

Alfred snuggled into in husband and could not keep his joy off his face, life was really good for him right now.

LINEBREAK

(Timeskip)

Five long, yet wonderful, months have passed for the newly weds. The two have had a great time, only having one fight and it was because Alfred's mood swings were acting up horribly. They had one World Conference, which was held in Madrid, and every two weeks the new couple would go to the doctor to check on their baby. Alfred had asked Eduard if they could keep their baby's gender a secret for awhile, but the unknown information was almost killing them.

Today Eduard and Alfred were waiting in London for the World Meeting and they were waiting for Arthur to pick them up, both were sitting side by side on the bench outside. Alfred had to go get bigger clothes soon, since Eduard and him donated his baggy clothes, and his baby bumb was see able.

"I'm hungry" Alfred complained as he threw his head on Eduard's shoulder.

"Im sure we could stop by someplace and get you something to eat before the meeting." Eduard said.

"I hope we can find something fruity...and warm" Alfred said as he rubbed his belly slowly. "I think our little one wants it too" Alfred joked.

Eduard only nodded. Trying to think of something that would suit his wife's demand but was broken out of this thought by a horn followed by England getting out of the car to come up to the two.

"How have you been Alfred?" Arthur asked, full attention on his younger brother.

"I've been good, and you? You stopped answering my calls!" Alfred said with a nice smile, he was holding his jacket in front of his stomach to hide his baby bump.

"Good and i've been...busy." Arthur said, busy being, trying to think of ways to get the Estonian away from the American so he could have him.

Alfred took hold of Eduard's hand and escorted him to his brother's car, Eduard was caring their bags. Alfred headed over to his brother's car and gave the blond a big hug, happy to see him. His emotions and moods were so wild that he seemed to have forgotten the fight Arthur and him got into two months earlier.

Arthur could feel his eye twitch when Alfred took hold of Eduard's hand but calmed down once Alfred let go of it and came over and gave him a hug. But was still upset about the fight they had, it had been barely two months earlier. /It's all that soviet's fault! Arthur thought, giving a small glare towards the baltic that went unnoticed by either of the married couple.

Alfred kept his coat covering his belly, even though it was rather chilly outside.

Arthur had just noticed they way Alfred was holding his coat around him oddly. "Alfred, why are you holding your coat like that?" Arthur asked, watching the way Alfred became suddenly nervous. Suspicion seeming into the Britian's mind.

"M-my... uh... I fell down the stairs and have a big bruise and do not want you to see it" Alfred lied, it was so obvious. Even Eduard felt like it was more of a joke instead of trying to trick Arthur.

Emerald eyes stared down the young American, staring intently. Arthur knew that what Alfred had just told him was a bad attempt at a lie. Alfred had never been good at lying and he knew that. So the question was, why was Alfred lying to him. /What did he do to him?/ Arthur thought, only sparing a glance at the Estonian before returning his attention back to the honey blond.

"Alfred, tell me the truth. Why are you holding your coat like that?" He asked, refusing to let it go until he knew why his brother had been acting strangly for the past few months, especially the recent ones.

"It's nothing!" Alfred laughed awkwardly before slipping inside the back seat of the car and avoiding all looks from his brother and his husband. He knew his story was easily detected as a lie, but he could not tell his any of his brothers the truth. Not until he told Latvia and Lithuania, Alfred really wanted more support.

Arthur just sighed. Although Alfred was bad at lying he had a knack for slipping out of practically any situation. The englishman decided he wouldn't bug his brother about his odd behavior...for now anyways. Looking at his watch he realized what time it was. /If we don't get to the meeting soon we will be late. I'll just squeeze the truth out of him after the meeting./ Arthur thought, getting into the driver seat and started it up. Driving the trio to the world meeting.

When they got to the meeting the first thing that they saw was Lithuania running from Poland and crashing into America, making him fall on his bottom. Lithuania was screaming as Poland was trying to grope his lover's ass. "Ouch!" Alfred cried as he made contact with the floor.

"Alfred! Are you ok?" Eduard said, running over to his wife and seeing if he was alright. Eduard let out a sigh and gently scowlded his brother. "Toris, you should be more careful."

Lithuania did not know what was wrong with Alfred, thinking he was just sore from landing, and apologized quickly before he hid behind Alfred as Poland ran up to him. Poland, who stopped chasing Toris, saw Alfred holding his stomach in pain. His eyes widened and he backed away, remembering something Alfred told him. "You, like, okay?" he asked, only getting a nod from the American.

Eduard panicked, hoping the baby was ok.

Arthur watched the whole scene unfold. Wondering what the big fuss was about. America just landed on his bottom nothing more but the way the married couple were acting was as if something terrible happened.

Alfred smiled and hugged Eduard, glad to have his husband there. "Thank you" he said sweetly and kissing his husband's nose softly.

Eduard blushed at the small peck but quickly snapped out of it and helped his wife up. Making sure to keep the blond's belly covered. "Are sure you're alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine, a bit sore but fine" Alfred said as he covered his stomach with his coat. Lithuania felt so bad that he started tearing up and hugged Alfred tightly. Alfred placed a hand protectively over his stomach, showing a weakness in himself. This scene made a few nations look at America with amusement at his weak state.

While Eduard just gave them a glare, moving the blond to a nearby seat. Before marring Alfred he wouldn't have been ever able to give anyone a glare, let alone hit them like he had done France but, being the husband of the American for some reason gave him a new found confidence and sense of protection he hadn't felt before.

Alfred gripped onto Eduard's arm and motioned him to sit next to him, where Canada would usually sit. Alfred still had his hand protectively on his stomach, trying not to show he was scared that something was wrong with their baby.

Canada glared at Estonia as the baltic sat in his seat but, decided he would try not to cause a scene and headed over to sit on the other side of the honey blond. Only for it to be taken by England.

Alfred rubbed his stomach and smiled with a look that no other nation, beside his husband, has ever seen before. "I'm still hungry...We better get something As soon as possible" Alfred commented to Eduard with an annoyed look, wishing they would have stopped before they got to the meeting.

"What a shocker, Da? Estonia can not take care of anyone and Amerika is hungry" Russia insulted, giving his innocent smile towards the couple.

Eduard gripped the armrests of his chair. Bitting back a retort. Knowing going against Russia was no good. Even to defend his wife.

"I bet you could not even protect him if..." Russia teased, obviously showing he was trying to push Estonia's buttons. " I wonder if you would save one of your brothers over your wife" Russia gave Estonia a look that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"I don't need anyone to protect me!" Alfred stood up and yelled, dropping the coat and revealing his swollen stomach.

Silence followed the outburst. All eyes were on the American's stomach whom was unsuccesfully trying to hide it. "I knew you were hidding something!" England yelled, slamming his hands on the table.

Alfred's eyes shot open and he scurried to get his coat and cover his stomach. He buried his face in his bunched up coat, letting his tears fall and keeping them hidden. Russia's mouth fell slightly open at the sight, definitely not expecting to see America's secret. He did not know what to say, but he felt slightly jealous that Alfred was carrying a baby that was not his.

Eduard quickly looked around. Some nations were still frozen in shock while others were glaring furiously at the Estonian. Jumping up from his seat. He rushed Alfred and him out of the room before any of the other nations could react. Leaving behind a room full of nations who were discussing, shouting, and yelling about what they had just seen. Unknown to Eduard and Alfred they were being followed by a certain Russian.

Hiding behind a corner. Eduard calmed Alfred only to be startled by a familiar aura that belong to someone he really didn't want to see, ever.

Alfred buried his head in head in Eduard's chest, not wanting to see anything. He was so upset that he did not realize the man standing close to them, but his husband sure did notice him. Alfred gripped onto Eduard's body and just let his tears flow freely.

"So this is what you two have been hiding?" the heavily accented voice asked. Alfred jumped when he he heard the voice and Ivan's hand placed over Alfred's. "But now...you secret is out." he teased, rubbing his hand over Alfred's.

"And you are both so vulnerable" Russia said, grinning evilly.

"Russia, w-what do you want?" Eduard asked, trying not to studder but couldn't help the shiver that ran up his spine.

"I just wanted to wish you two the best of luck...you both will need it" Russia said, before kissing Alfred's hand softly, making a sound to make sure Eduard got the clearest picture he could make. Russia truly believed that Estonia could never provide for America, not like he could. Now with a baby on the way the only thing that Eduard could do was be a dad, and not a nation. Or he could drop Alfred and come back to being a pawn for Russia.

Alfred shivered and gripped into his husband and did not look up at the man.

Eduard still stood paralyzed but felt angry at Russia for kissing Alfred's hand and at himself for doing nothing to stop it. He just wished the Russian would leave them alone but a voice in the back of his head new that if Russia wanted something he would get it no matter what even if he acted like he didn't.

Russia smirked when he saw that Eduard was not going to do anything, so he decided to push both men past their limits. "When fate plays out, I will be here... " Russia said loud enough for both men to hear. "You both know that your baby will need a good father, right Estonia?" Russia asked rudely.

"I know that." Eduard said, wondering were the Russian was taking the conversation but knew it was no good.

"Remember this, Amerika,I will always be here. And You know very well that Estonia is weak" Russia said, moving away and heading to leave. "I will tell Germany that you two went to get something, and that you will BOTH return" Russia said as he left the couple.

Alfred felt so weak, after those words, that he trembled in Eduard's arms. He felt so weak and horrible that he he almost fell to his knees, if his husband was not there then he would have. "O-oh god" Alfred mumbled out as he began to shake even more violently.

"Alfred it will be ok. We'll get through this." Eduard said, in an attempt to sooth and calm his wife. "Why don't we get you something to eat?" he asked, waiting for the blond's trembling to go down.

Alfred began to rub his stomach, tears still roaming down his cheeks. His emotions were haywire, and caused his to act so weak to the others and their words. He nodded to whatever Eduard said, too upset to be honestly understanding the full situation and Russia's cruel words.

Leading the honey blond out of the building to a nearby resturant. After they were done eating he lead Alfred back to their hotel room and laid the American down. Eduard didn't care if Germany got mad at them but Alfred couldn't go in that meeting with all those nations. Especially with Russia there and the state the blond was in right now. Estonia decided he would go himself and let his wife rest. Walking towards the meeting room. Dreading every step. Finally he came to meeting doors. Taking a heavy sigh he opened the doors.

Eduard was greeted by stares of all other nations, his brothers looked so worried for him.

Eduard just ignored the stares. He walked over to his seat. Hoping the meeting would start soon so he could get it over and done with.

"Where is America, Estonia?" Germany asked, glaring at the northern man.

"He isn't feeling well. Can we get on with the meeting." Eduard said, trying to get the topic off of Alfred and wishing to just get the meeting over with.

"Yes" Germany said before he continued on where he had left off. The meeting was slow and agonizing for Eduard, who did not know how Alfred was doing, and for America's family, who were fuming with anger. The meeting passed by and Prussia announced they were all going for drinks.

"Everyone! Lets get wasted!" Prussia yelled happily, only receiving a few cheers and a face-palm from Germany. "But I know someone who can't go" Prussia motioned to Eduard, who was gathering a few papers that was handed out. "Someone has a fatty to get to" Prussia cackled evilly.

"He's not fat he's pregnant!" Eduard yelled, before running out of the room. Eager to leave the horrible meeting behind. So he could see his beautiful wife and unborn child.

Prussia laughed as hard as he could, his face turning bright red from his loud laughter.

Alfred was laying on his back as he rubbed his stomach, wishing he could just give birth. He loved this time he got to spend with Eduard, who was spoiling him and giving him the love he was denied as a child. But he hated the way that the people he has known, for so long, looking at him like he was a freak.

Eduard finally reached his hotel's door and burst in. Startling Alfred from his thoughts.

Alfred jumped from the sudden intrusion of his husband."H-hey" Alfred said, looking at Eduard with worried eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried about his sweet husband.

"Nothing, I just couldn't take that meeting anymore." Eduard said, relieved to finally be in the prescence of his wife and away from the other nations. Coming over to the honey blond he dropped the papers on the nearby dresser before sitting on the bed and taking Alfred into his arms. "I love you, Alfred." He said, giving the blond a sweet kiss.

Alfred kissed him back and cuddled into his husband, just happy to have someone here with him. "I...I hurt" Alfred mumbled to Eduard.

"I know" Eduard said, gently rubbing the American's expanding belly. Feeling small movement under his hand here and there. Letting him know that his baby was alive.

"I think we should talk to them...Your brothers" Alfred said, rubbing his stomach. He wanted everyone to know about his soon-to-be darling child and he wanted everyone to love his child, unlike how they feel about him.

"Well the meetings over. I could call them now if you want?" Eduard asked, wondering if his brothers would be happy that he was having a child.

"Yeah, I think it will help ease the tension for tomorrow." Alfred said, worried that the other nations could danger his unborn darling.

Eduard smiled quickly calling up his brothers who were excited to see there brother and his wife and wanted to know more about the couples baby. "They will be here in a couple of minutes." Eduard said, coming over to his wife and sitting next to him.

Alfred smiled, happy to know that his brothers-in-law were looking forward to their future nephew or niece. "I wonder if... if it is a boy or girl?" Alfred questioned his husband. Alfred smiled sweetly and went back to rubbing his swollen stomach.

"Are you a boy or girl, Alfred jr?" Alfred said in his sweet-baby voice, which was rather humorous for Eduard to watch.

Eduard smiled at the scene. Finding it funny but, was happy that Alfred was happy. He did wonder though what the child would be. A knock from the door broke him from his thoughts. Getting up, he opened it to only to see a blurr as his brothers ran past him. Hoovering over his wife asking about the baby.

Toris was acting as if it was the greatest thing he has ever seen, which in his cruel life it could have been. This was his Brother-in-law, his friend and inside was his nephew. He never got to help raise a young nation, unlike many other European nations, but now he could help his older brother raise a child

"Is it a boy or girl?" Toris asked, excited for more news on the baby. " What are you going to name it?" Toris asked, his brothers have never seen Lithuania so excite to see another nation.

"How far along are you?" Raivis asked, just excited as Toris was over the prospect of being a uncle.

"Five months and three weeks" Alfred smiled as Toris rubbed his stomach. Toris felt so happy that he pressed his ear to Alfred's stomach to listen to any sound,it made Alfred slightly nervous but it was a sweet gesture anyway.

"Not long till you two are going to be helping us take care of our little hero" Alfred joked, making Toris smile widely and the statement.

Eduard smiled happily at the scene. Overjoyed that his brothers were so happy about his child.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Toris asked, taking Alfred's hand and squeezing it tightly. It was easy to see he was over joyed, Alfred gave his husband an uncomfortable look.

"We don't know yet. We kinda want it to be a surprise." Eduard answered, attempting to sit his brunette haired brother in a nearby chair.

"Brother, why are you waiting? Let's go to the hospital and find out!" Toris yelled, jumping with joy. Alfred giggled and smiled at the brunette's comments and suggestion, finding it to be cute and very pleased that his brother-in-laws were so excited for his child.

"Ya Eduard, I wanna know too." Raivis said, taking Toris's place at rubbing Alfred's belly.

Alfred giggle as Raivis rubbed his belly, enjoying the attention his baby and himself were reserving. Toris looked over at his older brother and gave him a pouting look. "Can we go find out! I need to know what I need to get it!" Toris said, smiling sweetly, thinking about dressing up his niece or nephew.

"If it's alright with Alfred." Eduard said, looking over to his wife. While trying to restrain his brother who was bursting with joy. /I have never seen him this happy before./ Eduard thought.

"Well... I suppose it would be best, right sweetie?" Alfred asked sweetly. Toris looked like he was about to burst with happiness and joy, all three Baltic nations seemed happy.

"Alright" Eduard said, no sooner then that he was being dragged out of the room by Toris to the nearest hospital. Alfred and Raivis followed at a much slower pace.

While they were on their way leaving they did not notice the three blond men sneaking behind them. The Baltic family, and Alfred, got to the maternity hospital and registered with the nurses to get a room. They were taken inside and were welcomed by a young blond lady, who was going to be helping them.

" Bock, we need you to lay down" her accented voice said in English, motioning Alfred to lay down on the bed. Alfred was happily sat on the bed, with the help of Eduard and Toris. The nurse lifted up Alfred's shirt and took out the gel that Alfred grew to hate, it was far to cold for Alfred to be comfortable. Toris jumped when Alfred gave a loud hiss of discomfort, Toris was scared that it had hurt Alfred.

"We want to find out the gender of the baby." Eduard said to the nurse. Who nodded and began moving the device around Alfred's belly until she located the baby. "There we are." The nurse said, pointing out the baby and showing what gender it was.

"What is it?" Alfred asked, looking at the scene confused. Not seeing anything different from the last time that they had visited the doctor.

"You see this right here?" The nurse asked, pointing to the baby on the screen. "It's a boy!" She said, showing the parent's and uncles the baby boy.

Alfred's face lit up and began to smile, loving to know the gender of his baby. Toris grabbed onto Raivis and gave a wide smile at his nephew. "Alfred, he is beautiful!" Toris said, hugging his brother-in-law and praising the image of the baby on the screen. He noticed the baby would jerk every few seconds, showing it was alive.

"He's very healthy, from the looks of it" Alfred said, placing his hand on the side of his stomach. He did not touch any of the cold gel.

"Great, another brat. I was sure that it was you just getting fat Alfred" England's bitter voice said from the door frame. Toris almost attacked the British man, but he did nothing as soon as Alfred's hand covered his. Canada and France turned to look in the room, seeing that their brother had invited his Husband's brothers and NOT his own family.

"What are you doing here?" Eduard asked, only getting a glare as the trio of blonds as they entered the room. England huffed and sat in a nearby chair. France and Canada walked over to see the image of their nephew. Canada was upsaet that the child was not his but was happy Alfred was having a child. He had seen the look of joy on his brother's face as he rubbed his stomach.

Alfred was shocked at Matthew's sudden kindness, Toris seemed jealous at how Alfred acted to his brother. Francis looked closely before turning to Alfred with a spiteful glare, one that scared Alfred. Eduard noticed the baby's sudden jerking motions in the screen, which was rather scary for the unborn baby's father. Francis looked over at Arthur and gave him a dark look, clearly showing he was upset.

"So you invited these two and not your own brothers...to see what gender your baby was?" Francis asked, glaring at his little brother.

"And how would you know that I was going to find out, anyhow?" Alfred glared at Francis, then turning to Arthur for a better answer then Francis could come up with.

England turned his head away from his youngest brother. Knowing he had been caught. "Well you see...It's not fair that you invited them over but not me!" Arthur shouted, blurting out the last part more out of embarrassment then out of anger at the being caught and Alfred knowing he had been more or less stalking him.

"England, Why don't you take Francis and...um...Canada and let us deal with Alfred. We will bring him out after his appointment" Toris said rudely, shocking the nations about his sudden sternness. Toris felt this sudden possessiveness for his little nephew, now being protective over the unborn child. Alfred did not know what to say to Lithuania's sudden take to his Uncle role.

Francis just stood there and glared at the blond on the bed. Francis wanted to hurt Alfred right now, he wanted to bash the blond and the Baltic Nations in the face, and he had so much anger building up right now.

"Now, Toris we don't mean harm." Matthew said, sensing the anger coming from his elder brothers, especially Francis. /Well some of us/ he though. "Alfred, how are you?" Matthew asked, trying to defuse the situation because he wanted to stay with his younger brother but, knew if his elder brother's kept up with the tense atmosphere they would cause him to leave the honey blond's side and he had no intention of doing that.

"Well, I am pretty cold" Alfred said, still finding the gel to still be chilly. Toris shot Matthew a glare and stood up, slightly pushing Canada away from Alfred.

"palidziet man par o vienu" Lithuania said, speaking one of his many languages to his brothers.

Matthew glared at the baltic. He really didn't want to start anything in front of his beloved brother especially since he was pregnant. But the Lithuanian was pissing him off. He wondered what Toris had just said then looked to his own brothers. Who looked even angrier then before.

He then look at Alfred whom had the gel wiped off him by the nurse who had sensed the bad feelings and wanted to get out of the room as soon as possible. Alfred pushed his shirt over his belly wishing that nothing bad would happened between his brothers and brother-in-laws.

"Okay guys, lets all calm down" Alfred said, sitting up and stretching from his laying form. "We do not need to have any violence around the baby" Alfred said, rubbing his stomach and and smiling sweetly at his swollen stomach.

"And you don't want any violence, now do you, little Alfred, Jr!" Alfred said in his baby voice again, Toris squeaked at Alfred's cuteness as a parent.

Arthur had the urge to run over and hug the American. Finding the little scene adorable but resisted.

Francis' had his fist balled up, he felt so hurt and betrayed that he looked like he was about to smash Alfred. Eduard saw how close Francis was to Alfred, and he had this dark look plastered over his face. /stupid, selfish, American brat. Replacing us with these jokes of nations./

Eduard had noticed the moment France had entered the room he had, had a dark look on his face. A look that was directed at Alfred. Eduard had been watching him throughout the exchange warily.

Then suddenly Francis wrapped his hands around Alfred's neck and used all his strength to strangle the nation back onto the bed. Alfred began to struggle in Francis' hold and kicked his legs up in the air to get him loose, but only ended up kicking Toris and Matthew in the face.

Arthur and Eduard's eye widened as they saw France strangle Alfred. Rushing over they pulled the french nation of the honey blond. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Arthur yelled, punching Francis in the face. While Eduard ran over to his wife to see if he was ok.

"Think about it Angelterre! With another menace like hims around we could be in serious trouble! I'm just making it easier on all of us!" Francis yelled at England, wiping away some blood that was leaking from his nose. Alfred gripped onto Eduard's shirt and was gasping for air.

"You moron! You could have killed America or the baby" Toris yelled, wiping the bruise that was caused by Alfred's foot left.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Eduard whispered, holding the trembling blond in his arms as he struggled to breath. While Matthew picked himself up off the floor, sporting a bruise similar to the one on Toris. He glared at France.

Alfred nodded as he pushed himself away from Eduard, rubbing his neck softly and tracing the red mark on his skin. America stood up and apologized to Toris and his brother, feeling horrible after he saw the bruises he gave them. "Oh god..." Alfred mumbled as he placed his hand on his stomach and felt something that was not right. Something moved and Alfred felt it clearly, being obvious to his mother.

Eduard watched Alfred rub his stomach. Hoping the baby was alright.

Tears began to pour down Alfred's cheeks as he rubbed his stomach, his eyes were wide and he had to use one hand to cover his open mouth. "E-Eduard...Oh god..." Alfred cried as he rubbed his stomach, scared at the motion he was feeling inside of his womb.

"Someone get a doctor!" Eduard shouted, Matthew and Toris ran from the room in search of help. "What's wrong?" Raivis asked. While England rushed over to Alfred having knocked out France with another punch or...two.

Arthur placed his hand on where Alfred had rested his, trying to feel what Alfred was crying about. Toris ran to find the nurse to make sure Alfred was alright. Alfred let out a groan as the movement continued and Arthur felt what was freaking out the pregnant nation. Arthur's eyes widen as he felt the movements inside his beloved brother's womb.

Eduard noticing the way Arthur's eyes widened as he felt Alfred's belly. He knew then something was wrong. Putting his hand on his wife's stomach he felt the rapid movements coming from his unborn child. Just then a doctor and nurse were pushed into the room by Matthew and Toris.

The nurse placed Alfred back on the bed and shooed Arthur and Eduard away, wanting to feel for herself. She motioned for the doctor to come and feel for himself, which he did. The nurse looked down as Francis, but did not bother questioning why he was on the ground. The group heard the doctor slightly laugh as he rubbed over Alfred's stomach.

"Will he be okay?" Matthew asked the doctor, who was showing no real worries.

"Yes, your friend's sudden distress just shook up and scared the baby...he was just kicking" the doctor smiled.

"So it's just kicking. Nothings wrong with him." Eduard said, glad that there was nothing wrong with their child. Smiling he kissed Alfred's head.

"Well what ever it was that distressed him just startled the baby, I would keep a close eye on him for awhile" The doctor said sweetly to the couple. The nurse let out a sigh of relief for the baby's health. The doctor scanned over some papers and just gave a slight nod.

"That's good", Eduard said, gently helping his wife stand up. "Doctor would it be alright if we go home now?" He asked, wishing to get Alfred somewhere safe.

"Yes, it would be best." the doctor said, writing down some information on Alfred's file. Alfred sat up and held onto Eduard's hand tightly.

"Alright, let's go home." Eduard said, helping Alfred out of the room. Followed by Toris, Raivis, Matthew, and Arthur. Francis was left on the floor.

When they got back to the hotel the first thing Alfred did was kick Arthur and Matthew out, still furious at them for following them. Alfred politely asked Toris and Raivis to leave Eduard and himself alone for awhile, needing time to just sit and talk with his husband. Toris tried to ask more questions about his nephew, but was pushed out of the room by Eduard. Toris, Raivis, Matthew and Arthur just stood outside the room and looked at the door, all feeling hurt that they were not allowed inside.

Alfred plopped himself on the bed and just looked up at the ceiling, and he started to rub his stomach.

"Alfred, is the baby feeling better?" Eduard asked, worried about his baby and wife but also about hurting his brothers feelings.

"Yea, but he is kicking now. Come feel it!" Alfred squeaked happily as he felt his son's kicking in his felt weird, but it was magical to the American mother. Alfred motioned Eduard to come feel the baby's movements.

Eduard smiled and walked over to his beloved blond. Sitting next to him, he felt the baby. He was really happy about having a child with America.

"Eduard, I can honestly say that... I am scared" Alfred said, his voice dripping with sadness. With all the events that have happened today has left Alfred so upset and horribly shaken up.

"I know, I am too" Eduard said, bringing Alfred into his arms.

Alfred cuddled into Eduard's arms and gave his husband a purr. "I love you Bock" Alfred said sweetly, softly kissing Eduard's hand.

"I love you too, Mrs. Von Bock" Eduard said, allowing the blond to kiss his hand before he brought the American's lips to his. Giving him a sweet kiss.

Alfred kissed Eduard back, loving the feeling of Eduard's lips. He pulled away and looked up at his husband, his eyes sparkling with happiness and joy.

"What should we name our baby?" Eduard asked, smiling at his wife.

"Hero!" Alfred giggled, slightly joking.

"What about Alvar or Oliver" Eduard sugggested, chuckling at his wife's joke.

"Oliver...I like it!" Alfred chirped happily.

"I like it to" Eduard began, until a ringing interrupted the couple's moment. Sighing he reluctently moved away from his wife and picked up his phone. "Hello, boss? yes, i know that but...alright" Eduard said, frowning as the conversation went on. Hanging up he looked over to Alfred giving him a sad look. "There are somethings going on in my country that my boss want's me to take care of." Eduard said.

"Y-your leaving? B-but the meeting still has one more day!" Alfred pouted, wishing his husband would not leave him.

"I know but my boss said it was very important." Eduard said, not wanting to leave his wife and child.

"B-but..." Alfred looked away and buried his head in Eduard's suit. "I guess we do need to think about our people first, right?" Alfred said pitifully.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Eduard said, burying his face into Alfred's hair.

"When do you have to leave?" Alfred wondered.

"Tomorrow morning" Estonia said, not letting go of his wife. Not wanting to leave him but knowing he had to for his people.

"okay" Alfred said before he closed his eyes and tried to relax his body. "Oliver and I will miss you" Alfred mumbled.

"I'll miss you and Oliver too" Eduard said, rubbing Alfred's belly. Feeling their child moving beneath his palm.

Alfred began to doze off in Eduard's arms, feeling safe and warm. "I...I'm sorry dear" Alfred mumbled before he completely fell into unconsciousness. He was so exhausted from today, and he was depressed, that he just could not keep himself awake or focused on anything.

Eduard felt horrible for having to leave his pregnant wife. Settling himself next to his wife he fell asleep.

The morning came and Eduard tried to wake his wife up, but Alfred was to stubborn and just moved the blankets over his body. Alfred was just to exhausted and sore to want to get up, not realizing this would be the last time he saw his husband for a few days.

Giving up on waking his wife. Eduard gave him a small peck on the cheek and packed his clothes. Giving his wife one last kiss he headed to the airport.

Unknown to the Estonian that someone who wanted his wife just as much as he did had heard their conversation the night before and had watched the Estonian leave. Standing outside the room the American was sleeping in. A smile forming on the man's face. /Now my chance to make him mine./ He thought.

* * *

><p>AN

Remember Alfred's pregnancy will be different then a normal one in some ways. Like he may show some things earlier then others.

Translation-

palidziet man par o vienu= help me on this one, in Latvian


	6. Love

Perfect Wife Chapter 6

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Sweden/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Alfred mumbled and rolled a bit, making his swollen stomach rest in a comfortable position.<p>

When Eduard left he did not fully close the door, leaving Alfred vulnerable to the predator who was carefully stalking the wheat haired blond. The man walked inside the room and walked over to the side of the sleeping blond, who was still rolling around in the blankets. The man sat on the bed and began to run his hand down the side of Alfred's body. Alfred shivered as the man's cold hand touched his body.

Alfred made a groaning sound and shifted, making Sweden flinch and just watch as Alfred's body moved around. Berwald was happy Alfred was not awake and that he was alone with him. After Finland had left him for Denmark the only person who seemed to comfort him was America, who like helping everyone. From the moment then on he decided that he would make Alfred his own.

When he got the memo for the party he smiled fort he first time in years, thinking this would have been his big chance to woo Alfred. But sadly he had come to learn from France, that Eduard and Alfred got hitched.

Elsewhere, Eduard was waiting for his flight and unfortunatly he was sitting next to a wailing five year old. Eduard just sighed.

Berwald moved the blanket and began to trace the outline of Alfred's face, loving the smoothness of the American's face.

"Your husband has been trying to protect you... I know you do not realize this- but Estonia is weak. You make him feel so strong, and I want that" Sweden whispered softly in America's ear.

"What is your secret..." Sweden asked the sleeping teen. "How do you get everyone to lust after you..." he cooed softly in Alfred's ear.

Luckly for Eduard he arrived at the airport not to much early before they started boarding passengers. But, unluckly for him the wailing five year old sat behind him and seemed to take great joy in kicking the back of his seat.

Berwald moved away from Alfred, he now stood above Alfred. His glance was soft, not being his dark and creepy look that he gave everyone else. Alfred moved around and pushed himself up, showing that he was awake. "Good morning sweetie-" Alfred went to say, but noticed that it was Berwald there- not his husband. It took Alfred a few seconds to realizes exactly what and who was there.

The loud sound of a feminine shriek awoke all remaining sleeping nations and scaring the other nations.

Eduard was able to get a couple of moments rest because the five year old got board of kicking his seat but was then squashed as a rather large man sat next to him and seemed not to know what personal space was. And they hadn't even left the ground yet.

Toris, who did not know Eduard was needed and had left the building, came rushing inside to find Berwald standing above Alfred, Alfred was on the other side of the bed and pointing at Berwald with a shocked expression.

"A-Alfred, a-are you ok! S-Sweden!" Toris yelled.

Toris ran to get help, leaving Alfred alone with the monotone Nordic. Alfred's eyes were wide with fear, and only continued to widen as Berwald came closer and closer to him.

"Get dressed. I will take you for breakfast" Berwald said emotionless, which scared the American nation.

"I-I will just wait here till the meeting" Alfred stuttered, not wanting to offend the taller blond.

"No, you and the baby are hungry now" Berwald said, not going to take no for an answer. "Get Dressed...now" Berwakd said a bit rougher. Alfred gulped loudly and scurried to his suitcase, not wanting to anger the man.

Meanwhile, A sigh escaped Eduard. The plane had just taken off only minutes before. So far the only good thing about his ride was the fact he got a window seat which didn't help much considering the rather large man was practically sitting on him and the five year old decided to resume the seat kicking. /It's gonna be a long flight/ he thought.

Alfred dashed to the bathroom with a pair of skinny jeans and a baggy t-shirt, still enjoying baggy clothes over the fitted clothes that Eduard liked to throw him in. He was going to call one of his brothers for help, but he was still mad at all three of them.

"Let's go" Berwald demanded as he burst the door open and looked at the half naked American. Alfred squeaked as his bathroom was invades by the Nordic man, who was smirking at the semi-naked body.

Alfred finished getting dressed and turned to his shoes. He bent down and and slipped them on, and getting a good look at his wedding band. "Isn't it beautiful?" Alfred asked sweetly.

"I would like it better if it was given to you by someone else" Berwald said, not realizing the Brit and Lithuanian behind him.

"what is going on here?" England demanded, his gaze flickering from Sweden to America.

"I was taking him out for breakfast" Berwarld said, gripping Alfred's wrist and giving England and Lithuania a creepy smile.

"Alfred...is everything okay?" Toris asked with suspicion.

"Everything is fine" Berwald glared at Toris.

"I won't allow it" Arthur said, not about to let another nation get close to his brother even though the Swedish nation was creeping him out.

I do not think that it is up to you two Berwarld said as he pulled Alfred along with him. Toris tried to stop them, but he was shoved into Arthur by the Swedish man. Alfred felt threaten as he was being pulled, scared for baby Oliver.

Berwarld had no intention to harm the baby, in his head he figured that the baby would embrace who ever took care of it and Alfred to be it s father.

Alfred tried to pull away, but he felt Berwarld squeeze him tightly as he dragged him down the hall. Poland, Finland, Hungary, and Austria had popped their heads out of their rooms to see what was going on. The whole hall was alerted by Alfred s scream and the sound of England stomping his way down the hall.

S-Sweden your hurting my wrist Alfred moaned in complaint. Hungary was to tempted to rush down the hall and smack Sweden, but Austria had placed his hand on her shoulder. Toris glared as his brother-in-law was dragged away by a man who scared him, and who hated Estonia.

"I won't let you get away with this!" England yelled, racing down the hallway but, once he rounded the corner he lost sight of them. /Where did they go/ he thought, no longer hearing Alfred nor the heavy foot steps of the Swede.

Down a different hallway and around a corner then the one the britain had taken stood Sweden and America. Berwald was kissing the honey blond full on the lips. A lot gentler then Alfred had ever thought the taller could do. "I'm sorry for hurting you're wrist I just want to spend time with you" He said, pulling away and leavng the shorter of the two dumstruck.

Kissing Alfred's wrist that had faint red marks on them. He felt horrible for causing the American them but couldn't help it. The other nations were getting in the way and he had to get out of there fast with Alfred or lose his chance.

"W-why did you kiss me? You know I'm married" Alfred said, feeling horrible that he enjoyed the kiss.

"W-why did you kiss me? You know I'm married" Alfred said, feeling horrible that he enjoyed the kiss.

"Because I love you and I don't care if you're married. It should be me." Berwald responded, kissing the blond again who tried not to enjoy it because of his marriage and love of Eduard. Yet, couldn't push the Nordic away while he felt even worse for enjoying this kiss even more then the last one.

Alfred struggled a bit before he relaxed to Sweden's kiss. It felt so wrong to him, he loved his husband and they were going to be having a son together. "Sweden, p-please stop this nonsense... I am flattered that you feel that way- but last time I checked you were head-over heels for Tino and I love my husband" Alfred stuttered, bringing his hands up to push Sweden away. But it was giving Alfred a good feel of Berward's chest.

"Not anymore. He never loved me in the first place and ended up leaving me for Denmark." Sweden growled, thoughts of his unrequited love returning until he focused back on Alfred. Smiling softly which made Alfred stop trying to push him away and stared.

"I would be a good father." Sweden said, thinking about how happy his life would be with the American and a child. He always wanted to have a child of his own and maybe when Oliver got a little older, Alfred and him could try for a baby of their own.

"S-Sweden, please stop-" Alfred struggled, heat was rising to his face and causing a bright blush to form on his face. He loved Eduard and he wanted to raise his child with him. He loved Eduard- so why did Sweden's touches feel so good.

"Why? I love you. I could be a great father and I'm strong enough to protect you." Berwald replied, kissing the American again while slowly moving him towards his hotel room that happened to be only two doors down from the two.

The swede continued to give Alfred small kissses that left the latter in a dazed kind of state until he was able to shut the door behind him. "I really do love you" Berwald said, bringing Alfred into a gentle embrace while he gave him a romanttic kiss.

The American growled and bit Berwald, feeling guilt build up even more. Alfred could not take it any longer and he thought the bite was not punishable enough, he felt to horrible. Alfred slapped Berwald hard across the face, using all the strength that he could manage with a baby. The loud sound of a palm hitting a cheek echoed. Alfred moved away from Sweden, but did not exit the room. He just stood there and looked at the Swede with a bright pink hand mark across his face.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, Sweden, but it's not going to work out" Alfred said, still remaining there to make sure he did not smash Berwald's brain in.

Unknown to Alfred, Berwald didn't mind the bite. It didn't hurt much anyway and had turned him on little. He didn't mind the hit either. He knew that pursuing the American now that he was married would most likely lead to him getting hit or kicked.

"Don't say that Alfred. I know that you enjoyed kissing me just as much as I did. I know you enjoyed having my arms around you because you even leaned into me." Berwald said, making no other moves towards the American but moved out of the way so Alfred could leave. "I love you Alfred and you may not see it now but we're good for each other. I could be a great father and husband" He said, watching as Alfred left the room.

Alfred left the room with a blank expression, not knowing how to react to Berwald. He could not lie to himself; he thought that Sweden was attractive and found his roughness to be hot, but it was a sin in his eyes. Alfred stormed back to his room to brush his teeth and clean himself from Berwald's kisses. He was in the bathroom when Toris came back, who must have heard him coming back to his room.

Toris placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder, thinking that he was being forced- which was not an entire lie. He figured that Alfred left Berwald at breakfast because he was sad from his Husband going back to Estonia."Please don't tell Eduard" Alfred pleaded with his brother-in-law, not wanting to anger his husband.

"I...I promise" Toris said, feeling bad that he'd have to keep this secret from his big brother. Alfred smiled, trying to relax the situation. Toris left Alfred to finish getting ready, reminding Alfred that they had a meeting to attend.

Raivis and Alfred walked to the meeting room, Alfred had begged Raivis to go with him. He was still very nervous from the events of yesterday; with Russia and France- and now Sweden.

"Alfred, are you ok?" Raivis asked, looking at the depressed American.

"I'm just pissed off! I swear it is like the whole world hates me or something" Alfred whined as they entered the meeting room, which was almost empty. Switzerland and Liechtenstein were talking, Sweden was sitting in his chair, Russia was sitting down and sipping Vodka, and Greece was asleep in his chair.

"Hey! America how ya doing?" Denmark asked, coming up behind Alfred and Raivis.

Alfred jumped from the sudden burst of loudness from Matthias. "Give me a Heart attack, why don't ya!" Alfred hissed angrily, slightly scaring Raivis. "I'm pretty ticked, and you?" Alfred asked nonchalantly.

"Haha Sorry about that. Im good, went to a bar last night and one a drinking contest" Denmark said, giving Alfred and Raivis a one armed hug. Earning him a glare from a certain Russian and Swede.

"Who did you beat?" Alfred asked, his mood turning from sour to sweet in a and him were good friends, both would take turns switching their celebrations of the Fourth of July. They rotated every year, trying to out do the other in a friendly contest, that usually involved a drunk Prussia in the end.

"Norway, England, a couple other Oh! and Raivis over here. He can hold his beer pretty good." Denmark said, giving America one of his brightest smiles.

"And anyway so Toni ate all the cheese and I had Eduard go out and get me some more-well he didn't get American Cheese and I was all 'American cheese is the best' and we got into a small fight because he didn't think so. Oh Mathias! Eduard and I decided what we are going to name the baby!" Alfred informed the Nordic man, the news made all nations turn their head. Arthur and Matthew had just walked in to hear the final part of Alfred's rant.

"What are you going to name it?" Arthur asked, genuinely curious about his nephew's name.

"Oliver!" Alfred chirped happily, holding onto to Mathias for support. Liechtenstein smiled and turned to her brother and then the Alfred. "That's a lovely name, " Liechtenstein said with her cheerful voice.

"It is a nice name" Arthur said, giving his youngest brother a small smile. /It sounds english/ He thought, smirking on the inside.

"I know! Eduard said no to the name hero! so he suggested Oliver! and I fell in love with it!" Alfred said happily, spinning around on his toe.

Some of the nations that came into the room at the moment. Blushed slightly at the smile on Alfred's face. It was so much different then the one's they normal saw on Alfred. Although many nations were mean and sometimes cruel to America. There were those that truely liked or even loved him. Whether it be because of his kind or cheerful personality or how pretty he is.

While nations filled into the room America continued to talk to Denmark and his brothers. Sometimes another nation like Hungary who seemed to happy that he was pregnant and keep trying to get the details of his and Eduards home life. particular life in the bedroom.

"Well...I don't think he would really want me to say anything" Alfred blushed at Hungary's question, but she and Poland did not care. Felix and Elizabeta continued to press on for information that Alfred's family and admires did not want to know.

"Please Alfred!" Elizabeta cried as she pushed for the answer, Roderich was busy face palming at his wife's perverted questions. Toris blushed as his boyfriend pressed on too, which was expected from Felix.

Alfred was getting so annoyed and decided to snap at the two, answering their question. "Bondage ,dammit!" Alfred yelled.

And awkward silence took the room, and Hungary had a nose bleed.

"Never took you for the kinky type Al!" Denmark laughed, while England and Canada developed a similar bloody nose to the one Hungary was sporting.

"Honestly, it was Eduard's idea... then little Oliver started growing- so now we have to find...other ways" Alfred said innocently, acting like this was nothing weird to talk about. Toris' face turned bright red at picturing his brother and Alfred in tight leather, studs and whips... It was something rather horrifying for the Baltic nation. Russia was busy thinking of ways to invade and kill Estonia.

Hungary took out her note pad and got close to Alfred, giving him a happy look. "Go on~" Elizabeta said happily with a purr. Roderich sighed and pulled his wife away from America, not wanting her to get any more ideas.

"Alfred why don't we go sit down" Arthur said, guiding Alfred to a nearby seat while his face was completely red and wishing it was him that could do those things with America.

Alfred glared at Arthur, who had interrupted him while he was talking with Matthias and Felix. Alfred took hold of Arthur's hand as he led him to his chair, squeezing it tightly till it turned bright red. /Stupid jerk! taking me away from my friend.../ Alfred thought as he sat down. "You're so mean!" Alfred yelled, squeezing Arthur's hand tighter.

Arthur winced as Alfred squeezed his hand. Luckly for him since Alfred had been pregnant his strength seemed weaker or else his hand would probably have been broken by now.

"Alfred calm down. Don't you think it would be better for the baby if you rest a bit in a chair." Arthur said, while he tried to get his hand away from Alfred's grip.

Alfred squeezed tighter and glared darker at Arthur. "Come now big brother, why don't you let me hold your hand just a little bit longer" Alfred said evilly, squeezing harder.

"Alfred, please let go" Arthur whimpered, trying harder to get his hand out of Alfred's grip seeing as it was starting to turn purple.

Alfred dragged Arthur to their chairs and just squeezed onto his hand tighter. A few nations felt fear bubbling in the pit of their stomachs, and they had a good reason too. Here was one of the World's superpowers, who was pregnant, being moody. Although to Alfred this was him protecting his unborn child, even if it was just England.

"Alfred, please let go of Arthur" Matthew pleaded, desperately trying to get his younger brother to let go of Arthur.

Alfred's eyebrow twitched as Matthew's request hit his ears. "Why should I?" Alfred mumbled softly. He looked at England and pulled him closer, "I could snap your hand off, would that stop you?" Alfred asked quietly, most could not hear what Alfred was saying to his brother.

"A-Alfred please calm down!" Arthur squeaked, trying to squirm his way out of Alfred's death grip.

Alfred loosened his grip when he felt his baby kick, thinking that his child believed it was enough. Alfred released Arthur and turned away from him, feeling slightly guilty. Arthur heard a slight weeping sound, which was Alfred feeling like a bad person.

Arthur sighed in relief as Alfred final release his hand. Hearing a weeping sound he saw that Alfred was near tears. "Alfred, it's all right. It was just your hormones going crazy so no need to cry.

"I-It is a reason..to cry" Alfred said, bring his hands up to his face. "I was seriously thinking about killing you, right then" Alfred admitted softly, to only were England and Canada could hear.

"Alfred, why don't we go on a walk or back to you're room for now" Matthew said, Alfred only nodding his head weakly before he gently moved Alfred out the room.

Alfred walked just out of the room and took a few deep breaths before turning to Matthew. "Thanks bro, Sorry I'm so moody" Alfred said, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"It's alright Alfie. Just try to get some rest" Matthew said, using Alfred's nickname to make sure the younger of the two stayed in a good mood.

"No, I need to stay for the meeting." Alfred said, since he was here for Estonia and himself.

"I can bring you notes Al and Germany wouldn't mind if you missed this meeting anyway" Matthew said, looking to Ludwig who nodded weakly. Taking this as a sign of yes. Matthew lead his brother to his hotel room. Matthew set his brother on his bed and then moved to the door. "Try to get some rest Alfred" He said, before closing the door behind him.

Alfred looked at his closed room door, wishing he could join his fellow nations at the meeting. He kicked his shoes off and took off his jacket, deciding he would just let it go. He was a nation, but now he felt more human than anything. He was to be a mother soon, and this would not be the first meeting he would have to miss because of Oliver.

Alfred laid back and covered his face with his hands, mentally praying that Eduard would was here. He hated being alone and felt like such a fool. Not only did he talk about his sex life, hurt Arthur, and cried in front of the other nations, but he was kissed multiple times by Sweden

Elsewhere, Eduard's plane ride had finally ended and now he was sitting in a car driving to his bosses home. /I wonder what Alfred's doing right now/ He thought, dozing off into a dream about his wife and child. A smile graced his lips as he fell asleep.

Toris decided he would check on Alfred, skipping lunch and going back to the Hotel. He caught a glance of Sweden walking with a small to-go box, which Toris assumed it was Sweden's lunch. But all assumptions died when he saw Sweden knock on Alfred's door, and Alfred answer it.

Toris' eyes widened ad he began to plug in everything he had witnessed today, and coming up with a horrible illusion. Toris turned away from Alfred's hotel room and put his hand in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone and dialing Eduard's number.

Eduard stepped out of the car, giving the driver the fair before bringing his luggage in side. H started to unpack everything. He was half way done when he heard his phone ring. Picking up he heard his brothers voice on the other end.

"Hello Toris! What? Toris, you're kidding. Alfred...Alfred wouldn't do that. Were married and going to have a baby. Maybe it's just a misunderstandment" Eduard said, not believing anything his brother told him about Alfred and Berwald.

"Eduard! did you not tell me that Sweden was messaging Alfred on the way back to D.C.?" Toris asked, convinced that Alfred was having an affair.

"He...he did but, that doesn't mean he's cheating on me! Sweden might just being friendly" Eduard said, hesitating a bit. Still not believing his Alfred could be cheating on him with Sweden of all nations.

"Well Friendly Sweden is alone with moody America in your hotel room" Toris said, peeking around the corner to see the door closing.

"WHAT! Do someething Toris!" Eduard yelled, getting nervous.

"Like what? I don't want my face to end up like England's hand!" Toris yelled, forgetting to tell Eduard about what America did to England. Toris knew that if he upset America or Sweden he would pay dearly.

"Well do some- wait what happened to England's hand?" Eduard asked, curious as to what happened to the brit and momentarily forgetting that his wife could possibly having an affair.

"America squeezed it so hard that it turned purple!" Toris exclaimed, remembering the horrid sight of England's hand. "Canada took him back to his hotel room about three hours ago!" the nervous Baltic nation said, heading down the hall to leave. Maybe he could get Latvia to check on them?

"Why would he do that?" Eduard asked, while Toris told him about Alfred's mood swings and the Estonian understood why. Before Toris ended the call saying he would find out the truth about Alfred and Berwald's relationship.

Toris ended up calling Latvia over to the hotel, deciding that they would find out on their own. Latvia and Lithuania waited outside Alfred's room with their ears on the cold gave a sigh of relief when he was able to recognize the sound of the shower, which had to be Alfred. Toris was relaxed until Latvia suggested that it was not only America who could be in the shower.

Alfred was in the shower and Sweden was sitting down, waiting for Alfred to get out. Berwald had brought Alfred lunch when he realized that Alfred was not going to be relaxed until Eduard was back with him. Alfred finished his shower and threw on his pajamas, which were red, white, and blue plaid.

"Are you feeling any better? Are you hungry?" Berwald asked, hoping the lunch he brought for the American would make him calmer around the Swede.

"Yea! That shower was nice!" Alfred said, skipping over to his bed and jumping on it. He let out a small giggle as he bounced on the soft bed. "What'cha bring me?" Alfred asked as his stomach made a growling sound.

"Swedish meatballs, I made them myself" Berwald said, letting Alfred take one from the food's container. After taking a bite, Alfred moaned at the delicious taste. If there was one way to get on the Americans good side it was through his stomach.

Alfred decided to let Berwald, and his balls, stay in his hotel America began to snack on the meatballs and put in a movie for him and Berwald to watch, but for only as long as Berwald intended on staying. After each meat ball Alfred would lick his thin fingers clean, enjoying the tangy sauce. He had to make note to get a Swedish cook book.

"Tino had it made when you two lived together!" Alfred said, popping another meat ball in his mouth.

"Im glad you liked them" Berwald said, enjoying the fact Alfred seemed to like his cooking so much and seeing Alfred lick the sauce off his fingers. /I really would make a good husband/ he thought, but broke out of these thought when Alfred mentioned Tino. "I guess he did but, that's in the past"

"I'm so going to have to have you make me some more! These are almost as good as hamburgers!" Alfred said, sticking his sauce covered fingers in his mouth. Alfred smiled as his stomach became satisfied with the nice lunch, and he assumed Oliver enjoyed them too. He dipped his finger in the sauce and stuck it in his mouth, but suddenly Alfred let out a loud moan in pain when Oliver kicked him harder.

Toris' and Raivis' eyes shot open when the sudden sound over came the silence they had been hearing the entire time. Toris was for sure that it was something bad, and gave Raivis a look. "You Call Eduard, I'm going to break this up" he whispered roughly as he took out a lighter, which taken away from Poland.

"Alright" Raivis said, moving from the hotel door and calling Eduard. While Toris set his plan to brake the seemingly less then innocent scene up.

Toris pulled out a piece of paper, which was a receipt,and flicked the lighter on. Smoke escaped the burning parchment and a loud siren went off. As soon as the siren went off Alfred had jumped to his feet and pulled Berwald along with him to leave. Toris escaped just in time to be safe, running back to the meeting room for protection and leaving Raivis in the hotel.

Raivis knew that the fire alarm going off wan't a real threat but a part of Toris's plan. Hiding behind a corner he called Eduard.

Hearing his phone ring again Eduard quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"E-Eduard it's Raivis. Toris and me were listening to Alfred and Berwald and i-it really sounded like they were..." Raivis stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. Not wanting to believe that Alfred was cheating on his older brother. He really liked the American and wanted his brother to be happy.

Eduard stood shocked, dropping the phone as he began muttering to himself. "No, no he wouldn't cheat on me. We love each other. We're going to have a baby."

Eduard and Raivis heard Alfred's voice yelling louder than the siren, and Raivis saw Alfred pulling Berwald. Alfred's hair was still wet and the area around his lips were rather wet looking as well, which was from licking the sauce off his lips.

"Hurry up Sweden!" Alfred yelled as he dragged Berwald to the stairwell.

Eduard heard Alfred's voice calling Sweden's name. A growl emmited from his throat as he picked up his phone and ended his call with his brother before calling a taxi. Then he ran out of the room and headed to the airport.

Berwald made no move to detach Alfred from him even though they were in a public area. He didn't care though. /It would be better for everyone to get used to this sight/ He thought, enjoying Alfred clinging to him.

The fireman came out with Raivis in his arms, with an annoyed look.

"There was no fire, but we found this lad and this lighter near him" The man said, plopping Raivis on the ground. Alfred ran over to Raivis and hugged him tightly, worried for his brother-in-law. "Thank you!" Alfred said, holing onto Raivis tighter and feeling horrible for leaving Raivis inside.

Raivis gave a sheepish grin at the fireman but, blushed when Alfred hugged him. It felt nice to be hugged by the American. /He's warm, no wonder Eduard's always holding onto him/ He thought, before finally being released by Alfred.

After having a long argument with his boss. Eduard finally convinced his boss to let him go back his wife. /Please don't let it be true/ he thought, getting into the back of a taxi.

* * *

><p>AN

Things are starting to get interesting


	7. Affair

Perfect Wife Chapter 7

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Slight Sweden/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! I'll warn ya

* * *

><p>Alfred began to check to make sure Raivis was okay, worried that the tiny nation could have been injured. Alfred latched himself onto Raivis again and let a few tears fall, thanking mother earth that he was alive.<p>

"Alfred, i'm ok" Raivis said, letting Alfred fuss over him. It was nice to the youngest baltic to have some treat him so kindly and care for him.

Alfred took hold of Raivis' hand and brought him over to were Berwald stood. "Let's go get some Ice-cream!" Alfred cheered happily, wanting to treat the tiny Baltic to his favorite sweet.

"Yes!" Raivis yelled, before quickly quieting down again. Once the fire fighters decided it was safe to enter the hotel again. Alfred went back to his room and changed. Before taking Raivis out for ice cream.

Alfred took both northern Europeans nations to get ice-cream, thinking it would be peaceful and violent free. Toris watched as Alfred held the two peoples hands.

Alfred was starting to get use to be more human than nation, having less responsibilities and more time to eating his ice-cream he thought a dark thought that nations should never imagine- I wish I was human.

"Alfred are you alright?" Sweden asked, noticing the dark look on Alfred's face.

"Of course! I'm perfect!" Alfred smiled as he ate his ice-cream.

Berwald only nodded his head. Holding back from saying anything else. Knowing it might upset the blond if he pushed for a answer.

Alfred stopped eating his ice-cream and started rubbing his stomach. "Do you like this Oliver?" Alfred said sweetly, talking in his baby voice.

Sweden watched Alfred rub his stomach and talk sweetly to his unborn child. He smiled sweetly thinking about the life he could have with the honey blond.

After the Ice cream Alfred look Raivis back to the hotel, deciding he best check on his husband. Alfred picked up his cell phone and called Eduard.

"Hey sweetie!" Alfred said cheerfully, glad to hear his husband's voice.

"How are you doing?" Eduard asked, his voice was nearly emotionless. But on the inside Estonia he was a whirl wind of emotions.

"Hello" Eduard answered, knowing who wa on the other line already.

"I'm doing good, just cleaning up the bed. Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Alfred asked, worried about his lover.

Eduard made a noise at the back of his throat when he heard what Alfred had just said. "Oh...ya i-i'm fine. Why were you cleaning the bed for?" Eduard asked, Licking his lips and hoping it wasn't what his brothers told him.

"I'm glad you're feeling good" Alfred said, holding the phone up with his shoulder. "Berwald was over here, brought some good balls, and the fire alarm went off, sheets got all messed up from me running" Alfred said innocently.

Sucking in his breath Eduard finally asked "Why was Sweden in our hotel room?"

"Cause he was bringing me lunch" Alfred replied.

"Lunch? Why was he doing that?" Estonia asked, starting to believe that his wife really was having an affair with the Nordic nation.

"I don't know, to be nice. Anyway- Sweden has some tasty balls!" Alfred chirped happily.

"Alfred are you cheating on me?" Eduard said, taking Alfred off guard. Silence was the only thing exchanged between the two for what seemed like hours but was really only a few or two.

"What!" Alfred's voice boomed loudly. "NO!" he yelled.

"Alfred, I heard you and Sweden have been spending time together alone since i've left! Tell me the truth are you having an affair!" Eduard yelled, not really convinced Alfred wasn't cheating on him with Sweden. Not after everything he had heard from his brothers and Alfred.

Alfred paused for awhile, breathing very softly. Suddenly Alfred burst into tears, crying hard, and whimpering.

Eduard was taken aback when Alfred burst into tears. He had only wanted to know if Alfred was having and affair. He hadn't meant to make his wife cry. "Alfred, i'm sorry. Please stop I just wanted to know the truth" he said, trying to calm his wife to no avail.

"How could you not trust me!" Alfred cried, using his Hollywood skills to get himself out of trouble. He knew he was doing something bad, but in his mind it was Sweden who was trying to get him to have an affair.

"I'm sorry Alfred! It just from what they told me and what I heard from you. I-it sounded like you were" Eduard said, feeling horriable for accusing his wife of this.

"T-they?...who are they?" Alfred asked, wondering who was trying to get him in trouble.

"N-no one...i'm on my way home Alfred" Eduard said, taking the subject off of the affair, not wanting his brothers to face the wrath of a moody American.

Alfred got very quiet, thinking on who would tell Eduard that he was cheating. Alfred began to add up the events that had happened on this day. His eyes shot open when he remembered when the fireman brought Raivis out of the hotel.

"You're on your way home? Why not come back to England?" Alfred asked, sitting on the hotel room bed. His mind kept wondering to who the were.

"I-i thought it would be better if we were at home for the confrontation." EDuard said, not telling Alfred he wanted to be home incase he had to pack his things and leave.

"Okay then, I'll meet you there..." Alfred said, deciding he would leave the meeting early. "But first I need to talk to a certain pair of brothers" Alfred said before hanging up on Eduard and exiting his room, going to find Raivis and Toris. He was debating to rip their mouths off or start a war, either way they would feel his hormone driven wrath.

Eduard knew as soon as he heard the last part of Alfred's call that his brothers were in deep trouble. He just hoped nothing to bad happened to them.

Raivis and Toris sat outside in the park, enjoying the last few minutes of their break. Toris was the first to notice Alfred walking up to them, pulling his suitcase along with him. Toris nudged Raivis, who was sipping his water.

"Good evening Alfred" Toris said, smiling innocently.

"Hello you two" Alfred smiled, acting as if nothing was wrong

"Where are you going?" Raivis asked, wondering were the American was going.

"I'm going back home, Eduard called me and told me he his heading home. So I decided I would come home as well..." Alfred said, pulling out his pass port and smiling.

"That's nice" Raivis said, gladd that his brother was going home and Alfred was too. He hoped this would keep Sweden away from his brother-in-law. He really liked America and didn't want his brother's marriage to be ruined by the Swede. Who he thought was the one trying to get Alfred to cheat on Eduard.

"Eduard also accused me of something weird" Alfred said, shooting the two Baltic Nations a glare. Toris shivered and looked at his little brother, worried about what Eduard called Alfred about.

"W-what was it?" Raivis stuttered, fear coiling into his stomach at the American's glare.

"It was Toris's doing! He thought you were cheating with Sweden and made me call Eduard!" Raivis yelled, then ran off leaving Toris alone to face the western super-power.

Alfred smiled at Toris, grabbing his shoulder. "I would stay out of my affairs, before I decide to make there be one less Baltic and a whole lot more radioactive Soviets" Alfred threaten, turning around and happily skipping over to the road to haul a taxi over.

Toris removed his jacket and covered his privates, because he was so nervous and scared that he wet himself. Toris began to tear up and he made his way to the hotel, to shut himself away and take a bath.

Eduard had finally reached his and Alfred's home. He wished to see his wife but was worried about what would happened. The Baltic felt angry at himself and Sweden. Thinking it was his fault Alfred might have had an affair and with one of the people he hated the most.

Alfred was sitting in the air plane, rubbing Oliver and mumbling on how much of idiot he has been. He felt Oliver kick, which made him smile. /You know mommy wouldn't cheat on daddy/ he thought, smiling to he sat there he regretted scaring Raivis and Toris, knowing he would have to apologize later for his unexcused actions. Alfred pulled out his phone and sent Eduard a simple text.

'I'm on my way home, we will talk when I get there. -Love ya'

Alfred then sent Sweden a text, 'Please don't ever try anything again'.

Eduard smiled at the text from Alfred. He couldn't stay mad at the American he really did love Alfred.

A smile formed on Berwald's face. He almost laughed but, instead sent a text back to the honey blond. 'Don't worry I won't make you cheat but, that doesn't mean I won't try to make you mine' he replied, he had heard the conversation between the two in their hotel room and he didn't want Alfred to regret their love he wanted Alfred to love it.

/Oh well, i'll just have to change tactics/ He thought, a grin on his face that scared some of the people around him.

Alfred's plane landed and he made his way home, eventually making his way home. He opened the door and dragged his suitcase to their room, ignoring anything that was said to him.

"Alfred, please listen...I just wanted to know...Alfred" Eduard said, trying to talk to hiw wife but getting no response. He followed Alfred to there bedroom and watched his wife unpack. "Alfred please talk to me. I'm sorry"

"What is there to talk about?" Alfred asked as he finished unpacking his clothes.

"You know what" Eduard said, hating that his wife was mad at him but he needed to know the truth.

"Listen, I already sent Toris a message of apology" Alfred said, changing the subject

"Alfred please" Eduard pleaded, not bothering to ask about his brother.

Alfred stopped and looked at Eduard. "What do you want, sweetie?"

"Alfred, I want to know the truth. Were you having an affair with Sweden?" Eduard asked, keeping eye contact with his wife.

Alfred tried to break eye contact. "N-no... I-I'm not" Alfred lied, not being able to use his Hollywood tears.

Eduard's heart broke, he knew Alfred was lying but, he couldn't say anything but "Why?"

"I-'m not having an affair!" Alfred said, backing away from Eduard. He felt so ashamed of himself right now, he just wished Sweden would have stayed away.

Before Eduard could say anthing. Alfred's phone rang. Snatching it up before Alfred could he answered it. On the other end was Sweden.

Alfred buried his face in his hands and tried to look away from his husband. It hurt him so much that his husband and his admirer were on the phone together. "Oh god..." Alfred mumble.

"What do you want!" Eduard snapped, hating the man on the other end more than ever but, knew it would probably be his only chance to find out the truth since Alfred refused to.

"Estonia?" Berwald asked, hoping it would have been Alfred on the other end.

"Tell me the truth Sweden have you and Alfred been having an affair!" Eduard shouted, glaring at the wall.

"No, I pushed myself on Alfred" Berwald said, heaing Eduard's sigh of relief. Before he decided he would let the Baltic know his plans.

"I will let you know though Estonia. I've loved Alfred long before you and I know he loves me to even if he doesn't know it yet. And Alfred will be mine. I'm stronger than you and would make a much better husband and father than you ever will. Alfred will be my wife" Berwald said, before hanging up and leaving Eduard stunned.

The Baltic stood there opened mouthed. He felt horrible for accusing his wife of an affair when it had been Sweden's fault. Turning to his wife he said "Alfred, i-im so sorry!" Before bursting into tears.

Alfred had his back against the wall and he was on the ground crying softly. "Eduard, it should be me who is sorry... I kept it from you"

Eduard couldn't say anthing back to upset from what he heard from the Swede. Instead he just brought the American into a tight hug. Holding onto his wife for dear life. While he mumbled out apologies of his own and how much he loved the honey blond.

Alfred hugged his husband and cried to his embrace.

The two stood their in each others embrace for a couple of minutes. Before it was finally broken by Eduard moving slightly from his wife.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I love you" Eduard said, kissing his wife sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I love you too" Alfred said, wiping away his tears.

"Will you ever forgive me?" Alfred asked, kissing Eduard's cheek.

"Yes" Eduard said, kissing the American more.

Alfred began to kiss back a bit rougher, slightly nipping on Eduard's bottom lip.

LEMON AHEAD!

Eduard kissed Alfred just as rough and passionately. He began to undress Alfred as Alfred undressed him. The two made there way to their bed. Before parting from their kiss, the two removed the rest of their clothes before Alfred wrapped his arms around his husband's neck and brought him into a deep kiss.

Eduard kissed back while feeling his wife's body. From the smooth legs, to the growing belly, and the small breasts that had started to grow around the second month of the honey blond's pregnancy. Moving his mouth from Alfred's lips. He brought it down to one of the soft mounds. Warming the pink nub on it.

While he moved his body against his wifes. Making them both groan in pleasure.

Alfred entangled one of his hands in Eduard's hair. He let out a moan while Eduard's tongue moved over his nub, enjoying the newly found pleasure point. Alfred used his free hand to rub Eduard's back, slowly moving his hand downwards. Alfred let out a small purring sound while Eduard touched him.

Alfred began to move his free hand around to Eduard's front area, slightly brushing his soft palm across the tip of Eduard's erection.

A low groan emitted from Eduard's throat. He moved his mouth from the now hardened nub and focused on bringing warmth to the other. Letting Alfred's hands roam freely over his body.

Alfred grinned as he let his fingers lightly brush over Eduard's privates, teasing his husband. Alfred began to rub his husband from the base, deciding he was going to have a little fun. Alfred was about to start rubbing upwards until Eduard took his other nub in his mouth. Alfred let out a light moan and arched his body into Eduard's chest.

Eduard grinned at the moan he brought from his wife's mouth. Swirling his tounge around the nub he moved his hand to play with the other one.

"E-Eduard!" Alfred moaned loudly, letting his free hand get closer to the Eduard's tip and slowly rub over the Eduard licking him, Alfred's erection began to poke Eduard's body.

Finally moving away from Alfred's nipples, he allowed his wife some relief from the onslaught on his breasts. Before he focused on the blond's erection.

Alfred stopped rubbing his husband and looked at Eduard, who had stopped attending to his breasts. Alfred gave Eduard a very seductive grin before he leaned up and kissed him softly on the neck and laying back down under him. Alfred found it ironic that the world superpower was being topped by a Baltic, but he was not complaining.

Eduard felt himself get harder at the seductive grin that his wife have him. He in turn gave a smirk to the honey blond before moving down and engulfing the blond's erection into his mouth. Earning him a load moan.

Alfred was in shock at Eduard's sudden movements, not expecting him to go straight to his erection. "Eduard!" Alfred yelled, feeling Eduard's tongue on his shaft.

Eduard just laughed at the shocked expression on his wife's face. Which vibrated against the American's shaft. Moving his head in a bobbing motion he rung more moan's from Alfred. Eduard then moved Alfred's rection out of mouth. He licked from the base of the shaft to the tip. Blowing on the tip slightly before bringing it back into his mouth.

Alfred shivered as Eduard's warm mouth left his cock, leaving it wet and hard. As soon as Eduard blew on it he arched and shivered even more, finding the chill to be agonizing. He relaxed as he went back into his husband's mouth. Alfred tightened his hold in Eduard's hair, not pulling it to hard but enough to pull Eduard's head up to his. Alfred bent down and kissed Eduard, letting his stomach press against Eduard's. Eduard felt Oliver kicking while Alfred began to kiss him more, slipping his tongue in Eduard's warm mouth.

Eduard stopped kissing ALfred as soon as he felt Oliver kick.

Alfred looked at Eduard, a bit sad that he stopped.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alfred asked, kissing Eduard's forehead.

"The baby" Eduard said, rubbing Alfred's stomach. Unsure if it would be alright to have s ex with Alfred while he was pregnant.

Alfred smiled and kissed Eduard's lips. "Oliver knows daddy is close, You've been gone and we missed you" Alfred said sweetly.

Eduard smiled and reclaimed Alfred's lips.

Alfred smiled back before going back to kissing and rubbing his husband's cock, not letting Oliver cockblock him tonight.

Eduard rubbed Alfred's body before grabbing a small tube that was almost empty from under the pillow.

"mmmm...we're going to have to get some more" Alfred teased, as his continued to try and push for his husband's cock.

"We can worry about that later" Eduard said, coating his fingers with it before moving them to Alfred's bottom. Slipping one in and letting Alfred adjust to the odd sensation before putting in another as he started to thrust them in and out. Eventually he added a third and started a scissoring motion.

Alfred moaned louder at his husband, enjoying the sensation rushing though his body and his hormones just made it more enjoyable. Alfred began to move a bit to try and get more pleasure, he couldn't help but to be impatient. "D-don't do it to hard, w-we need to be gentle" Alfred said, wishing he could having his husband pound him into the mattress. But because of the baby they needed to be mindful of how rough they could have it.

"Sorry" Eduard mumbled, slowing his pace with his fingers. After a few more moments he decided Alfred was ready. Coating his c ock with the rest of the l ube he positioned it to Alfred's hole. "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes, damn it!" Alfred moaned.

Eduard chuckled before pushing in purposely slow.

Alfred grunted as Eduard entered him, loving the feeling that was taking painfully long."God , Eduard!" he moaned loudly, moving his hips slowly.

Once fully in his beloved wife he started to move slowly before moving faster but still being gentle.

Alfred moaned loudly as his husband hit his prostate, loving the feeling the his husband's throbbing organ against his sensitive spot. "E-Eduard!"

Eduard groaned at the tight and hot feeling of Alfred's inside's against his organ.

Alfred's organ began to hurt from the need to release, and Eduard felt the same. Alfred moaned as he used one of his free hands to stroke himself slightly. "I-Im c-cumm-" Alfred tried to say before a white flash stopped him.

Eduard felt Alfred's inside's squeeze tightly around him. He felt himself release into his wife. He panted heavily from the release and kissed his wife.

Alfred smiled and kissed Eduard, not minding the warm liquid covering their stomach. He relaxed on the bed and just panted heavily from the release, which had drained a lot of energy.

Eduard kissed Alfred on the forehead, pulling him into his embrace. Not even minding the liquid on himself. Snuggling into his wife he breathed in Alfred's scent. A happy sigh escaped him.

Alfred closed his eyes and kissed what ever patch of Eduard's skin was close by. "I love you" Alfred said truthfully.

"I love you too" Eduard said, a smile on his face as he brought Alfred closer to him. Eventually slipping into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN

Hope you enjoyed the drama and lemon in this chapter!


	8. Oliver

Perfect Wife Chapter 8

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, England/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, blowjob, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

Some sexualness in this chapter Enjoy!~

* * *

><p>Three months had passed since the meeting in London. Alfred stayed home most of the time now that he was heavily pregnant. His mood swings also got worse and he relied on Eduard for many things. Often making him run around to get him somthing but Eduard didn't mind. Happy to help his wife and baby.<p>

Alfred was laying on his couch while watching t.v, waiting for Eduard to come back with his food.

Eduard was in the kitchen making stew for his American wife.

"Eduard! Eduard! Hurry! I'm hungrrrry!" Alfred complained loudly.

"Alright" Eduard said, bringing Alfred a bowl of the stew.

Alfred jumped happily as he took the bowl of stew, that England had dropped of a few days earlier. "It took you awhile" Alfred said rudely.

Eduard just ignored the blond's comment knowing it was just his mood swings and hormones.

Alfred began to chow down the horrid smelling soup, but he was starting to crave something else. "This soup is good, but I really want something else" Alfred said, feeling bad he was going to send his husband out again to get some food. Or maybe he could call his friend to send it to him, or come make it?

"What do you want" Eduard asked, hoping it wasn't something weird or something that would make him go half way cross the city to get.

"Swedish Meatballs! OH~ It that sauce and some Apple juice!" Alfred said happily, remembering the tangy sauce that Sweden covered them in.

Eduard felt a frown form on his face. "Why would you want that for?" Eduard asked, not wanting to bring Alfred Sweden's food.

"Cause they tasted amazing!and I think Oliver wants them too, cause he's the one who made me think about it!" Alfred said burying his head in his couch pillow.

"Fine" Eduard said, grabbing his coat he left to find the food his wife requested. While a snear was on his face. /The damn Swede's fault/ He thought, hating the fact Alfred wanted something from the Nordic nation even if it was only food.

Alfred sat on his couch and started texting Feliciano, knowing he would be the only other nation who would understand his cravings for lots of food. He couldn't wait for Sweden's tasty meat balls and for Oliver to be born, but both seemed equally important right now.

'I am so hungry right now!' Alfred texted to Feliciano.

'Get Estonia to get you something' Italy replied, happy his friend was giving him the time to was laying down in Germany's arms while he talked to America.

'He's no here :( ' Alfred typed out, forgetting to mention that Eduard was getting him food.

'That's bad! Want us to come over? We can make Pasta!' Italy said, perking up in Germany's arms and making Germany uncomfortable.

'us? You and Lud?' Alfred texted.

'si!' Italy replied. Alfred smiled at his reply. 'Ok! Come on over!' Alfred said before closing his phone.

Eduard drove down the street looking for a store that would sell Swedish meatballs.

Alfred smiled sweetly as he finished his soup, glad he was going to have some Pasta and Swedish meatballs. He could not wait to enjoy the good food from other Nations.

After driving around for nearly and hour he finally found a place that sold swedish meatballs and apple juice. Buying the two Eduard returned home to find Germany on the couch talking with Alfred and Italy in the kitchen cooking pasta. "I got what you wanted Alfred" Eduard said, handing the bag to his wife.

"YEAH! Feli you have to try these!" Alfred said, taking the bag and almost dancing his way over to Italy. He set the box down and grabbed two, popping one in his mouth and one in Italy's. Felicicano's eyes widened a bit as he ate the strange meat, unsure on what Alfred has crammed in his mouth.

"Ve~ these are good, what are they?" Feliciano asked, looking over to see the box they came in. Alfred smiled and began to explain what it was. Eduard and Ludwig were in the living room when Feliciano's voice rang over the television. "Wow! Those are Swedish balls?" Italy's voice said in complete shock.

A 'tic' sound came from Eduard.

"Italy! what are you two doing?" Germany yelled, getting up to beat Alfred and Feliciano.

Eduard followed the German man not wanting him to hurt his wife.

When Eduard walked in he saw Germany eating one of the meat balls; Feliciano and Alfred were already eating them while Feliciano stirred the pasta. Alfred was sitting on the counter while he snacked on the meatballs, occasionally dipping his fingers in the sauce.

"Hey honey, you should really try one" Alfred said, completely forgetting that Eduard hated Berwald.

"I don't like them" Eduard said, trying to keep his anger down.

"Come on, sweetie, they are really good" Alfred pushed on, Germany nodded and snagged another from the box. This was almost as good as Wurst. Almost.

"I don't want any" Eduard said, but knowing his wife would keep pushing for him to try them he decided to just leave the room.

"Eduard!" Alfred yelled, going after his husband. He cornered his husband in a different room, knowing his husband wouldn't deny him an answer if he pushed hard enough.

"Yes?" Eduard said, not liking that Alfred cornered him. He really didn't want to talk about it.

"What's wrong, my love" Alfred asked, using pet names to get on his husband's good side. Alfred closed the gap to Eduard, backing his husband against the wall and get close to him. He got close and pinned Eduard with his knee, keeping it under Eduard's groin to tease him if needed.

/Why is it he can be eight months pregnant yet, still be so sexy?/ Eduard thought, blushing at the position Alfred put them in. While he ignored the question Alfred asked him.

"Now answer me... What is wrong?" Alfred asked, getting a dark idea from something to do to Eduard.

"Nothing" Eduard said, hoping Alfred would just drop it.

Alfred smirked evilly and got on his knees, looking up at his husband and giving him a very dark look. He moved his mouth over and took Eduard's zipper in his mouth, pulling it down to get access to Eduard's boxers. Alfred began to lick the area of the boxers right over his cock. Eduard felt Alfred's warm tongue wetting and heating up his organ.

"A-Alfred stop it. There's people here" Eduard whispered, bitting back amoan as Alfred continued lick and tease him.

"mmmmm... good, there's also danger" Alfred said seductively,he began to move the slit in the boxers to start licking the actual organ. He started licked the base and going down as far as the slit in the boxer would let him.

"Sweden" Eduard finally said, making Alfred stop suddenly.

"Sweden? did he do something to you?" Alfred asked, looking up at Eduard with his big blue eyes.

"No, it just when you asked for Swedish meatballs I-I got angry. I can't stand the thought of you wanting something from him even if it's just food." Eduard said, while pulling his zipper back up.

Alfred gave Eduard a pout, sad that he was denied the salty liquid he was after. "You shouldn't be angry about that, dear" he said, kissing Eduard's hand and not getting up from off his knees.

I know but- Alfred you know you can get up now" Eduard said, trying to help his wife up but, only got a smirk.

"No" Alfred said, grabbing Eduard's zipper and pulling it down. He pulled down Eduard's pants and moved down the Estonian's boxers, using one of his arms to keep Eduard pinned. Alfred began to lick the base of his husband's c ock, which was starting to become erect.

"Alfred stop!" Eduard whined, enjoying Alfred's tongue on his organ but, knowing they could be caught at any moment by Italy or Germany.

"shhh, be quiet" Alfred teased, going back to Eduard's organ. He began to stroke it to hardness, taking the tip to his mouth and slowly running his tongue over the tip.

Eduard tried not to moan at the wonderful feeling of his wife's hot mouth on his organ.

Alfred began to engulfed Eduard's throbbing organ, enjoying the taste of the pre-cum. "mmmm, I love how you taste" Alfred said with the organ in his hot mouth.

"Alfred" Eduard moaned, breathless from the way Alfred sucked and twirled his tongue over his cock.

Alfred tightened his lips around Eduard's cock and began to take more into his mouth. He slowly took more and more in his mouth, getting it all wet. He began to lightly rub Eduard's balls, to help make him cum. Just as he did this the office door flew open to reveal Italy, Germany, England, and Canada.

"Hey America, your brothers are here to help you-" Italy stopped when he saw what was going on. Alfred did not realize it at first, his mouth still tightly around Eduard's cock.

"WHAT THE HELL!" England yelled, face red from the scene and a heat in his groin.

Alfred just looked at them, not really caring he was still rubbing Eduard's balls. Germany gripped Italy and took him away from the scene. "Hey bro" Alfred said sweetly, waving with his pre-cum covered hand at Arthur and Matthew.

Matthew blushed and left the room and went straight to the bathroom. Leaving Arthur alone with the two lovers. Alfred continued to rub Eduard's balls while the Baltic tried to get him to stop. Uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Alfred stroked Eduard until he cummed, drinking it all up greedily. Alfred licked and sucked his husband's organ clean, leaving no cum on it. Alfred stood up a kissed his husband.

"You want some tea, England? Italy made some pasta and we have some Swedish Meatballs." Alfred said sweetly.

"N-no I have something important to take care of. But i need a shower, you know long flight and stuff. You're bedroom has a bathroom right" Arthur said, his face beat red before rushing down the hallway to his younger brother's bedroom to take care of that 'important thing'

"Right~ Good to see you Artie!" Alfred yelled before turning to Eduard. "You still taste better than Swedish meatballs, but I'm not going to share you" Alfred said sweetly before kissing Eduard softly.

"You're a pervert" Eduard said, embarrassed that not only had people seen Alfred giving him a blow job but, that the American continued to do it in front of them.

Alfred shot his a kicked puppy look. He started tearing up and shaking slightly, being easily moody.

"Im sorry!" Eduard said quickly, hugging the American to him and forgetting that his pant's and underwear were still down.

Alfred frowned and pushed Eduard away, running out of the room and hiding away from his husband. He did not know why he was so angry, but millions of emotions from the past just sprung to life in that on insult from Eduard. He was so upset that he grabbed a blanket and threw it over his head, blocking away everything.

Eduard quickly pulled his underwear and pants up. Before running after the blond. After searching for a few minutes he found Alfred hidding under a blanket. "Alfred im sorry, I didn't mean it" He said, rubbing Alfred's back gently.

"Stop touching me! and Don't touch me!" Alfred said, he was sitting behind his couch. Eduard did not need to see Alfred's face to know he was pouting. Italy and Germany were watching the scene from the kitchen with Canada, who had started snacking on a few of the meat balls.

Noticing the audience Eduard said "Alfred can we please move to you're bedroom?"

Oh so now it's my bed room? not ours?" Alfred asked quietly, feeling horrible at his husband's words. They seemed so cold and mean, to Alfred it sounded as if Eduard was regretting marrying him. His hormones were running so wild that he was convinced horrible possibilities could happen, almost like his Paranoia.

"No, I didn't mean it like that Alfred. Can we please go to our bedroom?" Eduard said, not wanting to get in a fight with Alfred when people were watching.

"No! It is my bed room now, you sleep on the couch!" Alfred yelled, getting up and marching over to their bed room. He walked in and slammed the door, locking him and Arthur in his room.

"Alfred wait!" Eduard yelled, running after the blond. Only to run into their bedroom door. He pounded on the door pleading for Alfred to open it.

Washing his hands Arthur heard the bang of a door. Opening the bathroom door he saw Alfred on the bed crying and heard Eduard yelling through the door. "Alfred, are you alright?" Arthur asked, walking over and sitting down on the bed and rubbing circles into his brothers back.

"Eduard is being a jerk, so i told him to sleep on the couch" Alfred cried into his pillow, saying the last loud enough so Eduard could hear.

"Alfred it's alright. I'm right here for you" Arthur said, still rubbing his brother's back.

Eduard frowned when he heard Alfred's comment and it deepened with the sound of Arthur's voice.

Alfred moved up and wrapped his arms around Arthur, wanting to do nothing more than to hug something. "I know" Alfred mumbled softly, wiping away a few tears.

"Alfred please open up!" Eduard shouted, catching the attention of the other brother of the house. Germany and Italy having left when the married couple started fighting. Matthew walked down the hallway to see Eduard banging on the door.

"What's going on?" Matthew asked, wondering what was going on.

"Alfred locked me out of our room and Arthur's in there" Eduard said, not noticing the way Matthew's eyes widened.

"Alfred, open up!" Matthew yelled, coming to bang on the door along side Eduard. Knowing the type of person Arthur was and Alfred was in no position to defend himself.

"Eduard shut up or I'm calling Russia!" Alfred yelled, using the worst threat he could make off of short notice. He was going to go back to mopping but then he hear Canada. "Damn Matt there are Pancakes in the fridge! God eat them and stay out of my business!" Alfred yelled even louder. Right now he just wanted to hug his big brother, which seemed like a good idea.

Eduard shivered slightly at Alfred's threat and lessened his pounding on the door.

"Arthur you better leave him alone!" Matthew yelled, having no intention of leaving ALfred alone with Arthur. He knew the type of things Arthur did to Alfred when he was younger. Although the latter seemed to somehow forgotten the things Arthur did to him.

Alfred cuddled up to Arthur, not caring about Canada's loud yelling. One thing threw his off though, Oliver was moving a bit more than normal. Alfred wanted to shrug it off, but he couldn't shake the feeling. "A-Arthur?" he asked quietly.

"Yes love?" Arthur asked, holding Alfred close to him. Happy that he finally had a chance to have the blond to himself and in his arms after so long.

"Why is everything making me so upset? Eduard and I rarely fought" Alfred cried slightly.

"It's just you're hormones" Arthur said, pulling his younger brother closer to him while ignoring Matthew's shouting from the other side of the door.

"Okay, if you say so, big brother" Alfred said, adding England's old title to make him happy.

Arthur smiled at the old title. He gave a small kiss to the American's forehead and then more small pecks to the blond, ranging from the top of his head to his neck. Although to Alfred they were only innocent brotherly kisses.

Alfred let out a small purr, a smile coming to his lips. "Artie, you're being really nice~!" Alfred smiled sweetly, his sad feelings melted away.

Arthur chuckled and kissed Alfred on the cheek. Threading his fingers through the golden locks of the American.

"Artie... I'm sorry" Alfred mumbled.

"What for?" Arthur asked, giving another kiss to the American that was dangerously close to his lips.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean to you. Everyone is so mean to you, Artie. C-can you please f-forgive me?" Alfred asked, pouting cutely. He looked so fuckable and vulnerable, or perfect.

"Of course poppet" Arthur said, bringing Alfred closer to him and giving him one last peck before moving away and laying Alfred down on the bed. "But I know a way that you could really earn my forgiveness" Arthur said, a slight smirk on his lips that Alfred didn't catch as he positioned himself above the America.

America, who was feeling like he needed to please everyone, looked at his brother with his innocent eyes. Normally Alfred would not be so naive, but he was under so much stress and was so horny that he did not understand Arthur's body language.

"You look so beautiful right now" Arthur said, giving Alfred a kiss on his cheek before planting more on the American. While giving him a loving look to which Alfred enjoyed just thinking that his brother was showing him affection to make him feel better.

"What do you want me to do, big brother?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Just lay there and let big brother make you feel good. You want that don't you?" Arthur asked, starting to unbutton Alfred's shirt while kissing the exposed skin much to the delight of Alfred who had always been sensitive but since pregnancy had become even more sensitive. Arthur continued to kiss the sun-kissed skin below him, which earned him soft mewls of pleasure from his beloved brother.

While Arthur was kissing Alfred's skin he felt something hard kick him in the face, Oliver. Alfred let out a mewing sound that showed Arthur he was loving the feeling of big brother's warm mouth kissing his skin. Alfred made a slightly louder than needed squeak, which alerted the Canadian outside the door.

"ARTHUR! Leave him alone! Arthur!" Matthew yelled, pounding on the door harder then before after he heard a squeak that was undeniably belonging to Alfred.

Arthur didn't like the kick from the unborn child but ignored it. Continuing to kiss Alfred's skin. Finally unbuttoning the rest of Alfred's shirt he moved it aside. Revealing the soft mounds of Alfred's breasts.

Arthur grinned and claimed one of them for his own. Bringing the pink nub into his mouth and swirled his tounge around it. Eliciting a moan from Alfred's throat.

Alfred raised his hands up to push England off,feeling as if Oliver was telling him to stop. "Artie, s-stop" Alfred winced, his body started hurting. Alfred moaned, being too sensitive to fully function.

"Why?" Arthur said, annoyed that Alfred was trying to stop him from something he wanted for so long.

"M-my tummy hurts" Alfred said, placing his hands over his swollen stomach. "Artie...I think I need to stop this. I'll make up for i-it later" Alfred said, but England knew there would be no 'later'.

Arthur growled low in his throat but moved away from Alfred.

Alfred let out crying sound, feeling pain building in his lower stomach area. "A-Arthur, it hurts- I-I think the b-baby... AAHHH!" Alfred let out a scream when he felt a pain on his lower body increase.

Hearing his brother's scream Matthew decided to just bust down the door. "Eduard get out of my way" Matthew said, before backing up a few feet. He braced himself and then ran into the door. Busting it down he was meet with the sight of Alfred with his shirt completely open and doubled over in pain.

"Alfred!" Eduard yelled, pushing past Matthew and ran over to his wife.

"Owie! Owie! owwwie!" Alfred cried, holding his stomach and crouching over it like he had a bad cramp. Arthur noticed he was suddenly standing in a small puddle of something.

"Call an ambulance!" Eduard yelled, holding his wife close. Not knowing why Alfred was in pain but hoping the baby would be ok.

Canada ran to find Alfred's phone while England just stood there, with an erection and a messy look. Alfred held on to Eduard tightly, feeling pain building. Alfred let out a loud, high pitch, scream.

"Shh it's going to be ok Alfred. Matthew's getting an ambulance" Eduard said, holding Alfred close but not tight incase it might hurt the blond more. He felt pathetic not being able to do anything to ease his wife's pain.

Matthew came rushing back with a few towels and a blanket, wanting to keep Alfred comfortable. "They'll be here soon" Matthew said, wrapping the blanket around Alfred's shoulders.

"What were you two doing?" Matthew asked, turning a glare to Arthur. Alfred was not paying attention, to busy holding onto his stomach in pain.

"None of your business. He just suddenly started to feel pain" Arthur said, leveling Matthew with a glare of his own.

The paramedic burst into the room, since Matthew left the front door open for them, with a box of emergency medical supplies. His partner came rushing in with a wheelchair for Alfred, since Matthew had informed them Al was pregnant. The Paramedics did very little talking, only asking Alfred simple questions about his health. They helped Alfred into the wheelchair and took him to the ambulance out side, which had drawn a crowd in the peaceful neighborhood.

Eduard followed after the paramedic's watching them load his wife into the back of the vehicle. Once Alfred was in the ambulance. Eduard got into it. Holding his wife's hand as the ambulance drove off. Matthew and Arthur watched the scene with the neighborhood for a few minutes before getting into one of Alfred's cars and headed to the hospital.

The whole ride to the hospital was filled with Alfred's pain filled screams, which increased when the ambulance did not slow down as the road got bumpier. They finally got to the hospital and took Alfred to the emergency care, letting Eduard go back with them up until the doctor took a look at Alfred and understood what needed to be done. Eduard was escorted by a nurse to the waiting room, considering she was hard to understand and he was being parted from his wife and child. Eduard could hear Alfred sad screaming as they took him back to the operation rooms, which was heart ringing for this ex-soviet father.

Eduard didn't know what to do. Hoping Alfred and Oliver would be okay.

Arthur and Matthew came inside of the hospital to see Eduard sitting alone, both understanding that Alfred must have been in the back. The two sat with their brother-in-law, Matthew did not mind as much as Arthur did, and Matthew decided to call Alfred's boss, which was a horrible idea. Eduard could hear Alfred's boss chewing Matthew out for not telling him sooner and then yelling that Matthew was interrupting him. While Matthew was talking to Alfred's boss he decided to go grab his brother some flowers for when he woke up.

This left Arthur and Eduard alone.

"What the f uck did you do to him!" Eduar dyelled, grabbing Arthur's collar.

"Something I should have done a long time ago before you stole him and it's not my fault Alfred's here. He just suddenly started groaning in pain and holding his stomach" Arthur replied, pushing Eduard away from him. A scowl on his face as Eduard glared at him.

Matthew walked back over with a vase full of mixed roses, knowing it would make Alfred happy to see his national flowers. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling" Matthew said, sitting down next to Arthur. Matthew pulled out a small candy bar and started eats the sweet he bought, finding it to be very mellowing. A nurse walked out wearing scrubs, a few specks of blood were visible. She walked over to Matthew, finding him to be the only one who looked like her patient.

"Excuse me, It's your sister who is the one who was just brought here?" she asked, showing a slight hesitation when she said 'sister'. Matthew nodded, understanding she was talking about Alfred in a safe way, not wanting to alert people about a pregnant man. "Is 'she' okay?" Matthew asked, saying what was on the three nations' minds. The nurse looked down, taking away eye contact from all three men.

"What happened! Is the baby ok?" Eduard said, wondering if his wife and baby were alright.

"Your wife and son are both alive, but your wife spiked a high fever right before the C-section and... they have both been taken to intensive care" the nurse said, feeling horrible.

"Will they be alright? Can we see them?" Eduard asked, happy that his wife and child were alive but worried about Alfred's fever and the fact Oliver was born half a month premature.

"Well... you can your son, but you can't touch him until be stabilize his fever" the nurse said, motioning for them to follow her.

"Alright" Eduard said, following the nurse to see his son.

The nurse stopped at a large glass window, which showed them the sleep babies. The nurse pointed to a small baby hooked up with a few and a breathing mask on its little face. "That one is yours, do you have a name for him? It would be easier if we could go ahead and have his name for files" the nurse said, her voice filled with pity for the father.

"Oliver" Eduard said, gazing at the frail body of his son.

"Yes sir, if you wait here for a while I can see how much long it will be until your wife can have visitors" the nurse said, writing down 'Oliver' on her file and smiling sweetly.

"Thank you" Eduard said, not taking his eyes off of his son.

The nurse could see the tension between all three men so she just left instead of talking to the other two. Canada could not help but to awe at his nephew, even if he still hated Eduard, the baby was still beautiful. "You're pretty lucky, Estonia... Arthur come look at your nephew" Matthew called to his pissed brother.

Arthur came over and looked at his nephew. He was beautiful baby.

"Estonia, shouldn't you be calling your brothers?" Matthew asked, taking a picture of Oliver with his phone. "I'm sure they would like to know" Matthew added, sending the picture to Sweden, Russia, Italy, Japan, Hungary, Poland and France. He knew he was going to be angering some people, but that was the point.

"Oh...yes!" Eduard said, calling his brothers and telling them the knews.

Matthew hid his evil laughter behind an innocent smirk, knowing he was about to get Eduard and Arthur on Alfred's bad side. The nurse came back and motioned them to follow her, but Arthur's phone went off and it was Francis demanding to talk to him. As soon as Eduard hung up with his brothers his phone went off again, it being an angry Russian. Canada turned off his phone and followed the nurse, leaving the two there to deal with the swamp of annoying calls.

Canada walked into Alfred's room, which was a dark room, and placed the roses on the table next to Alfred. His brother tossed around a bit until he opened his eyes to get a good look at his brother. "H-hey Mattie" Alfred's hoarse said softly, his body still sore from the contractions. Matthew smiled and kissed his little brother on the fore head, knowing it meant a lot to Alfred to wake up to someone he knew.

"I-is Oliver o-okay?" he asked, Matthew nodded. "That's g-good... I bet he is ado-adorable" Alfred stuttered quietly.

"Where is Eduard?" Alfred asked, a little more alerted.

Eduard shivered at Ivan's voice. Wishing he hadn't answered his phone. While Arthur was talking to France.

The nurse was walking back when she saw the two on their phones, instead of tending to the new mother. "Excuse me, don't you want to see your wife?" She asked politely.

"Yes!" Eduard shouted, quickly ending the call on Russia even though he knew it would only make the Russian even angrier than before. He then followed the nurse to Alfred's room. Leaving England to deal with his call with France.

Eduard walked in to seeing Matthew rubbing Alfred's hand softly while whispering slightly. Alfred looked at Eduard with a frown before turning to his brother. Matthew stopped Alfred in their conversation to acknowledge Eduard. "Oh Eduard, bout time you got here. Are you done talking to your friends? Your 'wife' and I have been waiting" Matthew said, flashing Eduard a dark look.

"Yea..." Alfred mumbled.

"I'm sorry Alfred. I was looking at our child, he's beautiful. And then i started to get phone calls. Somehow the other nations found out our son being born" Eduard said, shooting Matthew a glare to which the Canadian only smiled innocently.

"H-he's beautiful? I haven't seen him yet" Alfred said, thinking about their child. "I want to see him" Alfred said, flashing his husband a sweet smile.

"I'll go get a nurse" Eduard said, brushing a few strands from Alfred's forehead. Before searching for a nurse.

The nurse was standing outside and saw the Estonian, knowing he was either looking for the moody British man or her. "Can I help you sir?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, would it be alright for my wife to see our son?" Eduard asked.

"I'm sorry sir, but we can not take children out of intensive care" the nurse said, not knowing that baby nations had to be around their parents.

"Well is there anyway my wife could get up and see him?" Eduard asked.

"No, your wife is in far to much pain. Why don't you just wait and we will see about tomorrow, Mr. Von Bock" the nurse smiled innocently.

"I don't think you understand. You know already that you're not dealing with a normal baby or mother. My child needs it's mother" Eduard said, knowing it's vital that Oliver be in Alfred's arms.

The nurse looked at the nation and nodded, not going to ask questions. " I will bring the baby to your wife's room, if you need us just use your wife's nurse call by the bed" the nurse said, going back to the nursery. Arthur, who was still on the phone with Francis, saw the nurse picking the baby up.

"Thank you" Eduard said, a smile on his face as he headed back to Alfred's room.

Arthur was midway through a argument with Francis when he saw the nurse take Alfred's baby. "What are you doing?" Arthur said, wondering why the nurse was taking the baby.

The nurse waved and brought the baby to Alfred's room, it's loud cries echoed through the white halls. Arthur saw the nurse going into the room with the baby.

Inside Alfred could not help but to jump when he saw his baby, being the first time he has seen his baby. "Oliver!" Alfred called, reaching his arms out for his baby. The nurse placed the baby on Alfred's chest and smiled, happy to be uniting the mother with 'her' baby. "If you need help, just call" she said to Eduard and Matthew before she left them.

Oliver was crying loudly, causing Matthew to cover his ears. "What does it want?" he asked Eduard, since Alfred seemed to be immune to the crying.

Eduard blushed, knowing what the baby most likely wanted. "Alfred I think it's hungry" He said.

Alfred nodded to his husband and removed the top of his hospital gown, knowing what Oliver wanted. Alfred placed Oliver's head near his breast, which is where the baby's food was. Alfred and Oliver must have been mentally connected, because soon Oliver was not crying and he was sucking on his mother's pink gave his baby a sweet smile, glad he could bring his some to peace. Arthur walked in to see Alfred's shirt off and Matthew couldn't help but to feel jealous of his nephew, which was a mutual feeling shared with Arthur.

Alfred smiled and pulled his thin blanket over his son's legs, keep him warm."You're my little hero, aren't you. You're going to keep your mommy safe, right?" Alfred asked softly, kissing his son's forehead.

Eduard smiled at how happy Alfred looked holding their son.

"Artie, Mattie, look how cute he his" Alfred said, patting his baby slightly.

"He is cute" Arthur said, gazing at his nephew. Matthew nodded in agreement with the comment.

Alfred sat up, giving everyone a good flash at his swollen breast. "Eduard... I'm hungry" Alfred said, feeling his stomach growling.

"Alright, i'll go get you something to eat" Eduard said, giving his wife a smile and a kiss on his forehead before heading out of the room. Leaving a blushing Canadian and Britain with Alfred.

"guys... look at him" Alfred said, he was in complete awe over his son. "Mother Earth must really love us...I have never been this happy!" Alfred said, finding this moment even better than the time he got his freedom.

"He is a very beautiful bebe" Francis said, standing in the doorway of the room. As he looked at the new mother and baby with affection and feeling horrible for ever wanting to hurt and get rid of the two.

"F-Francis? Why are you here?" Alfred asked, covering Oliver with his hands protectively.

"I got a picture of your bebe and I wanted to come and see you two. I also wanted to apologize" Francis said, looking truely sorry and miserable for what he had done to the young mother.

Alfred smiled weakly, not in the mood to be killing anyone. "You're forgiven!" Alfred said happily, slightly raising his voice. A chill was sent from the still nursing baby.

"Well, he certainly has your appetite, Al" Matthew laughed at Oliver, which caused Alfred to growl lowly. Oliver let go of his mother's nub and just laid on Alfred's soft chest. Alfred smiled and hugged his young, feeling a completion in his life.

Francis smiled, glad that he was forgiven. He walked over to the new mother and took a chair by the bed. Adoring the baby along side his brothers. A few minutes later Eduard came into the room with food for Alfred.

"Food!" Alfred cheered, glad to finally being able to eat. The nurse soon walked in, rolling in the container they were keeping Oliver in. "I saw your husband coming in with a tray of food, so I thought you might need this soon" she said sweetly before leaving the nations.

"Eduard, you want to hold him?" Alfred asked his husband.

"Of course!" Eduard said, overjoyed to finally be able to hold his son.

Alfred sat up and carefully handed Oliver over to Eduard, and not letting go till he was sure Eduard was holding him safely enough. Oliver was very warm and soft, and very tiny in Eduard's arms. "You're going to have to burp him" Alfred said, reaching over to the food try and pulling that close to him. Alfred didn't bother on covering himself and began to eat the sloppy food, not really caring what it was.

Matthew sat next to Alfred, on the opposite side of Francis, and felt jealous that he was not asked to hold his nephew. Matthew knew that he was going to be spending more time with Oliver than Eduard would, he was right next door to Alfred after all. Being mad he decided to change the warm situation to one that would bother Alfred until it was answered. "Is Oliver immortal like us? or will he die like a human?" Matthew asked negatively.

"He's born from two nations so he should be immortal but, he probably won't be a nation. Most likely he will be a state, providence or micro-nation" Eduard answered, staring lovingly at his little boy.

"Where?" Matthew asked, glaring at the happy father. Alfred was eating his food and did not seem to care what Matthew was saying, if he did then he would have probably smacked him older brother.

"Either in my country or Alfred's country but seeing as Alfred's the mother. Oliver will most likely become one there" Eduard responded, still not taking his eyes off the tiny baby boy.

Alfred pushed his tray to the side, finished with his dinner. He looked up at Eduard and smiled sweetly, glad to see how well Eduard was taking to his son. "Eduard! we need to send a picture to Italy, oh an Your brothers! and Sweden! and Tino! and Kiku! He would kill me if I didn't show him!" Alfred chirped happily.

Eduard didn't even notice when Alfred said Sweden's name. To caught up in admiring his son. Only nodding at what Alfred had said.

Canada, who had already sent the pictures, decided to go ahead and start texting Sweden, Japan, and Russia. He send them the directions to the hospital where Alfred was at.

After a few more minutes of eating. Alfred set aside his now empty plate and Eduard gave Oliver back to the honey blond.

Alfred sat happily, holding his little baby in his arms. Alfred did not pay attention to his phone, which was on the nightstand, that was close to Eduard. The Estonian noticed Alfred's phone lighting up with one of Eduard's most feared and hated Nations. Berwald.

Eduard moved over to the nightstand and picked up Alfred's phone without anyone noticing. Their attention was drawn to little Oliver. "I have to go to the bathroom." He said, slipping the phone in his pocket and left the room. One he was inside one of the bathroom he took the phone out of his pocket and opened it. His eyes narrowing at the message and his jealousy taking over.

* * *

><p>AN

Translation:

Bebe-Baby in French

Hall -Hello in Swedish

Alfred's eight in half months pregnant whe he goes into labor.


	9. Russia

Perfect Wife Chapter 9

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Sweden/America, Russia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Non-Con, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>'Hall , Your child is almost as beautiful as you. Have you decided on who the godparents are going to be? Is Estonia there?' Sweden's message read.<p>

A growl emitted from Eduard's throat. His anger getting the best of him he called up the Swede. His intent to yell at the Nordic nation for hitting on his wife.

Alfred heard the small noise coming from the bath room, which worried him.

"Why are you texting Alfred, Sweden!" Eduard yelled in a whisper, trying not to draw attention to his conversation on the phone and angry that the scandinavian was talking to his wife, even if it was through a text.

"I was not expecting you to answer, Estonia, I will have to be more careful" Sweden said, he mumbled last part.

"Of course you weren't but that doesn't matter. Just stay away from him Sweden!" Eduard said, still keeping his voice down so he wouldn't be heard.

"I was just commenting on Alfred's son and asking if he has chosen the baby's godparents. Is that a crime?" Sweden asked calmly.

"No...but I know what you want Alfred and i'm not going to let it happen." Eduard said.

"I was never really asked if you were going to let me or not. Now can you please give Alfred the phone?" Sweden asked, annoyed with the Baltic man.

"Like hell I will. I'm not going to let you sweet talk him." Eduard said, anger in his tone.

"I really don't have to ...as you say 'sweet talk him' to woo seemed to give into me when I just touch him" Sweden said, smirking darkly.

"What?" Eduard said, his voice almost yelling it before he caught himself.

"You still don't know? hn... Well I won't brag, but I will tell you that I didn't need to get him wasted like you did" Sweden mocked cruelly.

"I don't need to get Alfred drunk to like my touch!" Eduard said, his voice rising along side his anger.

Alfred looked at the bathroom door with wide eyes, confused from the sudden out burst from his held Oliver tightly and sat up a bit more, turning his head to the door. "Eduard dear, are you okay in there?" Alfred called,ignoring the snickering from Francis.

"All I had to do was touch him just right, and he was begging for me" Sweden said, licking his lips as he overextended the events and the amount of pleasure Alfred accually showed.

Eduard heard Alfred call out to him. He covered the phone's speaker and yelled out. "I-I'm fine" He said, uncovering the speaker. "You're lying!" Eduard said, gritting his teeth.

"Believe what you want, but his cum tasted nice" Sweden grinned evilly, knowing he was just pissing off Eduard

"Shut up! You're lying, there no way you could have fucked Alfred!" Eduard said, wanting to strangle the man on the other end of the phone.

Alfred jumped and Oliver began to cry loudly, both startled from Eduard's loud voice. Francis went over to the bathroom and knocked on the door loudly.

"Estonia! What is going on?" Francis yelled.

"Believe what you want to, Alfred's soar bottom said differently" Swede said happily.

"It's fine, nothing's going on!" Eduard snapped, scowling at nothing in perticular. Angry at Sweden and himself for letting something like this happen. He thought back to the meeting in London when Alfred was still only five in a half months pregnant. He thought back to the whole situation were Alfred and Berwald were thought to be having an affair. The Baltic began to believe that again.

He shook his head trying to erase those thoughts from his mind. "Stay away from Alfred" Eduard whispered in a dark voice to which he only received a laugh from the Nordic.

"I will stay away from him, but will he end up staying away from me?" Sweden said darkly. He hung up, leaving Eduard in silence.

Outside of the restroom stared four blond men, shocked about the sudden loudness from Estonia. Oliver gave out a small whimper, which made Alfred instantly turn his attention to his infant.

Eduard felt sheepish for knowing he had been heard by the other blonds but couldn't get Sweden's words out of his head.

"Honey, is everything okay in there?" Alfred asked, turning his head from the door and to the whimpering baby. Oliver had his little hands around Alfred's shirt, holding on to him like a baby pulled the blanket over Oliver's body, bringing it up to the baby's shoulders to keep him warm.

"I'm fine" Eduard said, comming to stand by his wife.

"Who were you talking to, sweetheart?" Alfred asked, smiling innocently. Matthew, who knew who it was, smirked evilly because he knew who Eduard was yelling at. Arthur and Francis noticed the dark look in Matthew's eyes, which was far to menacing to be normal for any nation who wasn't Russia.

"No one it was just a wrong phone call" Eduard said, not wanting to talk about his call with Sweden.

"You seemed to be mad at the poor man, may I ask why? Dear brother-in-law" Matthew said with a twisted grin on his face. Alfred kept ignoring Matthew, he was to busy awing at his son.

"It's nothing. Can we please talk about something else." Eduard said, giving a small glare towards Matthew.

Matthew smiled and nodded, turning his head from Eduard to his nephew. "So Alfred, are you going to choose godparents for it?" Matthew asked the question that was on Francis' and Arthur's mind. Alfred looked at Matthew and then back at Oliver, who was still making a light whimpering sound. Alfred was curious on who Eduard was talking to that made him so upset, and he wanted to know what was said on both sides.

"I don't know who, Eduard who do you think?" Alfred asked, looking at Eduard with bright eyes.

"I don't know but we don't have to choose now. We can think about for a bit." Eduard said, thinking back to his conversation with Sweden.

"I want to be the godfather!" Francis said loudly, causing Oliver to wimp a bit louder.

"What makes you think Alfred would ever let a bloody perverted frog like you be my nephew's godfather?" Arthur growled loudly to the oldest blond. Francis stood up, glaring at Arthur, and Alfred was right in the middle of the two European nations.

"Your nephew? weren't you the one who talked about poisoning him a few months back?" Francis growled in anger. Matthew and Alfred jumped at Francis' words, both being ignorant to Arthur's devilish plot. Alfred started to cover Oliver's body with his hands, feeling the situation getting dangerous.

"You tried to strangle the git!" Arthur growled, bringing back up the event in London.

"I understand that what I did was bad, but Alfred and i talked it out. You bought Arsenic poison!" Francis growled

"I did not!" Arthur yelled, trying to deny he was going to poison his youngest brother.

"Why are you denying it? I found the bottle! and you put it in Alfred's burger that Eduard ate!" Francis growled.

"Was it that burger that gave you a bad fever?" Alfred asked, looking at Eduard. Francis nodded and Matthew gasped at Arthur, shocked to find out about the murder attempt

Arthur stood rigid. Unsure how to respond to the accusation.

"Can you both just leave." Eduard said, leveling the two with a glare. Not wanting either would be murders near his wife and baby.

"What? why are you asking me to leave? I'm the one telling you about this!" Francis yelled- That did it. The next sound that was heard was the loud screams and crying of an annoyed infant. Alfred jumped and looked at Oliver with a worried glance, scared something bad had happened. Matthew covered his ears and ducked his head, hating the loud sound.

"See what you did!" Arthur yelled, covering his ears from Oliver's screams.

"What I did! Eduard was the one yelling at his mistress in the bathroom!" Francis yelled. Matthew hid a dark smirk, knowing who Eduard was really talking to. Alfred's eyes shot open and he glared at Eduard. Alfred began to press the nurse call button rapidly.

Eduard's eyes widened at France's claim. "Alfred, it's not like that!" He said, denying it as Alfred continued to glare at him. Only seconds later the door opened to reveal the nurse.

"Yes sir?" the nurse asked, looking at the mess going on between the men.

"Can you please escort everyone, except my husband, out of here?" Alfred asked with a stern look, sending shivers down everyone's spines. Matthew got up and left on his own, but the nurse had to drag Arthur and Francis out. Alfred began to hush Oliver, soon he began to hum softly and Oliver began to stop crying. Soon Oliver stopped and went back to sleeping on Alfred's chest, causing silence to take over the room.

"Alfred don't believe what Fra-" Eduard tried to explain only to get cut off by a glare from Alfred.

"Eduard, I demand you too tell me- as the mother of your child and your wife- who you were talking to. And don't you dare think of lying to me..." Alfred said coldly. Eduard was unsure on what Alfred would threaten him with, but whatever the threat would be would be dark and cruel.

Eduard's fists clenched. He didn't want to tell Alfred his conversation with Sweden but knew it would have to be said sooner or later. Takng a ddep breath he began to tell Alfred about his conversation with Sweden.

"Eduard, if you don't tell me I will walk out of here with Oliver, kick you out of my country, and send you my ring and the divorce papers with in an hour of you sitting back in Estonia. And don't think I'm lying" Alfred said darkly, holding Oliver protectively.

"Alfred, i'm telling the truth. It was Sweden who called me. So please don't loose me." Eduard pleaded, not wanting his wife to leave him.

"Give me the phone" Alfred ordered, holding his spare hand out to Eduard.

Eduard bit his lip but gave Alfred his phone.

Alfred began to click a few buttons and ended up calling the last person Eduard talked to, who was Sweden.

"Listen whore, I want you to stay away from my husband. And if you have something to say then you can come say it to my face" Alfred growled, not even looking to see who it was.

"What are you talking about?" Sweden asked, knowing the harsh greeting was because of Estonia but he didn't mind. He knew he could calm the American down.

"O-Oh...H-hello Berwald, h-how h-have you b-been?" Alfred said, stuttering and blushing from embarrassment.

"I am well but I could be better if you were here with me." Berwald said, flirting with Alfred and making him blush. Eduard scowled at the blush that formed on Alfred's face. Even if he couldn't hear the conversation he knew Sweden was flirting with his wife.

"Alright, but let's talk again sometime." Sweden said, allowing Alfred to end their call. A grin was on his face. He knew he won this battle against Eduard. Eduard on the other hand was angry. He blushed at the small peck Alfred gave him but was still boiling on the inside.

"Okay, you are forgiven" Alfred said, hugging Oliver and laying back down on his hospital bed. He kissed Oliver's head and smiled sweetly at Eduard. "I want to go home" Alfred chirped happily.

"I'll see what I can do." Eduard said, happy Alfred had forgiven him but still mad that Sweden could flirt with Alfred so openly and that Alfred enjoyed it. These thoughts clouded his mind as he left the room in search for someone who could release his wife and child from the hospital.

The nurse was standing in the lobby trying to clam a fighting pair of European nations. Matthew was outside on the phone, but he was visible from the hospital windows. The nurse saw Eduard and walked up to him, trying to get away from the two men. "Mr. von Bock, is there anything I can help you with" hoping he was going to take the two blonds with him.

Eduard could see Matthew turning and looking at him, passing him a very dark glare. He hung up his phone and walked inside, faking a smile for his brother-in-law.

"Yes, would it be possible to release my wife and child?" Eduard asked, his attention more on Matthew then the nurse.

"W-well we would advise your wife to stay at least two more nights. Your son can't leave until we know he is going to live long enough" the nurse said, saying something that was shocking to all four men.

"Alright" Eduard said, slightly numb from the nurse's news. He walked back to Alfred's room. Worried about his baby.

Alfred was ignorant of the grim news, which was probably a good thing. The nurse followed Eduard and walked inside the room, ready to take Oliver back to the nursery. Alfred looked at his husband happily, thinking they could leave now. "We can go home, right?" Alfred smiled happily.

"No, you and Oliver have to stay a couple days longer. They want to make sure you two will be healthy enought to leave." Eduard said, claiming a chair next to Alfred's bed and taking his hand as he gazed at his wife and baby.

"Okay! You don't have to worry though! My little hero is fine!" Alfred said happily, kissing Oliver's head.

Eduard smiled, happy his wife didn't know the truth.

"So we are leaving now? I really want to go home!" Alfred said, moving to get up.

Eduard quickly stood up and pushed his wife back down. "Alfred you can't leave." Eduard said, trying to keep Alfred in the bed.

Alfred's eyes shot open widely, he could not believe Eduard just did that. "Excuse me? Why can't I leave?" Alfred asked, looking at Eduard with a sad look.

" Bock, you need to recover and your son is in critical condition" the nurse said. Alfred stood up, ignoring Eduard's words.

"Critical condition? my son and I are leaving now! Oliver is perfectly fine!" Alfred growled, glaring at the nurse. The nurse gave Eduard a pleading look, hoping he would help her.

"Alfred, please calm down! You just had a baby and Oliver wasn't carried full term. Please just stay for a couple day unitl we know it will be alright." Eduard said, trying to calm his wife down so he wouldn't injure himself.

"Why didn't anyone tell me Oliver was in critical condition?" Alfred raising his voice and held Oliver closer to his chest, feeling as if his son was going to be taken.

"W-We want to make sure he'll live through the night, Bock. How about you let me take him back to the nursery?" The nurse asked, holding her arms out to get the baby. Alfred's eyes narrowed at the human woman, not wanting anyone to take his son away from him.

"Alfred, please let her have Oliver. She's just going to make sure he's going to be alright." Eduard pleaded, trying to get Alfred to give the nurse Oliver.

"He is fine!" Alfred barked, not wanting to let them take Oliver away. "You know he's fine, right Eduard?" Alfred pouted to his husband.

"Alfred please just give her Oliver" Eduard said, only earning him another glare from Alfred.

"Only if I get to go to the nursery to personally watch him" Alfred said, showing his possessiveness over his child. The nurse was stunned, but she nodded slowly. "You can watch him until we need to test you or him" she said, keeping her arms open for the baby. Alfred relaxed and placed the baby in the nurse's arms.

Eduard sighed in relief. Glad that Alfred gave Oliver to the nurse.

The nurse walked out of the room and was followed by Alfred, who didn't care if he was swearing a hospital gown that showed his butt. Canada and England just happen to been walking down the hall and got a full flash of Alfred's naked backside. The nurse and Alfred kept walking down the the hall to the nursery entrance, Alfred not caring if his two brothers saw him.

Eduard followed after Alfred and noticing his revealing gown. He ran back to their room and grabbed a blanket before running back to him and putting it around his shoulders.

"Thank you" Alfred said, turning his head and kissing Eduard on the cheek. The two nations did not notice the older two blonds standing behind them with their noses dripping blood. The nurse opened the nursery door and let the two parents inside. Alfred was goo-goo eyes as the passed the babies, though he personally thought Oliver was the world's cutest baby.

"You two can sit here, I need to take a blood sample from Oliver" the nurse said, placing Oliver in his hospital crib. She walked over to a counter and pulled out a shot vial and a needle, attaching them as she walked over to Oliver. She looked at the baby for a spot to insert, finding one shortly after he started looking. Alfred covered his eyes and kept his sight black, only looking when Oliver's loud screams started once again.

Eduard held Alfred in his arms. A frown on his face. Hating to hear Oliver crying so loud but knew it had to be done to make sure he would be alright.

The nurse moved away, placed a special bandage over the small opening, and went out of the room to place the vial some where else. Alfred moved over to Oliver and kissed the infant's fore head. Alfred did not notice Arthur and Matthew looking at them from the window. Oliver's cry went to a light whimper and he gripped one of Alfred's fingers with his weak little hand. Alfred looked over at Eduard and smiled.

"Eduard, we have a baby" Alfred said, letting the realization hit in even more.

"Yea" Eduard said, a smile on his face as he gazed at Oliver.

Alfred began to tear up, feeling his hormones pulling strings that seemed to make his moment even more amazing. Alfred turned and hugged Eduard tightly, forgetting he was a super strong nation.

"T-to tight Alfred" Eduard weazed, finding it hard to breath from Alfred's tight embrace.

Alfred let go of Eduard and smiled sweetly, feeling embarrassed. Alfred sat down and pulled the blanket that Eduard gave him over his body, trying to keep his body warm. "I-I'm going to...sleep... w-watch..Oliver...kay?" Alfred mumbled as his exhaustion began to take over. He felt so sleep and soon fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair.

"Alright" Eduard mumbled, glad Alfred had released him from his tight grip. He headed Alfred's request and watched over Oliver.

The nurse came back and saw the sweet scene in front of her. " Bock? Can you please come here?" she said quietly, tyring not to wake any of the sleeping babies or Alfred.

"Sure" Eduard said, following the nurse out of the nursery.

After the nurse closed the door she turned and faced Eduard with a stern look. "We should probably move your wife to a bed, sleeping that way could tear some of the stitches from the C-section." She said quietly.

"Alright" Eduard said, going back into the nursery and picked up his wife making sure not to wake him as he followed the nurse back to Alfred's room.

The nurse smiled sweetly and placed a folder on the table. "My shift is ending soon, so I hope the other nurses are nice to you and your wife. They probably won't let you back there to see Oliver, but your room is close to the nursery so you can at least see him." The nurse explained before waving and leaving them in the room to finish with Oliver's nightly medical stuff. She left the folder on accident, and it was labeled with Alfred's and Oliver's name.

Eduard watched the nurse leave and noticed the folder the nurse had left behind. He wondered what was it was. Opening it he was surprised by it's contents.

The first pages read 'Target: Alfred F. Jones (von Bock) aka United States of America.' in the familiar language of the large country bordering Estonia. Russia. The papers were filled with information on Alfred and Oliver, all of it being written or typed in Russian. The evidence was clear on why the nurse was so relaxed around the birth-giving man, and how Alfred was able to recover quickly. There were a few pictures of Alfred while he was sleeping and during the surgery, which was bloody and quite disturbing.

Eduard was disturbed by the images and that Russia had gotten so close to Alfred and his baby.

Eduard heard the door opening and the sound of heels outside the door.

Eduard whipped around and there stood Russia. A smile on his face as he shut the door and locked it. Walking calmly over to the Estonian and sleeping American who was to far gone in sleep to be bothered.

"Looks like I left something here, da?" Ivan grinned snatching the file from Eduard. This probably explained why the nurse was taller and more bulkier than Eduard and Alfred combined.

"W-what are you doing here Russia?" Eduard asked, trying to keep a shiver from going up his spine.

"When my friend messaged me about Amerika going into labor I just had to make sure I was there. After all, everyone will one day become one with me. And how bad of a nations would I be if I did not see the birth of my sunflower's son?" Russia asked, smiling his twisted childish smile.

"Alfred's my wife." Eduard said, trembling at the slight twitch of Russia's lips before a smile formed again.

"And why weren't you in the room when the baby was born?" Russia asked. "All the blood was amazing" Russia said coldly, licking his lips.

"They wouldn't allow me and why where you in there with him?" Eduard asked, wanting to know why he couldn't be there with Alfred when Oliver was born. Yet, Russia was.

"I am a trained doctor's assistant and I do love the sight of Amerika being helpless and blood leaking out of him. Did you know I got to pull the child out of him? I got so much blood on my clothes... and it tasted wonderful" Russia smirked darkly. "How does it feel to know I got to touch the baby before you or Alfred?" Russia asked, walking closer to Eduard.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Eduard asked, angry that Russia touched his child and had gotten so close to Alfred.

"I am gathering information" Russia said, looking over at the sleeping nation.

"What for?" Eduard asked, wanting to know why Russia was here.

"My country's needs and my own needs" Russia said as he rubbed Alfred's cold feet slowly.

"W-what needs." Eduard stuttered, watching Russia touch Alfred's feet but made no move to stop lest he angered the Russian.

"Come now Eduard don't be stupid, use that smart little head of yours" Russia said, slowly removing the blanket off of Alfred's paling legs.

"He just had a baby." Eduard said, moving closer to the bed.

"Yes and he is very weak physically... but think about this, if something were to happen to...lets say- oh... Oliver, what would happen?" Russia smirk darkened.

Eduards eyes widened. "Y-you wouldn't! He's just a baby!" He yelled, hoping the man before him wouldn't do anything that would harm his child.

"Wouldn't I? What would you do to stop me, Estonia? And what would Alfred do to get him if I brought him to Moscow- or Siberia?" Russia asked, running his ghostly fingers over Alfred's skin. /So...soft/ Russia smiled.

Eduard realized what Russia was implying. He ran to the door and unlocked it. Not noticing the smirk of triumph on Russia's face. He ran down the hallway he stopped at the nursery. Oliver was gone. He stood there for a minutes. Rigid, just starring at the empty space his baby had been. Then he realized that Russia was still with Alfred. He ran back to Alfred's room. Only to find a mess of blanket were Alfred had been sleeping. There was no sign of him or Russia.

Canada came walking down the hall with his phone to his ear, not paying attention to Estonia. England and France were walking with the younger blond, they had no idea who he was talking to. "Very well, keep it safe. Rabbits can bite" Canada said before hanging up on whoever.

"What's wrong Eduard?" Matthew asked with a smirk.

Eduard whipped around. "Russia took Alfred and Oliver too." He said, the raw fear could be heard in his voice.

"What! How the hell did this happen?" Francis yelled, pushing Matthew out of the way to get over to Eduard. Even Arthur seemed more worried, walking closer to Eduard. Matthew stood there with a dark smirk, which Eduard could clearly see.

"He had been here the whole time." Eduard said, noticing the smirk on Matthew's face. Wondering why he looked so smug.

"How did he get past you?" Matthew asked, the smirk not leaving his face.

"You had something to do with it! Didn't you!" Eduard yelled, grabbing Matthew's collar.

"What? why would I do something like this?" Matthew asked, keeping the twisted smirk on his face.

"Canada is completely harmless" Francis said, patting Estonia on the shoulder.

"No he did! Just look at him! He's been having that d amn smirk on his face all day!" Eduard yelled, his grip on Matthew's collar never loosening.

Canada looked over at England for help, giving him 'America's pouting face'. "I would never do such a thing" he said quietly, but loud enough for them to hear.

England tore Eduard from Matthew. Eduard let out a deep growl. "Fine! If you don't believe me then you can leave! I'll get Alfred and Oliver back myself!" Eduard yelled, running past the trio while giving them a dark look.

The plane was high in the air, heading from Washington D.C to Ivan's old base in ssia placed the breathing mask over Alfred's face, which was pumping in a sleeping gas and oxygen. Ivan sat next to Alfred's bed and cradled the whimpering infant, who was lightly sucking on Ivan's finger tip. The large man smirked as he watched the baby suckle on his finger instinctively. Ivan knew the baby would have to eat eventually, and he would feed the child even if Alfred was still asleep. He had brought a milker just encase, which seemed like a very good idea and an innocently reason to grope the sleeping nation's chest.

"You're going to look just like your mother" Ivan commented softly, brushing his fingers over Oliver's soft skin. /I will teach him to speak Russian and soon Alfred will have no choice but to become one with me/ Ivan thought, childishly kicking his legs back and fourth at the pleasant thought. Ivan thought about all the dark, lustful, and bloody things he would do to the weak nation.

Eduard breathed heavily from his run. He was leaning against the side of a building. Trying to think of how he could get Alfred and Oliver back.

Ivan smiled as the baby began to cry loudly, missing his parents. As a child of two nations he feels when his parent's people feel bad or his parents are in distress. Ivan felt so tempted to squeeze the child, wanting to hear more screaming. Alfred began to toss and turn, wiggling from the cry's that Oliver gave out. Alfred moved his hand up to take the mask off, which signaled to Ivan that it was time to add fuel to the fire.

Ivan took Oliver to a small chamber he had specially made for America's child. He placed Oliver in the chamber and locked it, hiding the key just encase America put up a fight. Ivan walked over to Alfred, who had thrown the mask off him and started moving in his bed. Ivan smirked and got very close to Alfred. "Good morning my sunflower" Ivan said darkly.

Alfred grunted and opened his eyes to see who exactly was there, and he was not happy with the results. Ivan smiled and pulled Alfred's hair back from his face, admiring the hazy look in the blond's blue eyes. "Damn communist, w-why a-are you h...here?" Alfred asked, squinting his eyes.

"My sunflower, I wanted to compromise something with you" Ivan said,bringing his hand up and stroking Alfred's cheek. Ivan personally though Alfred's skin got softer since he became pregnant. "W-what do y-you want? W-where is my husband and Oliver?" Alfred asked, worried about his sweet husband and his child.

"Don't worry about your husband, he is probably enjoying his time with his...'mistress' that I heard about" Russia said, remembering what was told to him by his spy.

"And Oliver?" Alfred asked, cracking his eyes open. Ivan smirked, glad that Alfred was asking about his infant son.

"Don't worry about him, he will be fine" Ivan said, before getting close to Alfred's ear. "As long as you behave" Ivan added, which made Alfred's eyes shoot open. "Behave? W-what happened! Where is my son!" Alfred demanded, gripping onto Ivan's shirt with a weak grip.

"Don't worry, he is safe...you whore" Ivan said, pushing Alfred to the bed.

Ivan climbed over Alfred. Chuckling at Alfred's weak attempts to push him off.

"C-commie! g-get off of me!" Alfred cried, trying to push the large nation off of him. Alfred felt so weak that it emotionally hurt him, which was rare. Ivan smirked as he saw Alfred act so weak and small, and it was turning him on as Alfred's wiggles grind against him.

"Oh sunflower don't say that. It hurts my feelings when you call me that." Ivan mocked, grabbing Alfred wrists and pinning them down with one hand. With his other he held Alfred's jaw tightly so the blond could move away or bite him before he kissed Alfred roughly.

Alfred growled and kept his mouth shut, not letting Russia's tongue in his mouth. Alfred tried kicking Ivan, ending up kicking Ivan in the shin. Ivan moved back in pain, since Alfred used all his strength in that kick. Alfred was able to mumble one thing before Ivan gripped his jaw again. "You have no feeling, Russki"

"I have feelings for you." Ivan said, gripping Alfred's jaw painfully. Giving him a rough kiss before letting it go. He then took a knife from one of his pockets. Giving Alfred a twisted smile. He placed it on Alfred's throat watching the blond gulp before dragging it down, not enough to brake skin but enough to make Alfred hold his breath. Ivan continued untill the knife reached the top of Alfred's hospital gown. Before he suddenly ripped the gown open to reveal Alfred's body.

Alfred let out a gasp as the cold air hit against his body. "Russia please s-stop. I-I belong to Estonia- " Alfred said pitifully.

A growl came from Russia. A frown formed on his face before it was quickly replaced by another smile. "Not anymore you don't." Ivan said, tucking the knife away and moving the fabric from the now ruined gown away to reveal more of Alfred's body. "You have such a beautiful body, My sunflower." He said, kissing Alfred roughly while feeling the blond's body.

Alfred gasped as his body was touched, finding that some spots were even more sensitive than normal. Alfred brought one of his hands up to stop Ivan, and ended up hitting Ivan in the nose with his wedding band. Alfred looked up at Ivan after he felt something warm drip on him. Blood. He had brought his hand up so fast that it caused Ivan's nose to start bleeding over him. Alfred felt fear rushing down his spine.

Ivan started to laugh. A deep and dark one that promised pain. "That wasn't very nice." Ivan said, he whipped the blood from his nose. He smacked Alfred across the face before kissing the area a bruise was forming. He then grapped Alfred's wrist and tied them together. He tore the rest of the gown from Alfred's body. A grin on his face. "We're going to have alot of fun." Ivan said, sucking on Alfred's neck.

"L-let m-me go! Where is my baby!" Alfred asked, thrashing rapidly to try and shake the heavy Russian off of him. He felt pain building from his stitches, which caused him to stop. Tears began to drip out of his sapphire blue eyes, wishing he knew where is baby was. "F-fuck communist- why did y-you even take h-him?" Alfred asked, letting more tears fall.

"To make sure you won't leave me. You wouldn't leave you're baby behind." Ivan giggled, stroking Alfred's cheek almost lovingly.

Alfred glared at the larger nation, loathing his touch. "Please tell me where he is, Ivan" Alfred asked, knowing Russia enjoyed it when America was polite.

"Alright, i'll give you back your baby." Ivan said, watching the hopefull look in Alfred's eyes appear. He wanted to crush it. To make Alfred rely solely on him. To be his forever. "But only if you give me one in return." Ivan said, watching Alfred's eyes widen.

"W-what!" Alfred yelled, not believing the crazy request. "You're joking right?" Alfred asked, pulling a smile to his face. "W-what do you really w-want?" Alfred asked, though he was scared what Ivan could say in return.

"I am not joking and what I really want is you." Ivan said, kissing Alfred before removing his coat and spreading Alfred's legs.

"Russia! stop! I thought you were friends with Estonia? why would you do this?" Alfred began to spat anything that could stop his cold war rival. Alfred began to try and close his legs, but Russia was holding onto him to tightly. "W-what if It was a one time thing?" Alfred asked, talking about being pregnant with Oliver.

"Estonia? Eduard is only my underling. A tool, nothing more." Ivan replied, keeping Alfred's legs opened. He was about to do more to the American until he heard his last question. "Well, we will just have to find out." Ivan said, a twisted smile on his face as he unzipped his pants. Revealing how hard he was.

Alfred's face turned bright red, debating if thinking Russia's package was pretty big was a crime or not. "Russia, please do not talk about my LOVED husband like that" Alfred said, turning his head away so that be would stop looking at Russia's large cock.

"It doesn't matter." Ivan said, stroking his erection to fullness. Once it was fully erected he gabbed a small bottle from his pants. he coated his fingers with it then prepared Alfred. Once he was done he lined his cock to Alfred's enterance. Ignoring the pleas for him to stop. Before he shoved himself inside. Earning him a loud scream from Alfred. He kissed Alfred's throat.

"YOU BASTARD!" Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs, the pain of not being stretched was almost unbearable to the blond man. More tears began to spill out and he started thrashing his hips, trying to get the invading organ out of him. Even though Russia did used lube it did not make the pain any less. Alfred clenched up, which made heat surround tightly around Ivan's length.

Ivan groaned at the tight heat. He kissed Alfred on the lips. Giving small pecks and leaving hickeys all over the blond. While ignoring the insults Alfred threw at him. He simply thrusted deeper into the America.

"AH! R-Russia! i-it hurts!" Alfred cried, trying to raise his tied hands to stop Ivan. "P-please" he begged.

Ivan lessened his thrusts but didn't stop. He gave soft kiss to Alfred's temple and thrusted into the blond softer and slower. "So beautiful." Ivan mumbled, kissing Alfred.

Alfred let loose a loud, painful, moan and arched his back as a rush of pleasure was sent through his body. He let out a loud groan from the lack of attention his forced e rection was giving. "I-I h-hate yo-you" Alfred groaned with a mix of anger and pleasure.

"Well, I love you!" Ivan said, a smile on his face as he changed his angle to hit the blond's prostate. Earning him another pain and pleasure filled moan.

Alfred moaned as Ivan started hitting the right spot, which made Alfred loose it. Alfred arched even more and moaned as more pleasure shot through his body. "P-please" Alfred begged, hoping Ivan would give his cock some attention. He felt his climax coming closer and closer, which also felt sinful to the married mother.

Ivan grinned. All to happy to give the American pleasure. He wrapped his hand around the blond's neglected member. He stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts.

Alfred let out more uncontrollable moans, which got even louder than before. Alfred could not hold himself back any longer from the stroking and the thrust. "E-Eduard!" Alfred moaned as he came all over Ivan's chest, yelling the name of his sweet husband.

A frown took over Ivan's face. /So he's still saying Eduard's name. Well, we'll just have to fix that./ Ivan though, gripping Alfred's thighs and continued to thrust into the blond at a fast pace. Even after he came. Ivan continued to move inside Alfred without stopping or slowing down.

"Ivan! Stop! I-It hurts!" Alfred cried loudly, to loud. Oliver began to loudly whimper from his mother's screams and distress.

"I will only stop when you say my name in pleasure." Ivan said, still thrusting into Alfred.

"I-Ivan y-you're go-going to-" Alfred screamed and moaned as Ivan continued to thrust. Alfred could feel some of the cum dripping from his ass and some being pushed even deeper. "IVAN!" Alfred screamed loudly, which made Oliver awake fully and start screaming.

Ivan smiled and came into the American once again. Happy Alfred said his name. He then finally noticed Oliver's screams. He untied Alfred's wrists, knowing the blond wouldn't be able to go anywhere. He cleaned himself and Alfred off. Fixing his clothing. He handed Alfred a blanket and retrieved Oliver. Bringing the wailing baby to back.

Alfred looked at Oliver and held his hands out for his baby, missing he infant child. He groaned as he shifted his hips, still feeling Ivan's cum deep in his ass.

Ivan handed Alfred Oliver. Watching Alfred calm Oliver's cry almost instantly. /Alfred is a great mother. He'll be even better when it's my child he's holding in his arms./ He thought, a smile on his face.

Alfred kissed Oliver on the head, almost forgetting about Russia watching them. /Oh Eduard, please just save Oliver- my poor baby/ Alfred thought sadly, kissing his baby again.

Ivan continued to watch the mother and child. He checked his watch and found they only had a few more hours till they landed. He would allow Alfred to stay awake and be with Oliver until they got close to landing. Then he would put Alfred under the sleeping gass again.

Alfred cradled his child and just smiled, feeling his worries melt away. "My sweet little hero~" Alfred said, holding his baby close to him. He pulled the blanket over Oliver and his bodies, wanting to keep both of them warm. Oliver began to whimper again and Alfred scrunched up his nose and sighed, knowing what happened.

"Ivan, I need to change Oliver" Alfred said, feeling embarrassed for his infant.

Ivan walked over to Alfred. He picked him up blanket and all. Oliver still in his arms. He brought him to a small area that had a bunch of baby supplies in it. Ivan was glad he had prepared everything for the baby. He set Alfred down near a small changing table.

"You came prepared" Alfred said with a grin, placing Oliver on the changing table and letting the blanket fall. He did not care if Ivan saw him naked, and Oliver was his son. He changed Oliver and found a chair to sit in, finding it was feeding time for Oliver. Alfred repeated the same thing that he did in the hospital, not caring it Ivan saw his nursing Oliver.

Ivan stood smiling at the scene of the mother and baby. Happy to see his essence running down the blond's leg and seeing him bare but knew he needed something to wear. After all his country was cold and he didn't want his sweetheart to get sick. He left Alfred to breast feed Oliver while he got clothing for the blond.

Alfred placed Oliver in the crib, after the baby let out a cute yawn. Ivan got back with his outfit of choice and stood in front of his captured sunflower. Alfred looked over at Ivan with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing. "There is no way in hell that I would ever wear that" Alfred growled with a twitch in his eyes.

"Oh, so you would rather freeze to death and leave your poor little baby without a mother?" Ivan said, holding the clothing out for Alfred to take.

"You're an asshole, you know that- Right?" Alfred asked, snatching the clothes and starting to put them on.

Alfred slipped the dress on, feeling uncomfortable not having fabric between his legs. Alfred pressed his legs tightly together and groaned loudly, feeling something running down his legs. "ew" Alfred said loudly, enough for Ivan to hear.

Ivan chuckled, earning him a glare from Alfred. He then handed Alfred thigh high tights, brown knee high boots and a navy double-breasted jacket.

Alfred grabbed one of the baby wipes and began to clean off the leaking liquid, giving Ivan a good look at his legs. Alfred snatched those clothes from Ivan and began to dress himself, glaring at Ivan encase he was planning on taking Oliver. "Why do I have to dress like a woman?" Alfred asked.

"I think it looks nice on you." Ivan replied, not taking his eyes off of Alfred.

"I'm a world super power! I should be firing missiles at you for this!" Alfred growled, pulling his tights up and then zipping up the jacket.

"Over a dress?" Ivan said, to which Alfred just pouted and crossed his arms.

"My dignity is being crushed because of this!" he pouted, not considering the fact that the whole world knew he was Estonia's uke. "How much longer to Commie-Land?" Alfred asked.

"Only a few more hours." Ivan said, coming up behind the American who was tying his boots. Ivan pulled a syringe with a liquid into it out of one of his pockets and injected it into Alfred's neck before the American could do anything.

"W-what t-the..." Alfred mumbled, jumping from shock and touching his neck.

"A mother needs their rest." Ivan said, injecting the last of the liquid into Alfred before catching the limp America. A smile on his face as he gazed at Alfred's sleeping face. "Were going to be so happy together." Ivan whispered, kissing the sleeping blond's lips.

* * *

><p>Toris was sitting with Raivis, both enjoying some nice warm tea that he bought in London. Both were celebrating about their nephew's birth, but they could not visit because they were both swamped with work.<p>

Eduard panted. He had been running around the city for hours trying to find someone to help him but he had found not even one nation. He ran around a corner and saw his brothers sitting outside enjoying tea. He ran over to them, shouting their names.

"Eduard? What's wrong?" Toris said, standing up and looking straight at his brother. The two Baltic brothers were both clueless about their brother-in-law and Oliver.

"R-Russia kidnapped Alfred and Oliver!" Eduard shouted, clinging to his brother and looking at him desperately.

"W-why would Russia do that? He has no use for America" Toris stuttered, worried about his brother-in-law. Toris hugged Eduard, trying to comfort his older brother.

"Because he's obsessed with Alfred and kidnapped Oliver so Alfred wouldn't do anything drastic!" Eduard yelled, hugging his brother as if his life depended on it.

"W-what are you going to do about it?" Toris asked, hoping he would not get involved with the scary Russian.

"I don't know!" Eduard cried, his grip on his brother tightening.

"You're not planning on anything stupid, are you?" Toris asked, worried about what his brother would do for America and Oliver.

Eduard was silent. He didn't know what he was going to do to get his wife and child back. He only gripped his brother tighter.

I-I won't be able to help you" Toris said, feeling bad that he said it. He was to weak to go against Russia, and he knew Russia could crush him easily. "Maybe... maybe Canada or England? they are close to America!" Toris said.

Eduard moved away from his brother. "No not them. They won't help and Canada probably had something to do with it." Eduard said, a snear on his face at the thoughts of Alfred's older brothers.

"The Nordic countries?" Raivis chimed in, knowing Denmark and Finland would gladly help America.

Eduard frown at his brother's suggestion but knew if he was going to get Alfred and Oliver back. He would have to suck it up and ask for their help, that included Swedens.

Eduard visited the Nordic meeting the next day, which involved the five nations. Denmark, Finland, Norway, Sweden, and Iceland were shocked to have the Baltic man come to their meeting. Sweden smirked, wondering if this had to do with his beloved American.

Eduard walked over to the front of the table. "I need your help." He said.

Finland cocked his head to the side, wondering what was wrong. "What's wrong Estonia? Did you bring you baby? I want to see him!" Finland chirped happily, holding onto Denmark's arms.

Eduard shook his head. Watching a disappointed look flitter onto Finland's face.

"What's wrong?" Finland asked, standing up to get eye leveled with Estonia. "Are you and Alfred in a fight?" Finland asked, making Sweden's ears perk up. Iceland and Norway both looked up from their work to see what expression was on Estonia's face.

Eduard shook his head again. "No" He said, before adding. "I came here to ask for you're help. Russia has taken Alfred and Oliver."

Finland jumped and ran over to his neighboring country, Estonia, and hugged him tightly. "OH NO! we have to go save him! I'll kill that mean old communist!" Finland said, pouting.

"Denmark, Finland! Lets go! Iceland and Norway will get the armies!" Finland yelled, not logically thinking.

"Finland calm down. I want to save Alfred and Oliver too but we can't just run into Russia's domain. Just think of what will happen if we did that. We need to come up with a plan first." Sweden said.

"We can ask Santa!" Finland smiled sweetly, making Iceland and Norway sigh.

"How do you plan on saving America?" Norway asked Sweden.

"I'm not sure but I will think of something." Sweden said, already thinking of ways to save his beloved from Russia's claws. While also wanting to strangle Estonia feeling it was his fault that America and Oliver ended up in Russia's hands in the first place.

/This is why i'd be a much better husband than Eduard. I'd never let Russia have America. I'd atleast fight back. I doubt he did, he doesn't even have a scratch on him./ Berwald thought, giving Estonia a small glare that went unnoticed by the Baltic and the other Nordics.

"I hope poor America is okay, He is probably really weak" Finland said, looking at Denmark with a pitiful look. "Sweden, I know we had a bumpy past, but I think we all could save him as soon as possible" Finland said, kissing Denmark's cheek happily.

Sweden just gave a blank look at Finland and Denmark. "We should start planning to save Alfred as soon as possible." Sweden said, getting nods from the rest.

"Estonia, you are welcome to stay with us until we go get America" Tino said, smiling happily.

"Thank you" Eduard said, glad that someone was actually going to help him.

"This is going to be fun! Finally I can get me revenge on that Russian bastard!" Finland chuckled evilly, scaring the other nations.

* * *

><p>Russia grinned. They had landed only a few hours ago and Alfred was still asleep. Currently Alfred was lying in bed with Ivan next to him. Oliver was in a room down the hall. Ivan took this time to touch the American. Enjoying the warm skin and soft hair. A groan came from Alfred. Ivan's grin widened.<p>

Alfred woke up in Russia's bed, which was in his house that was hidden in Siberia. He groggily moved around, feeling pain from the stitches and the needle injection. "W-where-..." Alfred quietly said, opening his eyes to examine the surroundings outside the window. So much snow. Alfred groaned and covered his eyes with his hands, wishing he was not where he feared he was. "R-Russia?" He quietly called.

"Yes?" Ivan said, happy that Alfred was finally awake.

"Where am I?" he asked, knowing he was at least somewhere in sat up and rubbed his soar neck, which was bruising from the forced injection.

"Some where deep in Siberia." Ivan said, pulling Alfred in for a kiss to which the blond tried to push him away to no avail.

"I-Ivan please s-stop- I-I just- Let me see Oliver" Alfred asked, raising one of his fingers to cover Ivan's mouth softly.

Ivan thought for a moment before deciding it wouldn't hurt to let Alfred see his baby. "Alright but i'll will be with you." He said.

Alfred gave a simple nod, not caring if Ivan watched him care for his infant. Alfred followed Ivan to where he was keeping Oliver, which was a room with baby supplies that was close to where Alfred woke up. He almost ran over to his son, if his stitches were not pulling on his sensitive skin. He scooped Oliver up in his arms and hugged the baby, missing the warm feeling of his son. "My little...Hero" Alfred mumbled, kissing his son.

Ivan took a seat in a corner of the room. Just watching the young mother tend to his baby. A smile on his lips. /It really would be nice to have America hold my baby in his arms./ He thought, not taking his eyes off of Alfred.

Alfred cradled his son, trying to forget what Russia had told him on the plane. He did not know how long he had been asleep, but he knew Oliver was okay. Alfred believed that even though Ivan was cold and cruel; that he would never harm an innocent infant. He began to think about what would he tell Eduard if he got pregnant again? And with Russia's baby! What would Oliver think? He felt emotional pain rush though his body, feeling so confused and angry- and sad.

"Ivan... I will do it-" he said, talking about him willingly carrying the ex-communist's child.

Ivan was confused at first by the blond's statement before a large grin grew on his face. "I know you will make a wonderful mother to my baby." Ivan said, over-joyed that Alfred was willingly going to carry his child. In truth the Russian was going to make the blond carry his child either way but if Alfred was willing then it meant less harm would come to their baby.

"But you have to send Oliver to Eduard" Alfred stated roughly.

"I don't mind giving the little one back to Estonia but only after I know for sure that you are pregnant." Ivan replied, a giggle came from his lips at thoughts of impregnating the blond.

"V-very well" Alfred said, looking at his son in pity. /Please forgive me Eduard/

Ivan smiled at the blond. Happy with the turn in events.

Alfred got close to the cradle and placed Oliver on the soft bedding. "Go buy some pregnancy test... I want to hurry up and go home" Alfred said darkly, feeling guilty for betraying Eduard and Oliver.

Alfred watched his baby pull on the blanket effortlessly, which made him smile. /Please don't hate me/

Ivan simply nodded. Finding it funny that Alfred thought that after he had his baby he'd go home. Ivan had no intention to let the American go now that he had him. But didn't say anything not wanting to upset the blond he left Alfred alone in the house with no worries since they where in the middle of nowhere and the house didn't have anything to contact anyone.

Alfred looked out of Oliver's room window, watching Ivan drive off. Alfred grabbed Oliver and a blanket and ran to the front of the house, wanting to leave. He placed his hand on the door knob and tried opening it, finding it was locked. Alfred did not care one way or the other, knowing a way to get out of the Russian hell hole. He started kicking the door until it fell off its hinges, the loud sound made Oliver upset.

After a few more kicks the door finally came down.

Alfred smirked victoriously as he held Oliver close and headed out into the snowy Siberia weather. He had wrapped Oliver tightly in the warm blanket, keeping his son warm. /Don't worry, my hero, we will get home/ he thought, walking out and heading in the direction the sun was setting in.


	10. Rescue

Perfect Wife Chapter 10

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America, Sweden/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Non-Con, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

There is both non-con and lemon in this chapter. Be prepared.

* * *

><p>What Alfred didn't know was that Ivan had not real left. He was expecting Alfred to try to escape. Russia followed Alfred silently over the frozen ground. Once he got close enough he came up behind the blond and picked Alfred and Oliver up. Startling the blond greatly.<p>

"AH!" Alfred screamed, jumping in Ivan's strong arms. "...oh it's just a communist" Alfred said to Oliver, who started whimpering softly.

"I knew you would try to escape." Ivan said, carrying Alfred bridal style as he walked back to the house. /I'll have to make the doors stronger./ He thought, looking at the ruined door.

"Put me down, you stupid communist! " Alfred yelled at Ivan. The American mother began to thrash in Ivan's arms. He started to tear up, feeling trapped by his Russian kidnapper.

"Why? You said you would carry my baby but then you went and tried to escape." Ivan said, holding Alfred close and tight to him.

"I want to get Oliver home to his dad, is that so wrong?" Alfred growled, glaring at Ivan and hugging Oliver tightly to his chest.

"Yes, I told you before that Oliver can go back to Estonia only after i'm sure you are pregnant." Ivan said, holding Alfred close to him as he walked further into into the home. To a room he had designed specifically for Alfred if he proved to be a hassle or to simply keep him from escaping.

"No, Ivan- I want you to take Oliver home now" Alfred said, giving Ivan a serious look.

Ivan let out a sign. He couldn't understand why Alfred was being so pushy. It's not like he intended to actually hurt Oliver. Ivan was cruel in ways and he admitted that but, he wouldn't go and hurt a defenseless baby especially since it was the child of his beloved sunflower. After sometime in silence he reached the room. He set Alfred down. The blond was about to say something until Ivan suddenly took Oliver from his arms and pushed him into the room and quickly shut and locked the door before Alfred had time to react. "Now no more of this. You made a promise and i'm going to hold you to it. I promise to give Oliver back to Eduard only after you are with my child." Ivan said, ignoring the ponding and shouts from the other side of the door. He would let Alfred out when he was sure he wouldn't try to escape again.

Alfred sat in the room and pouted, wishing he knew what Ivan was going to do to his son. "Hey! Commie! When are we going to know that I'm pregnant?" Alfred yelled.

Ivan was heading back from putting Oliver back to bed when he heard Alfred's question. He thought for a moment. "When did you and Eduard find out you were pregnant with Oliver?"

"After our WEDDING night" Alfred yelled, letting Ivan know that he still loved Eduard.

Ivan stayed silent. /If Alfred could be determined pregnant after one night then well just have to see tommorrow./ He thought, a smirk on his face. "You will stay in this room as punishment. Tommorrow morning I will let you out and you will take a pregnancy test but, if you try to escape again i'll lock you back into this room again."

"B-But what about Oliver?" Alfred stuttered, scared for his infant son. "I don't want him to be left alone with you! Damn it Ivan! We can make a deal to let him go home today, right?" Alfred said, slightly tearing up.

"You promise not to escape again? And to carry my baby?" Ivan said, intending to keep Oliver with him to keep Alfred incheck but he didn't want the blond to cry and hate him.

"Yes, I promise" Alfred said, whipping away the stray tears. God he felt so weak to be crying in front of Russia, who he always had to try and prove his strength around and NOT cry.

"Alright" The Russian said, deciding to let Alfred out earlier.

Alfred felt joy replace his sadness, and if he didn't hate Ivan with a passion he would have probably hugged the man. "So you're letting Oliver go home?" Alfred asked, thinking that's what Russia meant.

"When I know you are pregnant." Ivan said, not about to let Alfred get his way and cause all of Ivan's hard work to go to waste. He didn't care if Alfred got upset about it. He knew after Alfred was with his baby the blond would be happy.

Alfred gave a pout and walked into Oliver's room, slamming the door in Ivan's face. /Don't worry, You'll be going home soon- and your daddy will protect you/ Alfred thought as he kissed Oliver's tiny nose. Alfred just stood and watched his son sleep, loving the infant and praising Mother Earth for blessing him and Estonia with Oliver. Alfred wanted to keep crying, wishing he was not so weak and that he could beat the shit out of Russia. But now he had to think about how Oliver would be effected. Maybe if he killed Russia then Oliver can take his land and Estonia could Expand? Alfred chuckled at the crazy, and never going to happen, thought.

Ivan sighed. Knowing it wasn't going to be easy but, the russian liked a good challenge and if he overcame this one. Alfred would be all his.

Alfred ended up sleeping in Oliver's room, not caring if the chair was to hard and his stitches were touching. He was just happy to be around his son, which is all he wanted to do. He rubbed his stomach in his sleep, dreaming about the Russian-American baby that Ivan wanted- and he didn't.

Finally after the hectic night. The sun rose across the sky. A smile of happiness was on Ivan's face. Today was the day he'd find out if Alfred was pregnant. He took a shower and got dressed. He found Alfred asleep in a chair in Oliver's nursery. He smiled and walked up to the blond giving him a kiss on his forehead. The Russian was excited to find out if he would have a child but decided to let the American mother to rest awhile longer.

Oliver started crying as soon as Ivan kissed Alfred, which made Ivan and Alfred jump. Alfred looked up and saw Ivan standing there like some creeper, which scared him even more. "Damn it Ivan! You woke up Oliver!" Alfred said, pushing Ivan out of the way and quickly tending to his baby, who was just hungry after his short nap. Oliver had been off and on all night, making sleep hard for the recovering mother.

Ivan giggled at Alfred's reaction and stood there watching Alfred feed Oilver. Waiting for him to get done tending to Eduard's baby so he could find out if Alfred was pregnant with his.

Alfred placed Oliver down and almost collapsed on the floor, feeling so sleepy and worn out from the non-stop caring Oliver needed. "W-why are you h...here?" Alfred mumbled as he buried his face into the fuzzy carpeted floor.

Ivan picked Alfred up off the floor worried about the American. He ignored Alfred's question and walked down the to his room which was a door away from the nursery. He set Alfred down on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "You need rest. We can find out if your pregnant later." He said, watching Alfred doze of practically the instant his head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>Eduard paced the floor. They still had yet to come up with a reasonable plan that wouldn't lead to an all out war.<p>

Finland jumped up, decided he had an idea. "I got it! Why don't we recruit Germany? He likes invading Russia!" Finland said happily, Norway could not keep a smirk from forming on his lips.

Eduard stared blankly at his old friend. /I don't think Tino even realised what he just said./ He thought, before thinking about Finland's suggestion. /It is a good idea though. Germany is strong and he has fought Russia before and survived./ "Germany would be good against Russia." He said.

"While we're at it we can ask Santa, right Tino?" Norway asked his happy friend.

"Yea!" Finland jumped happily, clapping his hands. Denmark could not but to find his partner to be acting too cute for his own good.

"We all could just invade Moscow, find Russia, and beat him till he talks" Finland said darkly, making Norway and Iceland shiver. Tino was rather scary when he was set on beating or killing someone, and he really hates Russia.

"Again Tino we can't just run into Russia's home without planning. We don't even know if he is in Moscow." Berwald said, slightly annoyed at everyone in the room. Feeling like they weren't taking Alfred's kidnapping seriously.

"Eduard, you're Russia's lacky! Where did he go to hide?" Tino asked happily, turning to the nervous Baltic.

Eduard twitched at the 'lacky' part but ignored it. "Well, he does have some safe house's located all over his country but, Siberia might be our best bet since it's isolated and can be dangerous to get there." He said.

"Great, so I vote that we send Estonia in solo to get America" Iceland said, not wanting to go to Siberia. Finland shook his head in disagreement.

"W-what!" Eduard yelled, not wanting to be sent to Siberia and face Russia alone.

"No! I want to pound that vodka drinking communist's face in myself" Tino growled, walking over to Estonia. "I will not like you have all the fun!" Tino smirked, turning to the other Nordics.

"Alright" Eduard squeaked, trying to shy away from his friend's gaze. When Tino faced the other Nordics he let out a sigh of relief.

"Mathias is coming too" Tino said, automatically forcing his partner into something that could turn out to be a war.

Denmark sighed but didn't say anything knowing his lover wanted revenge against the Russian and he wanted to help his American friend.

"So you three with get Germany! and we will storm into Siberia and kill Russia!- I mean save America..." Tino said, smiling like an insane man.

"Sure babe" Denmark chuckled nervously, loving his Finnish lover but got a little freaked out when he would go a little insane.

Tino smirked at Sweden, hugging onto Denmark. "Now are there any other nations that will help?" Tino asked, coming to realization that he did not have the money to go into a full-out war with Russia.

Sweden ignored Finland. Knowing he was just trying to piss him off. "Turkey, Greece, Poland, Netherlands or China." Berwald said, naming some countries that didn't like Russia or who actually liked Alfred as a friend.

"Wow, that's it? Well that settles it!" Finland announced, turning back to his Nordic neighbors. " Iceland and Norway will go ask for help! While Denmark, Estonia, and myself will sneak into Siberia and find America!" Finland announced happily.

"Wait, Finland don't we think we should do more before we rush off into Rus-" Eduard said, only to be cut off by a dark look from Tino.

" We will leave tomorrow..." Tino said taking Denmark's hand and turning his dark look into a sweet smile.

"What about Sweden?" Norway asked, giving Tino a dark look.

"Yes, what about me?" Sweden asked, feeling like Finland left him out of the plan on purpose.

"Y-you can just watch our nations while we are gone" Finland said in a nervous tone. He did not want Sweden to come along with them, even though they would need him. Sweden was one of the few nations who could go up against Russia, and live for at least a little while after a war is started.

"Wouldn't it be better me to come along. Our countires can run themselves without us there for a bit." Sweden said, angry that Finland was trying to keep him from saving Alfred.

Finland looked at Denmark then at Sweden, angry that he had no choice. Finland perked up and looked at Estonia with a smile. "Estonia, do you think we need Sweden?" Tino asked, knowing Estonia's answer would help sway the others opinions.

Eduard thought for a moment. Sweden would be strong against Russia but his anger about the Swedish man pinning for Alfred won his decision . "I think it would be better for Sweden to stay here. For one nation to be missing, their country could run themselves but with all of us leaving. It be best for someone to stay behind." He said, ignoring the angry rolling of Sweden.

Finland smiled and nodded, glad that he had trusted Estonia to help win. "So we three will leave tomorrow morning, one of us will contact you when we find America, then we will rescue him and beat up Russia" Finland said, receiving nods front he other nations. Finland and Denmark left, followed by Iceland and Norway- leaving Eduard alone with Berwald.

"YOU! Do you not care what happens to Alfred. Is your jealousy that thick!" Berwald yelled, ready to beat the hell out of the Estonian.

"It's your fault for trying to steal Alfred from me!" Eduard yelled back.

"I'm not the one who stole him, Estonia. From your words it seems Russia did" Sweden said with a sadistic smirk on his pale face. He was trying to hide his amount worries from Estonia, but his mind kept racing as he thought about what torture Russia was inflicting on Alfred.

"Yea, he did and I need to go save him. So have fun sitting behind a desk while I rescue Alfred." Eduard said back, a smirk on his face as he turned to leave.

"I know what Russia is going to do, and I know who told him everything" Sweden said, turning away to gather his paperwork.

Eduard stopped in his tracks. "Who?" Eduard asked, already having an idea about who told Russia everything.

"Lets just say, Alfred loves his big brothers... especially his geographically closes one" Sweden said, leaving Estonia to ponder for a few seconds.

Eduard watched Sweden leave and wondered about what he said for a moment. "I KNEW IT! I knew he had something to do with Alfred's kidnapping!" Eduard shouted, stalking out of the room. Intent on confronting Alfred's northern brother.

Sweden walked out with a triumphant smirk, deciding he was not going to listen to Finland and he would go by himself. That would p iss off Estonia and Finland, killing two birds with one stone.

It was near the late afternoon when Alfred finally woke up. Ivan had spent the time working on paper work or tending to Oliver. Once the Russian noticed that Alfred was waking up. He quickly came to Alfred's bed side.

"Why do I keep hoping that when I wake up that I'd be home with Eduard and this is all a nightmare?" Alfred mumbled, stuffing his face his the soft pillow.

"Don't say that Alfred." Ivan said in mocked hurt. When Alfred responded by burying his face further into the pillow. Ivan picked up the blond and headed to the bathroom.

"W-what are you doing now?" Alfred asking, thrashing his legs in protest.

"You are going to see if you are pregnant. There are some pregnancy tests on the counter." Ivan said, setting Alfred down and closed the door behind the blond.

Alfred growled and picked one of the test up, reading the instructions. Alfred growled and followed them, finding it nasty that women have to use these. Alfred placed it on the box and opened the door, looking at Russia. "come time this, commie" Alfred said, talking about the wait time on the test

"Gladly" Ivan said, giddy as he practically skipped into the bathroom. Both him and Alfred watching the test. One excited for it to be positive the other dreading the results.

Alfred looked away, not wanting to see if the test was positive. His paranoia started to kick in and he began to worry about what Eduard would say, or what he was say to Eduard. Alfred was not going to say 'hey, I had Russia's baby! oops!' that would be unfair to Eduard, who has been nothing but a perfect Husband.

A smile formed on Ivan's face as he saw the results of the test. He scooped Alfred into his arms. "We're going to have a baby!" He said, excited that Alfred was pregnant with his child.

Alfred's face dropped, feeling horrible and whoreish. "Oh...god..." Alfred mumbled softly. He then turned to Ivan with a stern look and cold eyes. "You better bring Oliver home TODAY" Alfred demanded.

"Alright" Ivan said, not feeling to bad about giving Oliver back to Eduard. He really just wanted Alfred and their child anyway.

Alfred walked over to Oliver's room, spending the last moments with his son. He wrote a small letter to Eduard, explaining that he was going to be coming home soon and not to worry. He wrapped Oliver in a blanket and went back to Ivan, handing him Oliver and the note. "You better make sure he is in Eduard's arms!" Alfred growled, kissing Oliver on the head.

"I will" Ivan said, kissing Alfred on the lips quickly before Alfred could do anything before walking away.

Alfred waited till Russia was gone, not wanting the man to see him get upset. Alfred fell to his knees and started crying, burring his face into his hands. He felt like the world's worse mother, and he felt like the worse wife that anyone could have.

Ivan got into his car. He buckled Oliver into car seat before putting his on. Then he drove to Eduard's house knowing that was where the Baltic was probably at.

Eduard layed in his bed. He tried to contact Canada but he wouldn't answer and his boss wouldn't let him start something with the Canadian. He decided to just go home and rest up before he went to rescue Alfred. It was nearing twilight when he got a knock on his door. He got out of his bed moving sluggishly to the door. When he opened it he was met with Russia holding Oliver. "R-Russia what are you doing here? Eduard asked, fighting the urge to rip Oliver from the Russian's arms.

"You miss your son, da?" Russia asked, smiling as Oliver sucked on his finger like he was trying to get food.

"Yes, please give him back to me." Eduard said, wanting his child back in his arms.

Russia smiled and placed Oliver in Eduard's wanting arms. Ivan did not bother to remove the note that Alfred had written for Eduard, since it would not help him in anyway possible. There was no way that Eduard could try and take on Russia, it would be suicide.

"Proshchai?, Estoniya. I hope to see you at the next world meeting" Russia said before turning to his car.

Eduard was glad that Russia gave him back Oliver and left but, he was still worried about Alfred. He went back inside and noticed the note inside Oliver's blanket. He layed Oliver down in the middle of his bed and took the note.

'Dear Eduard,

I am staying with Russia for awhile, please don't be worried or scared. Oliver has been breast feeding this whole time and needs to continue on something like it- but don't go asking people. That's weird. He has been very good and missed you a lot. I can not tell you what is going to happen until I return home, but please be strong for Oliver, and don't worry. I'll come home at least Alive. I love you, please try and focus on Oliver.

Love, your Wife.' The note had written on it in Alfred's best hand-writting.

Eduard clutched the note to his chest. He knew that Alfred was strong but, he didn't want to let his beloved wife stay in Russia's hands any longer. He stood up and started to prepare the thing he would need for to rescue Alfred. When he was done he called the Nordics and told them what had happened.

Russia returned home, finding Alfred asleep on his bed with the blankets and pillows close to his chest.

Ivan sat on the side of the bed. Watching Alfred's chest rise and fall. He moved some hair out of Alfred's face and leaned down and kissed him.

Alfred mumbled softly, feeling Ivan's cold skin against his. Alfred groaned and shot up, knocking Ivan right in his head with his own head. Alfred hissed in pain and fell back to the bed, covering the new red mark on his face. Alfred opened his eyes and looked at Ivan, wishing it was not him.

"Wha-at are you doing in here?" Alfred asked in a mellow tone.

"I gave Oliver back to Eduard like promised." Ivan said, rubbing the small red mark on his forehead.

Alfred's face lit up and his smile was from ear to ear, happy to know Oliver was in safe hands. "Thank you Ivan" Alfred said softly, leaning closer and kissing the tip of Ivan's large nose. He did not like Ivan, but he felt the man deserved a little affection since he did bring Oliver to his father.

Ivan blushed at the small kiss. Happy that Alfred finally kissed him back if only on the nose.

Four months passed and today was a very special day for both Alfred and Eduard, though they could not share this day with each was laying on his back, feeling exhausted from having to clean the baby room, his room, and Ivan's room. He had been up all day vomiting and cleaning, which were two things he loathed with a burning passion. His one year anniversary of being Bock was today, and he was spending this day like all other days. Cleaning, vomiting, doing whatever sick jobs Ivan forced him to do, and imagining how great life will be when he gets home. Alfred decided he was going to talk to Eduard, whether Ivan liked it or not.

Alfred stood up and made his way quietly into Ivan's private office, which is where the only phone was. Ivan was not in the room, he was suppose to be in Moscow for a meeting with the Prime Minister. Alfred picked up the phone and dialed in Eduard's house number, thinking that's where he was. He prayed as he heard the ringing. Praying that Eduard would answer, and praying he would not get caught.

Ivan came up behind the blond and snatched the phone out of Alfred's hands. "What do you think you are doing?" Ivan giggled, hanging the phone up.

Alfred jumped and turned to see Russia, which scared him half to death. "W-well... I was calling Estonia" Alfred said, hating that he had to call his husband by his country name. But he knew Ivan hated it when Alfred said it, so to get on his good side he would often call Eduard by Estonia or Baltic.

A dark look passed over Ivan's face before a smirk took over. "So you want to call that Baltic don't you? Well, then i'll give you a choice. If you do what I say i'll allow you to call him."

"Seriously? Okay! fine!" Alfred agreed happily, smiling brightly and reaching for the phone. He stopped and turned to look at Ivan.

A large grin that seemed to go ear to ear was on Ivan's face. "I'm so glad that you agreed." Ivan said, before picking up Alfred and headed to their bedroom.

"W-wait! please let me call Estonia first!" Alfred cried out loud. He did not want to sound like a fucked whore when he calls his husband for the first time in months.

"What would be the fun in that. I want to keep you to your word and then you can talk to that Baltic all you want. Isn't that great?" Ivan said, setting Alfred on the bed.

"All I want?" Alfred asked, cocking his head innocently at Ivan.

"Yes, no all you have to do is-" Ivan said, whispering the last part into Alfred's ear.

Alfred blushed deeply and could feel his body heat up nervously, which was always an effect in any sexual positions. Alfred paused and studied Ivan's face before he nodded slowly to the taller nation.

"Good" Ivan muttered removing his clothes as he motioned for Alfred to do the same. Once they were both undressed. He grabbed a bottle of lube and climbed ontop of Alfred.

Alfred removed his clothes and got in position, snatching the l ube from Ivan. He grabbed Ivan's cock roughly and started licking the head like a kitten lapping milk. He had his back side facing, wiggling his hips seductively, Ivan as he kept licking. He grabbed the lube and coaxed his fingers in the smooth goo, which always felt weird at first for Alfred. While he licked the head he began to rub the lubricant on Ivan's large cock

Ivan groaned low in his throat. Enjoying the attention Alfred was giving to his organ.

Alfred stopped preparing Ivan's cock and positioned his body over it. He gripped the cock and started pushing it inside of his abused hole, which was from Ivan being rough yesterday in the kitchen. He kept his back faced towards Ivan, personally not wanting to look at the man he was riding. He began to bounce up and down, slamming Ivan's cock deep inside to hit his prostate. He bit his bottom lip to hold back a moan.

Ivan groaned in pleasure. Enjoying the feeling of Alfred's hot insides around his cock. No matter how much he f ucked the blond. He still managed to stay tight. While Alfred rode him, Ivan moved his hips to meet each of Alfred's bounces with a thrust. Earning him a loud moan from the American. The smirk on his face growing.

Alfred was not able to hold it, especially with the building pressure in his own organ. He let out a loud moan and began to pump himself as he continued to ride Ivan.

Ivan noticed Alfred pumping himself and he knew Alfred was close. He pulled out suddenly causing Alfred to whine. He turned Alfred over so he was lying on his back and making him face him. Before entering the blond again.

"AH!~I-Ivan!" Alfred moaned out loud as he was penetrated again and continued to pump himself until he released all over Ivan's muscled chest.

Ivan grinned as his name came from Alfred's lips. He thrusted harder into the blond hitting his pr ostate with each thrust before finally spilling his seed into Alfred.

Alfred relaxed on the bed and covered his face in guilt, feeling horrible that he again was Ivan's little lut. He moved his hands and looked at Ivan, wondering what dirty trick Ivan might pull. "C-can I call him now?" Alfred asked, moved himself so that Ivan's cock was out of him. He winced at the feeling and the sick popping noise that came from Ivan's cock as it exited him.

"Of course" Ivan said, happy that he finally got what he wanted after so long. He didn't care if Alfred call Eduard. Thinking it wouldn't cause any trouble.

Alfred shot up, falling on the ground and crawling over to the door. He knew he looked horrible, but right now he did not care on way or the other. He made his way to Ivan's office and dialed Eduard's number, listening to the ringing with suspense.

Ivan smiled at how weak the American was right now and the fact he got him to say his name. Made the Russian giddy.

Eduard had given a bottle of formula to Oliver when he heard his phone ring. It was second time that day but the before he could get to it the first time they hung up. Eduard rushed to the phone. "Hello?" He said, wondering who was calling him.

"Hello? Eduard?" Alfred's hoarse voice asked, almost not even sounding like himself.

"A-Alfred?" Eduard asked, almost not believing it was his wife on the other line.

"Oh god Eduard! I've missed you so much!" Alfred said, tears forming in his eyes and falling to his knees. He held the phone close to him and smiled as he cried softly.

"Alfred what's wrong. Please stop crying." Eduard said, worried about the American and hating to hear him cry when he couldn't do anything to comfort thr darker blond but in words.

"I've missed you so much! Eduard... how's Oliver?" Alfred asked whipping away his tears.

"I have missed you too and he is good." Eduard said, wishing he could hug Alfred right then.

"H-how have you been?" Alfred stuttered as he moved on the ground. The rough material of the carpet was making his abused hole feel even more abused.

"I have been good. Are you alright?" Eduard asked, wanting to know what the Russian was doing to his wife.

"I...I'm alive...Eduard there is something important I need to tell you" Alfred said softly, wiggling as the carpet rubbed his ass raw.

"What is it?" Eduard asked.

"Happy Anniversary..." Alfred said, letting a smile form on his face. "I love you so much" Alfred said as he started to cry again, tears falling that had been held in for weeks.

"Happy Anniversary, I love you too" Eduard said, hating to hear Alfred cry when he could do nothing to stop it.

Alfred soon could not hold back a wailing sound, which Ivan could easily hear. Alfred stopped crying and smiled, glad just to have his husband on the other end of the phone. "How is your country?" Alfred asked.

"Alfred, enough with these questions. What is wrong?" Eduard said, wanting to know what was really going on.

"N-Nothing" Alfred lied, fiddling with his sweat drenched hair.

"Alfred, please tell me." Eduard said in a softer tone.

Alfred paused for a few slow seconds, not sure if he should tell Eduard about his pregnancy. He knew he would have to tell him sooner or later, and he knew Eduard would be super mad. Finally Alfred decided what he would tell Eduard. The Truth.

"Eduard... I'm pregnant" Alfred said softly, whispering so quietly that it was hard to hear it.

"W-what? What do you mean your pregnant" Eduard asked, not believing what Alfred just told him.

"Russia... he...he wouldn't let Oliver leave until he... he was sure I was pregnant" Alfred cried softly.

"Why would he want to do that?" Eduard said, angry that Russia forced his wife to get pregnant.

"H-He wants a baby" Alfred mumbled softly.

Eduard didn't say anything. Silent from the new that Alfred gave him. "I'll get you back Alfred. Just wait a little longer. I love you."

Alfred's heart started speeding up when he noticed Eduard's silence, which made him feel horrible. "Eduard, you have done so much for me... Don't worry about me, I'll come home soon... I love you so much" Alfred mumbled softly, though Ivan could still hear him.

Ivan smiled to himself. Tryng hard not to laugh. He found it funny that Alfred thought he was going home after having his baby.

"Is everything okay with Matthew? I'm really worried about him" Alfred said softly, rubbing his slightly swollen stomach.

"Yes, he is fine. I saw him the other day. He's worried about you." Eduard said, lying so Alfred wouldn't be hurt.

"Please tell him I'm super, and please tell England and France that I'm fine. Is Toris and Raivis doing good?" Alfred asked, feeling bad that he had nothing interesting to talk about. But he did love hearing Eduard's sweet voice, even if it was nothing important.

"Alright and their all fine. They really miss you and doing everything to help you." Eduard said, again lying about their brothers so he wouldn't hurt Alfred.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be home soon" Alfred said softly. Alfred placed his head on the ground, feeling a little light headed from his and Russia's dirty actions.

"I hope so." Eduard whispered, really hoping that Alfred would come home soon.

"It...it hurts..." Alfred mumbled softly, letting a few more tears release on Ivan's carpet.

"Hurts? What hurts? Alfred? Alfred!" Eduard shouted, hearing the phone drop to the ground and then nothing for a few moments until he heard heavy footsteps and then the click of of the phone ringing up.

Alfred felt to exhausted to get up and his entire body hurt. He did not even notice Ivan coming the room and taking the phone and hanging it up. He closed his eyes and let his headache take him into a painful sleep, which every sleep seemed to be now a days.

Ivan picked up the unconscious blond and carried him to bed. He cleaned him off and dressed him. Ivan kissed Alfred before leaving him to his dreamless sleep.

Ivan hummed to himself. Walking down the hallway to Alfred and his room. He stopped at the wooden door and opened it. Inside Alfred lay in the middle of the bed with a arm around a tiny baby with platinum and blue-violet eyes. Ivan smiled to himself and kissed the small infant on the forehead and then kissed Alfred on the lips.

Alfred groaned and looked at Ivan, finding the tall Russia looming over him. He held the baby closer and tighter in a sudden defense, which was more of a motherly reaction to a monster waking her up. Alfred loosened up and examined Ivan closely, making sure he was not frightening. "H-hello" Alfred mumbled softly.

Ivan giggled making the blond hold Dimitri closer to him. "You're so cute when you sleep." Ivan said, giving Alfred another kiss.

"I'm not cute...Heroes are not cute...C-can I go see Estonia?" Alfred asked softly, kissing Dimitri's head. Dimitri had ashy blond hair, a bit blonder than Ivan's, and he was a little bit bigger than Oliver when he was born. Unlike Oliver, Dimitri was born right on time and completely healthy, which saved Alfred from having a mini-heart attack.

"You are cute and no." Ivan said, making Alfred pout even more. He laughed and brushed some of Dimitri's hair.

"Why not! Russia you better let me go or else!" Alfred hollowly threaten, showing no real danger to the largest nation. Dimitri shifted slightly in Alfred's warm hold, which always more welcoming than his father's.

"Oh! Alfred you should know by now that your threats won't work and don't get so upset. You are going to make Dimitri upset too.

Alfred glared at Ivan and picked up Dimitri and turned away from Ivan, moving Dimitri so that the baby could not see his father. "Just because you have a communist name doesn't mean you are one" Alfred said to Dimitri, but loud enough for Ivan to hear.

"You are so cute when your angry." Ivan said, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushed his fingers over Alfred's spine.

"Stop touching me!" Alfred snapped, lifting his head to make eye contact with Russia. Alfred's face was bright pink, he was hot and upset and he missed his husband and Oliver so much.

Ivan just laughed at Alfred's response. He continued touching the blond. "Don't yell or you'll upset Dimitri." He scolded.

"STOP FUCKING TOUCHING ME!" Alfred yelled much louder, startling both Russians.

"So angry and now look, Dimitri's upset." Ivan mocked, moving over the blond and taking the squirming Dimitri from Alfred's arms. He rocked the infant in his arms.

Alfred glared deadly at Russia, feeling so much anger bubbling in his body. Alfred pulled the covers over his head and turning away from his baby and his enemy. /I hate this man!/ He thought, biting his lip to hold back a growl.

"I hate you..." Alfred said softly before throwing the blanket off of him and sitting up on the bed, ignoring the pain in his stomach.

"I know that's not true. After all if you didn't love someone, you wouldn't say their name so many time when you do it." Ivan replied, talking about all the times Alfred and him had s ex after the first time he got Alfred to yell his name all the months ago.

"S-shut up..." Alfred said, sitting up and pushing himself off the soft bed.

Ivan just grinned and set Dimitri back into Alfred's arms. "No need to get angry darling.

Alfred started cradling Dimitri like he used to cradle Oliver, which made the younger nation feel a pang of sadness in his heart. Alfred loved Dimitri, even though he was also Ivan's offspring.

Ivan smiled at the scene. He knew that Alfred would be a great mother.

"Don't worry... You will meet Oliver soon" Alfred said to Dimitri, but it was more to make himself feel better. Alfred held Dimitri close to him and started mumbling things in Estonian, this also made him feel better.

Ivan's smile disappeared. "YOU WILL NOT SPEAK HIS LANGUAGE!" He yelled, taking Dimitri from Alfred and walked out of the room. Leaving Alfred in their bed alone.

Alfred brought his knees to his chest and pouted, holding in all tears./Eduard...where are you? You said you'd save me/ Alfred thought as he threw the blankets on top of him.

Ivan rocked the whimpering infant in his arms. "Shh it's alright. Mother's blinded by that man but, it will be alright." Ivan whispered, rocking Dimitri until he feel asleep in Russia's arms.

LINEBREAK

Finland, Denmark, Germany, Turkey,and Estonia sat in Finland's little hideout, which was build during world war two in Siberia and was never found. Finland was on the phone with Norway, who was nation in charge of watching Oliver and Sweden.

"What do you mean he's missing?" Finland yelled, scaring the other nations in the hideout.

"Tino, what's wrong?" Eduard asked, wondering what made Finland yell.

Finland turned to Eduard, a worried look on the father's face. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, We should have America by midnight-ish" Finland said before hanging up with Norway.

"Sweden is on his way here, they got into a fight and he left" Finland explained, showing a mad expression on his pale face. "If he is telling Russia our plans I will PERSONALLY remove him from the Nordics" Finland threatened evilly.  
>Eduard didn't say anything. He was annoyed that Sweden was going to try to rescue his Alfred but, knew he couldn't do anything about it now.<p>

Turkey grabbed his gun and slipped it into his holster, ready to go and beat the hit out of Russia. "We are leaving soon? or waiting for Sweden?" the tanned man asked before handing Germany his gun.

"Leaving, we've already left Alfred in Russia's hands long enough and you know what that lead to." Eduard said, talking about Alfred's pregnancy with Russia's child. The other nations nodded their head's and grabbed their weapons. Ready to head out and rescue Alfred and beat Russia up if they got the chance.

"So lets go over the plan one more time" Finland said, gathering the attention of the taller nations.

"Denmark and Estonia will sneak to the back door, remember to watch out for Russia's dogs. Germany and Turkey will distract Russia by acting like it's a 'friendly' visit. And I'll be waiting in the car with a sniper and ready to drive off when America is safe. Remember- Shoot if you need too" Finland said, pointing to the blue prints on the table in the middle of them. Finland circled where Russia had camera's and other security items on the paper

"Got it!" Eduard and Mathias said in unison. While Ludwig and Sadiq nodded at their part of the plan.

Elsewhere, Berwald huffed as he sneaked into Russia's home. He had moved nonstop to get to Siberia while Finland, Estonia and the rest had been planning their rescue. He moved through the snow softly and quietly. Glad the snow had a small layer of ice on it so it wouldn't leave his tracks. He moved close to the house away from any camera's or dogs. Moving against the stone wall of the home he went to a window. Looking in he saw it was empty of people but, was full of boxes. /Must be a storage room./ He noticed the lock on the window was broken. He silently opened it. Once in the room he moved carefully around the boxes and items in the room. When he reached the door to the room he put his ear against it and listened. When he didn't hear anything he cracked the door opened and saw Ivan step out of a room and walked down the hall to another. Lucky for the Swede the Russian's back was to him and Ivan didn't notice the intruder. Berwald shut the door so only a sliver of it was opened. He started to think of how he could get past Russia without being noticed.

"Ivan! I'm hungry!" Alfred cried loudly for Ivan, his voice was loud enough for Sweden to hear the long missed voice.

"I will get you something to eat if you promise not to speak that language." Ivan said, smiling when Alfred nodded but the American only did it so he could get food. Ivan walked down the hall to the kitchen that was far from the room. Where you would have to scream to be heard.

Once berwald deemed Russia far from the room. The Swede opened the door slowly and moved quietly down the hallway. He opened the door and walked over to Alfred who was lying face down into a pillow, not looking up because he thought it was Ivan.

"Just put it on the night stand and get the fuck out" Alfred mumbled into the pillow.

"You shouldn't swear. It doesn't suit you." Berwlad said, smiling as Alfred immediately sat up and launched himself at the Swede but Berwald had to cover the American's mouth to keep him from causing Russia to investigate. "You have to be quite so Russia doesn't notice." He whispered, moving his hand from Alfred's mouth before capturing Alfred's lips in a gentle kiss. Which caused Alfred to blush. "Your cute." Berwald said, a smile on his face.

Alfred shrugged off the kiss and smiled. "How did you find me?" Alfred asked, hugging Sweden tightly.

"It wasn't that hard. Siberia seemed like the place Russia would hide you because of it's harsh weather and isolation. But also me and a few other nations are trying to rescue you but, some tried to keep me out of it even though i've fought Russia before and won. Even Eduard agreed because of his jealousy. Although I could help greatly. So I decided to just come and rescue you myself." Berwald said.

"Oh Sweden! thank you!" Alfred said, burring his head into Sweden's chest. " We need to go" Alfred whispered softly, it almost sounded seductive to Sweden.

Sweden nodded but, before they could do anything they heard Russia footsteps. Sweden put a finger to his lips and moved to a the closet. He closed it just as Russia opened the door to the room.

Alfred stood there,looking at Ivan enter the room Alfred smirked and sat on the bed, crossing his legs and giving Ivan a seductive smile. "Thank you" Alfred said, planning a way to get Ivan to leave so that Sweden, Dimitri, and himself can escape.

Ivan wondered why Alfred's mood suddenly changed but, didn't mind. Happy to have a happy American then a angry one. He also liked the seductive smile on the blond's face.

"We are out of ice-cream" Alfred pouted softly, letting his bottom lip to poke out and he batted his eyelashes for an extra effect. Alfred hated using his looks to get what he wanted, but he had been doing it since England found him.

"I guess I can go out and get some." Ivan said, kissing Alfred on the lips and moving out the way when Alfred tried to swing at him. "Make sure to eat all of your dinner and Dimitri should be getting hungry soon." He said, leaving Alfred in the house by himself and Dimitri. Not worrying that Alfred would try to escape because of the cameras and dogs he had gotten after the blond's first attempted escape.

Once both blonds could hear the noise of Russia's car disappear. Berwald opened the closet door. "We should get going." He said, looking in the closet and grabbing a coat and some boats from it and handing them to Alfred.

"Let me get Dimitri" Alfred said, running to Dimitri's room. He snatched up his son and wrapped him in a blanket, the same way he did when he tried escaping with Oliver. Alfred came back and got on warmer clothes, knowing the cold Siberian weather was ruthless almost all year round. "Lets go" Alfred said, hugging Dimitri tightly against his swollen breast.

Sweden nodded and let Alfred get his child. Once Alfred came back he took Dimitri so Alfred could change. Once Alfred was he handed the baby back and took Alfred back to the storage room he had come in from. When they got to the window took Dimitri again and let Alfred get out of the window first then handed him back again before getting out of the window himself. Then he led Alfred back the way he had originally came from. Avoiding the dogs and cameras. Unaware that Russia was heading back to the house and Finland, Estonia and the rest were heading there to.

The two made their way away from the house, Alfred almost cried with happiness as he realized he was finally free. Dimitri took to the cold easily, which was probably because of his father. Alfred and Sweden noticed a flash of red and they both ducked into the snow, not realizing it was Turkey's favorite hat. Alfred and Sweden made their way back to the west, instead of turning to the east that went deeper into Siberia.

"Move slow so we don't make to much noise" Sweden whispered, keeping low to stay out of view of what the two blond's thought was the enemy.

Alfred and Sweden made their way to Moscow, and they made their way to Sweden's capitol. While the two escaped they did not realize that the others were inside Ivan's home. Turkey and Germany sat in Ivan's den talking, and Ivan did not have time to give Alfred his ice-cream. Turkey was busy looking out the window when he spotted something out the window, not realizing it was just Belarus. The Turk let out a very loud scream and latched onto Germany, feeling his heart beat speed up.

When Sweden and America finally reached Sweden's capitol. Both took a breath of relief once they stepped into Berwald's home. He helped Alfred get settle in. Taking care of Dimitri while Alfred took a bath and made Alfred some Swedish meatballs that Alfred couldn't seem to get enough of.

Alfred came out in just a towel around his waist, not caring it Sweden saw his man-breast "Berwald, I want to find Eduard and Oliver soon, do you have a phone I can use?" Alfred asked, noticing Dimitri was fast asleep on Sweden's couch.

Berwald blushed at the sight of Alfred's breasts. "yes" He said, not telling Alfred that Eduard might not have a phone on him and Oliver was being taken care of by Norway.

Alfred smiled and was instructed on where the phone was, which he rushed towards. "Thank you" Alfred smiled sweetly before dialing Eduard's cell number. Soon the ringing signal came and Alfred waited happily for his husband's sweet voice.

Russia, Turkey, and Germany sat in the den sipping beer when the loud sound of a ring tone echoed from the back of Ivan's house. Now that Russia thought about it, Dimitri did not start crying after Turkey's scream and Alfred did not come rushing to get his frozen treat.

Russia stood up and ran to Alfred's room. It was empty. He looked to Dimitri's nursery and it was empty too. "Where is he!" Russia yelled, hearing Turkey and Germany follow him.

/They work fast./ Ludwig thought, thinking it was Finland and Estonia who had rescued Alfred and his baby already.

Turkey grabbed Germany and pulled him outside, wanting to leave the situation as soon as possible. Estonia and Denmark were not so lucky, considering they got cornered by a fuming angry Russian. Denmark did not see who was calling, but mentally scolded Estonia. Estonia looked down at his phone and saw it was Sweden calling him, probably to be an asshole.

Eduard quickly ended the call and brought his attention back to Russia who held a pipe in his hand. He ran at the two and swung the metal at their heads. Luckly they dodged. "What did you do with him!" Ivan screamed, swinging his pipe at the again and Denmark barely missed that swing.

Denmark used his large axe to keep himself and Estonia safe, but it did not work for long.

"We didn't do anything, you rapest" Denmark spat bitterly.

Ivan smirked and looked over to Eduard. "He calls me a rapist but you know that evertime I fucked him, Alfred would scream my name in pleasure." He said, enjoying the dark look that came over Eduard's face and taking the moment of shock to swing at him. Catching the Baltic in the ribs before moving away quickly as Denmark brought his axe down. Missing him by and inch.

"Don't listen to him!" Denmark yelled before swinging his axe again at Ivan.

"It's true though and our baby looks so cute. Just like his mother." Ivan laughed, adding fuel to the fire burning deep within the Baltic.

"DON"T TALK ABOUT ALFRED THAT WAY!" Eduard yelled, launching himself at the tall Russian only to see Ivan smirk and Mathias shout for him to stop. Then nothing but darkness. Russia had brought his pipe down on the Estonian. The last thing Eduard saw was Ivan laughing and Mathias running to catch him.

Mathias caught the Baltic, not wanting his friend to get more injured. "Estonia! Wake up man!" Denmark screamed, thinking his friend could be dead. "You can't do thing to me! not to Alfred or Oliver!" Denmark yelled, wanting to wake Estonia.

Eduard was bleeding from a wound on his head. Denmark moved himself and the Baltic out of the way so they wouldn't get hit by another of Russia's attacks. He quickly grabbed Eduard and ran from the enraged Russian.

Mathias placed Estonia down and picked up his trust worthy axe, the one he has had forever. He decided that his friend was far more important. Denmark shoved his axe into Ivan's leg and picked up Eduard, dashing for the front door.

"Gah!" Ivan yelled in pain, glaring at Denmark as he picked Eduard back up and escaped. The Russian grabbed the axe from his leg and tore it out. Ripping part of coat and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. He growled as he followed the two. Limping slightly but still walking at a fast pace.

Denmark carried Estonia to Finland's escape car, which had Germany and Turkey sitting inside.

"Come on!" Finland yelled to Denmark.

"Cool your tits Tino. Eduard's injured." Mathias said, trying to keep his voice down even though his heart was pounding against his cheast. He quickly layed eduard into the car and got into. As they drove off they saw saw Russia come out the front door of his house a dark look on his face.

Tino laughed and stuck his tongue out at Ivan, laughing as they drove to freedom. Tino drove as fast as he could, eventually driving to a safe zone. He stopped the car and looked over at Eduard, who was still out cold.

"Did you guys not find America?" Tino asked, wondering where the blond they were suppose to be rescuing was.

The other three men excluding Eduard shook their heads. "We didn't find him but, Russia seemed pretty pissed when he couldn't find Alfred also. Maybe he already escaped by himself." Sadiq said, wondering where his American friend was.

"...you don't think..." Tino thought out loud, Denmark looked at his lover in shock.

"There is no way" Mathias said, thinking about what Tino was getting at. Ludwig and Sadiq were completely clueless on what was going on, but the two Nordics didn't need to say it to know what each other was thinking. "What?" Ludwig asked, raising a confused eyebrow.

"You don't think Sweden would try and be this stupid? right?" Mathias asked his partner, who just looked ahead and started the car. "Only one way to find out" Tino replied.

* * *

><p>AN

TRANSLATION:

Proshchai?, Estoniya : Goodbye, Estonia


	11. New Love

Perfect Wife Chapter 11

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America, Sweden/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, blowjob, Non-Con, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

lots of drama in this chapter. Also some lemon.

* * *

><p>Sweden smiled to himself as Alfred sat next to him. Chatting away about everything and anything. With one of the Swedish man's shirts and a pair of boxers on. Berwald was happy to see the blond so joyful. The two after Alfred's bath and dinner. Currently both blonds were sitting on the couch in the dim hours of twilight simply talking. Having put Dimitri to bed an hour ago.<p>

"I miss Eduard... You think I can call him again?" Alfred asked, fiddling with his slightly longer hair through his boney fingers. Alfred missed his husband so much, and was sad that he did not answer him earlier.

"Of course." Berwald said, he didn't mind Alfred calling Eduard. Believing no matter what he still would atill win Alfred's heart.

Alfred happily dialed the numbers, which he use to repeat to himself while he was in isolation so he would not forget them.

Ivan walked back into his home. "How dare those vermin! Stealing my sunflower from me!" Ivan yelled to himself. He stalked down the empty hallway. About to do something drastic until he heard the ring of a phone but, it wasn't his. He looked around until he found a small cellphone. He picked it up and pressed the answer button but, keep quiet. A twisted grin spread itself ontp his face at the voice on the other end.

"Eduard? Hello?...Eduard are you there?" Alfred's sweet voice called, knowing someone answered the phone.

"I'm here darling~" Ivan said, laughing to himself when Alfred quickly hung up. "Well atleast I know where he is." Ivan muttered to himself. Slipping the phone in his pocket incase his beloved called back or the nations that took him did.

Sweden heard Alfred slam his phone on the ground and started stepped on it, making it shatter in thousands of pieces. Alfred started crying, thinking he forgot Eduard's number and only remembered Ivan's. "DAMN COMMIE!" Alfred screamed loudly.

Berwald came up behind the blond and hugged him to his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding Alfred tightly to him as he brushed some of the blond's tears from his eyes.

"I can't even remember my husband's own number!" Alfred cried loudly into Berwald's chest, feeling even like a worse wife than he was.

Berwald didn't say anything else. Content to just hold Alfred to him as he cried. After a few minutes the American finally calmed down. "I have some ice-cream do you want some?" Berwald asked, smiling when Alfred nodded weakly before going to sit back down on the couch sniffling softly as he waited for the Swede to bring him the desert.

Alfred sat down and buried his head in the couch pillow, sniffling as he wished he knew where his husband was.

Finland kicked open the door, using Denmark's spare axe to burst the door open. "Freeze Rapist!" Finland yelled, scaring Alfred.

Berwald walked calmly out of the kitchen and handed Alfred the ice cream. "Finland their is no rapist here and don't yell. You'll wake up Alfred's child." Sweden said, making Tino glare at him.

Tino glared at Berwald, mad that the Sweden solo saved America. Finland ran over America and hugged him tightly, glad to see he is alive. "Oh America! get your baby! we can go get Estonia, he is in the hospital" Tino said to Alfred sweetly.

"What!" Alfred yelled loudly.

"Alfred you can leave Dimitri here. Go on and see Eduard. I bet you will want some time to be alone with him." Berwald said getting a nod from Alfred before the blond grabbed his coat and boots he had worn when he escaped with Sweden. He ran out into the winter air of Sweden's home and yelled for Finland to take him to Eduard. Sweden simply stood there and smiled at Finland. "Well? He's waiting for you to take him to Eduard." Berwald said, making Finland glare at him more.

"Give me the child, I don't trust you" Finland said, glaring at Sweden. "I know you have been working with Russia, and I will not let Russia have a heir" Finland barked angered.

"Don't trust me! Working with Russia! Oh no I think you have it backwards Tino. If anyone can't be trusted it's you." Berwlad spat, glaring at his ex lover.

"Me? You're insane! We have been camping in Siberia to try and rescue America!"Finland yelled, his cute face becoming red with anger.

"I'm not insane. I was doing what I thought was right and I didn't believe you would be able to rescue Alfred or at the very least without anyone getting hurt. An look I was right." Berwald said, his fists were clenched by his sides.

"Just give me the baby so we can leave you to be alone, since that's all you're good at" Finland spat venomously.

"No, I will not give Alfred's child to someone like you." Sweden spat back.

"Then grab him and come on, Estonia is in Norway right now" Finland said, leaving and heading to the car. Alfred was chatting away with Mathias, who was hugging the boy happily.

Sweden just glared at the small blonds retreating back. He sighed and went to his room and picked Dimitri up. Making sure not to wake the sleeping babe as he wrapped him in blankets and head out to the car. Glaring at Mathias for clinging to Alfred.

"Oh god dude! I'm so glad you're okay!" Alfred said, Mathias had just finished his story about them saving him. Finland smiled and started the car, heading towards the airport so that they can go to Estonia. Alfred cradled his child the whole time, glad to have his new son.

Berwald smiled as Alfred talked to his baby and held him close.

Alfred fell asleep in the car and Finland helped him check into the Airport, luckily Finland and Denmark had their government on them. The boarded the plane and the four nations were on their way to Norway, which was not a long flight. At one point Dimitri started crying, and Alfred had to nurse on the plane; giving Sweden another good view of his body.

After a few hours on the plane their plane finally landed and took a car to Norway's house. Berwald helped Alfred and Dimitri out of the car.

Alfred and the others went to the local hospital, where Finland told them that Norway, Iceland, and Oliver waited. Finland was almost knocked to the ground as Alfred ran and scooped Oliver in his arms. America almost did not recognize his oldest son.

"Oliver! My sweet baby! " Alfred screamed hugging the Estonian-American. Dimitri whimpered as his body and Oliver's were pulled into their first hug with each other in Alfred's motherly arms.

Eduard opened his eyes before shutting them quickly because of the bright light. After a few minutes he opened them again. His head throbbed painfully. He thought back to what happened and remembered that they were trying to rescue Alfred but, got into a fight with Russia and he got hit in his head and blacked out. The Estonian sucked in his breath. He looked around the room wondering if they were able to rescue his wife. Just as he was about to close his eyes again the door opened.

Alfred sprung into the room, leaving Dimitri and Oliver in Norway's arms, and he ran to hug Eduard. He took an arm full of his husband and held him tightly.

"Eduard! You're alive!" Alfred cried happily, burring his face into Eduard's long missed chest.

"I missed you too. How are you?" Eduard said, running his fingers through Alfred's hair. /I had forgotten how soft his hair was/ He thought, smiling at his wife.

"I-I'm fantastic!" Alfred said kissing Eduard's cheek and hugging him even tighter. "How are you? Denmark told me you got in a bad fight!"

"Yeas but, it's nothing you should worry about. Did you get to see Oliver yet?" Eduard asked, blushing at the kiss. Having been deprived of it for so long.

"Yes... he's gotten so big! and he looks just like you" Alfred said, kissing his husband's lips. "Eduard... I want you to meet someone" Alfred said softly, in a dangerously quiet voice. Just then Finland and Denmark walked inside, Denmark holing Oliver and Finland holding a baby Eduard has never seen- Almost looked like a certain ex-communist/

Then it hit Eduard who the baby was. He licked his lips. "So this is the baby you had with Russia?" He asked, noticing Alfred flinch at the question.

"Eduard, I swear it was forced!...but yes... his name is Dimitri" Alfred said, looking at his husband with a very sad look. Oliver giggled at the other child, who was wiggling madly in Finland's arms.

Eduard sighed, knowing already that Alfred was forced to have Russia's child but, he didn't say anything. He layed in his bed as he watched Alfred walk over to Finland and take Dimitri from him. Almost instantly the tiny babe calmed down. Then Alfred took Oliver and asked Finland and Denmark if they could be alone. The blond then brought them back to Eduard's side.

Alfred placed Oliver on Eduard's hospital bed and he sat down next to his husband on the bed, not caring if they were so close and there was no room. Dimitri made a bubbling noise, which made Oliver start giggling happily at the weird sound. Alfred placed his head on Eduard's shoulder, snuggling closing to his husband.

"He isn't like Russia" Alfred said, cutting the awkward silence.

"I-I know that." Eduard said, hating that Alfred knew what he was thinking about the baby.

Oliver laughed more like small bells. He seemed to take a immediate liking to his younger brother but, stilled like his mother more. He reached his pudgy little hands out to his mother and Alfred laughed and snuggled with the little toddler making him laugh in joy. Although Oliver looked liked his father he was more like his mother.

Alfred kissed his oldest son and placed Dimitri on Eduard, hugging Oliver tightly and making little noises for his son to laugh at. Dimitri just looked at Eduard, taking in the larger man image as no threat to himself or his mother.

Eduard for some reason felt like the infant was judging him. He didn't know why but, that's what it felt like to the Estonian. Eduard held the baby as Alfred played with Oliver, similing at how happy both his wife and son looked.

Alfred turned over to Eduard and kissed his cheek softly, glad to have his husband close by after all that waiting. "As soon as you heal up, we are going home and inviting my family, your family, and the Nordic all over for dinner!" Alfred said happily, smiling so sweetly.

"I'd like that." Eduard said, smiling at his wife and kissed him on the lips. Enjoying the slight blush on Alfred's cheeks. He decided to do it again but, was cut off by Dimitri squirming madly in his arms.

Alfred picked up the Russian-American baby, who ended up kicking Olive in the face because he was thrashing so much. "Dimi, what's wrong?" Alfred asked, though he knew his child could not reply with words. Alfred looked over at Oliver, who was starting to cry from the impact in his cheek. "Oh god! Oliver!" Alfred said, wrapping one arm around Oliver.

Eduard took Oliver into his arms. "I'll take care of Oliver. You focuse on calming him down." He said, holding Oliver to him as he gestured to Dimitri. Now Eduard didn't have anything against children or babies but, one thing was for sure he did not like Dimitri. He didn't know if it was because he was just Russia's child or if it was something else. He just knew he wouldn't get along with the Russian-American child.

"Dimi calm down for mommy, you hurt your brother" Alfred softly cooed to the baby, who seemed to calm down in Alfred's arms. Alfred leaned over and kissed Oliver's small red mark and wiping away his son's tears. "My poor little baby" Alfred said softly to Oliver.

"They will get along soon, Dimi is just a few days old" Alfred explained to Oliver and Eduard.

"Of course" Eduard muttered, holding Oliver to him but, not believing that Dimitri would truely get along with them.

Oliver on the other hand instantly brightened up. He cooed to Dimitri and reached out to him. His blue eyes sparkling with love for his little brother. He kissed Dimitri's plae cheek. Giggling to himself.

When they were done, Alfred walked in and saw them. His eyes widened as he picked up one and stuffed it into his mouth, swallowing. "Ah! These are so good!"  
>Alfred smiled and watched his two sons become acquainted, even though it was just Oliver babbling nothing and Dimitri making cute whines. "When can you leave? I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go home and relax" Alfred said, laying back on the bed and kissing Eduard's cheek.<p>

"I don't know. Norway or Finland should know though." Eduard said, also wanting to just go home and relax with Alfred.

Alfred sat up and placed Dimitri on Eduard's chest, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and smiling sweetly at his husband. "I'll go ask, Be right back sweethearts!" Alfred said happily, leaving Eduard with the two babies.

Oliver giggled, laughing at what ever babies laugh at. While Eduard looked at the quiet Dimitri. The days old infant had a frown on his face. He was upset his mother had gone somewhere and left him with the strange man.

Alfred found Finland and started talking, finding out they could check out as soon as possible. The American walked back in to see Eduard on the ground, Oliver laughing, and Dimitri sitting on the bed unattended. Finland started laughing at the scene, while Alfred was looking embarrassed.

"Finland said we can leave whenever you feel better" Alfred said, walking over to Dimitri and picking up the infant.

"A-Alright" Eduard wheezed out, getting off the floor. Grabbed some of his clothes from the stand next to his bed and got dressed in the small bathroom attached to the room. When he was done he picked up Oliver.

"Let me check you out" Alfred said softly, cradling Dimitri in his motherly arms. Alfred was to busy to notice the awkward glare that the nation baby was giving Eduard, and Eduard swore the face was the same as Russia's 'Kolkolkol' face.

/Yup, I will not get along with this kid./ Eduard thought, trying to ignore the glare as he held Oliver to him. "Can we go now?" He asked, just wanting to get home and hoping to put Dimitri in the nursery so he wouldn't have to see him.

Alfred handed Dimitri over to Finland and walked to find a doctor. Eduard heard Alfred talking to the Norwegian doctor, who happily let the nation leave to go home. Alfred skipped back and smiled at his husband, giving him the thumbs up and taking Dimitri back into his arms.

"Ready to go home?" he asked, smiling sweetly as his missed husband.

"More than ready." Eduard said, happy that he finally had his wife back after so long. He couldn't wait to get home. As he thought about going home with Alfred. His thoughts turned to the perverted side but, when he looked up he saw the same aura coming from Dimitri that made him fall off the bed earlier and it was directed at him. Although Alfred and Finland didn't notice.

Finland took the family to the airport, trying to avoid Sweden- but it was not his luck. Finland saw the cursed Swed and was handed Dimitri, and he tried to stop Alfred but failed as the America ran and hugged the tallest Nordic. "Thank you Sweden!" Alfred screamed loudly and hugged the man tighter, thankful the man saved him and Dimitri.

Eduard was surprised and angry that Alfred was hugging Berwald. Not only that but, Dimitri gurgled happily and reached out for the tall Nordic.

"There is no need to thank me. I was happy to rescue you and Dimitri." Berwald said, hugging Alfred back before walking over to where Eduard and Finalnd with Alfred and taking Dimitri from Finalnd. The baby cooed happily as he was held by the Swedish man. Dimitri had come to like the tall man. He was not as warm as his mother but, he was nice.

Alfred grabbed Sweden's hand and pulled him over to Eduard, a bright a smile never leaving his happy face. Alfred felt as if everything had been worth it, glad to just have his beloved Eduard in his arms and have everything good again. "Eduard, Berwald saved Dimi and me, so be nice and say thank you" Alfred said happily, grabbing Estonia's hand and bring it over to Berwald so that both were touching.

Noth men bristled as their hands touched but, Eduard knowing Alfred wouldn't stop bugging him unless he thanked the Swede. "Thank you Sweden for saving MY wife." Eduard said, making clear to Sweden that Alfred was still his. Berwald only smiled and took his hand away. He then gave Dimitri a kiss on his forehead before giving him back to Alfred. "Be good to your mother." He said to the babe. "And you take care of yourself." Berwald said to Alfred, completely ignoring Eduard and Tino.

Finland laughed and escorted Alfred from his car to the airport, leaving Berwald, Eduard, and Oliver outside. Dimitri held onto his mother and looked over Alfred's shoulder and glared at Eduard, which made Sweden smirk.

"It seems Alfred's child does not like you. Funny, he seems to like me just fine." Berwald mocked, happy that he had a connection to Alfred that Eduard didn't.

Alfred and Tino turned to see the two men just standing there, both knew it was not good. Tino placed his hand on Alfred's shoulder and sighed. "Hold on" he said quietly to the American holding the baby, before he turned to the two men again.

"You two better hurry up!" Tino yelled, mainly cause he wanted Sweden to leave and Eduard and Alfred to get home. Dimitri giggled as Eduard jumped from Tino's loud voice.

Eduard gave one last glare at Sweden as he walked back to Alfred and Tino. Berwald not far behind.

Tino smirked as he used his I.D to get the family their tickets to a straight flight to Washington D.C, not allowing Sweden behind the lines to say good bye to the family. Alfred happily went on the plane with Eduard and Oliver, holding Dimitri in his arms and all four boarded the plane.

Eduard sat next to Alfred. Oliver in his arms as the toddler bounced on his lap.

Alfred entertained both of his sons, knowing poor Eduard was still weak from his fight with Russia and the medicine from the hospital. Dimitri and Oliver ended up falling asleep in Alfred's lap, and Alfred ended up falling asleep with his head on Eduard's shoulder.

Eduard smiled to himself. Enjoying Alfred's warmth, he could feel his eyes close and he quickly fell asleep. After a few hours the family finally landed.

Alfred woke up from the jolting of the plane, which made both boys wake up also. Alfred turned to Eduard and smiled stupidly. "I may have invented flight, by I still hate landing" Alfred joked, kissing Eduard on the lips softly.

"Can you hold Dimi?" Alfred asked, handing Eduard Russia's son.

"I don't thi-" Eduard said, not wanting to hold the Russian-American child but, Alfred put the baby in his arms anyway.

Alfred stood up with Oliver and slipped out of the isle, leaving Eduard to carry Dimitri while Alfred snuggled up with sweetly little Oliver. "My sweet hero" Alfred said softly as he exited the plane.

Dimitri couldn't understand what his mother saw in the Estonian. He liked the tall man better. Eduard held the glaring baby. Wishing to get home quickly so he wouldn't have to hold it anymore.

The two walked out and headed home, both forgetting about work and their bosses. When they got home the first thing Alfred did was throw himself on his couch, getting a mouth full of dust. Alfred jumped up and grabbed him phone, dialing his beloved brother Canada. Alfred held Oliver in his arms as he held the phone against his ear.

Eduard quickly set Dimitri beside Alfred on the couch. Getting a weird look from Alfred but, the American shrugged it off and brought Dimitri into his arms.

Matthew groaned as he rolled out of bed. He picked up his cellphone. "Hello?" He asked groggily. Wondering who was calling him.

"Hey Mattie! " Alfred yelled happily

"Alfred! How are you?" Matthew asked, happy that he could he got a call from Alfred.

"I'm great! hey bro! do me a favor and tell Arthur and Francis we are having a party!" Alfred said happily, tickling Oliver's tummy as he talked to his brother.

"Okay" Matthew said.

Alfred smiled and hung up, glad to just to have talked to his big brother. Alfred looked over at Eduard and smiled sweetly, feeling happiness all over him. "Come sit down, sweetheart" Alfred said, picking Oliver up to make a spot for Eduard to sit down.

Eduard smiled back and sat down next to Eduard. Alfred put Oliver in his lap when Dimitri started to whine for his mother's attention.

Alfred smiled and took Dimitri in his arms,slightly giving his son an annoyed look. "It's good to be home...but..." Alfred started before he looked down in embarrassment.

"But what?" Eduard asked, wondering what Alfred meant.

"It just...feels weird..." Alfred said, still avoiding eye contact with his husband. Dimitri made a whining noise, which Alfred ignored because he was to zone out to notice.

"Alfred? Are you alright?" Eduard asked, setting Oliver next to him as he took Alfred's shoulders in his hands making Alfred face him. "What's wrong?" He asked, worried about his wife.

"I-I...Yeah I-I'm fine!" Alfred said, leaning over and kissing Oliver of the fore head before he stood up with Dimitri in his arms. "I'm going to put him to sleep, little fella is probably sleepy" Alfred said, carrying Dimitri to the room that they designed for baby Oliver.

"Are you sure?" Eduard asked worry in his voice. He recieved no answer from Alfred which made him even more worried about his wife. He blamed Russia for the way Alfred was acting.

Alfred tucked his youngest in his bed, kissing him softly and leaving Dimitri alone to rest. He began to walk around his house, not knowing what he should do now. He stopped at his office door and opened it, deciding he would call his boss. He just looked at his computers and opened his e-mail, deciding he did not want to hear his boss's ranting.

Eduard held Oliver to him. He really wondered what was wrong with Alfred. He was so lively just a few minutes ago.

Alfred walked back in and sat down on the couch, still avoiding eye contact. "We need to go out and get things for Oliver's new room" Alfred said, relaxing against the comfortable cushions. Alfred let out a sigh and running his fingers through his hair with frustration and annoyance.

"Oliver's new room? Your kicking our child out of his room so you can put Russia's in there?" Eduard accused, feeling like Alfred was choosing Ivan's child over his.

"No, Oliver is to old for a crib... and he is my child too, his biological-father is just Russia..." Alfred spat, feeling offended. "You're not going to resent Dimi because he is part Russian...are you?" Alfred asked, looking over at Eduard with a slight glare.

Eduard didn't answer Alfred. He couldn't honestly say he didn't resent Dimitri.

"Well?" Alfred asked, raising his voice.

"Here take Oliver. I'm sure he misses his mother. After all he is your First son and you haven't seen him almost a year." Eduard said, setting the half asleep toddler into Alfred lap. Before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He took a hot shower. Trying to get away from starting a fight with Alfred.

Alfred cradled Oliver and hugged him tightly, feeling like a horrible mother. He decided he would take Oliver out without Eduard. He went to his car and placed Oliver in the car seat, which he bounced happily in. "We can go out, you're daddy is being mean to your brother" Alfred said, kissing Oliver's head before he got in the car and started the engine.

Eduard continued his shower. Not knowing that Alfred had left with Oliver to get some new furniture for his room and leaft him alone with Dimitri.

Alfred drove off and headed to the store, happily being girly while he chose some things for Oliver. He was happy he snagged Eduard's wallet before he left and he purchased somethings for Oliver and matching outfits for Dimitri and Oliver to wear, which seemed cute at the time. "What do you think Oliver? Blue or red?" Alfred asked, showing the two outfits to the toddler.

Oliver giggled and reached out for the baby blue outfit. Making his mother laugh. That was how their shopping trip went. Alfred would pick out things and ask Oliver which one he liked and the little toddler would laugh and grab at what ever he liked. Enjoying his time with his mama.

Alfred and Oliver hand an amazing time and it sadly ended to fast, but they ended up getting what they needed. Alfred got Oliver a new bed, paint for his room, new clothes, and few toys. Alfred ended up going to the store and getting food for Dimitri and Oliver, and a few things for Eduard and him. Oddly enough Alfred ended up buying Vodka and Ice cream, which he discovered from Russia, was a good they got home Alfred noticed how late it was, the sun had set and it was starting to grow chilly.

"Shhh, let's no wake up your daddy" Alfred said, holding Oliver and trying to sneak inside.

"Where have you been?" Eduard asked, annoyed that Alfred had left with Oliver without telling him an leaving him to take care of Russia's spawn.

Alfred jumped, with Oliver in his arms, and turned to see Eduard. "We went to the store, got a few things, and had fun. Did Dimi sleep the whole time while we were gone?" Alfred said, placing the grocery bag down. Eduard heard the sound of a glass bottle being set down on the counter.

"He was fine. What was that?" Eduard asked, wondering what exactly Alfred bought.

"Food, there's more in the car. We should go ahead and set up Oliver's bed tonight" Alfred said, forgetting it was baby food and that he left the strong liquor in the car. "I'm going to change Oliver, can you get the food out?" Alfred asked before waltzing away with Oliver.

Eduard nodded. He headed to the car and grabbed the bags. When he got back in side he could hear Alfred and Oliver laughing from one of the rooms. Eduard put the bags down and heard the clink of glass. He opened the bags and was shocked at the contents. There was several bottles of vodka and some ice cream inside them. He walked around with one of the bottles in hand as he finally located them in Alfred and his bedroom. Alfred was lying on his side in the bed with Dimitri and Oliver next to him. "What the hell is this?" He asked anger in his voice, he held up the bottle of Vodka.

Alfred turned over and looked at Eduard with a big smile on his face, which died when he heard the foul language and saw the bottle of Russian Water. "Vodka, why?" Alfred asked, showing he was not happy with Eduard's language.

Alfred turned over and looked at Eduard with a big smile on his face, which died when he heard the foul language and saw the bottle of Russian Water. "Vodka, why?" Alfred asked, showing he was not happy with Eduard's language.

"Yes, why? Why do you have this?" Eduard said, his voice rising and startling Oliver and Dimitri.

"W-well...I've kinda acquired a taste for it" Alfred said, placing his arms around his children and pulling them closer.

"Acquired a taste for it? You mean you actually acquired a taste for Fucking Russia's water!" Eduard shouted, making Alfred give him a dark look. "Bad word" Oliver said, hugging his mother.  
>"Eduard! don't curse in front of our kids!" Alfred jumped at his husband and covering one each of his sons' ears.<p>

"That one's not even mine!" The Estonian yelled, pointing at Dimitri.

Alfred's eyes shot open and he stood up, glaring dangerously at Eduard. "So what! He might be made out of Russia's sperm and my womb, but as long as you are my husband you need to help me raise this child as HIS father!" Alfred sad, tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't want anything to do with that demon spawn! Why do you even love him? Russia forcedy ou to have him! Or is it that you love that Russian bastard!" Eduard shouted, thinking that was the reason why Alfred was acting this way.

Alfred started to cry, not believing Eduard just said that about Dimitri. Alfred recoiled his hand and lunged it out, slapping Eduard and leaving a bright red mark "I don't love Russia! But I do love Dimitri! and I'm starting to re-think loving you!" Alfred yelled, balling his usually soft hands into tight fist. "If you want nothing to do with Dimitri, then you want nothing to do with me." Alfred said, looking down at the Estonian.

Eduard reeled back from the slap. Stunned by it for a moment. The bottle of Vodka slipped from his hand and crashed to the ground with a loud shatter. "Alfred don't say that. I love you. I just want you to love me too but, I can't think you do when you you show even the slightest feelings towards other men. Like Sweden, you act like he's your husband instead of me! I'm your husband! You shouldn't be touching other men and having their children!" Eduard spat, angry at Alfred and himself. As he let his jealousy take over and say what was on his mind.

Alfred's eyes let loose a flood of tears feeling hurt by his husband's cruel words. "It's not like I wanted to be raped! " Alfred yelled, glaring madly as the tears stung his eyes.  
>"I know that but, you've changed. Which make me think the things I do. You used to hate Russia but, now your over here adoring his child and drinking his favorite liquor. The Estonian said, feeling bad for making Alfred cry but his anger and jealousy overriding his other feelings.<p>

"Dimitri is my child, Russia was just his father! And maybe vodka is good just to make everything go away..." Alfred said softly. "Maybe I should go stay with Matthew or Arthur, before I do something I will regret" Alfred stated, keeping eye contact from Eduard.

"Your going to stay with Matthew or Arthur! Those bastards didn't even try to help when we found out you were kidnapped! They didn't care about what Russia was doing to you!" Eduard yelled, pissed that Alfred was going to go stay with his perverted brothers who did nothing to help rescue Alfred.

"Well then maybe I'll take Oliver and Dimitri and we three will stay with Sweden!" Alfred spat venomously, not caring if he was crushing Eduard.

Eduard stood still. As much as he hated Sweden he couldn't say anything bad about the man that would upset Alfred and make him stay with him. "Alfred, don't go to that man's arms."

"I'm not, I'm just getting out of yours!" Alfred said, sending an arrow through Eduard's heart.

"Alfred!" Eduard shouted, watching Alfred pick up Dimitri and Oliver and walk past him. He ran after the blond. "Alfred don't do this. I love you."

"I love you too, but if you're going to act like this and hate Dimitri and me then I think we should leave till you calm down" Alfred said, carrying the two boys to the car and buckling them in.

Eduard stood in the doorway. Watching Alfred drive away. He felt terrible for saying all those things to Alfred yet he knew he would have said them eventually but, it didn't make it any better. He sat on the coach his head in his hands. Wishing he could go back and change what he said.

Once they were far away from the house Alfred started balling like one of his children. Alfred hurried and grabbed his phone, which he hid in his car when he went out with Oliver. He pressed his speed dial, calling Sweden.

"Hello?" Berwald asked, wondering who was calling him.

"B-Berwald... I-I n-need to come over. I have the boys with me...is that okay?" Alfred asked softly through his sobs.

"Yes of course." Berwald said, noticing Alfred's sobs and wondering why he was crying and who had made him cry but, decided he would wait until Alfred was in his home.

"W-We'll be there soon" Alfred said before hanging up. He pulled up to the airport and used Eduard's I.D to get his tickets as soon as possible, and on the fastest jet he could get on. A few women awed at Alfred as he handed his two children, which was very adorable. They boarded the jet and were on their way to Sweden, which was a long flight. The two babies slept most of the trip and Alfred was up thinking about how mean Eduard was being and how insensitive Estonia was.

Sweden hurried about his house cleaning up any messes before he started dinner, Swedish meatballs becuase he knew Alfred liked them.

The jet landed and Alfred carried his sons to the cab, which took them to Sweden's house. Alfred was almost to exhausted to even knock on the door, but he managed to knock. Oliver was squealing happily and kicking his small legs back and forth, and Dimitri was making bubbling noises and babbling for Alfred's full attention.

Berwald ran to the door as soon as he heard the soft knock. He opened it up and saw an exhausted looking American. He took the babies from the blond. "Why don't we get you something to eat and then some rest."

"T-that would be nice, I need a drink..." Alfred mumbled, walking into Sweden's home and throwing himself onto Sweden's couch. "We should feed them before we talk" Alfred mumbled before the took Dimitri from Sweden to breast feed his baby.

"Drinks might be bad for your babies. I have some Swedish Meatball if you want some. I just cooked them." Berwald said, waiting for Alfred to sit up before he handed Oliver and Dimitri to him. He waited for Alfred to finish feeding his children patiently before he went into the kitchen and brought some of the Swedish meatballs to Alfred.

Alfred was able to get Dimitri to sleep easily, but Oliver was to wired to go to bed. Oliver was walking crawling around, following Sweden like he did when Sweden and him were staying at Norway's house.

Sweden smiled as the small toddler followed him around. He had yet to ask Alfred what was bothering him but he did not want to ruin the mood. Enjoying the pleasant atmosphere and pretending this would be what it would be like if Alfred and him were married and had children.

Once Alfred got the meatballs he began to eat them like there was no tomorrow, feeling very hungry and depressed. He did not notice Oliver bothering Sweden,but it was more like Oliver mimicking Sweden. Dimitri was cuddled up in a ball on the couch and Alfred picked up his youngest son and took him to Sweden's guest room, making a crib of blankets so that Dimitri wouldn't roll around while he slept. He walked back to where Sweden and Oliver were, seeing a rather adorable and shocking scene in front of him.

Alfred walked into the back into the room to see Berwald sprawled half asleep on the couch with Oliver curled up ontop of the Large Nordics chest.

Alfred pulled out his phone and took a picture of the adorable scene, which he found to be unbelievably cute. Alfred forgot to turn off the sound and as soon as the picture was taken a loud sound came from Alfred's phone, which startled Sweden awake. "Sorry" Alfred whispered softly.

Berwald looked around and saw Alfred standing about a foot away. He sat up slowly making sure to hold onto Oliver so he would wake the sleeping toddler. "What was that noise?" He asked, wondering what woke him.

"My phone, I was taking a small picture" Alfred said, taking Oliver from Sweden to put his to sleep next to Dimitri. "You two looked so cute" Alfred explained from down the hall as he placed Oliver in a blanket crib as well. He threw a blanket over Oliver's body and kissed his sons before leaving, keeping the door open in case they started crying. He walked over to Sweden and smiled sweetly. "sorry"

"It's alright." Berwald said, still groggy from his short nap. He looked over to see Alfred sit on the couch. Both were silent until the Swede decided to break it. "Alfred I love that you came over but, why? You were crying over the phone. Did something happen?" He asked, wanting to know what he could do to help the blond.

"N-nothing happened...I-I just wanted to visit" Alfred lied, not wanting to talk about Eduard's fight with him.

Berwald knew that Alfred didn't want to talk about what happen to him and he didn't push it. He just took Alfred's hand in his own. "You don't have to lie to me Alfred. I know something is upsetting you but I know you don't feel like talking right now. That's ok but, when you do feel like it i'm here alright." He said, giving Alfred a small kiss on his cheek. "We should get some sleep. You look tired."

Eduard and I got into a fight and I ended up hitting him..." Alfred sadly admitted, grabbing Sweden and hugging him tightly.

"What was it about?" Berwald asked, stroking Alfred's hands in a calming motion.

"He doesn't like Dimitri because he is part Russian... And he is mad cause I bought some Vodka while I was shopping with Oliver and... he confronted me about it...And we got into a fight" Alfred explained, looking up at Berwald with tearful eyes.

"I always knew he was a jealous man and even if Dimitri is part Russian. That doesn't mean he's going to grow up to be a miniture Ivan if he's raised right." Berwald said, upset that Eduard had gotten so angry at Alfred over things he saw little problem with.

"And he blamed me for liking it when Russia Raped me!" Alfred said, raising his voice as more tears spilled out. He felt so weak and girlish for crying so much lately, but it felt so good to release his frustrations.

"Shh you don't have to say anything else. Let's just get some sleep." Berwald said, hugging Alfred to him as the blond sobbed into his chest. /How dare he say those things to Alfred!/ The Swedish man thought, wishing he could strangle the Baltic nation that made Alfred cry.

"O-okay, thank you so much for letting us come over." Alfred said, giving Berwald one last hug before walking towards the guest room.

"You can stay here as long as you want." Berwald said, heading to his own room. While wondering if he could get Alfred to sleeping in his room.

Alfred walked inside the guest room, but before he closed the door he looked at Berwald with a sweet and warm smile. "Thank you so much, you're an amazing friend" Alfred said in a low, softly, and sweet voice.

Sweden nodded with a smile on his face at Alfred's words. Once he was inside his bedroom he let out a sigh. "Amazing friend? I guess it's a start." He muttered, before he headed to bed. Thinking of how he could change his friend status with Alfred to something more romantic.

Alfred got into the large bed and looked at his two sleeping babies, who were both babbling in their sleep. "Good night, my little heroes" Alfred said before letting sleep take him.

The next morning Berwald got up early. Believing Alfred to still be asleep, he decided to take a shower. He walked down the hall to the bathroom. Once he opened the door he was both shocked and aroused by the sight inside. Alfred stood in the middle of the bathroom naked and wet. Having just gotten out of the shower. The two stood there just staring at each another until Alfred turned beat read and squeaked before throwing a towel at the tall Nordic and closing the door quickly.

Sweden pulled the towel off his head. A smile on his face as he decided he didn't need a shower at the moment.

Alfred groaned and popped his head out of the bathroom, looking at the Nordic man. Alfred's face was still red, and now he added more embarrassment to his situation. "Can I have some clothes?" Alfred asked, trying to avoid eye contact with Berwald. Alfred let out a very sexual sounding groan as the cold air hit his nude body.

Berwald only nodded. He went back to his room and grabbed a button up shirt of his. He walked back to the bathroom and handed Alfred the shirt. Still feeling hot in loins from the image of the naked American.

Alfred grabbed the shirt, which was very long on him, and he emerged from the bathroom. Berwald saw Alfred's long legs, and the shirt barely covered Alfred's privates. "I-I'm sorry to ask this- but I might need some pants and boxers as well" Alfred said in flusters.

"O-of course" Berwald said, going back to his room and grabbing a pair of his boxers and pants.

Alfred grabbed the end of the shirt while he waited for Berwald to return. Alfred jumped when Berwald returned and started to put on his clothes, slightly bending over and giving Berwald a good flash of his ass.

Berwald didn't look away. Enjoying the view that Alfred was giving him.

Alfred turned around and pulled the pants up, giggling softly. He turned around and smiled sweetly before walking close to Berwald, a happy look on his face. "You have been so nice to my children and me, I could never thank you enough! If you ever need my country's help- don't hesitate to ask!" Alfred said, spinning around happily.

"I'm happy to help you or your anytime." Berwald said, watching Alfred spin around in the large clothings until the pants and boxer fell down and the blond tripped. Luckly Berwald grabbed hold of Alfred before he hit the ground. "Maybe we should get you some better clothes." He said, pulling Alfred up as the pants and boxers fell completely off.

Alfred let out a sweet giggle and stuck his tongue out in a joking way. "I guess, I have some money" Alfred said, leaning against Berwald and standing up, pulling his pants up.

"Just let me get dress and you get Dimitri and Oliver ready." Berwald said, making sure Alfred was standing up without his clothes falling off before he made his way back to his bedroom. He got dressed and walked out into the living room seeing Alfred putting on his shoes and his children on the couch. Oliver was still asleep and Dimitri was cooing. As soon as hesaw the tall Nordic he reached his small hands out towards the man.

Alfred smiled and picked up Oliver before he looked over at Berwald. "Can you carry Dimitri?" Alfred asked before he bounced Oliver a bit to wake him up. Oliver made a soft groan and looked up at his mother, looking at Alfred with his almost matching blue eyes.

"Yes" Berwald said, picking up the small babe that giggled happily up at the Swedish man. "Are you ready?" He asked Alfred, moving Dimitri into a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Sure!" Alfred said happily as he stood up and headed to the front door so that they can leave. Oliver made a cute squealing noise and waved his arms around in Alfred's face.

Berwald smiled at the joyful toddler as he shifted Dimitri closer to him as Alfred him walked to Alfred's car. They buckled the children in and drove off to a nearby store.

Alfred made cute little faces for his children, which made them laugh happily. "Little heroes! You know where we are going? do you?" Alfred asked in his baby voice. Oliver laughed happily and Dimitri kept babbling nothing.

Berwald smiled to himsself as he gave glances at Alfred who was turned around in his seat and playing with his children. After a few minutes they reached the store. Berwald had brought his wallet also. Having talked to Alfred about getting a crib for Dimitri and Oliver alond with some toys, clothing, and food.

Alfred was happy that Berwald was being nice to his kids and himself, and it made Alfred happy that he had a friend. Alfred, at one point, grabbed Berwald's hand and pulled him closer and smiled. "Hey Sweden! You have been so amazing to the kids and me... do you want to be...their godfather? or...s-something?" Alfred blushed.

"I would love to." Berwald said, happy that Alfred asked him to be the godfather of his children.

"I won't tell Eduard, I'll just put it in their files" Alfred said laughing sweetly. Suddenly Alfred stopped and remembered he had not checked his phone or called Eduard to check on him, and sudden guilt hit his body. He turned his phone on to check it, shaking it off as if he was reading a text from a friend.

There was nothing on the phone. Eduard had ended up drinking himself to sleep withthe vodka after Alfred had left with the kids. He had spent the night either drinking or getting angry at himself. He was currently passed out on the bed. He clutched a half empty bottle of vodka in one of his hands.

Alfred glared at his phone and threw it back into his pocket,and Alfred though that that Eduard did not care enough to even check on Oliver. Alfred kept pushing the babies' buggies, and now he glared ahead of him like it was everyone else problem.

"Alfred are you alright?" Berwald asked, as he walked with Alfred down the aisles and wondering why Alfred looked angry.

"Eduard is just being a shitty husband" Alfred grumbled.

"I wouldn't and don't swear you do not want your babies to grow up bad now do you?" Berwald said, putting his hand around Alfred's shoulder and pulling him close. He then gave the blond a small kiss on his forehead.

"Y-you're right...thank you" Alfred said, throwing one of his arms around Sweden as a side hug gesture.

The Swedish man smiled at the gesture. He pulled Alfred closer to him. "Is there anything you want? I'll buy it."

"No, I just want my babies happy" Alfred said, rubbing Oliver's messy blond hair.

"Alright" Berwald said, smiling softly at the American mother and his children.

"You...you don't think Eduard will leave me, right?" Alfred asked, while looking over at the now asleep Dimitri. Alfred found a bench that was to the side and sat down, not wanting people to look at him if he started crying again.

"He'd be a fool to leave you. I know i would never do anything like what he's doing to you." Berwald said, coming over to sit beside Alfred. He took the American back into his arms.

"I just don't understand why he is mad at me! All I did was buy some vodka...I'm starting to think he would have been happier if I stayed in Siberia" Alfred whispered softly. Alfred had nearly forgotten Eduard's attempt to get him back, but it wasn't even Eduard who rescued him.

"Don't say that. I would be very upset if you had stayed in Siberia and just think Alfred. If you had stayed then you wouldn't be here right now with both of your children by your side. And if Eduard can't get past things because of his own feeling there is always me. I'll stay by your side and help raise Oliver and Dimitri." Berwald said, pulling Alfred closer to him before giving him a light kiss on the lips and a warm smile.

Alfred's face turned bright red and he shoved himself away from Berwald in shock. He turned to face the Sweden, eyes full of mixed emotions. "S-Sweden, that's really nice for you to offer...B-But I shouldn't be doing those things ...or even thinking about it" Alfred trailed off. /Or slightly wishing for it./

"Look I just need you as a friend right now, S-sorry" Alfred said sternly, but his voice was slightly shaking.

"If that is what you want but, Alfred if you need me i'll be right there for you." Berwald said, cupping Alfred's face and making him look at the Swede while he said those words to let the American know he wasn't lying and truely meant everything he said.

"I-I know, you said the same thing in the hotel" Alfred said as he smiled in response to Berwald's honesty. Alfred placed one of his hands over one of Berwald's hands that covered his cheeks. "I don't want to think about divorce... it's usually followed by bad relationships..." Alfred mumbled.

"Not if you give it time and it's with someone you love. But, i'm not going to force you into anything you don't want." Berwald said, as he smiled at Alfred. /Although in the future I hope it will be something you want with me./ He thought.

"Well I think it's time to head back? Oliver and Dimi look sleepy and I bet they are both starving, I know I am" Alfred said with a toothy grin as he stood up and grasped the handle bar for the two-seated stroller.

Berwald nodded, paying no mind to the fact Alfred didn't say anything to what he told him. The Swede was just happy to say what he truely felt to Alfred. A smile on his lips as he followed Alfred back to the car.

Once they got back into the car Dimitri started wailing loudly, feeling hungry; and this made Oliver start to cry from his little brother's loud noise. Alfred began to freak out and he picked up Dimitri with one arm, and started rubbing Oliver softly with his other. Dimitri seemed to not stop, which made Oliver keep crying as well. "Dimi, please stop crying for mommy" Alfred cooed softly, trying to keep relaxed.

"Here i'll take care of Oliver. You take care of Dimitri. He might be hungry." Berwald said, picking Oliver up and bouncing him lightly which made the toddler calm down. Only a few sobs escaped Oliver as he clutched Sweden's shirt.

Alfred smiled and nodded, he slipped into the back seat and unbuttoned his shirt. He did not care if people saw his swollen man-breast, he had a baby he had to care for first. Alfred began to nurse Dimitri and began to talk to Oliver, which also seemed to calm down the ten-month old child. "Thank you" Alfred said softly as the crying was killed instantly.

"I told you I would be here for you anytime. That means for Oliver and Dimitri's sake too." Berwald said, holding Oliver close to him like a father would.

Alfred smiled at Sweden's sweet words, which meant a lot to him. "I'll buckle Oliver in, and we should head home? They both need a nap" Alfred said, holding one of his arms out for Oliver.

"Alright" Berwald said, handing Oliver over to his mother after Alfred buckled Dimitri in and fixed his shirt.

Alfred ended up sitting in the back to keep his children happy, making weird faces and even weirder sounds. Once they got to Sweden's house Alfred picked up the boys and waited for Berwald to unlock the door, which he did fast. Alfred rushed in and tucked his babies into the homemade nest-like cribs. He was lucky to get his sons to sleep and to escape in record time, which meant he would be able to help Sweden put together the cribs.

"Sorry," Alfred said softly as he approached Berwald, after leaving the babies to sleep.

"What for?" Berwald asked, already starting to put the cribs together.

"They are loud" Alfred said and he got on his knees and started helping Berwald. "They don't mean too be loud... Children cry cause they can't provide for themselves... I remember hearing Francis saying that to Arthur once, about Mattie and I" Alfred said softly and he picked up the screwdriver and screwed in the metal.

"There is nothing you can do about that. It's just how children are and it's not that bad." Berwald mumbled, his attention on building the crib.

"Do you think I should call Eduard?" Alfred mumbled softly as they finished up the first crib, which was for Oliver. Alfred began to make up the bed; placing blankets, two stuffed animals, and a small pillow inside.

"It is your choice." Berwald said, starting to build the next crib.

Alfred began to unload the other things they bought, which was mostly for his babies. He placed the baby food in the cupboard, thinking about his husband. /Dammit Eduard...why are you making me this upset?/ He thought as he mindlessly slipped him hand in his pocket and gripping his phone. /I guess it wouldn't hurt...unless he yells at me... You know what! If he honestly cared about me- or at least Oliver- he would have called by now!.../ Alfred thought as he let go of his phone and kept working.

Alfred's phone started going off, which made him jump and quickly go to answer it, praying it was Estonia begging him to come home and trying to apologize. But sadly it was not, it was not even a phone call. It was a text from Matthew, who sent him a short message. 'When are we getting together? Arthur is bugging me about it, we missed you' it read innocently. Alfred smiled and texted back to his northern brother, happy to know Canada and England hasn't forgotten about him just yet. 'Soon, I'm staying with Sweden right now. Oliver and Dimi are here too' Alfred texted back, feeling bad to leave out his husband's name.

Not a minute later there was another text sent by Matthew reading 'Why are you over at Sweden's house with your kids without Estonia?'

Alfred felt a low growl building in the back of his throat, but it was still from anger towards Eduard and not Matthew. 'He was being an ass, so I took the kids and we are here' Alfred replied, adding a smiley face to lighten the dense mood.

'What did he do?' Matthew sent, a growl came from his own throat.

'We got into a fight' Alfred's simple words could mean so many things. Did Eduard hit him? Did Alfred hit Eduard? Were one of the children hurt? None of these things were answered, but were all possibilities when Alfred stated this.

'I'm coming over.' Was all that Matthew texted back to his brother.

'No, it's ok bro! I'll see you at the next world meeting' Alfred replied, not wanting to impose on Sweden anymore.

'If you say so but, if either Estonia or that Swede does anything to you i'll be over.' Matthew texted, a little annoyed that Alfred didn't want him to visit him. /It's all Estonia's fault!/ He thought.

'Thank you Mattie, you're the best bro ever! Love you' Alfred replied as he slipped his phone on his pocket and finished placed the food away. Then something hit him like a brick- this whole time he spent avoiding Russia and Estonia- but a world meeting was coming up in a few days and he had to attend. " Fuck" he mumbled to no one.

"What's wrong?" Berwald asked, coming into the kitchen. Having just finished putting together Dimitri's crib.

"Eh...Just realized there's a world meeting coming up" Alfred said, shrugging off his nervousness so that he did not act even weirder in front of Sweden.

Berwald then understood why. "Russia will be there so will Estonia. Will you be alright?" He asked, not wanting Alfred to be anywhere near Russia and Estonia.

"Of course! I'm the hero! and nothing scares me!" Alfred said, laughing nervously. In truth he was scared shitless, and he hand no idea what he was going to do about Dimitri and Oliver while Sweden and him went to the World Meeting. Maybe he can talk Canada or England into baby sitting, or Italy? "Where is the meeting this time?" Alfred asked as he poured himself and Berwald some water.

"Germany" Berwald answered, keeping an eye on the nervous American.

Alfred nodded and began to think of who he could get to watch the boys. Suddenly Alfred's lit up and he turned to Sweden with a smile. "Maybe Prussia?" Alfred laughed out, which made it seem more like a joke than a real suggestion.

"Prussia?" Berwald asked, wondering why Alfred said his name and was laughing.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help imagining Prussia as a nanny" Alfred giggled softly. He stopped when he noticed Sweden was not laughing, now that he though about it he has never seen Sweden laugh. "I'll probably end up not going the first day and call for the second" Alfred suggested to Berwald.

Berwald was silent. /Prussia as a nanny?/ He thought, but didn't say anything unless he let a laugh slip through. He only nodded at Alfred's suggestion, trying hard not to laugh at the thoughts of Gilbert trying to take care of children.

"How about I make dinner tonight! You've done so much for us and I wanna do something nice for you" Alfred said with his cheery smiled. "You name, I'll do it!" Alfred said happily, not thinking about his words before hand.

Berwald stood there for a moment not saying anything. His thoughts were focused on the last part of Alfred's words and those thoughts were focused on a certain bedroom activity.

"Hello? Berwald? You okay?" Alfred asked, seeing his friend just standing there and doing nothing.

Berwald looked at Alfred and couldn't hold back his thoughs or feelings anymore. He embraced Alfred and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I know what I said earlier but, I can't hold back anymore." He said, claiming Alfred's lips in a passionate kiss as he ran his hands down the shorter blonds sides. Earning him a small moan from the American.

Alfred was taken back by the sudden attack to his mouth, not expecting Berwald to lunge himself on to Alfred like this. He soon started to groan into the kiss as Berwald rubbed his sides, enjoying the friction it created.

Berwald deepened the kiss. He continued to run his hands over Alfred's body. Moving one hand up to touch Alfred's chest which was vary sensitive.

Alfred let out a moan as his man-breast were groped by Berwald. Alfred moved away from the kiss to get some air, feeling as if Berwald would probably reattach himself to him. Alfred moved his legs a bit, accidentally grinding his knee against Sweden's erection.

Berwald groaned at the grind. He started to kiss Alfred's neck which was a turn on spot for the American but before they could go furthur the phone rang. Causing both men to glare at the phone for disturbing them.

Alfred slipped his hand into his pocket and clicked the answer button, not even looking to see who it was bothering him. "Hello, America speaking" Alfred said, lifting himself to sit on the counter in front of Berwald.

"Alfred? We need to talk?" Eduard asked, wanting to say sorry to his wife for what he said.

"E-Eduard, what a surprise... What do we need to talk about?" Alfred asked, acting as if it was nothing.

Sweden glared at the phone. Angry that it was Eduard but he didn't say anything. He just got up and left Alfred to talk to the Estonian. Not wanting to hear anything incase they got back together. He walked to his room upset he might be losing Alfred to Eduard who in the Swede's mind didn't deserve the AMerican.

"I-I'm sorry for calling you a whore Alfred. I didn't mean it." Eduard said, knowing Alfred was probably still angry about their fight.

"Eduard, I honestly don't care about that. What makes me mad is that you resent Dimitri because of what Russia did. Dimitri did not asked to be a rape-victim Child. He did not ask to be Russia's son. He only wants to be loved by everyone, just like Oliver does," Alfred said, taking in a deep breath. "Oliver loves you and Dimitri, and if you resent Dimitri then Oliver will pick up on it and start hating Dimitri for no reason. Everyone who has held him thinks he is the sweetest thing. Finland, Denmark, hell even just this morning Sweden was carrying Dimitri around and he didn't start crying and Sweden didn't start freaking out cause he's Russia's offspring" Alfred said softly, relaxing slightly.

"So you really did go to Sweden's house." Eduard said, practically ignoring everthing Alfred just said to him. Eduard knew he couldn't blame Dimitri for being Russia's child but it didn't stop him from disliking the baby.

"So what if I'm at Sweden's house? Are you even listening to I'm saying?" Alfred asked, glaring at his phone as if it was Eduard.

"Because that guy is after you. He wants you as his wife but your mine and yes i'm listening to what you've said." Eduard said, annoyed that Alfred was over at Sweden's house.

"Listen, I'll see you the second day of the world meeting-okay? The kids and I are going to stay here until then" Alfred stated roughly. not caring if it crushed Eduard.

"What! why? Why can't you just come home. I won't say anything bad about Dimitri." Eduard said, wondering why Alfred wasn't going to come home right away.

"Because I still want to smash you in the head with China's wok! I'm still super pissed at you," Alfred said, raising his voice slightly.

"Are you fucking him? Is that why you won't come home?" Eduard asked, ignoring what Alfred said again.

"What! NO!" Alfred screamed, almost waking up the boys.

Hearing Alfred scream Berwald walked back into the kitchen to see Alfred still on the phone but looking upset.

"Then why won't you come home. I said i was sorry and won't say anything bad about Dimitri." Eduard said, his voice rising with anger.

"I've already made up my mind Eduard, stop it or else..." Alfred said in a low, threatening tone.

"What do you mean? Are you going to leave me? Well, you've already done that!" Eduard laughed. "Or what, are you going to uck Sweden or one of your brothers or Russia? So you can get pregnant again?" Eduard asked, his anger getting the best of him as he started to say things he didn't truely mean.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Alfred's tone rose even louder. "I left so I wouldn't do anything I would regret! I didn't want to hurt you, but you know what? I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Alfred cried loudly.

Berwald watched Alfred get more upset and didn't do anything until he started to cry. He took the phone from Alfred. "I don not know what you said to him but, i'm not going to stand by and let you hurt him anymore than you have already." Berwald said, ending the call before taking the crying American into his arms. "Are you alright?" Berwald asked, worried about what Eduard said to make the younger blond cry so much.

Alfred just pushed himself closer to Berwald as he cried, and he began to shake as he thought about what Eduard said. Alfred shook and looked up at Berwald. "I hate myself so much! I'm a horrible person!" Alfred chanted over and over as his face was pushed into Berwald's strong chest.

"Don't say that! You shouldn't hate yourself and your not horrible!" Berwald said, letting his voice rise as he held Alfred close to him.

"Eduard thinks I'm having sex with like four different people!" Alfred cried even louder as he squeezed onto Berwald. "I-I didn't mean the things I said... I-I do care..." Alfred cried even harder.

"Shhh it will be alright. Don't let the things he said to you bring you down." Berwald said, angry that Eduard had said those things to Alfred.

"H-he scared me... I don't like it when people yell at me" Alfred said looking up at Berwald with his big, sad, blue eyes.

"I know. If you want you can stay here." Berwald said, not wanting to send Alfred back to the Estonian.

"I-I told him I'm not going to come home till after the world meeting... You really don't mind if I stay here? I'll work around the house if you want me too," Alfred happily offered to the Swed.

"I'd just be happy to have you stay here." Berwald said, moving Alfred closer to him.

"You're being really sweet, I'm sorry my kids and I came here. I-I just need some time to cool down before I go back to living with him," Alfred said with a fake grin.

"You don't have to. You shouldn't have to force your self to live with a man that doesn't respect you." Berwald said, not liking the fake grin on Alfred's face.

"I-I think him and I could...go to marriage counselor or something," Alfred said, throwing his head back and then slamming it on Berwald's chest playfully. "Ever since that party in Vegas, my life has been crazier than normal...Almost humanly... Barely had to go to any meeting or work calls...Kids, a family, I've become into such a house wife" he groaned before he mumbled 'a slutty house wife'.

Berwald sighed knowing no matter what he said Alfred would still want work things out with the Baltic nation. "You are not slutty Alfred." He said calmly, hugging Alfred to him.

"Yes I am... I'm married, and I enjoyed you touching me," Alfred said in a soft voice.

"That doesn't mean you are. And Estonia has had more sex with more countries then you have." Berwald said truthfully.

"Not while we have been married..." Alfred mumbled softly. Sweden felt Alfred's hands squeeze onto his shirt, and he felt Alfred's legs rubbing against him again as he shook.

"Maybe not while YOU have been married to him but he has had sex with other nation while being married or with nations that were married." Berwald said, telling the truth about Eduard's past.

Alfred's eyes widened and he look at Sweden, completely blow away. Alfred hopped back up on the counter, tears were now gone; and used his legs to pull Berwald over to him, almost like a restraint and keeping the Swed close to him. "Like who?" Alfred asked, curious about who his 'perfect,clean,respectful' husband has slept with.

"Denmark, Poland, Lithuanian and Finland to name a few." Sweden said, thinking back to when he had caught his then Finnish wife in bed with the Estonian.

Alfred's face twisted in disgust and disbelief, but Sweden had never lied to him before. /Why Poland? and even his own brother, I guess incest is a nation thing.../Alfred began to think dirty, and soon he came up with a devilish plan to get revenge on Eduard; and satisfy his and Berwald's needs.

"Lets fuck" Alfred said bluntly to the Swedish man.

Berwald was surprised by the sudden statement but smiled. He kissed Alfred, threading his fingers through the soft honey blond hair.

Alfred began to unbutton Sweden's shirt, groping his well toned chest while he did so. He kissed Berwald back, and let Berwald violate his mouth with his tongue. Right now, Alfred did not care if he was cheating on Eduard. If he called him a whore, than he was going to act like one. Berwald felt Alfred start fooling with his nipples, slightly pinching them to tease the tall blond.

The Swedish man groaned at teasing. "Bedroom" Berwald mumbled, attacking Alfred's neck and grinded his hips against him. Grinning when Alfred moaned.

"mmm how about: Right here, right now," Alfred moaned out, not caring Berwald screwed him on counter. Though it would be awkward to prepare dinner of a counter you know you got fucked on. Oh well.

Berwald's grin grew. Liking the idea. He moved away from Alfred before quickly returning with some oil. He started to take Alfred's shirt while kissing him.

Alfred kissed back, throwing his arms around Berwald and tracing his spine slowly and softly; which made the Swed shiver from chills of excitement. Alfred let out a low purring sound, enjoying the taste of the man in front of him. Alfred began to tease Berwald by running a few fingers lightly around his lower back area.

Berwald groaned at the teasing Alfred was doing. He retaliated by fondling Alfred's breasts.

Alfred let out a loud moan, still finding them to be full and sensitive. His hands fell as Sweden did that, it did seem to turn into a new weak spot for him.

Berwald continued to play with Alfred's breasts while moving his hips against the American's. Enjoying the moans that came from Alfred.

Alfred felt embarrassed as he soon had an easily seen bulge in his pants. He let out another loud moan, not even thinging about if he had woken up his sons or not.

Berwald moved his hands to tweak the pink nubs. Noticing milk was leaking out. He leaned down and licked the nubs, before he wraped his tongue around it and started to suck. /It taste sweet./ He thought, sucking on the American breast as his hand played with the other breast.

Alfred let out a moan, noticing something must stronger than Oliver or Dimitri nursing on his milk. He looked and smiled evilly at Berwald, deciding he would act a bit. "Does it taste good, baby?" Alfred teased, using the word 'baby' in both ways.

Berwald answered by swirling his tongue around the nub and moving his hand that had been teasing the other nubs down Alfred's sides.

"Ah~!" Alfred moaned loudly, pulling Berwald closer with his legs. Alfred moved his arms around and threw his shirt on the ground, leaving his entire upper half nude for Berwald to ravage.

Berwald grinned around the nub he was sucking on. He pulled away to lick his lips before returning his attention to Alfred's other breast. As he moved his hand down to cup Alfred's bulge before slipping the American's pants off and pumping the honey blond's growing erection.

"Berwald!" Alfred moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips to try and get more contact with Berwald's warm hand.

Berwald smiled, giving Alfred a break from the attack on his breasts. Berwald removed his shirt and then pants and boxers. Once both blonds were naked Berwald grinding both his and Alfred's erections together. Enjoying the friction he continued to move against the younger blond. While kissing Alfred deeply.

Alfred ended up break the kiss and moved to whisper something to Berwald. "I want you inside of me, right now," Alfred whispered with a huskliy voice and hot breath on Berwald's ear.

Berwald nodded he put some of the oil on his fingers and prepared Alfred while looking for the spot that would make him scream. Once he determined the younger blond to be ready, he coated his erection before pushing into Alfred in one swoop. Groaning at the heat and tightness. He waited for Alfred to adjust before he started to thrust. Slowly at first before quickly picking up speed. Hitting Alfred's prostate with each thrust.

Alfred moaned and arched his back off the counter, using Berwald's body as support. Alfred began to scream Berwald's name loudly between pants and deep breaths for air. "Oh God Berwald! Ahh!" He moaned as Sweden kept pounding into is prostate.

Sweden groaned as Alfred tightened around him. He continued to thrust into the male beneath him. Enjoying the feeling of the honey blond around him.

Alfred let out a loud moan as shots of pleasure raced up his spine,and soon he released all over Berwald's chest. Alfred's face turned even darker red than it was before. "O-oh God..." Alfred moaned as Berwald kept thrusting harder.

Berwald groaned loudly as Alfred tightened around him. He thrusted a few more times into the American before coming deep inside the honey blond. He rode out his orgasim. Then he pulled Alfred into his arms and kissed him passionately.

Alfred kissed back and pulled Berwald on top of him, hugging him tightly. Alfred's phone started going off again, which disturbed their after sex cuddling.

Berwald growled at the phone making Alfred laugh. He reluctantly pulled out of Alfred and grabbed the phone. He looked to make sure it wasn't Eduard when he concluded it wasn't he handed Alfred the phone. As he started to pick up their clothes off the floor. He went to put them in the hamper leaving Alfred in the kitchen alone in the kitchen to answer the call.

Alfred smiled and answered the phone. "Hey Toris!" Alfred chirped happily as he dipped his figure in Sweden's cum and licked it off his finger.

"Why are you over at Sweden's house with your children?" Toris asked, having received calls from his brother telling the lithuanian about his and Alfred's situation and the fact Alfred was living at Sweden's house with Oliver and Dimitri. Which upset Toris.

"Cause your brother is an asshole to me, he called me a whore and he hates my youngest son!" Alfred growled loudly.

Toris was silent for a moment. Eduard had not told him that he had only said they had gotten into a fight and Alfred had taken the kids to Swedens. "T-there's no way Eduard said that."

"He did, either you believe me or not, he did" Alfred mumbled softly. "HE threw a bottle too... he yelled at me..." Alfred said softly.

"Alfred, Eduard's my brother. I've known him for centuries. He wouldn't do that." Toris said, not believing what Alfred was telling him.

"Then that's your choice... but Eduard has made me rethink with marriage and letting him see the kids..." Alfred said in a sad tone, hating he was admitting the dark thought to his brother-in-law.

"Alfred, don't you think your rushing things and not thinking clearly about them. I know Eduard and even if he said or did thsoe thing. I'm sure he didn't mean it. He just get's jealous sometime. I know it." Toris said, trying to defend his brother.

"I bet you do know your brother, a lot ... like how to fuck him" Alfred spat the last part. "You make me sick, Lithuania, you knew people who did and you yourself did things with him...You should know every damn thing! huh?" Alfred yelled loudly at the Baltic nation. "You don't see me going up to England or Canada and pulling down their pants and sucking them off, why the hell would you?" Alfred started to raise his voice higher.

"T-that's different! It doesn't matter if Eduard and me did it. We're nations! Blood doesn't matter between us. There's alot of nations that have fucked their siblings and don't change the subject. This isn't about me and Eduard it's about him and you!" Toris yelled, angry that Alfred had found out about his and Eduard's relationship and was bringing it up.

"Spare me, Toris...I told Eduard him and I will talk about it at the world meeting alone... And you can tell Eduard I know about his little secrets..." Alfred said before hanging up with anger, but actually hitting the speaker phone button by mistake. Alfred looked over to see Sweden, in all his nude glory, walking in. "It was just Lithuania" Alfred said, placing the still on phone on the counter.

"What did he say?" Berwald asked, coming over and wrapping his arms around Alfred and pulling him into a kiss.

"Just saying that Eduard didn't say what I told you he said" Alfred said, slightly moaning from the kiss. "Mmmm...so what do you want to do now?" Alfred said with a lustful undertone.

"Round two?" Berwald asked, pulling Alfred closer to him and rubbing his growing erection against Alfred.

Alfred grinned and hopped off the counter and bent over it, giving Sweden good access to his ass. "I want you to f uck me till blood is leaking out" Alfred said with a low growl, and he wiggled his butt to tempt Berwald even more to do sinful things.

Berwald grinned and positioned himself behind the honey blond. He pushed in and began to thrust into the willing body. Hitting that sweet spot that made the American scream his name.

While Alfred busy being pounded and screaming Berwald's name Lithuania stood in dead silence at the sounds, he was speechless for most of their dirty actions, up until Alfred mentioned something about cumming. "B-Berwald! Ah! I-I'm about t-to c-" Alfred moaned as the Swedish man kept pounding inside of him.

Toris quickly ended the phone call when he heard Alfred moan particularly loud as he came. A blush was on the lithuanian's face. He was angry that Alfred was cheating on Eduard but, he couldn't help but be turned on by the noises that the two had been making. He ran to his bathroom and took care of the erection he had grown. Pumping it and moaning while he replayed the incident in his mind.

Sweden groaned again as Alfred tightened around him. He continued to thrust into the American. Finally he came into Alfred for the second time the day. He wrapped his arms around Alfred torso and kissed the back of his neck.

Alfred let out a cute purring sound, enjoying the attention he was getting from the tall blond. "I'm going to need to bathe before the boys wake up," Alfred said before turning around to face Berwald. Alfred could feel the warm seeds running down his thighs and legs. Alfred used his hands to get some on his fingers and started licking his fingers seductively in front of Sweden.

"Maybe later I'll repay you another way" Alfred said, winking at Berwald before he began to walk to the bathroom to wash up.

Berwald just smiled and followed the honey blond for another round. Afterwords they went to sleep in Sweden's bed. only waking up once for Alfred to feed Oliver and Dimitri but they went back to sleep soon after. In the morning Berwald got up early, letting Alfred sleep in as he got Dimitri and Oliver up and started to make breakfeast.

Dimitri and Oliver did little petty things, like Dimitri would pull Oliver's hair and Oliver would hit Dimitri's hand away. Alfred walked in with a huge smile on his face, and a limp as well. "Morning, how are my little men?" Alfred said happily, kissing his sons on their cheeks. Alfred turned to face Berwald, who was cooking food. Alfred walked over to Sweden and kissed his cheeks softly, like he did to his sons. "And hows my big man?" Alfred said with a sweet smile on his face.

Berwald grinned at the kiss. "Very well and you?" He asked, kissing Alfred back on the lips before finishing breakfast and made two plate. One for him and one for Alfred.

"mmmm, I feel amazing" Alfred said before walking over to his babies, who were both reaching out for their mother. Alfred walked over to the cabinet and grabbed food for Oliver, which ended up being bananas and apples and a bottle of warm milk. Alfred set the things down and started to feed Oliver, who had an appetite like his mother. "When are we leaving for the meeting?" Alfred asked as he lifted up his shirt for access for Dimitri.

"Half an hour." Berwald said. having set up his own private jet so they wouldn't have to deal with the airports.

"So we are just going to chill until tomorrow? Are we heading to Berlin, Frankfurt, or Munich?" Alfred asked, listing the three cities that Germany usually held his meeting in.

"Yes and Berlin." Berwald replied, finishing his meal before coming over and kissing Dimitri and Oliver a kiss on their foreheads. Before wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist and gave the American mother a kiss on his cheek.

Alfred smiled and nuzzled close to Berwald, loving the warmth that he was deprived during his Russian experience and Eduard's moodiness. "I'll go back the boys in a minute," Alfred said as he started to eat, and he held Dimitri up with one arm as his suckled for milk. Meanwhile Oliver was drinking from his bottle, happily finishing his breakfast.

Sweden nodded and let go of Alfred so he could eat and nurse Dimitri. When he walked by Oliver he could see the small toddler reach his arm up to him while holding the bottle with the other. The Nordic nation picked up the child and held him in his arms as Oliver drank the rest of the milk in the bottle.

Alfred could not help but to smile, glad to know Berwald cared for his children. "If...If I left Estonia, would you help me?" Alfred asked softly as he finished the warm meal.

"Yes, I would take care of them and you." Berwald said truthfully, smiling down at the toddler in his arms who giggled and touched the Swedish man's face.

"I know I cheated on him... but I don't want Oliver and Dimitri to think their father doesn't love them" Alfred said softly, running Dimitri's smooth back.

"That would not be good for them. They need a father that will respect and love both them and their mother." Berwald said, smiling at Alfred as he bounced Oliver slightly in his lap. Making the toddler laugh.

"I know, but do you think I should give Eduard another chance?" Alfred asked as Dimitri stopped nursing and cuddled up to his warm mother.

"Honestly, no. He doesn't treat you right." Berwald said, looking at Alfred.

"I...I know, but I guess I should at least talk to him about it..." Alfred said softly, feeling a bit foolish for the way he reacted.

"If that's what you want. Just don't rush into things." Berwald said, upset that Alfred still wanted Eduard and he might lose the American.

"I know, thank you," Alfred said as he placed Dimitri down. Alfred finished his food as fast as possible before he washed the dishes, still trying to pay back Sweden with house work. "Do you mind if you can help me give the boys a bath?" Alfred asked as he put the dishes up.

"I wouldn't mind." Berwald said, standing up with Oliver and lead Alfred to a bathroom. A different one then the couple had used the night before.

Alfred started running the water, making sure it was warm enough for the children; but not too warm. Alfred got his sons naked and placed them in the shallow water. "Oh! I forgot the baby shampoo, can you watch them while I go get it?" Alfred asked, handing Sweden the wet children before he headed towards the door.

Berwald nodded his head as he was handed Oliver and Dimitri. Oliver wiggled out of the Swede's hands and started to play with the water that was still not even full inche deep but he keep his eyes on the toddler who splashed in the water. Giggling while Dimitri shifted further into Berwald's arms not liking having the water splashed on him but, he didn't cry just made a frown.

Alfred ran back to the bathroom holding a bottle of tear-free shampoo for his children and a cup to rinse the water out of their hair. Alfred smiled and sat next to Berwald, taking Oliver over to the side to lather his hair. "My little heroes are dirty, right?" Alfred said in his baby voice, earning a giggle from Oliver.

Berwald smiled and shifted Dimitri in his arms so he could starte washing the small tufs of hair. He made sure not to get it into Dimitri's eyes. Smiling as the baby cooed softly.

"Are you excited Dimi? You get to show your daddy how happy you are with mommy, and you get to meet Italy and Canada too" Alfred said, slightly smirking at what Russia's reaction was going to be. "I'm sure all of the nations are going to think you two are the cutest things in the world!" Alfred said, kissing Oliver's cheek and blowing on it to make weirder noises.

Smiling at Alfred's motherly behavior. Berwald rinsed the shampoo from Dimitri's hair. He then reached over and lathered a wash cloth with some soap and began washing the infant as Alfred began the same with Oliver.

Oliver giggled happily as he kept splashing the water by kicking violently. Dimitri got splashed with the sud filled water, which made the Russian baby squeal at his brother in anger. "Oliver stop it" Alfred said, but the child kept giggling.

"Don't worry Alfred. It just how babies act and Dimitri's ok." Berwald said, rinsing Dimitri off and wrapping him in a fluffy towel as he waited for the American mother to finish washing the happy toddler.

Alfred rinsed off Oliver, who happily yelled while the water washed his off. Alfred picked the baby up and wrapped him in the warm towel, which made Oliver happy for the warmth covering his body. "Look at theses little clean babies!" Alfred said, kissing Oliver's nose.

"Let's get them dressed, don't you think they would look so cute if they matched?" Alfred asked, carrying Oliver to the babies' room.

Shifting Dimitri in his arms. Berwald followed Alfred to the guest bedroom and began dressing the two. Oliver giggled and moved around alot but was eventually dressed. Dimitri on the other hand was far more calmer. Once both babies were dressed. Berwald and Alfred walked back to the living room.

"So how much longer do we have till we have to go?" Alfred asked, sitting down on the firm couch.

"We can start getting ready to leave about now." Berwald said, shifting Dimitri in his arms as the small babe started to fall asleep.

Oliver wiggled happily in Alfred's warm arms, making Alfred look away from Berwald to Oliver. "Why are you so excited?" Alfred asked Oliver, who gurgled nonsense to his mother in reply. Alfred smiled and hugged Oliver close to his chest, glad to have his son in his arms after so long.

"I'll get their stuff ready," Alfred said as he stood up and gave Sweden a peck on the cheek before walking back to the guest room to pack the bag for the babies.

Berwald nodded, enjoying the small peck.

Alfred walked back and started throwing the things in a bag, which he had pulled out earlier. Once he was sure that he had enough food, clothes, blankets, pacifiers, toys, and diapers, he walked back to Berwald. "How about you go get ready? Do you need any help?" Alfred asked, placing Oliver on the ground to crawl around on.

"No, i'll be alright. Just have to change and then we can go." Berwald said, setting the sleeping Dimitri into Alfred's arms before he went to his bedroom and quickly changed. "Alright, we can leave now. My jet should be ready." He said, fixing his tie as he scooped up Oliver off the ground making the toddler laugh. Berwald then walked over to Alfred and picked up the bag of baby supplies. "Are you ready?"

"Yup" Alfred said, smiling and cradling his infant son.

Nodding Berwald walked to the door followed by Alfred. After buckling in the kids they headed to the Swede's private jet and to Berlin.

While in the jet Alfred sat next to Berwald; and luckily the boys slept, leaving Berwald and Alfred alone time to each other. Alfred was too busy reading the back of one of the baby food jars to notice he was leaning against Berwald's body.

Berwald smiled and let Alfred rest against him. Enjoying the warmth from the American.

Alfred placed the jar back in the bag and started rubbing the area above Berwald's groin, causing friction in the Swede's pants. "The boys are asleep...And I still owe you a lot" Alfred said with a seductive tone in his voice.

"Oh! and what are you going to do to repay me?" Berwald asked, giving Alfred a lustfull smile.

Alfred smirked and unbuckled his seat belt, moving in front of Berwald's legs and spreading them. "How does something... around this area?" Alfred asked, tracing the area around Berwald's groin.

"I think it is perfect area." Berwald said, letting Alfred spread his legs so he could seat himself between them. A groan coming from the Nordic man as Alfred traced his groin.

Alfred unbuckled Berwald's seat belt and unbuttoned Berwald's pants, leaving only the thin fabric of his boxers to cover his vital regions. Alfred moved the fabrics around to get the head of Berwald's cock to poke out of his boxers. Alfred licked his lips, mostly for show for Berwald. Alfred closed the gap between Berwald's cock and his mouth, taking the tip in his mouth and slightly licking it like a cat.

Berwald groaned as his cock was licked. He twisted his finger into Alfred's hair but didn't pull or push the blond. He let Alfred go at his own pace. Enjoying the feeling of the other warm mouth around his erection.

Alfred began to take in Berwald's growing erection until Berwald was almost ball deep in Alfred's large mouth. Alfred slowly took it out, tightening his lips around it to add pressure for Berwald.

Berwald moaned at the feeling of his erection being taken into Alfred's mouth.

Alfred pushed himself down and took the whole thing in his mouth, making the head of the organ hit against his throat. Alfred using one of his free hands to slowly rub Berwald's balls, not caring how he was pleasuring Berwald; as long as he did it though.

Berwald groaned as he felt himself getting closer. His organ throbbed as it was sucked on by the American.

Alfred began to make sexual noises as he sucked on the throbbing organ, enjoying the taste of the salty pre-substances. Alfred began to wiggle his tongue against Berwald's cock, adding more heat and wetness to the organ.

Berwald moaned as he shot his seed into the American's mouth. Groaning as he came.

Alfred slightly choked before drinking down the hot liquid, making an 'mmmm' sound as he did so. He licked Berwald's cock clean of all semen. He sat up straight and looked at Berwald straight in his blue eyes. "I still owe you a lot more," Alfred said as he licked the corner of his mouth of any semen left.

"I know a way you can do more." Berwald said, pulling Alfred into his lap and kissing the blond. As he moved his hand up and down the American's body.

Alfred began to kiss back, moving his hips slowly and rubbing his jean fabric against Berwald's groin. "And what would that be?" Alfred whispered softly.

Berwald just grinned and lifted up the honey blond's shirt to reveal the swollen breasts of the American. The Swedish man began to touch the sensitive breasts. Earning him a moan from Alfred.

Alfred moaned, loving the feeling of Sweden's touch. "I know what you want" Alfred purred and removed his shirt, giving Sweden full access.

Berwald watched the American take his shirt off and the took the chance to latch himself on one of the pink nubs. He twirled his tongue around it. Drinking the sweet honey tasting milk from the blond. While his hand played with the other breast.

Alfred let out a loud moan as Sweden drank his milk, which he hoped Dimitri didn't mind sharing. Suddenly Dimitri let out a loud cry, being woken up from his mother's loud moan.

Berwald reluctantly moved away from Alfred. Licking a drop of the milk off of his lips.

Alfred looked over to see Dimitri crying loudly, from hunger and from being awoke. "H-hold on" Alfred said, getting off of Berwald's warm lap.

Alfred walked back and sat in Berwald's lap, facing the Swede and already had Dimitri nursing on one of his breast. While Dimitri suckled Alfred began to kiss Berwald.

Berwald was slightly confused as to why Alfred was kissing him as he feed Dimitri.

"I can do two things at once" Alfred laughed as he started kissing Berwald's pale neck.

"Mkay" Berwald mumbled, shifting Alfred on his lap as he let the honey blond kiss his neck before he leaned down and started sucking on the breast that was not being suckled on by Dimitri.

Alfred let out a moan, which startled Dimitri and made the infant look up at his mother with a confused look. Sweden felt Dimitri trying to push him away, acting protective of what belonged to him. Alfred was to busy with Sweden's rough sucking to realize Dimitri was slapping Sweden, already showing his strengths at a very young age. Both Oliver and Dimitri have been growing fast.

Berwald finally moved away from Alfred's breast. Chuckling as he gently grabbed the fist of the angry baby. "I understand. You don't want to share." Berwald said, smiling at Alfred who was flushed red.

Berwald swore he could have seen a trail of 'kol's just like Russia did, but Dimitri was an innocent baby. Right? Alfred got off of Berwald and set Dimitri to go back to sleep or play with some toys. Alfred walked back to Berwald and got on his lap, grinding against his love affair. "Now, where were we?" Alfred asked.

Berwald grinned, he pulled Alfred close to him and resumed his attack on the blond's breasts. He moved his hands down the American's sides.

"This will be our little secret" Alfred moaned, feeling his pants grow tighter.

Berwald nodded and pulled Alfred closer to him. He moved his lips from the American breast to his neck. Giving the blond small kisses as he shifted his hips against Alfred's. Making them both moan at the friction.

Alfred moved himself and started sucking on Berwald's neck, leaving a small hickey on the man's pale neck. Alfred stared leaving brighered hickeys on the soft neck.

Berwald groaned as Alfred sucked on his neck. He moved his hands down to the American's bottom and gave it a squeeze before removing the honey blond's pants. While he kissed Alfred's neck and gave the blond hickeys of his own.

Alfred let out low moan as Berwald squeezed his bottom and left the bright red hickeys on his soft neck. "I-I don't think we have time to go all the way" Alfred whispered and then licked the shell of Berwald's ear.

Berwald grunted in response. He brought his fingers to Alfred's mouth and had the blond coat them in his saliva. Then brought them to Alfred's enterance and pushed in and started to stretch the American. Once he was satisfied Alfred was stretched enough he pulled them up and lined his cock with Alfred's enterance. "Ready?" He asked, before pushing in with one motion. Groaning at the tight heat.

"Y-yea," Alfred groaned out as he started to move his hips and grinding against Berwald.

The Swedish man gripped Alfred's hips as he started to move his own hips within the American.

Alfred let out a loud moan and buried his head in the crook of Berwald's neck, trying to muffle out the sound so that he didn't bother his children. "Sweden!" Alfred moaned as he already started to feel a climax coming.

Berwald smiled as he heard his name come from Alfred's lips. He started to thrust deeper into the American. Hitting his prostate dead on.

"AAH!" Alfred scream like an atom bomb just went off in Washington D.C, it even sounded kinda of feminine. Alfred could hold back anything and he released all over the older nation, covering Berwald's chest in his hot semen.

Feeling Alfred tighten around him. Berwald could feel his own release coming. After a few more thrusts he came into the blond.

"B-Berwald...I-I got your shirt... d-dirty" Alfred moaned as he started to remove Berwald's shirt. Alfred licked his fingers that got wet from his own release.

"It's alright. I packed more." Berwald said, watching Alfred lick the semen of his fingers. A blush on the Swede's face.

"I'll get it for you," Alfred said, kissing Berwald's lips and getting off of Berwald's lap. There was a wet popping sound as Berwald's cock was removed from Alfred's bottom. Alfred started pulling up his boxers and his other clothes.

Berwald nodded, pulling his own pants up and allowed Alfred to get him a new shirt.

Alfred went to the back and came back with a clean shirt, stopping to admire his sleeping children; and skipping back to Berwald happily. "Here you go" Alfred said, handing the man his shirt and kissing his lightly on the cheek before he sat down in his seat and buckled up.

Berwald smiled at the kiss and put on the clean shirt before buckling up. He then gently grabbed Alfred's chin and turned his head towards him. He kissed the blond on the lips. "Your adorable"

"And you're handsome" Alfred said, kissing back. The two men started to feel the plane going down, which meant that they were landing in Germany. The captain said something in Swedish, and Alfred did not care to translate it. Alfred could not wait to stretch his legs, see his beloved brothers, introduce Dimitri to the other nations, and pester Italy for some food.

Berwald just smiled at the response. Happy that Alfred found him attractive. He listened to the pilot tell them they were descending and to put on their seat belts as they landed.

* * *

><p>AN

Whoo! Lots of Sweden/American love in this chapter.


	12. Old Love

Perfect Wife Chapter 12

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America, Sweden/America, Surprise!

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, blowjob, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Dimitri started screaming loudly, not liking the pressure that he was feeling. Alfred jumped up and almost ran over to the wailing child, who woke up his brother as well. Alfred scooped Dimitri and Oliver, carrying them back to his seat to hold them for the landing. "Awww, Dimi please stop crying for mommy!" Alfred begged softly, kissing the baby on the forehead. Oliver buried his head in Alfred's shirt, missing his mother's warmth.<p>

Berwald rebuckled Alfred once he sat down again. Feeling bad for the children.

"It's okay Dimi! It's almost over" Alfred cooed softly to the infant Russian, who stopped crying; but kept a little whimper. The plane started to land, slightly jerking the two nations and the two states. Alfred gripped the babies tightly and held them tightly so that they could not jerk back while the brutal landing took place.

After one more jerk the plane finally landed. Sweden took care of the luggage and Alfred focused on taking care of the children.

The two headed to the hotel; and only ran into one nation on their way, which was Greece. Alfred and Berwald sat in the taxi and Alfred turned to the Swede with a sweet smile. "I'm going to talk to Eduard tonight, you mind watching the kids?" Alfred asked, telling Berwald some shocking news. While they were on the plane Alfred sent Eduard a text saying they should meet and talk things over, over a nice German dinner of course; and he had Canada in speed dial just in case.

Berwald didn't want Alfred to talk to Eduard. Still afraid of losing the blond to Estonia but only nodded at the request.

"Thank you!" Alfred said kissing Berwald on the cheek. Oliver squeaked happily and latched himself onto Berwald, which was extremely cute. Dimitri made a slight groan and cuddled into his beloved mother, who cradled him warmly. The taxi stopped and the four got out of it, unloading the car and heading inside of the hotel. Alfred did not realize it, but Dimitri was watching someone sitting in the lobby. Dimitri squealed happily as reached his arms out for the man...Russia.

Russia frown as he saw Sweden get out of the car with Alfred but smiled one he caught sight of his beloved and child. His smile grew when he saw Dimitri had noticed him and was reaching his hands out for him.

"No Dimi, Communist are a no no " Alfred said as he walked past Russia.

Ivan giggled as Alfred walked past him. He followed the blond and slipped into the elevater and shut the doors before Sweden could get in. Now alone with the American mother and baby. The Russian turned towards him a smile on his face. "You know i'm not communist anymore Alfred and that wasn't very nice of you to deny me the right to hold my child." Ivan said, the smile on his face but it held slight annoyance as he looked at Alfred. But it turned into a softer one once he noticed Dimitri was still reaching his hands out for his father.

Alfred held Dimitri closer and tighter, so that the child would stop reaching for Ivan; and he ignored Ivan. Alfred tried to keep a stern face and looked forward so that he did not give Russia the satisfaction of annoying the hell out of him. "Dimi please stop" Alfred said softly to the infant, who started whimpering for Ivan's hug.

"Now he's upset." Ivan said, not bothering to hide the smirk on his face.

Alfred clicked a button and waited for the door to open, which it did at the next floor. Alfred started to leave and he turned and glared at Ivan spitefully. "You are not allowed to see him, so stay away Commie" Alfred said as he left with Dimitri in his hands, who waved good-bye to Ivan as he was carried away from the elevator.

Ivan only grinned at the response. Finding it amusing. He gave a short wave back to his child. /Oh Alfred, you may keep yourself and our baby from me but not long./ He thought to himself with a grin.

Alfred waited on the floor for Sweden, or any other nation who would just happen to find him. He hated being alone and he didn't care if it was Estonia who found him, or even Cuba or Hong Kong! He just didn't want to be alone, or with Russia.

Eduard sighed as he walked down the hallway. He had gotten a text from Alfred for them to go to dinner and talk things out. Which to the Baltic nation it was seen as something good. Considering the fight they had gotten into not long before. He keep looking at the message Alfred sent. He was so focused on it he didn't notice the person in front of him. He ran right into them.

"Oh i-i'm sor- Alfred?" Eduard asked, slightly shocked as he saw Alfred.

Alfred turned quickly to yell at who ever bumped in him, feeling as if it was a threat to Dimitri. He was very shocked to see Eduard standing there, who looked shocked as well to see his husband.

"E-Eduard? it's good to see you" Alfred said with a forced smiled, still feeling his motherly instincts wanting to hurt who ever bumped into him and Dimitri. Dimitri was glaring at Eduard, not happy that it wasn't the tall man from the elevator and the lobby.

"It's good to see you too. Are we still going to dinner tonight?" Eduard asked, hoping Alfred would say yes.

"Yup, Sweden said he'd watch the kids, so it'll just be you and me" Alfred smiled as he zipped up his jacket to hide the hickeys on his neck.

"Oh..." Eduard said, luckly not noticing the hickeys on his wife's neck.

"I-I got to find Sweden, he has Oliver" Alfred said, pressing the elevator button to go back to the lobby.

"Wait Alfred! Please I want to see Oliver." Eduard pleaded, grabbing Alfred's arms to stop him from getting on the elevator.

"He's with Sweden, you can come with me if you want" Alfred offered sweetly.

Eduard smiled at Alfred. Happy that Alfred didn't seem to be mad at him anymore and was going to let him see Oliver.

"Come on Dimi! lets find Oliver!" Alfred said in his baby voice to Dimitri, who grumbled because of Eduard's presents. Alfred and Eduard boarded the Elevator and went down to the lobby, which is where Berwald was with a happy Oliver.

Berwald had been waiting in the lobby. After he had been snubbed from the elevator by Russia he had panicked at first for Alfred and Dimitri's safety until he saw Russia come back down to the lobby in the elevator without Alfred or Dimitri. But since the Swede didn't know /forgot/ the number to their hotel room. He just decided to stay in the lobby. Sure that Alfred would come back down again. He sat down on the couch and waited. Playing and bouncing Oliver on his knee and making the toddler laugh.

Alfred walked over to Sweden and placed his hand on his shoulder, startling the tall nation. "Thank you for watching him" Alfred said sweetly. Dimitri laughed at Oliver, who started reaching for his mother. Dimitri was almost bragging that he was being held by their mother, and Oliver started babbling in reply.

Berwald looked up at the nation that startled him. He smiled at Alfred not yet noticing Estonia.

"Hey there my little hero!" Alfred said, picking Oliver up and hugging him with his free arms. "Was he being a good boy, Berwald?" Alfred asked his secret lover.

"Yes" Berwald replied, finally noticing Eduard who gave him a slightly dirty look to which Alfred didn't see becuase hs back was turned.

Eduard could clearly see the hickeys covering Berwald's neck, which did not look older than a few hours. Alfred handed the upset Oliver to Eduard, and Dimitri was still passing glares to the Estonian and the Estonian-American.

Oliver wiggled in his father's grip. Wanting to be held by his mother or be bounce on the tall man's knee again. Eduard shifted Oliver in his arms. Upset that Oliver didn't want to be held.

"I guess I'll see you later, Eduard. Oh Berwald- our room is 236. I'll go ahead and put Dimi to sleep. Just bring Oliver back, kay?" Alfred said as he picked up the diaper bag and walked to the front desk to get the room key.

With Alfred's absence. It left the two males alone and in an awkward silence.

"I better go with him, we don't want him to get hurt" Berwald said, taking Oliver from Eduard and grabbing the bags. He could see the two Soviets, Estonia and Russia, glaring at him like he was the plague.

Eduard glared at the Nordic nation's back. He was angry and upset. Especially when he saw Oliver smile and laugh in Berwald's arms.

Berwald made his way to the room, upset to see Alfred changing into something nice for his dinner with Estonia. Dimitri was crawling around on the bed and trying to pull on the pillows. "How does Mommy look, Dimi?" Alfred asked as hie fixed his tie.

Dimitri cooed and reached his arms up for his mother. Berwald smiled and set Oliver on the bed. "You look nice." The Swede commented.

Alfred slightly jumped at Berwald's voice, who he thought was down stairs. "T-thank you" Alfred said, shifting his hips in his black skinny jeans. Alfred leaned down and kissed Dimitri on the forehead, slightly mumbling something soft in Russian.

"I should probably head there? I was going to stop by Germany's house to thank Italy! He said he would watch the boys on the second day of the meeting for me" Alfred said with a sweet smile.

Alfred's shift of his hips did not go unnoticed by Berwald. The Swede nodded at Alfred's statement.

Alfred grabbed his phone and room key, turning towards the door to leave. He stopped and kissed Sweden on the cheek before he left the man with the two small children. Dimitri, Alaska, kept laying on the extremely soft hotel bed, while Oliver , Pennsylvania, glared at his brother in jealously.

Alfred sent a text to Germany, saying that he was coming by to talk to him and Italy. Then he sent a message to Eduard, telling him to meet him at one of Germany's best resturants.

Eduard smiled at the new message from Alfred. He had just finished getting ready when he received it. He started to make his way to the resturant.

Alfred visited Germany and talked to the two European nations, and ended up having a conversation with Prussia. After that he man his way to the restaurant, to talk things over with Eduard. Alfred checked in and was escorted to the table, where Eduard was sitting at and waiting for him.

Eduard smiled once he caught sight of Alfred.

Alfred smiled and waved as he sat down at the table with his husband. "Hey, how are you doing today?" Alfred asked calmly. The waiter walked by and placed two waters for the couple, which was not uncommon.

"Good, how are you and children?" Eduard asked, remembering to ask not just about his son incase Alfred got angry at him again and the Baltic did not want that.

"We are doing good, just been... getting use to things" Alfred said, sipping at the cold water. "How have your brothers been?" Alfred asked, remembering he got in a fight with Lithuania.

"There good but, Toris has been acting a bit weird around me. I think he's avoiding me." Eduard said, having wondered why his brother was avoiding him.

"Oh..well I guess I'll be the first one to get a slap on the wrist...I kinda yelled at him.." Alfred admitted sadly.

"Oh..." Eduard said, but not believing that was the real cause for his brothers avoidance.

"I know that you slept with him" Alfred said, looking away from his husband in embarrassment.

"I'm over it now, I just feel bad I chewed Toris out..." Alfred said, sipping the water and chewing on the ice.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you." Eduard replied, still unsure how he felt that Alfred knew about his and Toris's past relationship.

"I'm sorry I ran off..." Alfred mumbled, not really feeling sorry he left; but he wanted Eduard to feel better.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have said thoses things. It wasn't your fault or Dimitri's." Eduard said, still feeling horrible for saying all the things he said to Alfred.

"Dimitri knows you said those things...I know he is extremely young, but he knows you don't like him; and Oliver feels it too" Alfred said, looking away to keep avoiding eye contact.

"I know that but I want to atleast makes ammends. I promise Al, i'll never say those things again just please come back home and to me." Eduard said desperately, knowing what he said was uncalled for and that he would most likely never live it down. But he that didn't want it to keep him from his wife and children. Even if Dimitri wasn't his.

"I-I don't know...you did make me feel like...like a worthless mother... I know I'm a whore, Eduard, I won't lie to you about that. But I love my kids more than myself...more than my people..." Alfred said, feeling tears over whelm his blue eyes. "I just...I just want them to be happy..." Alfred said, burring his face him his warm hands.

"Alfred don't say that. Your a wonderful mother and your not a w hore." Eduard said, hating that his words were causing Alfred to say these things.

"Eduard...I have something I need to confess...I slept with someone..." Alfred said softly, moving his shirt down to show Eduard the bright red hickeys all over his neck.

Eduard din't say anything for a few minutes. He just stared at the marks. Finally he said something. "Alfred, can we go somewhere private. We can talk about this in my hotel room." He said, emotionless and revealing nothing to his wife about how he felt inside.

"Why? I know I fucked up! But it's nothing we can't talk about! R...right? " Alfred asked as he reached across the table to grab Eduard.

"Alfred, just follow me." Eduard said, moving out of Alfred's reach and walking out of the building as he gestured for Alfred to follow.

Alfred followed Eduard, feeling so nervous about what his husband was going to do. "O-okay..." Alfred mumbled softly as he remained close to the Estonian.

The two grabbed a cab and headed back to the hotel. No one was in the lobby and theu had no run ins with any other nations. Once they got to Eduard's room. The Baltic nation opened the door and let Alfred fo in first before he closed and locked it behind them. Now that they were in the bedroom alone Eduard finally said something.

"Why?...What did he do to you that made you want him? Tell me." Eduard said, wanting to know what made his wife sleep with another man.

"H-he... he was just rougher... and he sucked...places..." Alfred said, looking away to avoid eye contact with his husband.

"Rougher and sucked places..." Eduard repeated Alfred's words. "What do you mean by that Alfred?" He asked, wondering what it was the man, he knew was Sweden sucked.

"H-he...w-well... he sucked on my breast...and h-he drank my milk d-during s-s ex" Alfred blushed brightly.

Eduard blushed at Alfred's words. But didn't say anything he walked over to Alfred and pushed him down to the bed before getting on top of him.

"E-Eduard! W-what are you d-doing?" Alfred asked with a burning red blush. He was not expecting Eduard to suddenly take control and force him on the soft hotel bed.

"What do you mean? I'm just going to be alittle rough and suck on somethings. Just the wasy you like it so you won't have to go to another man for pleasure." Eduard said, leaning over Alfred and undoing the black tie the honey blond wore before he ripped Alfred's button up shirt open to reveal the swollen breasts of the American. Almost laughing at the squeak that came from his wife.

He leaned down and experimentally licked one of the dusty pink nubs. When he got a moan he decided to play with the nipple with his tongue. Tasting small droplets of Alfred's milk. /It's sweet./ Eduard thought, before taking the nub into his mouth and started to suck on t. Bringing more of the milk to his mouth while he felt his body heat up. Especially when Alfred moaned his name. The Baltic started unbutton his own shirt.

"E-Eduard!P-please s-stop!" Alfred moaned, even though he enjoyed Eduard's rough touches. "I-I didn't r-run to B-Ber-wald because I-I wanted p-pleasure...I-I wanted t-to b-be-" Alfred was cut off as another sweet moan escaped his lips. Alfred arched his back a bit as pleasure rushed through his body, loving the strong suckling Eduard was doing.

"Doesn't...matter..." Eduard muttered, before returning to sucking on Alfred's breast as he moved one of his hands to tweak the other breast. Feeling himself harden at Alfred's moans.

Alfred started stroking himself under his pants, feeling horney as Eduard's sweet mouth suckled on him. Alfred screamed in pleasure, mostly from Eduard's actions though.

Eduard smiled to himself as he heard Alfred scream in pleasure. /We'll have to do this more often./ He thought, leeting go of Alfred's breasts and removed his shirt and the rest of his and Alfred's clothes. Once they were both bare. Eduard started to kiss Alfred's neck and chest. Putting his own hickeys ontop the other ones. While he moved his hands up and down his wife's body. Glad to feel the soft skin beneath him again.

"O-Oh god! E-Eduard! I l-love you!" Alfred moaned as he removed his hand off his shaft to grab Eduard's.

Smirking, Eduard kissed Alfred. Groaning as he felt Alfred grab his shaft. He let Alfred pump him before he moved Alfred's hand from it and he leaned down and took the American's growing erection into his mouth.

"Aaah~!" Alfred moaned loudly from the sudden heat around his cock. Alfred was so use to giving the blowjobs that he was never sure if would get them, but this felt so amazing to him. "E-Eduard!" Alfred moaned again, trying to resist the urge to buck into Eduard's hot mouth.

Eduard was happy at Alfred's reaction. Feeling proud that he was causing Alfred to moan like this. He continued his sucking. He pulled back from the blond's shaft and blew slightly on it before takiing it into his mouth again.

Alfred let out a louder moan and arched his back, pushing his cock deeper in Eduard's mouth. "E-Eduard ..-I-I'm g-going - t-to-" Alfred tried to say but instead he was cut off and let out an extremely loud moan as he released Eduard's mouth.

Eduard swolled all of his wife's essence. He licked his lips. "We don't have lube." He stated, wondering what they were going to do. He thought about saliva but he and Alfred had never done it without lubrication before.

"I-I don't care, t-take me d-dry," Alfred said as he sat up and kissed the Estonian on the lips in a sweet and humble kiss.

"Are you sure?" He asked, only to receive a kiss in response. Positioning himself at Alfred's enterance. He pushed in with one thrust. Groaning at the tight heat.

Alfred let out a loud yell, feeling the dry organ entering him and hurting him as it went deeper. "O-Oh god!" Alfred moaned in pain and pleasure.

Eduard felt sorry for hurting his wife but didn't pull out knowing they both wanted this. Hw waited for Alfred to adjust before he moved his hips slightly for Alfred's response for them to continue.

"F-faster" Alfred grumbled out as he moved his hips against the dry organ. "A-are you o-okay?" Alfred asked to make sure Eduard was feeling fine enough to continue with their love-making.

"yea" Eduard said, moving himself slowly before he started to quicken his pace. He started to kiss Alfred's neck and chest.

Alfred kept moaning as Eduard kept pounding deep inside of him dryly, which didn't seem to hurt after awhile. Alfred began to rock his hips slowly and he started to rub Eduard's tones chest.

Rocking his hips faster as he thrusted deeper into Alfred. The Estonian groaned at how tight Alfred felt around him and let out a moan as the honey blond touched his chest.

Alfred felt Eduard hit the perfect spot, which made him almost scream Eduard's name. "-Right There!" Alfred was able to say to his husband.

Eduard smiled as Alfred screamed his name. He lifted one of Alfred's leg onto his shoulder to thrust deeper into Alfred. Hitting his prostate dead on.

Alfred's moan seemed more like a scream or high pitch cry, but it did not hint to Eduard to stop. Alfred seemed to slowly move so that there was more contact with his p rostate and Eduard's hard cock. "I-I'm g-going.- t-to c-come a-again-ah!" Alfred said with a loud moan as Eduard his hit prostate again and again.

Eduard continued to hit the American's prostate. He leaned down and started to tease the blond's breasts. While he moved one hand to Alfred's shaft and started to pump it in rhythm with his thrusts.

The pleasure was too much for Alfred's weak body to handle and he ended up releasing one his husband's sweaty body. Alfred releasing and moaned his husband's name again, feeling so weak as he did so.

Eduard moaned as Alfred tightened around him. Not soon after he came inside his wife. Collapsing ontop of Alfred. The two stayed in that position. Panting from their release. After a few minutes Eduard finally moved off the blond and pulled out with a 'pop' before moving over and laying besides Alfred. He brought his American wife into his arms. "I love you Alfred." He said, kissing Alfred's forehead.

"I love you too, Eduard," Alfred said, kissing Eduard's neck softly. He snuggled into his husband's warm arms and smiled happily, glad to know the fight between him and Eduard was over.

Holding Alfred close to him. Eduard feel into a peaceful sleep.

Alfred's eyes shot open and he shot out of bed, pushing Eduard off the bed. "The babies!" Alfred screamed as he scurried to throw on his clothes to check on his children.

Eduard grunted in surprise as he was knocked off the bed. He groaned as he hit the floor. Getting up he saw Alfred running around the room looking for his clothes and trying to put on the destroyed button shirt he had been wearing. Only to toss it aside and take Eduard's.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I told Sweden I would be back awhile ago! God the boys might be driving him crazy!" Alfred said, buttoning up the shirt.

"Wait, i'll come with you." Eduard said, quickly putting on his clothes and grabbing a shirt out of his bag as he followed Alfred to his hotel room.

Alfred went to his room and slid the card in to open the door, which he almost kicked open. "Hello Berwald! I need the babies!" Alfred chirped happily, not even looking to see if they were in there.

"Your back." Berwald said groggily, having woken up when Alfred kick the door open. Looking at the clock that read 1:23. "It's late." He said.

Luckly thought Oliver and Dimitri were deep in sleep and did not wake from the noise.

As Alfred cam furthur into the room. Berwald noticed the new shirt he was wearing and Eduard behind him. He let out a sad sigh. /I knew would lose him to Estonia./ He thought bitterly.

Alfred looked over at his babies and ran over to them, happy rubbing his cheeks against theirs. "Look how cute you two are! Mommy is sorry he was gone! But tomorrow it will be just us three!" Alfred squealed happily as he talked in his baby voice.

Feeling their mother's warmth. Oliver and Dimitri woke up and yawned cutely and cuddled into their mother's arms.

"Hello my little heroes! were you two good for Uncle Berwald! I know you two were, you are both little angels!" Alfred squealed happily as he kissed the two babies on their chubby cheeks.

"Alfred, can you to have Italy watch them? Right now." Berwald asked.

"W-why?" Alfred asked, looking at the Swede with a confused look. Dimitri and Oliver both weakly gripped Alfred's clothing, not wanting their mother's warmth to leave them.

"I think we should talk about are relationship and don't want your children to hear it. It's not good for them to hear about the things we'll be talking about." Berwald replied, not wanting Oliver and Dimitri to watch their mother and his lovers talk about something that could lead to raised voices or even a punch or two directed at him or Eduard.

Alfred's eyes widened and he nodded, quickly taking the boys and a diaper bag to England's room, which was the closes. When Alfred came back he sat on one of the bed and avoided the eye contact with his lover and love affair.

"So...What's up?" Alfred asked like it was nothing and no tension was in the room.

"He know doesn't he? About are affair?" Berwald asked, noticing Alfred shift uncomfortably and Eduard look slighlty annoyed.

"Y-yes...he is fully aware, Alfred stuttered nervously where he sat.

"What now?" Berwald asked, upset that Alfred had made up with Eduard.

"I...I... I don't know..." Alfred said, looking down with tears filling his blue eyes.

"We should have a threesome." Eduard said, not realizing what he said till after the words left his mouth. He looked down embarrassed with a blush. Wondering why he said that.

Alfred's eyes shot wide open in complete shock, not sure on how to react to his husband's words. "Y-you're joking...right?" Alfred asked with a deep red blush.

"Actually, I always wanted to be in a threesome." Eduard said, blushing red at his words.

Alfred basically fell backwards against the bed, not believing what he was hearing. "So let me get this straight... you two want to have a threesome..." Alfred asked, checking to make sure he was not crazy.

Berwald stayed quiet. Not believing Eduard's words.

"Yea" Eduard said, blushing before he suddenly grabbed Berwald's arm and dragged him to the bed.

Alfred looked at his husband as if the man had completely lost him mind. "Is this a test, Eduard?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No" Eduard said, turning towards Berwald and kissed him only to get a punch to the gut by the Swede.

"I'll do a threesome but don't you dear kiss me again." Berwald said angrily, wiping at his lips.

Eduard clutched his stomach. "Alright, Alfred do you want to do it or not?" He asked, surprised he wanted to have a threesome with not only Alfred's affair but his rival.

Alfred's face was a deep red, finding the scene sort of attractive. "Y-yes" Alfred stuttered quietly

Smiling Eduard started to lean down to kiss Alfred only to have Berwald steal Alfred's lips.

"Well, are you going to sit there or are you going to join?" Berwald said, smirking at Eduard's face.

Eduard huffed and pulled Alfred to him. He started to kiss his honey blond wife. As Berwald started to remove Alfred's shirt to reveal the blond's plump breasts.

Alfred blushed as the cold from the room touched his breast and made his nipples perk up and turn bright pink. Alfred began to kiss his husband as Berwald touched his chest.

Berwald leaned down and licked the perky n ipples. Taking one into his mouth and began to suck on it. Bringing the sweet milk to his mouth.

Eduard continued to kiss Alfred while letting his hands roam over Alfred's body.

Alfred let out a sweet moan while Eduard kissed him, arching his back as his body began to get confused from the different parts of his body being pleasured and touched. Alfred grabbed Eduard's neck and pulled him down harder for a sloppier kiss.

Smiling into the kiss. Eduard started to remove his clothing and nudged Berwald to do the same.

Alfred began to wiggle out of his clothes, which were not going to be needed for tonight. "We need to be quiet, we don't want to wake up anyone " Alfred said softly as he kissed Berwald on the lips quickly.

The two men nodded at Alfred's words. Berwald switched positions with Eduard. Claiming Alfred's lips for his own while Eduard began kissing up and down Alfred's body.

Alfred let out a low purr as his husband's warm lips trailed around his body. Alfred began to kiss back, sticking his tongue in Berwald's hot and wet mouth. The American nation began to wiggle his hips, feeling his vital regions growing warmer.

Feeling Alfred wiggled beneath his kisses. The Estonian turned his attention towards the American's erection and started to bring it to fullness.

"A-Ah!" Alfred moaned into his kiss with Berwald, not expecting Estonia to start pumping him. Alfred felt as if his body was in bliss, and he certainly showed it with his body movements and soft sounds.

Eduard smiled at the soft moans from Alfred and decided to bring him more pleasure. He took the American's shaft into his mouth. Humming as he deep throated the organ.

Alfred almost lost it and he tried to keep himself from shoving his c ock deep into Eduard's mouth. Alfred closed his eyes tightly and pulled away from Berwald, feeling more focus on the pleasure down below than the kisses.

Annoyed that Eduard was stealing Alfred's attention. Berwald turned his attention to the American's chest, knowing it would bring him pleasure. The Swede started to tease the swollen breasts.

Alfred kept moaning, but then he realizing that he was ignoring Berwald. Alfred slipped his hand down below Berwald's hips and started rubbing the Swede's groin.

Groaning as Alfred started to stroke him. Berwald continued kissing and licking the plump breasts of the American. While Eduard bobbed his head as he plasured Alfred.

Alfred moaned and bucked into Eduard's mouth, almost choking the Estonian. "S-sorry - E-Eduard!" Alfred said with a moan as he released in Eduard's mouth.

Eduard nearly choked as Alfred buckled into his mouth but swollowed when Alfread came. He liked his lips and as Berwald's attention was on one of Alfred's breast. Eduard decided to focuse on the other.

"G-guys!" Alfred raised his voice in shock as his husband and his lover both suckled on his swollen breast. He could feel their mouths grow wetter and warmer as his milk filled their mouths.

The two men continued to suck on Alfred's breasts as they felt his body with their hands.

Alfred used his free hand to start stroking Eduard's cock as well as he stroke Berwald's, pleasuring both men at the same time. Alfred was not too blinded with pleasure to stoke and please the other two men.

Both men moaned as their shafts were stroked by Alfred but continued to pleasure the honey blond.

Alfred gave Berwald's organ a gentle squeeze as he began slowly rub the tip of Eduard's cock. "MMMmmmm..." Alfred moaned kept pleasuring them.

Berwald and Eduard groaned as they both came. Berwald was the first to move away. He kissed Alfred on the lips before getting up and finding the bottle of lube he and Alfred had been using and sat back down on the bed. He opened the cap and spread the substance on his finger before bringing them to Alfred's enterance. Eduard moved to kiss Alffred's chest.

Alfred smiled and licked both of his semen covered hands, making moaning sounds as he licked and sucked his fingers clean of the salty semen. Alfred kissed Eduard on the lips softly, slightly spreading Berwald's cum on Eduard's pale face.

Eduard grimaced slightly at the feeling of Berwald's c um on him but wiped it off. He kissed Alfred back while Berwald prepared Alfred.

"B-Berwald, p-please h-hurry up and stick i-it in" Alfred moaned as he pushed his hips upwards for more contact with either of the nations.

Berwald nooded and took his fingers out. He motioned for Eduard to move away. The Swede got beneath Alfred and pulled the American ontop of him so the honey blond was facing him and had Eduard get behind the blond. He positioned himself at Alfred's enterance and pushed in. After Berwald was seated within the American and Alfred had adjusted. Eduard entered his wife and waited for him to get used to the two organs within him.

Alfred moaned softly as the two throbbing erections were barely inside of him, Alfred wiggled his hips and smiled when he felt everything was comfortable. Alfred arched slightly, giving Eduard a good look of his bottom and pressing his chest against Berwald's.

Moaning at the tight heat the men started to move. Berwald pulled Alfred close to kiss him as Eduard gripped his wife's hips as their thrusting started to pick of speed.

Alfred started moaning as the two organs stretched him out even more. Alfred's moans became muffled as Berwald kissed him, and he began to move his hips as Eduard gripped them.

Both men started to thrust into their lover harder and faster. Hitting the American's prostate head on.

Alfred screamed loudly, not being able to control his noises because of the large amount of pleasure rushing through his body all at once. Alfred's moans, yelps, and screams were so loud that it disturbed the other nations' that were asleep. The blond arched his back again as he release all over Berwald's chest; and his eyes were shut tightly with tears flowing out from the added pain of having two men inside of him.

Feeling Alfred tighten around their shafts. Berwald and Eduard came into the blond. Berwald wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. As Eduard kissed the blond's back.

"Are you alright?" Berwald asked, noticing the tears. He brushed them away with his thumb and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Alfred weakly nodded as he got off of Berwald's and Eduard's cock, feeling their cum drip down his legs as he did so. Alfred was breathing deeply, panting as he threw himself on to the bed between the two European nations, feeling tired from all the energy he had, had to use. Alfred grabbed Eduard's hand and Berwald's hand, pulling the two men next to him.

"That... was...crazy," Alfred said between pants of air.

Both men nodded in agreement and pulled themselves closer to the American.

"Good night" Eduard said, kissing Alfred before going to sleep.

Berwald followed the Baltic's lead and did the same. Saying good night to the honey blond before kissing him.

Alfred closed his eyes and smiled, feeling as if for once everything was peacefully in his life. Alfred let exhaustion hit him like a boulder, making the blond nation pass out in the two pairs of strong arms.

* * *

><p>AN

Threesome! and ignore spelling mistakes. These chapters are anywhere between 3,000 to 17,500+


	13. Children

Perfect Wife Chapter 13

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Oliver was awoken by the sound of his door flinging open and hitting against his wall, making a very loud sound.<p>

Oliver opened his eyes and squinted them, not able to see from his poor sight and the darkness of the early morning. Oliver grabbed his glasses off his night stand and slipped them on, turning on his night stand lamp as he grabbed them. He looked to see his little brother standing in his door frame, which made Oliver slightly worried.

"W-what's wrong, Dimitri?" Oliver asked, wondering why Dimitri was even there.

"I can't find mama." Dimitri said, worry in his voice.

"He might be working, did you ask dad?" Oliver asked, pushing his warm quilt off of him and walking over to his little brother. Oliver always found it weird that Dimitri was a bit taller than him, and he knew he was older than Dimitri.

"That man is not my father and mama wouldn't leave me here." Dimitri said, a dark look on his face before it resumed it's worried one.

"Well then go ask my dad, I still don't understand why you're so mean to dad. He did nothing to you, Mama's little baby," Oliver said, ending with a teasing name for his younger brother. "Maybe mama got sick of you waking his up at four even morning, why do you need him anyway?" Oliver asked.

Dimitri glared at his brother. "Mama, wouldn't get sick of me." He said, a dark aura started to surround the Russian-American.

Oliver felt himself shivering from the glare from his little brother, which looked very scary. Oliver was always hated looking at Dimitri in the eyes, which were a violet-sapphire color, unlike Oliver's bright blue ones. "I'm not so sure, you're a big baby and always cry," Oliver said as he walked back to his bed.

"I AM NOT!" Dimitri shouted, the aura around him getting darker. While his shouting brought the attention of Eduard and Alfred to the room.

Alfred almost pushed his husband down to get to his yelling son, wondering why Dimitri was yelling this early. Alfred saw Dimitri standing in front of Oliver's room, with the door open; and he saw Dimitri almost looked like he was going to kill Oliver.

"What is Washington's name is going on?" Alfred said as he looked stood next to Dimitri and kept passing worried looked between his two sons.

"Mama!" Dimitri cried, nearly toppling his mother over as he tackled his mother in a hug. He buried his head into his mother's chest.

Alfred picked up Dimitri and hugged him, feeling bad that his son was upset. "What's wrong, sweetie?" Alfred asked Dimitri before looking over at Oliver.

"Are you okay, Oliver?" Alfred asked his older son, who nodded to his mother and looked over at his dad. Alfred kissed Dimitri and walked back to Dimitri's room, wanting to get the young boy to get some sleep before the important meeting today. Today was going to be Oliver and Dimitr's first world meeting, and they both needed their sleep. "Eduard can you get Oliver back to sleep?" Alfred asked his husband, kissing his husband on the cheek before heading towards Dimitri's room.

Dimitri cuddled into his mother. Enjoying the warmth he provided.

"What happen?" Eduard asked, wondering what happened.

"He was just being a freak again," Oliver said, not being nice with his words. Oliver had heard Eduard and Alfred fight about how Dimitri was, and Eduard had called Dimitri a freak at one point.

"He won't stop crying for mom! It's weird!" Oliver said, looking over at a family picture he had in his room. It was of his mom, his dad, Dimitri, and his five uncles; who all came to visit for Oliver's birthday. "Mom loves Dimitri more than me..." he mumbled.

Eduard didn't say anything about Oliver calling Dimitri a freak. "Now Oliver don't say that. Your mother does love you." He said, knowing Alfred did love Oliver very much but also spent more time cuddling Dimitri. Which was on eof the major reasons they fought so much.

"But Dimitri is so annoying! All he does is cry and complain until mom give him attention!" Oliver complained, his eyes starting to glaze over with tears.

"I know, he's very clingy." Eduard said, scowling slighty knowing Dimitri's clinginess has stopped him from getting Alfred's attention before. When Eduard came out of these thought he could see his son was near tears. "Don't cry Oliver. Your mother does love you."

"Tell mom to stop!" Oliver said, burring his head in his pillows. Oliver pouted then looked over a this dad, wanting to be alone while he thought of a plan. "You can leave now... I have to think," Oliver said as he threw his blanket over his head with his glasses still on.

Eduard sighed, although he tried he just wasn't very good with children. "He does love you." He said one more before leaving Oliver to himself. Closing Oliver's bedroom door behind him. The Baltic nation started to look for Alfred and Dimitri.

Alfred was sitting on Dimitri's bed with the Russian-American child cuddled up to his chest. "Now will you go to sleep for mommy? We all have a very important day today, so try to rest until then, okay?" Alfred asked as he ran his fingers through Dimitri's silver-ish colored hair. "After all, you did wake up Oliver and mommy and daddy; and you don't want daddy and Oliver to be grumpy and mad tomorrow, do you?" Alfred asked sweetly.

"Of course not." Dimitri replied, although he honestly didn't care if Dimitri and his father were grumpy or mad but he wanted to make his mother happy so he agreed.

"Now who's going to be a good boy, and go to sleep for mommy?" Alfred asked, somehow drawing energy this earlier to seem happy in front of his emotional son.

Dimitri smiled at his mother and got under the covers.

Alfred kissed the top of Dimitri's head and smiled happily. Alfred stood up and headed to the bedroom door to leave his son to sleep, "YA lyublyu tebya, moya malen?kaya snezhinka," Alfred said in Dimitri's biological-father's language, which Dimitri loved to hear. Alfred closed the door and smiled at his husband, who was also in the hallway.

"you need to stop coddling him." Eduard stated, his arms were crossed.

Alfred looked at his husband with a confused look,"What are you talking about?" Alfred asked, twiddling his honey blond hair between his fingers.

"Everytime he crys you come running. You spend more time then you do with Oliver." Eduard said.

"Not true! besides...I'm worried about Dimitri, sweet heart. I know Oliver is smart, after all, he looks and takes after his father. But Dimitri is still so close to Russia..." Alfred said, kissing Eduard on the cheek softly.

"I know that bu-" Eduard began, but was silenced by a kiss on his lips by his wife.

"Now lets go back to our room, we have to be up in two hours," Alfred said as he turned around and headed towards their bed room; swaying his hips back and forth in his frilly blue pajamas.

Eduard's eyes drifted down to his wife's hips his eyes followed their swaying before following the American.

After two hours had pasted. The family of four got ready for the meeting.

Alfred had his two sons in nice uniforms, which were both a dark blue with white under shirts. Oliver had snagged one of his dad's ties and slipped it on, trying to look more mature than his little brother. Alfred found it to be so cute, and ended up fawning over Oliver's adorable attitude. "My little man is going to out dress all the other nations!" Alfred said, kissing Oliver on his forehead.

Dimitri glared at Oliver behind his mother's back. Hating that Oliver was getting more attention then him. He wanted to punch his brother in the face and make him hurt.

"Now what are you going to do if any bad nations talk to you?" Alfred asked Oliver, patting his son on the head.

"Don't talk to them and come find either you or father." Oliver said, smiling and enjoying the attention from his mother that Dimitri usually had. He spotted his brother glaring at him from behind their mother and it only made his smile grow.

"And who is the one nation that if he talks to you scream for mommy to come beat him up?" Alfred asked Oliver, who was also in charge of watching Dimitri.

"Russia" Oliver replied, smiling brighter as he saw the dark scowl on Dimitri's face.

"Dimitri, did you hear that? no talking to Russia, please," Alfred said, turning to his youngest son. "And whose cooking is poison?" Alfred asked with a teasing look.

"Uncle Arthur!" Oliver said, hugging his mother when Alfred smiled in approval.

"Good! Now get in the car soldier!" Alfred said as he saluted Oliver, who happily saluted back. "Yes sir!" Oliver shouted happily, making Dimitri wince from his brother's loud voice. Oliver ran to the car, which is where Eduard was. Alfred turned to Dimitri and started fixing the nine year old's jacket. "You look very handsome, Dimi," Alfred complemented his youngest.

"Thank you mama but why don't you want me to talk to my papa?" Dimitri asked, wantint to know why not only ehy Oliver's father lived with them but that Oliver got to see him everyday while he couldn't see his father. He knew that his mother and Oliver's father were married but he still couldn't understand why he couldn't even talk to his father.

"Because Russia wants to take you away from mommy, you don't want that...do you?" Alfred asked, looking at his son with a concerned look.

"No!" Dimitri yelled, clinging to his mother.

Alfred smiled and kissed Dimitri's forehead, glad his son loved him enough to stay with him. "Now lets go and show the world how amazing The United States of America is, okay?" Alfred said happily, now happy to call his sons States.

Dimitri smiled back to his mother and took his hand as they headed to the car.

Alfred happily marched through his house and to his car, holding his little Dimitri as he locked the door and Dimitri got into the car. Alfred got into the car and smiled at his husband, who was driving this time. "To the meeting!" Alfred cheered happily, followed by a 'Hurray' from Oliver.

The meeting was being held at Alfred's home so the family had only an hours drive till they reached the building. Once they got there the two boys quickly got out of the car and stretched.

"Now be good boys, or else daddy will get in big trouble," Alfred said, sticking his tongue playfully at Eduard. Oliver nodded and quickly took Alfred's hand. "Lets go!" Alfred announced happily as Oliver and him began to happily march into the building, leaving Dimitri with Eduard.

"We better follow them." Eduard said, starting to walk towards the building as Dimitri followed.

As the walked in they noticed no one was there, which meant Alfred was going to have time to show his children the meeting room. Oliver was in awe as they walked through the beautifully decorated hall ways. Dimitri ended up catching up and latching himself to his mother, mad at him for leaving him with Eduard.

"Your uncles are going to be here," Alfred said, which made Oliver and Dimitri look happily at their mother. Oliver loved all five of his uncles, especially since they spoiled him and fawned over him like a new kitten. Dimitri enjoyed making them feel pain, especially Raivis and Toris.

"Uncle Toris and Raivis will be here right?" Dimitri asked.

"Of course! so will Mattie, Artie, and Francis" Alfred said as he stopped at a large double door and opened it to reveal an empty meeting room. Oliver smiled happily, seeing Uncle Toris and Uncle Raivis meant sweets from Europe!

Dimitri smiled for less innocent reasons then Oliver for being happy that his two favorite uncles were going to be at the meeting.

Alfred walked over to his seat, which was in between two chairs for his sons. "You two can go walking around, just be here in thirty minutes, mommy and daddy have to read a few things," Alfred said, making a shooing motion for his sons to explore.

Oliver nodded and grabbed Dimitri's hand, dragging his down the hall to explore while they waited for the meeting to start.

Dimitri glared at Oliver's back as he dragged him down the hallway. Then he saw Russia walk down another hallway. "Let go of me." Dimitri said, wiggling from Oliver's grip and running down the hallway Russia had just walked through. Losing Oliver in the run. Finally he caught up with his father.

Russia was reading over some files when he heard the soft patter of tiny feet running towards him. Ivan looked around, not noticing the small boy standing near him.

Dimitri smiled. He knew what his mother said and though he didn't want to be taken from him he wanted to meet and talk to his father. Maybe he could convince him not to. Deciding this was a good plan he launched himself at the Tall Russian and hugging his arms around his waist.

Russia looked down and saw the child he had not seen in many years. His violet eyes widened in shock and he just stood there, looking at the innocent child. "Dimitri?" Russia asked, closing his folder to give the child his full attention.

Dimitri nodded and beamed at his father.

Ivan felt his heart throb and he bent down to hug the small state. "Look at you, you've gotten so big," Ivan said, hugging the boy tightly.

Dimitri smiled bigger and hugged his father back. Glad that his papa was giving him attention.

"What are you doing here? Is Amerika here?" Russia asked, wondering if his sunflower was actually attending this meeting instead of sending Estonia.

"I wanted to talk to you. Mama said you would take me away but i don't want to leave mama but i wanted to see you. It's not fair that Oliver gets to see his papa all the time when i don't." Dimitri said, jealousy clear in his voice as he hugged his father.

"I understand, your mother is a very nice country and Estonia is not strong enough to satisfy your needs, my little Dimitri," Ivan said, holding the young boy close to him body. "Just don't even let Estonia and America brainwash you, your a strong young state; and you should keep your mother safe from that man, da?" Russia said, smiling sweetly.

"I will, it's Estonia who's always trying to keep mama away. Only a few hours ago he was telling mama to stop giving me attention. He's always telling mama that." Dimitri said, feeling like he was going to cry as he hugged his father tighter.

"Just don't let this win, I promise you that America would do what ever you say. After all, you know that he loved you more than Oliver and Eduard, you are his favorite," Ivan said, filling Dimitri's innocent mind with lies.

"Of course! But their always trying to steal mama away." Dimitri said, scowling at the thoughts of his step-father and brother.

"Then let mama know you feel this way, tell him that you want your real father or make sure you make Estonia look bad, da? Have your mama hate him?" Ivan asked evilly.

"I try all the time but mama always forgives him. Maybe he brainwashed mama." Dimitri said, eyes widening at the idea. "Papa, you'll help me free mama right?" He asked, wanting to save his mama from the Baltic nation who was twisting his mother's mind. The Russian-American smiled up at the his father who smiled back.

"Sure, if you come up with a plan, I will do anything to help you and your mama," Russia said with his sick smile. He looked over down the hall and saw China, instantly releasing a line of 'kol's.

"Okay! I'll go find mama and tell him that I want you." Dimitri said, before tunring and running down the hall to find his mother.

Russia smiled before glaring at China, wishing the Asian nation was dead. Alfred was in the meeting room and was jumped by a whimpering Oliver, who had lost Dimitri somehow. Alfred began to get nervous as he thought about his missing baby Dimitri. "Oliver I told you to watch him!" Alfred said, raising his voice slightly.

"I-I'm sorry mom! H-he just ran off!" Oliver raised his voice in protest, not understanding why his mom was yelling! It was that stupid Dimitri's fault!

"Why didn't you follow him? or get an adult?" Alfred asked, looking at Oliver with a kicked puppy look. Oliver stuck his tongue out at his mother, which America gasp in horror. "You are in so much trouble!" America said, as he stood up.

"Why are you so mean to me! Dad knows you love him more! But he's just a freak!" Oliver said, making a few nations turn their heads. It was true what Oliver was saying, knowing Dimitri was far to much like Russia.

"I am not a freak!" Dimitri shouted, coming into the room with a scowl on his face.

"Yes you are!" Oliver yelled back, making the other nations look at the innocent fight going on. It was almost like their history, fighting with brothers for stupid reasons. "All you do is cry! and You get me into trouble all the time!" Oliver yelled with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I wish you were never born! Dad told me mommy didn't want you either!" Oliver yelled, making Alfred's face grow in horror. Alfred ran over to Dimitri and covered the child's ears, wishing he was erasing the horrible words. Even though Alfred was covering Dimitri's ears Oliver kept yelling and Dimitri kept hearing. "D-dad said you were a mistake and a rape child! And mommy tried to leave dad because of you!" Oliver yelled.

At those words Dimitri bursted into tears and wiggled out of his mother's grasp and ran out of the room. Looking for a papa. Hoping he would make things better. He found the Russian talking to China. He ran to Ivan and hugged him. Startling his father for the second time this day.

Russia knelt down and cradled the child, not understanding what was wrong. "Dimitri, what's wrong?" He asked, hugging the boy tightly.

Dimitri couldn't speak. He just hugged his father closer. Taking Russia's attention off of China and allowing the nation to escape. "O-Oliver...said...m-mama...didn't...want...me!" He said in between sobs, clutching his papa tightly.

"You know that's not true, Oliver is just jealous that your mama loves you more," Ivan said hugging the boy tightly like how he wanted to be held when he was little came running out and saw Ivan hugging Dimitri, which made his heart shatter. Ivan looked up and saw Alfred, so he smiled evilly.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" Alfred said, leaning down to take Dimitri from Ivan.

Dimitri nodded and hugged his mother. "Mama you want me and love me right?" He asked, wanting to hear his mother say those words to him.

"You know I do my little snowflake! I love you more than the people of my own nation! Don't you ever doubt me!" Alfred said, kissing Dimitri on the forehead. Ivan smiled at the sweet scene in front him, loving how nice Alfred was to their child.

Dimitri smiled happily that he his mother loved him so much.

"Russia, I told you to stay away from my son!" Alfred said, snatching Dimitri in his arms and pulling away from Ivan. Russia smirked sweetly and held out his arms for the fragile blond nation. "Come now, I was only helping my son-" Ivan went to say, but was cut off by Alfred.

"He is not your son! He is Eduard and mine's! so stay away and go die in snow!" Alfred said, storming off with Dimitri in his arms. He stopped in front of Eduard, looking like he was going to fire off some nukes. "I'm taking the boys back home, it looks like they aren't ready," Alfred said, looking over at Oliver. Oliver hid behind his father's legs, fearing Dimitri's power over his mother.

"Mama can we just go home? Oliver and father can stay here." Dimitri begged, not wanting to be in Oliver's presence for any longer.

"S-sure, Eduard can you keep Oliver? I will take Dimitri home and talk to him," Alfred said, kissing Eduard on the cheek. "Oliver, you are in big trouble, you better behave," Alfred said before leaving.

Dimitri smiled as his mother agreed with him. He still wanted to see his father so he decided once they got home to ask his mother for his father.

Alfred carried Dimitri to the car and started up the engine, wanting to leave. Oliver stood there with his mouth wide open in shock.

"I told you mom liked him more." Oliver spat, walking past his father. Feeling tears prick his eyes.

Alfred drove home, slowly rubbing Dimitri's pale legs. "Are you okay, my little snowflake?" Alfred asked, looking back to see his son's face.

"Mama, I want my papa." Dimitri said, looking at his mother.

"Don't worry, he will be bringing your brother home as soon as the meeting is over," Alfred said as he sped to get home.

"No, I don't want Oliver's father. I want mine." Dimitri said.

"Dimi, please try to understand that Eduard loves you, and he raised you just like I have. Your real father would never let you have the love and freedom we give you, do you understand?" Alfred asked, moving his mirror ro look at his son's expressions.

"Eduard doesn't even like me. Mama don't lie. I hear you two fighting all the time about me and he never says anything nice." Dimitri replied, feeling upset.

"Well maybe you can try to show him that you like him...you do like him, right?" Alfred asked as he kept his eyes focused on the road.

"I like my papa better." Dimitri said.

Alfred sighed, knowing that one day Dimitri would be naturally pulled to Russia. "If I let you start talking to your father, will you try to get along with Eduard? You know Eduard loves you so much, and I know it hurts him that you are shunning him," Alfred said, feeling bad that he was actually considering letting Dimitri talk to Russia.

"Yes!" Dimitri said in joy, happy that his mother was going to let him start talking with his father. Ignoring the last of his mother's words. Knowing that Eduard didn't love him was probably happier that he was shunning him.

Alfred sighed and nodded, noting that he would have to keep to his word with Dimitri. Alfred and Dimitri drove home, both feeling completely opposite feelings. Meanwhile, Oliver was in the bathroom crying into Eduard's chest. Oliver loved his mother so much, but right now he felt only pure anger and hate towards Alfred and Dimitri.

"Oliver are you alright?" Eduard asked.

"No! I hate Dimitri! I want him to die! You even said yourself that he should have died in Siberia!" Oliver cried loudly.

"I know" Eduard said, pulling Oliver tighter to him.

"Why don't we send him with Uncle Berwald? Then maybe he can die! and it'll just be us and mom!" Oliver said with a slight giggle. Although Oliver was their sweet, inocent, and smart child, he had seemed to pick up on America's anger issues.

"I think it would be better to just send him to his father. That way we wouldn't have to see him." Eduard suggested, not wanting to send what he thought was the devil's child to Berwald.

"Why does mom keep him around? All he does is cause trouble!" Oliver complained. Suddenly one of the stalls opened, which scared the two blonds, and revealed a happy Russia. "We have the same trouble, da?" Ivan asked the two.

"Russia what do you want?" Eduard demanded, holding Oliver protectively to him.

"Easy, I want my son to return home to me," Russia said with a sweet smile.

"Alright" Eduard said instantly, having wanted to get rid of Russia's child since Alfred brought him home and the Baltic found no problems with giving Dimitri back to Russia.

"Very well, bring Dimitri to me, and you will never have to see him again," Russia said before washing his hands and leaving to go back to the meeting. Oliver looked at his dad and cheered happily, glad to finally be getting rid of Dimitri. "Thank you dad!" Oliver said happily, hugging his dad tightly.

"Welcome" Eduard replied, smiling at his son but on the inside he wondered how he was going to get Dimitri to Russia's home without Alfred knowing.

Alfred was at home with Dimitri, watching a children movie and eating ice-cream on the couch. Both had their eyes glued to the G-rated fight scenes, though Alfred found them rather funny compared to the stuff he has seen.

Dimitri leaned into his mother. Happy to be with him without Oliver or Eduard there.

"Dimitri, it's time for a nap after this movie, I need to talk to Eduard as soon as posisble," Alfred said, kissing his son on the forehead.

"Alright mama" Dimitri said, snuggling closer into his mother's warmth.

Alfred hugged Dimitri and began to doze off himself, feeling to tired from his burning anger. Once the meeting was over Oliver and his dad were on their way home, both thinking of a plan. "I don't know, dad!" Oliver sighed in annoyance.

"I know, I know. I can't think of a way either." Eduard replied, his hands gripped the wheel as he tried to think of a plan.

"We could drug mom, like uncle Berwald did last year," Oliver said, remembering seeing Uncle Berwald slipping Alfred roofys during new years.

"That would probably be best." Eduard replied, as he turned into the driveway.

"Do you have roofys? Uncle Berwald does!" Oliver said happily as he jumped out of the car.

"Oliver try to be quiet. We don't want your mother to hear." Eduard said, trying to quiet his son while he thought of where he had hidden his sleeping pills.

when they entered the room they saw Dimitri asleep on the couch and they hear Alfred humming in the bathroom. Oliver ran and got a cup of cola for his mom, who could never say no to a cup of the carbonated drink. Oliver handed the cup to his dad and started making faces at Dimitri, which was very childish.

Dimitri sleeped on through the faces and small noises his brother was making at him.

"Alfred, do you want some pop. I got some." Eduard said, waiting for his wife to come out of the bathroom.

"Yea! Just come in here, I'm in the bath!" Alfred yelled to his husband. Alfred smiled happily at the thought of the soda, which always made him happy.

Eduard walked into the bathroom and handed Alfred the drink. He sat on toilet seat as he saw Alfred down the pop.

Alfred drank the drink happily, then he set it down to admire his amazing husband. "Thank you baby, you really do love me," Alfred said sweetly as he pushed himself out of the bubble filled bathtub to kiss his husband's soft lips.

"Of course I do." Eduard replied, wrapping his arms around Alfred and kissed him back.

Alfred smiled as he kissed his husband even harder, slightly nipping at Eduard's bottom lip.

Eduard groaned as he started to feel himself harden. He let his hands slid down Alfred's sides and hips and then back up his chest to the American's breasts. That somehow had managed to remain after all the years.

"Mmmm...looks like someone is trying to ask for forgiveness, Da?" Alfred mocked playfully as he started to lick Eduard's ear.

"Lube or dry?" Eduard asked, letting his hands roam to his wife's bottom and grabbing Alfred's cheeks.

"Lube, you hurt me to much when you do dry," Alfred said as he wiggled his hips in Eduard's firm grasp.

Eduard sighed, he always asked that question but always got the same answer back. Although he didn't like hurting Alfred he liked the pleasure from how tigh Alfred was when he wasn't prepared. Grabbing some lotion from the end of the counter. Eduard rubbed it on his fingers before bringing it to his wife's enterance.

Alfred began to feel a bit light headed, but shook it off as he felt Eduard's cock near his hole. Alfred let out a goofy smiled and moaned like a slut as Eduard slowly pushed it in. For some reason Alfred felt very sleepy and hardly awake, which was very uncommon during their fun time.

As Eduard pushed into Alfred. He felt Alfred slump against him. /Guess thee pills took affect./ He thought, for a moment simply doing nothing with him inside Alfred before deciding to just continue.

Alfred fell limp against his husband and everything turned black, falling into a deep pill induced sleep. Alfred's body was tossed and used by Eduard to finish until he got to his climax.

After a few minutes Eduard came into his wife. Panting from his release he pulled out and cleaned himself and Alfred off before wrapping a towel around him and carring him to bed. Where he layed Alfred onto it. He walked back into the living room to see that Dimitri was still asleep and Oliver was watching something on the T.V. with the volume turned off.

Oliver happily bounced up and down as his father came walking down the hallway. Little did Oliver realize was that his bouncing woke up Dimitri, who remained quiet and eyes shut to hear what was going on. "Is mom asleep?" Oliver happily asked.

"Yea, the pills put him to sleep. Now we just have to get Dimitri to Russia's home and he'll be out of our hair forever." Eduard replied just as happily.

Oliver got off the couch ans ran to the door, ready to leave. Dimitri felt his body being lifted up by Eduard, who he hated greatly. "Then mom will always be happy! No more cry baby!" Oliver sang happily as Eduard carried the nine year old to the car.

"It'll just be the three of us." Eduard said, putting Dimitri in the back seat without much car as Oliver begged him sit in the front.

Oliver sat in the front and the three drove off, leaving Alfred asleep; and they headed to the airport to meet Russia. Eduard got a call from the Russia, saying that he was just meet Eduard at the airport to get his little Dimitri. Oliver bounced happily as the time of freedom came closer and closer, and soon his mother would show him the love he always wanted.

"No more hearing Mom yelling 'Dimi! Stop crying! Mommy is here!'" Oliver mocked his mother's happy voice.

Eduard nodded in agreement. Happy to finally get rid of the Russian-American child.

Dimitri clenched his fists but kept his eyes shut.

"Finally we can get some sleep!" Oliver cheered happily as they pulled up to the Washington airport. Eduard drove around till he found Russia sitting on a bench near the entrance and smoking one of Cuba's cigars. "There's Freak's dad!" Oliver pointed happily.

Dimitri frowned at Oliver calling him a freak and pretended to wake up. He sat up and saw his father sitting on a bench.

Russia saw the car and smiled, deciding he was going to wait till Eduard handed Dimitri over to him. Oliver poked Eduard a few times, trying to get him to hurry up. "Morning Dimitri" Oliver teased.

"What are we doing here?" Dimitri asked.

"Mom said he hates you and told us to drop you off with Russia," Oliver lied.

"Your lying." Dimitri said, glaring at Oliver.

"No fighting let's just go. Dimitri i'm sure you want to see your father right." Eduard said, smiling at the nine year old. Although it was fake as he got out of the car and opened the car door and ushered Dimitri out.

Russia stood there and walked over to Dimitri, glad that Estonia was stupid enough to give Dimitri to him. "Thank you Estonia, are you ready to go to your new home?" Russia asked the small nine year old. Oliver hid in the car with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Dimitri nodded and hugged his father. Watching Eduard get back in his car and leave. "I hate them. They tricked mama." Dimitri muttered, clutching his father.

Russia knew Estonia would do something like that, but it was all part of his plan. "Don't worry, your mother will not let them go unpunished, da?" Russia asked as he lead the boy through the airport to take him home to Moscow.

"I'll get to see mama again right?" Dimitri asked worriedly, fearful that what his mother had said was true and that he wouldn't see him again.

"Da," Ivan said as they boarded the plane to Moscow.

In the car Oliver realized something major in their plan, Alfred. "What will mom do?" Oliver asked his dad.

"I don't know. We could probably tell him Dimitri went to stay at Berwald's house or one of my brothers." Eduard said, having forgotten what Alfred would do about Dimitri going to live with Russia.

"They drugged mama." Dimitri said, once they were seated as he looked at his father.

Russia gave an annoyed look, mad, shocked, and surprised that Eduard would go as far as drugging his own wife. "Your mother will be fine, trust me," Russia said as he pulled a book out to read during the long flight. "We just have to make sure your mother knows your here and happy, or else he'll be extremely worried, da?" Russia smiled as he read his book.

"Will mama come to live with us?" Dimitri asked.

Russia smirked, remembering the nine months Alfred lived with him. "If you ask him, I'm sure he will if he loves you as much as you say," Russia said, returning to his book.

Dimitri nodded and smiled.

Oliver and Eduard returned home to find Alfred was still fast asleep in the bed, which meant they were safe till morning. Oliver went to his bed happily, glad to know he could sleep in tomorrow.

Eduard layed down next to Alfred. "Don't hate me for this. It's better this way." He whispered to the sleeping nation. Kissing him on his cheek before falling asleep. Not looking forward to tommorrow.

* * *

><p>AN Russian: YA lyublyu tebya, moya malen?kaya snezhinka = I love you, my little snowflake


	14. Family

Perfect Wife Chapter 14

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, brainwashing, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The loud alarm went off, which woke Alfred and Eduard instantly. Alfred sprang up, breathing loudly and sweating from his nightmare. Alfred looked over at his husband and hugged his tightly, feeling scared from the nightmare.<p>

"What's wrong?" Eduard asked, wondering what was making his wife hold onto him so tightly.  
>"I...I just had a nightmare," Alfred said releasing his husband from his hold. "I... better go start breakfast for the boys," Alfred said, getting up and seeing he was still only in his towel. Alfred walked over and slipped on his bathrobe, before heading to make breakfast.<p>

Eduard nodded and followed Alfred. He walked into the kitcchen and started to make coffee as Alfred made breakfeast.

"Oliver! Dimitri! Come down for pancakes!" Alfred yelled loudly, hearing nothing from their rooms.

Oliver mumbled and sluggishly got out of bed at his mother's call. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother finish making breakfast and his father drinking coffee at the table.

"Oliver, get your brother and get ready for breakfast," Alfred said as he flipped the pancake for his family.

"Dimitri's not here. He was still upset when we got home yesterday from the days event and asked if he could go to my Toris's house. So I took him there last night after you feel asleep." Eduard said.

"Aw well that's nice! I'm glad Toris has forgiven Dimitri enough to let him come over!" Alfred said as he placed the food down for Oliver and Eduard.

Both father and son smiled. Glad that the plan had worked.

Alfred served his plate and sat between the two, happily munching on his breakfast. "How did you sleep, my little hero?" Alfred asked his oldest son.

"Very good." Oliver said happily, glad to have his mother's attention solely on him without Dimitri stealing it from him.

"Since it'll just be us, want to go out today?" Alfred asked happily to his son.

"Yes, I'll go get dressed." Oliver said, finishng his food quickly before running off to his room.

Alfred smiled as he sipped his coffee as he though of plans for him and Oliver, since Eduard had work in an hour. Alfred kissed his husband and headed up to their room to get dressed.

Oliver came into the kitchen and hugged his father. "I knew it would be better without him here." Oliver whispered, sitting down on a chair as he waited for his mother to get dressed.

Alfred came out in jeans, t-shirt, and his favorite leather jacket, knowing today was going to be rather long. "Where do you want to go, sweetie?" Alfred asked as he checked his wallet.

"Amusment park!" Oliver said, hopping off the chair to hug his mother.

Alfred grinned and nodded, feeling guilty his snowflake was not going to be there. "Okay!" Alfred said, swooping Oliver in his arms and heading out to take the boy to the park.

Oliver laughed as he was picked up by his mother. Having not been picked up by him for what seemed like forever. He sighed happily and snuggled into his mother's arms.

Alfred and Oliver ended up going to the amusement park, and Oliver and the people watching was amazed at how easily Alfred made winning the games seemed. At one point Alfred ended up winning a large stuffed wolf. "This will be for Dimi, don't you think he'll like this?" Alfred asked happily.

Oliver nodded, angry that his mother was still thinking about Dimitri but then he had to bit back a smile. "Mama can you win me that." He said, pointing at a large stuffed animal.

Alfred nodded and paid the man, easily winning for his son. Luckily for Alfred it was a shooting game, and he never missed.

"You cheated!" The man accused Alfred, who just stared blankly at him.

"Excuse me sir, but my son would like that toy; and I won," Alfred said with a dark looking in his blue eyes. The man's body shook and nodded, handing Oliver what he wanted. "Lets go, I need to go to the store before we head home" Alfred said sweetly to Oliver.

Oliver smiled and nodded happily. Glad to have spent the whole day alone with his mother.

While they were at the store Alfred bought dinner for his kids, making sure he chose a few things for when Dimitri comes home from Toris' house. "If I got you and Dimi so oranges, would you two eat them?" Alfred asked as he looked at the sweet orange fruit.

"Yes" Oliver said, hugging on to his mother. "Can you not talk about him." Oliver muttered, upset that his mother kept bringing up Dimitri. /Why does everything have to be about him!/ He thought with a frown.

"That's good, Dimitri's doctor said that he was very sick, and vitamin- would give him a better chance to live. He doesn't like the pills," Alfred said as he placed the bag of fruit in his buggy. "Are you still mad at him from yesterday?" Alfred asked Oliver, wondering what was wrong with the ten year old.

Oliver hugged his mother tighter. Letting Alfred know his son was still upset.

"Oliver, it was your fault, but Dimitri forgave you! Now give me a smile and we can forget all about yesterday!" Alfred said happily, kissing Oliver softly on the cheek.

"Mama can't we spend time alone. You always bring him up or spend time with him." Oliver said, looking at his mother with tears in his eyes as he hugged Alfred tighter.

"Aw! Oliver we do spend a lot of time together, but I'm scared for your brother's sake. I know you love me, i know you just like me; which means your loyal, caring, and strong...but Dimi is too much like his father for it to be safe, You'll understand when your older... just don't tell your father, okay?" Alfred said, kissing his son's forehead softly.

Oliver nodded but kept his hold on his mother.

Alfred smiled as they continued to walk around the store, Alfred buying healthy things for his kids. "You know, Dimi is very jealous of you," Alfred said as they were in line to check out.

"What would he have to be jealous of. He always gets your attention." Oliver said, clinging to his mother.

"He's jealous on how mature and independent you are. He enjoyed how happy and warm you are, did you know that?" Alfred asked as the lady bagged the foods.

Oliver shook his head. Knitting his eye brow together. "I didn't know that." He said, wondering if his mother's words were true.

"It's true, now lets go home," Alfred smiled sweetly to Oliver.

"Alright" Oliver said, letting go of Alfred to help him take care of their groceries.

Once they got home Alfred made his favorite treat for him and Oliver, Ice-cream and chocolate syrup. "Oliver, do you want to see what Dimitri and I do when you're off with daddy?" Alfred asked, wondering if Oliver was that paranoid about it.

"Yes" Oliver said, eating his ice-cream while wondering what his mother did with Dimitri when he and father weren't there.

"Once you're done, meet me in my office," Alfred said in a dark voice, placing his frozen treat down and heading to his office.

Oliver nodded at his mother and quickly finished his ice-cream and walked to his mother's office.

Alfred was pulling out a few books, all in different languages; and he had out a stack of unsigned papers.

Oliver slowly opened the door to Alfred's office. "Mother?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Alfred asked, opening one of the books and placing a bookmark in it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Oliver asked, pushing the door open and walking into the room.

"If you wanted to be treated like Dimi, then you should first start with the extra work he has to do," Alfred said, handing Oliver a book with big words that Oliver didn't know.

"What?" Oliver said, holding the book in his hands as he looked at it with confusion.

"Your brother has to do is paperwork everyday, while your father handles yours," Alfred said as he pulled out some paperwork of his own.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Oliver said, looking over the book and papers his mother gave him.

"Your father thought you were too young, and he happily took over the work for you," Alfred said as he began to sign his name on a paper.

"But Dimitri's younger than me and he did this." Oliver said.

"I know, and Dimitri can barely read English..." Alfred mumbled softly as he read his own work.

"Then why?" Oliver asked, becoming more confused.

"Because he doesn't have a father to help him, so I usually set aside time to teach him; but because of my country it is hard to to so," Alfred said, slipping through some papers and stopping at a page and reading over it.

"Oh..." Oliver mumbled, feeling a little bad for always teasing his brother.

"Now lets finish this before your father gets home, we can have a break after you finish two stacks," Alfred said, pointing to the stacks of paperwork.

"Ok" Oliver said, setting the book down and some of the papers down before he started to work on some. Stopping every so often to ask his mother about them.

After Oliver finished two stacks of paper the day had turned into night time, both forgetting about lunch and a break. Eduard came home to see Oliver passed out on the couch in Alfred's office, and Alfred was listening to his music as he finished Oliver's and Dimitr's paperwork.

"Did you two had a good day?" Eduard asked, once Alfred turned off the music.

"Yes, I almost finished Dimitr's and Oliver's paperwork. I tried calling Toris today, but his lines were busy so I will be calling on him to check on Dimi," Alfred said as he finished the last few papers. "Oliver, wake up," Alfred said softly to his little hero.

Oliver shifted in his sleep, mumbling softly and making his parents smile.

"I'll take him to bed but i'll call Toris." Eduard said, picking Oliver up.

"No, no, I got it sweet heart," Alfred said as he headed to grab his cellphone from the kitchen.

"Wait just let me d-" Eduard tried to say but Alfred had already left the room. He sighed and shifted Oliver in his arms before walking to his son's bedroom and putting him to bed.

Alfred called Toris, bouncing with worries as he waited to hear about his little snowflake.

Toris heard his phone ring and got up to answer it.

"Toris! Hey it's Alfred, how are you?" Alfred asked sweetly.

"I'm good. How are you?" Toris replied.

"I'm doing well, I was wondering if I could talk to my little Dimi," Alfred asked as he poured himself a diet soda.

"Dimitri?" Toris asked, confused as to why Alfred was asking him to talk to Dimitri.

"Yes, Isn't Dimitri with you?" Alfred asked, placing his drink down.

"No" Toris replied, getting more confused.

"Really now? Okay then , I will call you later, Toris," Alfred said as he hung up the phone and looked into his drink. "ESTONIA!" Alfred screamed loudly, practically shaking the house.

Eduard jumped at Alfred yelling his name. He stepped into the hallway and walked into Alfred's office to see the American fuming. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Where the fuck is my baby!" Alfred yelled, slamming his office phone on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Eduard asked, as he shifting his feet.

"I just called Toris, and he didn't have my little Dimi!" Alfred said, his eyes glazing over with tears.

"Really?" Eduard asked.

"Yes really! Where is he, you son of a fucking shit!" Alfred screamed as he reached for his bat he had hanging on the wall.

"Wait! Alfred calm down!" Eduard yelled, ducking from the swing by Alfred's bat.

"Where is he!" Alfred asked, hitting Eduard's foot and breaking his toes.

"DAMN! Calm down Alfred!" Eduard yelled, moving away from Alfred.

"NO!" Alfred said, swinging the bat and making a large hole in the wall. Alfred had tears rushing down his face, and Eduard could see Alfred pausing for a few seconds.

"Alfred please!" Eduard shouted.

Alfred stopped and looked at Eduard, his eyes looking almost as dark as the night sky. "Where is he. Eduard?" Alfred asked in his evilest voice.

"He's at Russia's home." Eduard said, scared of his wife.

There was a long pause, where even Alfred's breathes seemed to not exist. Suddenly Eduard felt the bat hit his chest and knock him to the ground, only to almost get his cock hit with the bat. "You're going to DIE!" Alfred yelled as he tried to hit Eduard again.

Eduard rolled out of the way. "Alfred calm down! We can work this out!" He yelled, not knowing that his and Alfred's fighting had woken their son.

"I am going to fucking kill you! "Alfred yelled as he swung his bat and hit Oliver's door, breaking it into hundreds of peices.

Oliver was started as his door broke. He peaked out of it and saw his mother over his father with a bat. "Mom?" He asked, fear in his voice.

"Please stay in your room, I have to kill this your back stabbing father!" Alfred said as he swung the bat and hit Eduard's foot again.

"MOM!" Oliver yelled, running over and clutching his mother's waist to keep him from hitting his father again.

"Oliver! your father knew my little Snowflake was taken by Russia! Dimi is gone and not your father as to pay for it!" Alfred said as he removed Oliver's warm hands from around his waist. Alfred slammed the bat down, hitting Eduard's kneecap, all three could hear the shattering bones.

"MOM STOP! It wasn't just dad. Russia wanted Dimitri so we took him to him!" Oliver yelled, clinging to his mother as he started to cry.

Alfred felt his whole body freeze, completely shocked by his son's horrifying words. "Y-you took Dimitri... you both were behind this?...oh...god," Alfred whispered softly, but loud enough for them to hear. Alfred threw his bat at the ground and headed to his office, placing Oliver away from him. Alfred stumbled into his office and slammed the door, locking as well so that the two Estonians couldn't enter.

"Mom please open the door. We're sorry! Mom!" Oliver yelled throught it, ponding on it with his fists as tears started roam down his cheeks.

Eduard groaned, he sat up hissing in pain. Steadly he got up and limped to Alfred's office door. "Alfred please! Open up." He pleaded, but got no response.

"Shut up! I'm calling Ivan to get my baby back!" Alfred yelled as he rage dialed Ivan's cellphone number.

Both Estonians quieted down afraid of angring Alfred further. Eduard limped down the hallway intent on cleaning his wounds while Oliver stayed by the door.

Ivan finished eating his dinner with Dimitri when he heard his phone ring. He put his empty plate in the sink and answered it.

"Ivan? It's Alfred..." America said, feeling bad he was calling Russia by his first name.

"Alfred how are you?" Ivan asked, smirking forming on his face as he heard Alfred's voice.

"Is my little Dimitri there? oh Ivan please tell me he is okay!" Alfred begged softly, feeling tears form in his eyes.

"Yes he's perfectly alright." Ivan replied, looking to Dimitri who had finished his meal and was now watching him with anxious eyes.

"C-can I please talk to him?" Alfred asked, letting a few tears fall.

"Of course but don't you want to see him?" Ivan asked, the smile still on his face.

"Ivan, don't you dare use him! Yes, dammit, I want to see him," Alfred said, feeling as if he was going to be played.

"I wouldn't dare dream of it. Why don't we set up a date. You, me and Dimitri can go out as a family." Ivan said, petting Dimitri's hair. While the boy reached up for the phone wanting to talk to his mother.

"When and where?" Alfred asked, squeezing he edge of his desk in anger.

"Why don't Moscow. Dimitri really loves the buildings here." Ivan said, almost giggling to him as he heard the wood snapped on Alfred's end of the phone. "I'm sure you would like to talk to our son now." He said, before handind the phone to Dimitri. Who gladly took it and bounced away with a smile on his face.

"Hi mama, how are you?" Dimitri asked, unaware of his mother's anger.

"My little Snowflake! I've missed you so much! Why did you leave?" Alfred asked, throwing the hung of wood at the door and scaring Eduard as he walked by to move Oliver away from the angry American.

"I know Eduard and Oliver did that, they told me just a minute ago. I'm glad he hasn't hurt you yet, listen carefully Dimi! I want you to run to Finland, he will send you home, okay?" Alfred said.

"No mama! Papa's really nice. Just come over and you'll see." Dimitri said, the smile fading from his face.

"Dimi, please listen to mommy and get out out there! He is insane, and I want you to be safe" Alfred begged softly.

"Mama's he's not!" Dimitri said, stamping his foot on the ground while Ivan grinned in the background. "Or is the thing's Oliver said true?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, no, You know mommy loves you so much, but please listen to me" Alfred said softly, knowing he was going to have to go to Moscow.

"Then you'll come to Moscow then! Mama it's so pretty here. You really need to see it." Dimitri said with happiness.

Alfred sighed, "Fine, I'll be there by midnight," Alfred said. "Good bye, my little snowflake, I'll bring you home soon," Alfred whispered, hanging up to go pack. /Now to deal with that bastard and Oliver.../

Dimitri turned around at the end of the call. He wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "Mama said he was coming!" He said excitedly, bouncing on his heels as he smiled brightly.

Ivan smiled back and ran his hands through Dimitri's light blond hair.

Alfred opened his office door, a blank expression was on his face.

"Alfred if you don't calm down i'll have to take Oliver." Eduard threatened, standing in front of Oliver.

"I'm calm and you will not take Oliver from me- I refuse for that to happen, I'm going to Russia to get Dimitri back before Russia hurts him," Alfred said before turning down the hall to pack his bags.

Eduard nodded but still stood in front of Oliver as he waited for Alfred to finish packing. The pain from his wound's making him feel like he was going to pass out at any moment.

Alfred came out with his suit case, stopping in front of his husband and his son. "I am disgusted in both of you, mainly you Eduard..." Alfred said as he made his way out the door. "I'll be home as soon as possible, if I need help I'll call Sweden or Canada; since they seem to be the only ones who would help Dimitri," Alfred said as he opened the door and left, slamming it shut.

Oliver hiccuped then he started to cry as his mother left. Before running to his parent's bedroom and threw himself on his mother's side. Hugging Alfred's pillow. While mumbling sorries to his mother into it.

Alfred made his way to Moscow, Russia; p issed that he was having to go all the way to Russia to get his darling little Dimitri. The flight was deadly boring, but it passed slowly and soon Alfred was in the Moscow airport calling Russia. Alfred ended up calling Russia and getting directions to The Red Square.

Ivan stood waiting for his sunflower. He was bubbling with excitement. Finally he saw Alfred and waved to him.

Alfred groaned and walked over to Ivan, looking for Dimitri's sweet face.

Ivan smiled as Alfred came over. Seeing the blond mother look around. Most likely looking for their son but he was at home being watched by Latvia.

"Where is he, Ivan?" Alfred asked, glaring at Russia.

"He's at home. He was very tired so I had Latvia come over and watch him." Ivan said.

"Lets go back to your house, I must see my baby," Alfred pleaded and demanded to Ivan.

"Of course" Ivan said to happily for Alfred's liking as he led him to his car.

Alfred glared at Ivan, but follower the man into the car. /Stupid Commie.../

Smiling Ivan got into the car and waited for Alfred to get in. Once they were both buckled in he started it and drove to his home.

Alfred sat quietly, making sure Ivan wasn't pulling any tricks. "How have you been?" Alfred asked softly.

"Very well and you?" Ivan asked, sneaking glances at Alfred.

"Worried, missing my little Dimi, mad at my husband for lying to me," Alfred said as he rested his head on the seat.

"Mad at Eduard? what did he do?" Ivan asked, already knowing the answer.

"you already know, fucking communist," Alfred huffed and crossed his arms in anger.

"Now sunflower there's no need to swear. That could be a bad influence on our Dimitri." Ivan said.

"My Dimitri, you kidnapped him with the help of my husband," Alfred said as he looked at the passing scenes.

"I did nothing of the sort. I heard your precious husband talking with his son about not wanting Dimitri living with you so i offered to have him come live with me. Eduard's the one that brought him to me." Ivan replied, changing his gaze from the road to Alfred and back.

"Shut up! I know my husband is a back stabbing dick! Are we almost there? I want to see him? Alfred asked, his face turning red with anger.

Ivan only smiled at Alfred's anger as they pulled into the drive way.

Alfred almost broke the car while swinging the door open to run to the front door. Alfred kicked open the door, scaring the hell out of Latvia. Alfred didn't even bother to wait for Russia until he walked inside of the house, and stepping on some glass that he shattered when he kicked the door open.

"Mama!" Dimitri shouted, coming out of one of the rooms and hugged his mother.

Alfred's face lit up and he picked up his little Snowflake, hugging him tightly against his chest. "Oh! Dimitri! I've missed you! " Alfred said, kissing the boy on his cheek.

"I've missed you too." Dimitri said, hugging his mother just as tightly back.

Alfred turned to look at Ivan, who was watching them from the front door. "Will I be able to take him home?" Alfred asked, kissing Dimitri softly on the cheek again.

For a moment Ivan was silent before he finally nodded. "You may go home you should stay for a bit. It's late and could get dangerous out there." Ivan said, biting back a smile.

"Mama we should stay." Dimitri said, smiling up at his mother with puppy dog eyes.

/Damn those eyes/ Alfred thought, "Fine, we will stay for awhile; but we are not staying longer than a day," Alfred said as he hugged Dimitri tighter and glared at Russia.

Both Russian's smiled and Dimitri lead Alfred to the living room with Ivan following behind.

Alfred sat down and picked Dimitri up, holding the boy close to him. "Why did Eduard do this to you?" Alfred asked softly.

"I told you already mama. Eduard doesn't like me." Dimitri said, moving closer into hs mother's warm arms.

"I...I will deal with Eduard appropriately...I already chased him with a bat and broke his knee cap and toes," Alfred said, making Latvia turn his head in shock.

Dimitri cuddled into his mother more. While Ivan's smile grew at Alfred's words.

"I...I'm sorry he did this to you, my little snowflake, I will make sure that he never does this again," Alfred said, kissing the top of Dimitri's head. /Even if I have to kill him.../

"It's alright. I like papa and he's been really nice." Dimitri said, smiling at his mother.

"Your papa is an evil communist, who likes to be mean to mama," Alfred said as he stood up with Dimitri in his arms.

"I am not communist anymore and I don't like to be mean to you. I just want us to be together." Ivan replied, steeping closr to Alfred and in front of the doorway.

"Once a Commie, always a commie," Alfred said as he began to walk away, letting Dimitri guide him around. /Why would I ever end up with him anyways! the Nerve of that Pervert!/

Ivan only smiled at Alfred's words. Letting Dimitri lead Alfred around.

"We will go home soon, Dimi, and Eduard will be punished for taking you away," Alfred said softly as he entered a room, which is where Dimitri had been sleeping.

mama I like it here. Can't we stay. Please!" Dimitri begged, hoping his mother would say yes. He didn't want to go back to a house that hated him.

"No, I'm sorry," Alfred said, sitting on the bed in the room.

"But mama I don't want to go back. I wanna stay here." Dimitri cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"Why? my sweet little snowflake, why do you want to stay here?" Alfred asked, slightly crying as well.

"Eduard and Oliver hate me. They don't want me but papa does. Papa's nice mama and it's nice here. You should stay." Dimitri said, rubbing Alfred's tears away with hs small hands.

"But Dimi, I have two sons, and I can't show favoritism. You know I love you both evenly." Alfred explained softly, kissing his child's tear covered hands.

The Russian-American child pouted. "Thn bring Oliver here." Dimitri said, although he didn't like his brother all that much he liked him way more than Eduard and wouldn't mind him living with them if it meant his mother would stay.

"No, we are going to Sweden" Alfred said, closing his eyes as he thought about what to do.

"NO! I don't want to. I wanna stay with papa." Dimitri cried, running out of the room. Leaving Alfred and Ivan alone in it.

Alfred sighed and covered his face with his hands. "You understand why I don't want him with you, right?" Alfred asked softly.

"It's because of how I got you pregnant." Ivan replied, shutting the door so they had more privacy and wouldn't be heard by Dimitri.

"That is one reason," Alfred said softly, running his hand over his stomach.

"Is there anything else you want to talk to me about?" Ivan asked, taking a seat on a chair close to the bed.

"I hate Eduard right now, I can't believe he did that," Alfred said softly.

"What did you expect? Eduard has always hated our Dimitri. This was bound to happen with that jealousy of his." Ivan said.

"But Dimitri is just a child!... He will grow to be a big state, I wouldn't be surprised if he grew up to be taller than me," Alfred gave a weak smile.

"Yes but he's still a child right now and with the ways nations grow. He could stay like he is for centuries or grow fast in only a few years." Ivan replied, moving slightly closer to Alfred.

"He'll grow to be strong and amazing, he is already a beautiful state," Alfred said with a sweet smile.

"He is a very beautiful. Like his mother." Ivan said, moving closer to Alfred so now that he was sitting on the bed with the blond.

"Ivan, we have gone over this a few times, it's not going to work between You and me. Besides if anything happens to Eduard, I'm not getting remarried," Alfred explained softly.

"Why not? I love you and we have a child together." Ivan replied, seeing no problem in Alfred and him getting married.

"But I don't love you, Ivan..." Alfred said, turning he head away from the Russian.

"You don't? What about those times you would scream my name? When you would lean into my touch? Kissed me on your own?" Ivan asked, whispering the questions into Alfred's ear.

"It was rape! and my hormones were raging at that time, dammit Ivan why can't you figure it out?" Alfred said, looking over at Ivan.

"I admit I forced myself on you but not all of the times were rape. You love me. I know you do even if you can't see it now." Ivan said, wrapping his arms around Alfred and kissing him.

Alfred slapped Ivan, pissed that the Russian was trying something. "Dammit Ivan!" Alfred yelled as he slapped Ivan again, his face was a bright red with a cute blush.

Ivan grapped Alfred's hands to keep him from slapping him again. He forced Alfred to look at him. "You say do not love me. Yet, you use my name and you love are son very much. You enjoy my touch. Why do you lie to yourself? Eduard can never take care of you like I could." Ivan stated, pecking Alfred on the lips.

"You kidnapped me, made me live nine months inside, be away from my new born son, and yet you wonder why I hate you?" Alfred asked, glaring at Ivan.

"Then you regret Dimitri?" Ivan asked, looking at Alfred eye-to-eye.

"N-no... I love him so much, but I regret how he came into this world...by being your son!" Alfred yelled, growing even more mad at Ivan.

"I know you don't mean that." Ivan said, keeping his hold on Alfred.

"I do... I would rather Dimitri be Eduard's son, or even Berwald's- just not yours," Alfred spat bitterly.

"Don't say that! I love you so does Dimitri and he's happy to have me as his father." Ivan said, a frown on his face as he let go of Alfred. One hand slipped into his pocket but this went unnoticed by the American.

"He only acts happy because he has never had a father before! Berwald was the one who helped me raise Dimitri when Eduard would be off with Oliver! I know Dimitri loves me, but he doesn't love you- it's just suppressed emotions!" Alfred raised his voice, and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Your just saying that. You know the truth but you don't want to admit it." Ivan said, taking his hand out of his pocket and putting it to Alfred's neck. He pressed down on it injecting the liquid into Alfred. "I love you. Dimitri loves and you and wants you to stay here. We'll be a perfect family." Ivan whispered, catching Alfred as he slumped over.

Alfred closed his eyes as a drug induced sleep took over, making him weak and sleeping in Ivan's arms.

Ivan smiled to himself. He picked Alfred up bridal style and carried him out the rom down to his room. He placed Alfred on the bed. "We'll make a great family." Ivan said, kissing Alfred's sleeping forhead.

Alfred was fast asleep, not even waking when Ivan kissed him on the forehead.

Ivan assured that his ssunflower was asleep. Walked out of the room to find his son who was sitting in the living room watching the t.v. with Latvia.

"Papa? Where's mama?" Dimitri asked, looking away from the television to see his father.

"He's sleeping and has decided to stay." Ivan said, coming to sit on the couch next to his son.

"Really! So we get to be a family, right? before mean Eduard gets us?" Dimitri asked sweetly.

"We'll be a great family." Ivan said, giving his don a smile and sending shivers down Latvia's spine.

"Yay! no more mean Eduard or mean Oliver! just you, mama, and me! right?" Dimitri asked with a childish smile.

"Of course. Just you, me and your mother." Ivan replied, mirroring Dimitri's smile.

"Yay! " Dimitri cheered happily.

Ivan chuckled and picked his son up. "It is late you need to sleep." Ivan said, kissing the top of Dimitri's head.

"Okay papa!" Dimitri said, hugging his dad tightly.

Ivan smiled and carried Dimitri to bed. He tucked him in before walking to his room for the night. Latvia had left but was sworn not to say anything lest he want to meat Ivan's pipe. The tall Russian changed and got into bed. He kissed the still sleeping American on the lips.

Alfred tossed and turned in his sleep, grabbing Ivan and holding onto his shirt tightly.

Ivan was awoken as Alfred continued to turn in the bed. He wrapped his arm around the blond and pulled him close before he tried to fall back to sleep.

Alfred seemed to relax in his sleep, but he started mumbling something that Ivan couldn't understand completely. Almost like a different language.

Ivan opened his amethyst eyes. He looked over to Alfred. Wondering what he was saying.

Alfred just gripped tighter and kept mumbling, which was probably because he was pissed at Eduard and had a drug induced sleep.

Ivan sighed and pulled Alfred closr to him.

Alfred relaxed in Ivan's arms and stopped mumbling, letting the Russian's strength hold him in place.

Smiling as Alfred stopped mumbling. Ivan closed his eyes and fell asleep. His arms still around Alfred.

The next morning came and the two nations were woken up by Dimitri jumping happily on his mother. Alfred groaned as his son's weight crashed on top of him. "D-Dimi, it's to early, go back to sleep and wake daddy and me later," Alfred groaned, not realizing he wasn't home.

Dimitri giggled and kissed his mother's cheek before exiting the room.

"Eduard, can you go tuck him in bed? I'm sleepy," Alfred mumbled stuffing his face into Russia's pillow.

"Sunflower have you forgotten all of yesterday?" Ivan asked, placing his hand over Alfred's mouth so he wouldn't yell or scream.

Alfred's eyes shot open and he turned his head to the Voice. Russia. Alfred felt too exhausted to try and run, but that voice sure did send shivers all over his body. Alfred struggled to get yell, but was muffled by Ivan's hand.

"Now dear no yelling. You don't want to make Dimitri upset do you?" Ivan asked, moving his hand away from Alfred's mouth but sat close enough to catch or quiet Alfred if the blond decided to run for it or yell.

"What happened last night? I feel so sleepy- and I don't remember anything," Alfred groaned softly, running his eyes slowly.

Ivan smiled on the inside. Glad that his plan was working. "Eduard brought Dimitri to my home without your knowledge and you came here and decided to stay." Ivan said.

"I remember that- I mean once I got here..." Alfred mumbled softly, wishing it was all a dream.

"Don't think to hard about it. I'll go make breakfast. You can stay here and rest for awhile." Ivan said, getting up from the bed and heading to th kitchen.

Alfred thought about it, food did seem amazing right now; but he slowly began to rethink the events. He couldn't even remember if he took a plane or boat to Russia, maybe he swam? Alfred shook his head and placed his head back on the pillow, slightly groaning as the thought of food made his stomach growl loudly.

Dimitri sat at the table. Humming softly as he swung his legs. While Ivan leaned over the stove making the food.

"Where is mama? He always makes breakfast, is he okay?" Dimitri asked, looking at his father with a worried look.

"He just tired is all. I'm surre he'll be down soon." Ivan said, continuing to cook their meal.

"Is mama going to stay now?" Dimitri asked as he heard the light foot steps of Alfred waling down the hall.

"Of course." Ivan rplied, setting the food on plates for Dimitri, Alfred, and him.

Alfred walked into the kitchen and sat down next to Dimitri, looking almost lost or confused. "Good morning, Mama!" Dimitri said happily, hugging his mother tightly. Alfred let out a groan and hugged Dimitri back, feeling still very sleepy.

"Morning, my little snowflake" Alfred said, kissing Dimitri on the forehead. "Did you sleep well?" Alfred asked, still half asleep in his chair.

"Yes!" Dimitri responded happily.

"That's good," Alfred said as he placed his head on the table. "Hey Ivan, give me some Vodka please," Alfred groaned loudly.

Ivan nodded and got glasses for Alfred and him. "Make sure to eat." He said, placing the plates of food on the table and his and Alfred's vodka.

Dimitri started eating and Alfred began to take large gulps of the strong liquor, which stung his throat as it went down. Alfred placed his drink down and began to eat, releases moans of pleasure from Russia's cooking; which he had always been a huge fan of. "Man! I've missed your food!" Alfred said, taking another bite of his meal.

Ivan smiled behind the rim of his glass.

Alfred and Dimitri finished their food before Ivan was done, both complementing Ivan on the food. "So what do you wan to do today, Dimi?" Alfred asked, slowly sipping the vodka.

"Let's go ice skating!" Dimitri said, looking at hs mother with a smile.

"Very well, You hear that Ivan? I'm going to take Dimi to go Ice skating, you just be a commie and do commie things," Alfred said as he began to clean up the plates from him and Dimitri.

"Do you know where the ice skating ring is?" Ivan asked, not bothering to hide the smile on his face.

"I'll f-find it!" Alfred said, drinking the rest of his vodka and pouring himself some more.

"Of course." Ivan replied, getting up and washing his dish. "Let's get dressed Dimitri." He called, walking down the hall to Dimitri's room. He quickly got the nine year old ready before changing himself. He grabbed some warm clothes for Alfred to wear.

Alfred happily helped Ivan, which was thanks to the strong Russian Water. Alfred got dressed in Ivan's room, to tipsy to care if Ivan was watching him.

Ivan allowed his eyes to rake over Alfred's body. Enjoying that Alfred still had small breasts but was still fit.

Alfred got dressed and ran over to Dimitri, scooping the child up in his arms and spinning around happily with a light pink blush across his cheeks. This was one reason Eduard would never let Alfred have booze. "Ready, my little snowflake?" Alfred asked Dimitri.

Dimitri nodded and giggled happily in his mother's arms.

Alfred carried Dimitri and started walking out of the house, not knowing where he was going or even bringing his wallet; but everything was carefree from tipsy Alfred. "Where are we going again?" Alfred asked Dimitri.

"To the ice ring to go ice skating." Ivan said, opening the car doors for Alfred and Dimitri before getting into the drivers seat once his son and beloved sunflower were seated and buckled in.

"Oh yea!" Alfred said, settling Dimitri and himself in the car; and happily cuddling up to Russia. "Eduard is so mean! I don't know why he hated vodka, it's so sweet!" Alfred giggled stupidly.

Ivan smiled at Alfred's drunkedness. Finding it amusing and cute.

On their way to the Ice-Ring Alfred began to mindlessly sing, making Dimitri laugh loudly at his mother's randoms songs.

Ivan chuckled glad that both Alfred and Dimitri were having fun. Even though they were in a care and Alfred was pretty much drunk.

They got to the ice-ring and the three went to get Dimitri skates, since Alfred figured he wasn't sober enough to skate; but he would happily watch Ivan help his son.

Ivan helped Dimitri put on and tie his skates before putting on his own.

Alfred happily watched them, listening to Ivan help Dimitri was rather cute compared to Ivan's usually mean state. Dimitri held onto Ivan as he got the skates on, not wanting to land face first in the cold snow. "Papa! have you skated before? Uncle Matthew taught us how to awhile ago! I'm really good! right mama?" The happy child asked his mother, who smiled and nodded.

"Many times before." Ivan said, holding Dimitri's hand so he wouldn't fall.

Dimitri and Ivan got on the ring, happily increasing speed as seconds and movements passed; both being watched by a sobering America. Alfred couldn't help but to smile at his son's smile, which has not been this big since he found Toris and Latvia stuck in their freezer and Dimitri stuck frozen spoons on their bare skin and ripped them off.

The two Russian skated for awhile, but Dimitri was knocked over by another parent and his kid. Both Dimitri and the older teen; who pushed him, fell on his own bottom; and Dimitri ended up released from his father's strong grip. Alfred stood up, as well as the other child's sitting mother, and he ran out onto the ring to his whimper son.

Ivan growled at the father and son who knocked into his son. While Alfred tended to a whimpering Dimitri.

"What is your problem SUUKA! Why did you skate right into my son!" the raging mother yelled at Dimitri in Russian, who whimpered into his mother's coat. Alfred who have killed her, but he was too worried about his little Dimitri.

"Mama, my bottom hurts" Dimitri whimpered to his mother in English, making the Russian family scowl at Alfred and Dimitri.

Ivan slid in front of Alfred and Dimitri. "I do believe it was your son and husband that knock my son down." He said, his infamous aura coming out along with a mantra of kols.

"Well maybe you should keep your fat ass off the ring?" The husband said, patting his son on the shoulders softly.

Ivan grin widened and he did the only thing he could think of. He punched the man right in the face, knocking him out before he helped Alfred and Dimitri up. "Lunch sounds nice doesn't it?" He asked, getting a teary nod from Dimitri.

"Y-yea," Alfred said in shock as he looked at the passed out man with the bloody nose. Alfred picked up Dimitri and followed Ivan to where ever he wanted to eat, slightly scared at the moment.

Ivan followed Alfred off the ice and took both his and Dimitri's skates off before they got back into the car. Ivan drived them to a small restaurant to get lunch.

Once they got to the restaurant Dimitri begged Ivan and Alfred to sit between them, calling them 'papa' and 'mama; which made people look at the couple with raised eyebrows. Alfred was glad Dimitri wasn't choosing him over Ivan, but he felt upset that Dimitri was still showing Ivan love.

Ivan smiled at Dimitri and Alfred. Glad that they could spend time like this as a family.

Alfred stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket, decided he better check up on Oliver. "I'll be right back," Alfred said as he walked outside to call Oliver.

It was quiet in the house. Eduard was sleeping his pain away as Oliver curled up on his bed. He heard the phone and let it ring for awhile before finally picking it up. "Hello?" He asked, sniffling slightly.

"Oliver?" Alfred smooth voice called softly to his eldest son.

"Mom!" Oliver shouted, glad to finally hear from his mother again.

"Hey there, sweetheart, how are you?" Alfred asked, glad to know Oliver was still alive. Alfred always knew Eduard took depression horribly, and he was slightly scared something bad had happened to his son.

"I'm okay. A-Are you coming back?" Oliver asked, afriad his mother would leave him.

"Well...I might have you come to Russia for awhile, sweetheart, would that be okay?" Alfred asked, biting his lips nervously.

"Will you be there?" Oliver asked nervously, scared that his mother was shipping him off to Russia's home as punishment.

"Yes, unless you want to stay away from me, I know I slightly over reacted yesterday; but Russia is very nice and he was nice to you when you were a baby," Alfred said, remembering how fatherly and sweet Russia was to Oliver when he and Alfred were trapped in his house.

"NO! I want to go. I want to live with you mom." Oliver said, a small smile forming on his face.

"Okay, just tell your father and call me when you're almost here to Moscow. Remember: Moscow is the capitol of Russia," Alfred said. "I love you, sweetheart, and I look forward to seeing you again," Alfred said before making a few kissing sounds and hanging up. Alfred smiled brightly and headed back inside to Russia and Dimitri.

Olver smiled brightly as his phone call ended. He headed right to his room and started to pack. Unaware Eduard had been listening to the converstion on another line.

* * *

><p>AN

TRANSLATION:

Russian: Sukka-Bitch


	15. Relationships

Perfect Wife Chapter 15

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Dimitri and Ivan sat at their table. Having picked out what they wanted to eat.<p>

Alfred sat down with a huge smile, which made the two Russians confused. "Mama, what happened, did you drink more of that happy water?" Dimitri asked.

"No, snowflake, Oliver is coming to Moscow" Alfred said happily, making Dimitri's face drop.

"What?" Dimitri asked, upset that Oliver was coming. He just wantd it to be him and his parents.

"Dimi, we don't poor little Oliver to be hurt by mean old Eduard, do we?" Alfred asked, using a way that he knew Dimitri would understand.

"No" Dimitri said.

"So we are going to be very nice to big brother Oliver?" Alfred asked sweetly, not even looking to see Russia's reactions.

Dimitri nodded, he didn't want to make his mother upset but he knew that him and Oliver weren't going to get along.

Alfred looked up to see Russia's reactions, hoping he did not mind.

Ivan smiled at Alfred. He honestly didn't care if Oliver came or not as long as their son got attention.

Alfred smiled and started sipping his water as he watched Dimitri and Ivan talk, which made him happy that his son was getting along with someone.

The three ordered their meal and ate.

Alfred had to wipe Dimitri's mouth a few times, which made the older Russia laugh at Alfred's awkward motherly ways.

"Mama!" Dimitri whined, batting his mothers hands away although he had a small smile on his face.

"You had a dirty face," Alfred said, kissing Dimitri on the forehead.

Dimitri smiled, giggling at the kiss from his mother.

"Dimi, you and Oliver will most likely have to share a room, is that okay?" Alfred asked, looking out the window.

"Papa has alot of rooms in his house so we don't need to share. Right papa?" Dimitri said, getting a nod from his father.

"Well you and your brother need to bond more, Canada and I shared rooms up until I was married," Alfred said with a smile. "At least I'm not tell you that you two have to share beds," Alfred said as he patted Dimitri's head.

Dimitri frowned. /I don't want to bond with Oliver. I don't want anything to do with him./

"Don't you think so, Ivan?" Alfred said, adding an extra seductive sound to get the Russian's attention.

"We can decide when he comes." Ivan said, throwing glances at Alfred across the table.

Alfred rolled eyes, knowing he would get his way. "What do you want to do now, Dimi?" Alfred asked, changing the subject.

"Can we go home and watch a movie." Dimitri said, not really in the mood to do anything else. "When is Oliver coming anyway?"

"When ever he can get here, he has to get Eduard buy the ticket, so it might be awhile," Alfred said. He looked over at Ivan with a slight glare, still mad at him. "Sure, you and I will go find something good for us two to watch," Alfred said as he smiled to Dimitri.

Ivan smiled back at the glare. While Dimitri nodded.

Alfred picked Dimitri up and motion Ivan to follow, feeling to sleepy to stay out any longer. Alfred thought how odd it was that he was this sleepy this early, he hadn't been this exhausted since he was constantly woken up by Oliver and Dimitri once they got their life settled back.

"You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest." Ivan said, holding back a smile at the sleepy expression on the American's face.

"N-no..." Alfred mumbled. The three got back to Ivan's car and Alfred buckled Dimitri in the back, and he sat in the front with Russia. "What movie do you have in mind, Dimi?" Alfred asked.

"Anything is fine. Papa has a ton of them at home." Dimitri said.

"O-okay," Alfred mumbled as he let his head rest to the side, pressing it against the cold window. "w-what ever you want, Dimi," Alfred mumbled as he began to doze off in the car.

The car ride was mostly silent on the way home. Ivan carried Alfred inside and told Dimitri to pick out a movie they would watch together. The tall Russian carried Alfred into their room. He tucked him into bed before injecting him with the same liquid from the night before. Ivan brushed some stray locks from Alfred's face before kissing him. Then he shut the door behind him and walked into the living room to watch a movie with his son.

LINEBREAK

Oliver began to poke his dad, who's bones had already started healing. "Dad?" Oliver called in a whisper.

"What?" Eduard asked.

"I need to go to Russia..." Oliver said softly, feeling bad he was going to be leaving his father; but he needed him mom.

"Why would you go to his house?" Eduard said, his blue eyes narrowing.

"I miss mom...I want him back!" Oliver said with a few stray tears.

"And your going to go live with Russia? Alfred will come back. There's no reason to go to to Russia's home." Eduard said, feeling angry at Russia for stealing his wife and trying to take his child.

"I don't want to live with him, I want to live with mom," Oliver said, looking over at a family picture Alfred had on his night stand.

"Your mother will come back. You just need to be patient." Eduard said.

"B-but he's expecting me, please dad," Oliver pouted, using Alfred's famous trick.

"Fine! If you want your mother so much. I'll take you there." Eduard said.

Oliver jumped at his dad's sudden raised tone, finding the man to be scary when he was enraged. "I-I'm sorry dad, I know you're mad; but I r-really miss mom," Oliver said, looking away with an ashamed look.

"I know" Eduard said, his voice softening some.

"T-thank you dad," Oliver said as he hopped off the bed to go back for Russia, packing only what he would bring when he visited Alaska with Dimitri.

Eduard nodded and got off his bed after Oliver left. He changed, frowning all the while.

Eduard saw his phone was lit up with a text message from Alfred's phone. Oliver was no there to answer it, leaving Eduard alone with two options.

The Estonian picked the phone up and looked at the text message.

'Your mother fell asleep in my car, I'll pick you up, Oliver. -Russia' the message stated innocently.

Eduard scowled and deleted the message.

Oliver came back with a smile and a suitcase. "Ready, dad!" Oliver said, glad he was going to be able to see his mother once again.

"Your mother just texted. A snowstorm has closed the airports in Russia so you can't go there right now." Eduard lied.

"What? I wanted to see mom..." Oliver said, looking down with a sad face.

"I know but there's nothing we can do." Eduard said.

"okay, when will I be able to go there?" Oliver asked, perking up at the hope of seeing his mother.

"It's a big storm. It will take a couple or days or weeks." Eduard said, frowning.

"That means mom is trapped in Russia with Dimitri? Mom said he wasn't going to be gone long!" Oliver began to cry.

"Don't cry. It will be alright. Your mother will get sick of Russia and find a way home." Eduard said, hugging Oliver to him.

"B-but mom will get trapped in the storm and die!" Oliver cried, picturing his mother freezing to death.

"He won't." Eduard said, knowing it to be true. Since Alfred had spent nine months in Siberia.

"But what if mom gets horney!" Oliver asked, remembering what uncle Francis once told him.

"What! Where did you learn that?" Eduard asked, shocked that his son said that.

"Uncle Francis said when mom gets h orney he has more babies," Oliver said innocently.

"Oliver no more spending time with Uncle France alone." Eduard said.

"But he gives Dimitri and I sweets all the time! So is it true that mom will have another baby if he gets horney?...What does horney mean anyway?" Oliver asked.

"We'll talk about when you get older. For now just go unpack your things. I'll go make dinner." Eduard said, walking past his son to the kitchen.

"aww...okay," Oliver said as he went back to his room and threw his bag on the floor. He walked back to his dad, still wondering what the word meant. "So what if mom has another baby?" Oliver asked.

Eduard sighed, not wanting to have this conversation. "If mom has another baby. It will be your whole brother not half and it won't happen while he's with Russia." Eduard said, not wanting to talk about this.

"But it's happened before, right? What's stopping them now?" Oliver asked, sitting down at their kitchen table.

This made Eduard stop what he was doing. /What is stopping them? Russia's forced himself on Alfred before. What's stopping him from doing now?/ He asked himself. Worry taking over his features. "It won't happen." Eduard said, placing oliver's dinner in front of him.

"But what if it does!" Oliver asked, looking at his dad. Would he have a little sister or brother? and would Alfred start loving it more then both Dimitri and himself?

"It won't, now eat your dinner." Eduard said, leaving no more room for questions.

"yes sir," Oliver said as he started to eat, but his mind remained occupied with worries and questions. During the middle of dinner Oliver decided to ask one more question, one that was sick. "Could mom have my baby?" Oliver asked innocently.

Eduard frowned deeply. "Oliver we are done talking about this. You will not ask me that question again nor say anything like it." The Baltic nation said, getting up without another word.

"It's not my fault looks like a good whore," Oliver mumbled softly as he pushed the food on his plate.

Eduard struck Oliver. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT YOUR MOTHER!"

Oliver covered the mark, looking at his dad with wide eyes. "You've called him that before, too! I hear you when you get drunk, you're worse than Uncle Arthur!" Oliver yelled as tears rolled down his face and he ran to his room, locking the door to keep his dad away.

Eduard sighed, he walked to his room and found his alcohol stash and started to drink.

Oliver cried in his room till he figured his dad was asleep and he snuck into his room and stole his phone, wanting to Call his mom.

Russia had put Dimitri to sleep an hour asleep and ALfred had just woken up mere minutes before. Currently the two were sitting on the couch watching some late night program with Alfred resting his head on Ivan's shoulder when they heard the phone ring. Ivan gently moved the sleepy Alfred from him so he could get to it. "Hello?" He answered.

"Is this Russia?" Oliver asked, wiping away tears as he grabbed his bag off the ground.

"Yes, Oliver?" Ivan asked, catching the attention of Alfred turned around in the couch and faced his way.

Alfred glared at his son, his eyes only softening when he was sure Peter was gone. "Isn't he adorable? He makes me so proud," Alfred said with a stupid proud mother smile. Alfred's tail, wings and wings vanished and suddenly people could start seeing them. "Lets go, I have a feeling Alaric will be snooping," Alfred said, thinking about Roderich's question.

"Is the snowstorm almost over?" Oliver asked softly Oliver could hear Alfred talking to Russia, both had a confused sound in their voice.

"What snowstorm?" Ivan asked, wondering what the ten year old was asking.

"Dad said there was a snowstorm so I couldn't go, is mom okay?" Oliver asked. Alfred raised his eye brows at Ivan's words, wondering if something bad had happened to Oliver.

"There is no snowstorm." Ivan said, before the phone was snatched from his hands by Alfred.

"Oliver, what the heck is going on?" Alfred asked, worried about his son. Oliver explained to his mother what his father had told him, only receiving a mad mommy at a drunk daddy. "No, sweetheart, come to Russia. Just go take your father's I.D and ask for a ticket to Moscow, sweetie," Alfred explained.

"Okay" Oliver said, talking to his mother for a few more minutes before he hung up. He snuck into his father's bedroom and took his I.D befor grabbing his luggage and headed out.

Alfred began to pace, worried about his son going to the airport by himself. Dimitri was glaring at his mother and Latvia was shaking, wondering had happened to his brother's 'perfect life'. "Ivan, can we go talk in private?" Alfred asked.

"Of course." Ivan said, leading the way to the bedroom.

Alfred followed Ivan and locked the door behind him, not wanting Dimitri or Raivis to enter the room. "Eduard lied to Oliver... and filled his head with crazy talk! Ivan, I need your promise that you aren't going to try anything-" Alfred said with a menacing look.

"I'm not going to do anything. I just want us to be a happy family." Ivan said truthfully, smiling at Alfred.

"I'm just worried, what if Eduard has gone off talking bad about things he doesn't have any clue about?" Alfred asked, showing his paranoia to Ivan.

"We can set things right once Oliver gets here." Ivan said.

Alfred smiled and nodded as he headed to the door to leave. "Oh one more thing, Ivan. I will be moving into the boys' room while we are here," Alfred said and left.

Ivan giggled as the American left. Finding it funny that Alfred continued to deny him.

Alfred began to remove Roderich's clothes, mainly for show, and began to lick up and down Roderich's neck. Alfred pushed Roderich to sit on the bed and sat on one of Roderich's legs, slowly riding it as he licked him.

Alfred walked back to the couch where Dimitri was watching his movie and sat next to his son. "Enjoying the movie?"" Alfred asked, kissing the top of Dimitri's head.

Dimitri nodded, rubbing his tired eyes as he curled up onto his mothers lap.

Alfred smiled and began to rub Dimitri's back, deciding he would wait all night to pick up his little Oliver. Sadly Alfred fell asleep, leaving only Ivan awake in the household.

Ivan smiled down at Alfred and Dimitri before he heard the phone ring. He quickly picked it up before it could wake the others, it was Oliver. The tall Russian went to the airport to pick up the Estonian-American.

Oliver waited out side with strangers and the cold night of Moscow. A few people pointed and talk about the lone boy who was standing and shivering as he waited for his ride. He saw Russia pull up, and he had never been this happy to see the ex-communist.

Ivan helped load Oliver's luggage in the car and get him buckled in before he started them back home.

The ride was awkward and silence for the most part, only being relaxed when Oliver began to talk to Russia. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Russia, I know what I did was bad, do you think Dimitri will forgive me?" Oliver asked softly, scared for his life around this man.

"He's happier being here than with Eduard." Ivan said, throwing a glance at Oliver before it flickered back to the road.

"D-does mom hate me?" Oliver asked, looking down in shame.

"No" Ivan replied, causing silence in the care again before they finally pulled up to Ivan's home.

Oliver got out and grabbed his bag, following Russia to inside the house. Alfred and Dimitri were asleep on couch, cuddled up to each other. "Mom?" Oliver called softly, getting no sound in response from his mother. Oliver walked over to where his mom was and shook his slightly, only waking up Dimitri, who faked being asleep. "Mom?" Oliver called again.

"You shouldn't wake him. He's been tired and is sleeping." Ivan said, shutting the door behind him.

Oliver nodded then he turned to face Russia, having a few questions for the largest nation. "Why did you rape my mom?" Oliver asked, a serious look painted his face.

"What do you mean?" Ivan said, smiling at Oliver.

"Why did you make him have Dimitri, even if mom didn't love you?" Oliver asked, frowning as Ivan only smiled.

"Didn't love me? No, Alfred loved me in all the months we lived together and he loves are son." Ivan said, the smile still on his face.

"I know mom loves Dimitri, but he is married to my dad- would that mean my more is a cheating slut?" Oliver asked, using the words he heard his father use.

Ivan's smile fell and his eyes narrowed. "Do not call your mother that. Where did you hear that?" He asked, angry that Alfred was being called a slut regardless that it was by the American's own son.

"Dad calls mom that a lot... especially when he's drinking or talking to uncle Toris or uncle Raivis," Oliver said, playing with his mother's hair.

"Oliver, you will not say that word to Alfred or anything else your father has called your mother when drunk or talking to his brothers." Ivan said, the frown still on his face.

"Yes sir," Oliver said as he placed his head next to his mother's while he sat on the floor. Alfred shifted a bit and looked at Oliver, seeing the mirror image blue eyes. Alfred smiled and moved to kiss Oliver's forehead, which made the ten year old boy smile. "Hello, my little hero," Alfred mumbled sleepily.

Oliver smiled up at his mother and hugged him. "I missed you." He mumbled, burying his head in Alfred's neck.

"I missed you more," Alfred mumbled softly. Alfred used one arms to pull Oliver on the couch and Dimitri, holding both of his sons on his chest. "You two are getting so big" He laughed happily.

Oliver smiled and Dimitri hugged his mother close.

Alfred dozed backed into a deep and well needed sleep, leaving Ivan alone to look at the family scene.

Ivan smiled at the scene but noticed Oliver and Dimitri yawn and rub their eyes. "It's getting late. You two must be tired." Ivan said.

"Yes, sir," Oliver's sweet voice said. Dimitri felt Oliver wrap an arm around him and pull him into a hug.

Dimitri lead them to his bedroom. Until they got one set up for Oliver. Leaving Alfred alone with Ivan.

The Russian smiled at the sleeping blond and picked him up bridal style. ahe kidded hid forehead and brought him to their room. Changing them into their pajamas before going to bed.

Alfred happily snuggled into Ivan's warmth, though the man wasn't well known for being warm and fuzzy.

Ivan smiled and wrapped his arm over Alfred's waist and pulled him closer. Kissing his cheek.

Oliver snuggled with his little brother, happily holding him in his arms and smiling. "I'm sorry Dimitri, I'm so sorry I was mean to you," Oliver said, kissing his little brother' forehead.

"It's fine." Dimitri said, snuggling further into the bed.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, I'll be the world's greatest big brother!" Oliver's loud voice yelled in Dimitri's poor ear.

"You don't have to." Dimitri said, just wanting to go to sleep.

"No! I promise I will! I will protect you and make sure you have an awesome life!" Oliver's loud voice boomed in Dimitri's ears.

Oliver smiled and hugged his brother, closing his eyes and falling asleep while holding the northern State in his arms.

Dimitri sighed and let his brother hug him. Eventually falling asleep himself.

Unlike the other three, Alfred was locked in a struggling dream of a futuristic battle between his husband. It was War. Alfred could practically smell the rotting flesh of innocents exposed to bullets and deadly gasses. The scene was worse then anything Alfred had seen before. Worse than World war one and two, Korea war, Civil War, Vietnam war, Mexican war, and Revolutionary war. Alfred sprung up from his sleep, beads of sweat raced down his face as he gasped for air. He had screamed loudly and his eyes were shot wide open, recalling the scenes, the smell, the taste, the feelings.

Ivan shot up and wrapped his arms around Alfred. "What's wrong?" He asked, holding Alfred tightly to him.

"W-war...there's...going to be a war..." Alfred able to say between his gasp for air. Alfred felt to scared to even close his eyes, scared that he would see that nightmare once again.

"Fredka? What war? What do you mean?" Ivan asked, forcing Alfred to look at him.

Alfred latched on to Ivan for dear life, hugging him tight and burring his face in the man's large chest. "I-in my nightmare... a war was going on... and there were so many dead people," Alfred mumbled softly.

"Shh it will be alright." Ivan said, stroking Alfred's hair and tried to whisper soothing words to the blond.

"N-no it won't be alright! They were dead! Both of them were dead!" Alfred yelled as more tears rushed down his face, thinking about how his sons' dead corpses were in his dream.

"Who?" Ivan asked, taking Alfred's face in his hands and looking at the year filled blue eyes.

"Dimitri...and Oliver," Alfred said, tightening his grip on Ivan.

"What? Alfred tell me exactly what happened in your dream." Ivan said.

"No...it was too horrible," Alfred mumbled softly, holding on to Ivan tighter.

"Alfred I won't let anything happen to you nor Dimitri or Oliver." Ivan said.

Alfred relaxed in Ivan's arms, feeling a bit safer now that Ivan said that. "Eduard... had unleashed a type of bomb... one that used large amounts of radioactive chemicals that were in a gas form... and he killed everyone..." Alfred explained.

"I won't let it happen. I'll kill him before he could do it." Ivan said, burying his face into Alfred's neck. Holding the blond tightly to him.

Ivan felt Alfred wrap his arms around him, hugging his tightly. "Why does this always happen..." Alfred asked softly.

Ivan responded by hugging Alfred tighter and kissing him.

Alfred pushed him back when he felt Ivan kissing him, still wishing Ivan did not want him to love him. "I'm sorry, I can't," Alfred said, letting go of Russia and getting off the bed. "I'm going to check on the boys," Alfred used the excuse to leave.

Ivan watched Alfred leave before laying back down in the bed and trying to sleep although Alfred's words were worrying him. /Eduard's jealousy couldn't extent that far./

Alfred walked into the boys' room and smiled at the cute scene, seeing Dimitri protectively in Oliver's arms. Alfred sat on the bed and ended up laying on the bed for a short time hugging the two boys. After awhile Alfred got up and headed back to Russia's room, a smile taking away his nightmare's sadness. "Good night, Ivan," Alfred said, kissing Ivan on the cheek and laying down; quickly falling asleep.

Ivan smiled and fell straight to sleep.

The two nations slept peacefully until the crash of two states hit the both, mainly Alfred, and rudely woke them up. Alfred looked up to see Oliver and Dimitri on top of him, making Alfred groan from the morning drowsiness.

"Morning Mom!" Oliver chirped happily, kissing Alfred on the cheek softly. "Morning' sweeties," Alfred mumbled as he covered his face with his hands.

"Mama were hungry." Dimitri said, laying his head down on his mothers stomach.

"I bet you two are, why don't you two go ask and jump on Ivan?" Alfred asked with a teasing smirk. Oliver and Dimitri did so making Ivan jump from the sudden weight of two kids.

Ivan grunted from the impact of two children. He crack his eys opened. "What?"

"Make them food, Ivan," Alfred said as he sat up as stretched. Oliver got off of Ivan and cuddled into his mother's arms, kissing his mother's cheek again.

Ivan grunted and after a few moment got up.

Alfred, Dimitri, and Oliver happily followed Ivan, though thee boys noticed how slow their mother was in his movements.

"Mama are you okay?" Dimitri asked, worried about his mother.

"Y-yea, just sleepy honey," Alfred said as he made his way to the table and sat down, feeling exhausted again. "Do you need help, Ivan?" Alfred asked as his sons took the seats next to him.

"No, I have it handled." Ivan said, quickly making breakfast for the four.

Oliver and Dimitri began to talk happily to each other, both deciding on the same thing. Alfred was slightly shocked, but then again he was shocked that food was given in less than ten minutes. "Thank you, Ivan," Alfred said as he began to eat.

The family ate their breakfast. Dimitri and Oliver talked through it and Alfred and Ivan were silent.

"Why don't you two go play outside?" Alfred asked, which gave the boys an idea to play in the deep snow. They ran off, leaving the two adults to themselves. Alfred moved his plate and placed his head on the table.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked, although he knew exactly what was causing Alfred to act so sluggish.

"No, I'm so sleepy!" Alfred groaned, reaching across the table to grab Russia's vodka and began to drink it.

Ivan chuckled and sat down on the other end of the table. Getting himself some vodka as he watched Dimitri and Oliver play out in the snow.

"You know what! I'm hot! I'm single! I'm going to a bar tonight!" Alfred said as he drank the rest of the vodka. Alfred had suddenly found the energy to yell that.

"You don't know where the bars are." Ivan said, smiling at Alfred's outburst.

"Fine then! I'll make you take me!' Alfred laughed, not tipsy yet.

Ivan drank more of the vodka. He had no intention of taking Alfred out somewhere that other men could prey on his sunflower.

Alfred looked out the window and started watching the kids throw snow balls at each other, making Alfred smile and laugh. He loved his sons so much, loving their youth, their energy, and their love. "Aren't they amazing," Alfred said as he watched the two run.

"Yes, children are wonderful and the more the better." Ivan said, looking at Alfred.

"Yea...I'm so lucky I got two..." Alfred said, smiling as he watched Dimitri peg Oliver with a boulder of snow.

"Have you ever though of having more" Ivan asked, he loved Dimitri very much but he wanted to expand his family with Alfred.

"Yea...I have," Alfred said as he watched Oliver hide in a tree and knock a load of snow on Dimitri- both boys laughing.

Ivan perked up at this. A large smile growing on his face.

Alfred smiled as he saw the two boys making forts out of snow and started making mass amounts of snow balls. Oliver began to make his army of snow man, which was copied by Dimitri shortly after. "Why do you ask?" Alfred asked as he took another swig of vodka.

"Let's make another." Ivan replied bluntly, his eyes locked onto Alfred's.

Alfred's eyes shot open, not believing Ivan just asked that question. "You're joking, right?" Alfred asked, slightly worried.

"No, I want another baby." Ivan said.

Alfred couldn't believe Russia was saying this, but then again another child would be amazing. "Why?" was all Alfred could say.

"I love you and I want to expand our family." Ivan replied, setting his vodka down and walked over to Alfred.

"Listen Russia, I would love to have another baby- just I don't think it would work out between us," Alfred said trying to look away from Russia's violet eyes.

"And why not? You love Dimitri and even if you deny it. I know and you know what happened in those months in Siberia. The touches, kisses, sweet nothings. How you'd lean into my touch. We work well together. Like two halfs of a whole." Ivan said, he ran a thumb over one of Alfred's cheeks.

"If I agree to this then you must promise me you won't hurt me..." Alfred said, rubbing his wedding ring slowly.

"I promise." Ivan said, pulling Alfred into his arms and kissing him.

"Wait! I wasn't done, you wont ever hurt the kids- ..." Alfred said, shoving Ivan's face away from his.

"I wouldn't hurt the children." Ivan said, taking Alfred's hand from his face.

"Very well, we are not a couple or anything! I'm just using you to get a baby!" Alfred stated waving his finger in Ivan's face.

Ivan hummed in response. Grabbing Alfred's waving finger and kissing it.

Alfred hit Ivan on the head with his finger as a joke, making the Russian pout. "I'll get the boy's inside, you get Raivis to take them somewhere while we try," Alfred said before placing his hand on the back door knob.

"Right away" Ivan said, going off to search for Raivis.

Alfred let out a low growl before he walked outside to the boys. "Oliver! Dimitri! You two are going with uncle Raivis for the day!" Alfred yelled at the two boys who were waist deep in snow.

"Where we going?" Oliver asked in excitement, as he and Dimitri started to make their way to the house.

"Where ever you want you to go!" Alfred said, holding his arms open to embrace his sons.

Both boys laughed as they ran into their mother's arms.

Alfred held them tightly, carrying them into the house to find Raivis. "I'll give you each a little money to go spend," Alfred said, kissing Oliver's cheek and then kissing Dimitri's.

They nodded and hugged their mother tighter.

Alfred brought them to the living room, where Raivis sat shaking as Russia stood over him with a creepy smile. "Now you two be good for uncle Raivis," Alfred said as he pulled out his wallet and handed the boys each a little money for their outing.

"Alright mama" Dimitri said, taking the money before running over to his father's side and uncle Raivis.

"I love you both so much!" Alfred said, kissing Oliver and then walked over to kiss Dimitri.

"Love you too!" Both Dimitri and Oliver replied.

"Where are we going uncle Raivis?" Dimitri asked, looking at his trembling uncle.

"W-well w-we can go t-to the R-Red Square- o-or the m-museum" Raivis said, shaking as he looked over at the creepy Russian next to him.

"Okay!" Oliver said, bounding over to his brother and uncle.

Raivis escorted the two boys out to take them to see the city, leaving Ivan alone with Alfred.

"Well?" Alfred asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Ivan smiled and scooped Alfred up bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

Alfred had a glare in his look, but he let Ivan carry him to his bed room. "You better be gentle!" Alfred barked loudly at him.

"I will" Ivan said. putting Alfred down on the bed. Before he started to take his clothes off and had Alfred do the same.

Alfred was not in the mood for any romance during their impregnation moment, he just wanted to get pregnant again. "You have lube, correct?" Alfred asked, setting his glasses on the night stand.

"Yes" Ivan said, taking the last of his clothes off before grabbing the bottle.

Alfred stripped naked and sat on Ivan's bed, Alfred began to mess with his hair while he waited for Ivan to do what he needed to do.

Ivan walked back to Alfred and coated his fingers with the lubricant.

"Long story short, Alfred killed a few people and made a deal with the devil," Matthew said as they made their way down town, leaving Alfred alone in the house.

Alfred got on his back, a glare still in his eyes. "Please hurry, I have a feeling we are going to have to do this more than once," Alfred grumbled.

"That's fine with me." Ivan grinned, moving his finders to Alfred's entrance and began preparing the blond.

Alfred moaned, loving the feeling of being touched. Maybe Eduard was right- Alfred was slut, and he loved sex.

Ivan began thrust his fingers into Alfred. Stretching him as he started to kiss the blond lightly on his neck and chest.

"J-Just s-stick it in!" Alfred moaned, thrusting his hips closer to Ivan.

Ivan smiled at Alfred's response. He prepared Alfred a few more minutes before covering his cock with the lube.

Alfred smiled as he watched Ivan coat his cock, waiting for the organ to be inside of him. "H-hurry Ivan-" Alfred moaned out.

Ivan finished coating his shaft and positioned himself at Alfred's entrance and pushed in.

Alfred moaned loudly, having the large organ pushed inside of him. /God it's been so long since I've have something this big in me!/ Alfred through, moaning at the warmth.

Ivan groaned at the tight heat. He rocked his hips. Starting to thrust in and out of the blond.

Alfred felt pleasure rush through his body, grabbing one of Ivan's hands and squeezing it tightly as the Russian's cock stretched him out more.

Ivan laced his fingers with Alfred's and comtinued to thrust into him. Starting to leave small hickeys along Alfred's neck.

Alfred couldn't hold it back any longer, he released a loud moan; screaming Ivan's named as he hit deep inside of him.

Ivan smiled as Alfred screamed his name and arched up against him. He started to thrust deeper into the American hitting his prostate.

Alfred moaned even louder, feeling himself about to release all over Russia.

Ivan could feel Alfred tighten around him and could feel his own release coming.

Alfred let out a loud moan and released all over Ivan's chest, covering him in the hot liquid. "IVAN!" Alfred screamed loudly.

Ivan thrusted into Alfred a few more times before coming. Moaning out Alfred name.

As soon as Ivan came the two nations heard two soft gasps. Alfred was in too much bliss to look, feeling Ivan's hot cum in his body.

Ivan turned and saw Dimitri and Oliver standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>AN

Lots of things happening in this chapter.


	16. Ending and beginnings

Perfect Wife Chapter 16

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, slight incest, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to mama!" Dimitri screamed, running over to Ivan and hitting him. Oliver stood in shock, seeing his mother looking weak and being topped by the man he grew up hating.<p>

Ivan sighed and pulled out of Alfred. He quickly pulled the blanket over the blond and sheet around his waist. He grabbed Dimitri and carried him out of the room.

"Let go of me! You were hurting mama!" Dimitri screamed and kicked, crying as he looked behind him to see Alfred laying there like a rag doll.

"Dimitri do you want a little brother?" Ivan asked, holding Dimitri in a way so he wouldn't kick him.

"W-why? of course I do, but why were you hurting my mama!" Dimitri screamed, kicking Ivan in the side with his booted feet.

"Me and your mother were making a baby." Ivan said, grunting from the kick.

"You were making a baby?" Dimitri asked, dumbstruck and shocked at his father's words.

Ivan nodded and set Dimitri down before quickly going back into his room and putting on some pants. When he came out Dimitri was still dumbstruck while Oliver glared at Ivan.

Oliver slipped into where his mother was sitting, but Alfred did not even say a word or spare a glance to his son. "Mom...?" Oliver asked as he walked over to the side of them bed.

Still Alfred didn't respond. Oliver climbed onto his mother's lap. "Mom...?"

Alfred shifted a glance and looked at Oliver. Alfred wrapped his arms around Oliver, pulling the child into a tight hug.

"Mom are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Oliver asked, snuggling closer to his mother's warmth.

"N-no...I'm alright, I'm sorry you had to see that, sweetheart," Alfred said, kissing Oliver on the forehead. "Where's Dimi?" Alfred asked while hugging Oliver.

"Talking with Ivan. Will you really be having another baby?" Oliver said, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"...yes...we are going to try," Alfred said, kissing Oliver on the nose softly.

"Why? Why with him?" Oliver asked, annoyed.

"I love you and Dimitri, and I want another baby- you two have turned out to be amazing kids, and I want another one," Alfred said, kissing Oliver's nose again.

"Could you have my baby?" Oliver asked, kissing his mother's cheek.

"W-what?" Alfred asked, his eyes shooting wide open.

"But your going to have another baby and I don't like Russia." Oliver said, cuddling into his mother's side with his head on Alfred's chest. Unaware of his mother's panic.

"I want another baby, and Russia is just going to be the child's father- but he will never be any more," Alfred said, hugging the boy tightly.

"A baby needs a father." Oliver said, tracing small designs on the skin of Alfred's arm.

Alfred looked at Oliver, feeling slightly scared as Oliver touched him.

"I love you mom" Oliver said, suddenly kissing Alfred's lips.

"I lov-" Alfred went to reply, but was cut off by Oliver's lips crash on his own. Alfred's eyes kept wide in shock.

Oliver smiled and pulled away. Kissing his mother's cheek once before laying his head back down on Alfred's chest.

"Oliver! why did you do that? Only adult can do that! and they have to love that person and that person must love them- you can't just that!" Alfred said, shocked and worried that his son did that.

"But I love you and you love me." Oliver said, looking at his mother.

"But I don't love you like THAT, Oliver you will understand when you're older," Alfred said, trying to get up.

"B-But I love you like that! I love you mom and I don't want to wait till i'm older." Oliver said, clinging to his mother.

"Oliver, you're too young, you're my son, and it just won't work!, please try to understand, sweetheart," Alfred said, hugging Oliver loosely.

"I love you" Oliver mumbled, hugging his mother.

"I love you too, now go play with Dimi, mommy feels sleepy-" Alfred said, cupping Oliver's face and kissing the boy on his forehead.

Oliver nodded and quickly kissed his mother once more before leaving the room.

Alfred watched Oliver leave, stuffing his face in the pillow and groaning loudly. Oliver went down the hall, seeing Dimitri standing over a bloody Raivis.

"What the hell?" Oliver screamed at Dimitri, who was holding a faucet pipe and poking Raivis.

"Oh hey Oliver" Dimitri greeted, waving at Oliver with a smile.

"Is he alive?" Oliver asked, kneeling down to Raivis and pocking his face. The two boys started pocking his together, Dimitri only stopped when he saw his mother walk out in only a t-shirt and a pair of Ivan's boxers. Alfred just looked at them, scratching the back of his head. "Do I even want to know?" Alfred asked the two boys.

"No" Dimitri replied, continuing to poke his uncle.

"You two stop, Dimitri do you know where Ivan is?" Alfred asked, adjusting his glasses.

"He's in the kitchen." Dimitri said, moving away from Raivis to hug his mother.

Alfred hugged Dimitri and then began to walk towards the kitchen, limping as he did so. The two noticed how their mother was walking, and it did not sit well with them.

Ivan finished making lunch for the family when Alfred and the children walked in.

"Hey Ivan, you're too big," Alfred said with a joking look as he limped over to the tall Russian, and he wasn't talking about Ivan's body height or weight.

Ivan smiled and setting the food down on the table.

Alfred limped his way to the table and sat down, glaring at Ivan. The two boys sat down and Alfred smiled at them, glad that they were both aware of Ivan and Alfred trying to make another baby. "Did you two have fun with Raivis?" Alfred asked, getting no answer from his kids.

Dimitri and Oliver stared at their mother.

Oliver looked at his brother and leaned over to him, "Mom is hurt because of Russia," Oliver whispered softly so that only Dimitri could hear him.

"Oliver, whispering is very rude," Alfred said, picking up his food and eating it.

"Sorry mom" Oliver said, picking up his fork and started to eat his food.

"So what did you two do with Raivis?" Alfred asked, looking down at his meal.

"We walked around..." Oliver said, making Alfred raise an eyes brow. Alfred knew his kids felt awkward about him trying to get a baby, but he didn't know what to say.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Okay...Well I want both of you to tell me if you want another sibling or not," Alfred said, making the two both stop eating and making Ivan look at Alfred.

After a moment Dimitri spoke. "I want one." He said, but his voice did not sound so sure.

"and you, Oliver?" Alfred asked, sipping his drink.

"I don't know" Oliver said, moving the food around on his plate and avoiding his mother's eyes.

Alfred took a deep breath before turning to Ivan, "Can you give us some privacy?" Alfred asked.

Ivan nodded and left the room.

Alfred smiled and waved bye as Ivan left, leaving the three Americans in the kitchen. "Is there anything I can do to make it better for you two?" Alfred asked, taking of of Dimitri's hands and one of Oliver's hands in his.

Both boys shook their heads but gripped their mother's hands.

"Then I won't try and make a baby if you two don't want one," Alfred said with a warm smiled, leaning over and kissing each of their foreheads. "Okay?" Alfred asked.

Dimitri and Oliver nodded before going back to their food.

Alfred smiled and picked up his plate, placing it in the sink and going off to find Ivan. Alfred found Ivan in his study, walking over to his desk with a sad look.

"What's wrong?" Ivan asked, noticing Alfred's sad look.

"The boys don't want another sibling," Alfred said, looking down at the ground.

Ivan frowned, he wanted another child and so did Alfred. "They would get used to one and like a sibling. They are just in shock from seeing us." He said, trying to convince Alfred to have a child.

"Ivan, both Dimitri and Oliver said no, and we have to respect that. Maybe when they are grown up I will try again," Alfred said, excluding Russia for certain reasons.

"Why not now. It's not their choice. We both want a baby and they will get used to having one around and will come to love their sibling." Ivan said, getting and walking over to Alfred.

"Ivan we shouldn't push them, you understand why, right?" Alfred asked, backing up when he noticed Ivan getting closer.

"No. We want more children. There's no reason why we should wait when we could have more now." Ivan said, walking closer to Alfred until the blond backed up into his desk.

"I-Ivan! I can't do this to my sons! They will hate me!" Alfred said, feeling his breathing speed up.

"They won't hate you." Ivan said, kissing Alfred and forcing him onto his back on the desk.

Alfred could see where this was going, and it scared him so much. "P-please Ivan, don't do this! you made a promise!" Alfred begged.

"I'm not going to hurt you and you should still be stretched from earlier." Ivan said, kissing Alfred's neck and slidding his hands up the blond's shirt.

"S-stop! Ivan this is rape!" Alfred yelled, not caring is Latvia and the kids heard him screaming.

"Why, you wanted more children but now you don't!" Ivan yelled, angry that Alfred was denying him another child just because Oliver and Dimitri were unsure of what they wanted.

"I do want another one, but I want my sons to be happy! and the way you're acting makes me not want to have another one of yours!" Alfred yelled, mad that Russia was pressuring him.

"And the way your acting makes me want to go back on my promise." Ivan growled.

"You wouldn't dare!" Alfred hissed, glaring at Russia.

"I want a child." Ivan said, his eyes narrowed.

"Go asked Belarus!" Alfred yelled.

"Belarus is my sister and I don't want a child with her. I want one with you." Ivan said, moving so he was inbetween Alfred's legs.

"You better stop!" Alfred scream, thrashing his limps around.

Ivan didn't answer Alfred. He flipped the the blond over and put his hand over Alfred's mouth. "I will have my child."

Alfred let out a muffled sound and he grunted as his stomach hit the desk roughly. "Mmmmffffmmh" Alfred's voice sounded, he moved his body in pain.

"We both wanted a child. I'm just going to give us one." Ivan said, slidding Alfred's underwear off and his pants down.

Alfred wiggled and thrashed his legs, using his arms to keep his head from getting pounded into the wooden desk. Ivan could hear Alfred trying to protest against it, but his words were hard to understand.

Ivan positioned himself at Alfred's entrance and pushed in. The American was still loose from their earlier romp.

Alfred grunted as Ivan forces himself in, he did not scream; but he certainly showed Ivan his discomfort.

"This is your own fault Alfred. You agreed to have my child and then you backed out of it." Ivan said, with a hard thrust into Alfred.

Alfred screamed for help, trying to get out from under Ivan; but it was all in vain. Ivan kept thrusting in and out, hitting deep inside of Alfred.

Ivan continued to thrust into Alfred. Bent on impregnating the blond.

Ivan hear a light knock on his office door, which was almost silent compared to Alfred's screams. Ivan saw a stream of cum dripping off his desk from Alfred's cock.

"You like this." Ivan said, starting to kiss Alfred's shoulder's as he thrusted deeper into the American.

Oliver and Dimitri were horrified at the scene in front of them, seeing Ivan deep in their mother, blood dripping out of their mother's rear end, and their mother pushed against the desk. Alfred heard the door open and turned his head to see who was there, and it made him hate himself. "D-Dimi... O-oliver- g-get o-out," he mumbled out, though it was hard to hear.

"GET AWAY FROM MOM!" Oliver yelled, running over and trying to pull Ivan from his mother,

Alfred let out of a scream as Ivan moved a different way and stretched his more. Dimitri started crying and he started hitting Ivan's body with his weak fist. "Stop being mean to mama!" Dimitri cried loudly.

"O-Oliver, D-Dimi- g-get o-out...p-ple-ase," Alfred tried to say to his kids who were punching the large nation.

Ivan grunted as he came. Pulling out of Alfred he pulled his pants up and pecked Alfred on the cheek before leaving with a smile.

Dimitri and Oliver were screaming at Ivan, calling him horrible names they have heard before. Alfred slid off the desk and pulled up boxers up, wanting to hide his nudity form from his kids.

Dimitri cried and ran to his mother as Oliver continued to shout at Ivan.

Alfred didn't make eye contact with Dimitri, feeling horrible that his sons saw this.

"You're a f ucking rapist, I hope you burn in hell you fucking communist!" Oliver yelled, remembering what his parents once yelled.

Dimitri hugged his mother. Burying his head in Alfred's chest.

"I-I'm sorry Dimitri...I-I should have never let my guard around him," Alfred said, kissing Dimitri's forehead.

Dimitri just hugged his mother tighter.

"I w-want you two to go home...I want you both to ...live" Alfred said, feeling tears rush down his red face.

"No mama! I don't want to leave you here." Dimitri said, clinging tightly to his mother.

Oliver ran over and hugged his mom, crying his eyes out from his mother's state. Alfred hugged Oliver and Dimitri tightly, but it soon his muscles became loose. "W-we will all ...leave...and...it'll just be us," Alfred said, holding them close to his body.

Both boys nodded, hugging their mother tightly.

Alfred began to push himself up from the floor and walked the boys to their room, wanting to keep them away from Russia. Alfred tucked them in the bed, telling them to stay in their room. "I love you both, so much, please remember that," Alfred said as he kissed his kids and left them in their bed.

"Will you be alright mama?" Dimitri asked, his hands clutching Alfred's shirt.

"Yes, you two just go to sleep and everything will be okay," Alfred said, leaning down and kissing Dimitri on the cheek. Alfred moved out of Dimitri's hold and left them alone. He went out to find Russia, not surprised to find him sipping vodka with a dark smirk on his face.

Ivan smiled at Alfred. Taking another drink of the vodka.

"The kids and I are leaving," Alfred said before turning to go back to pack his kids stuff.

"Like hell you are!" Ivan yelled, grabbing Alfred and pushing him into the room. Alfred landed on the couch non to gently. As Ivan locked the door behind him. Leaving Alfred alone in the windowless room.

"Ivan! fuck you! Let me out!" Alfred yelled, beating at the door. /God dammit!/ Alfred thought as he hit the door.

"Not until you come to your senses." Ivan said.

"M-my senses? I have! and I want to leave with the boys!" Alfred screamed loudly.

"No. Your my sunflower and your going to bear my children.

"Dammit Ivan! I will make sure I won't!" Alfred screamed back at Ivan.

"Then i'll have to tie you up so you won't hurt yourself or our children. You will have my children." Ivan replied.

"You can't keep me tied up for nine months!" Alfred yelled.

"Try me. It won't be that hard." Ivan said, smiling to himself.

"Dammit Ivan...why are you such a psychopath?" Alfred asked as more tears rolled down his face.

"I don't know what your talking about." Ivan said.

"Shut up! Ivan don't keep me away from my babies!" Alfred screamed, pounding on the door.

"I'm not and if you get pregnant then you'll see them soon enough now if you excuse me I have to clean up our mess in the office and finish work." Ivan said, turning to walk away.

"Ivan! Ivan please!" Alfred scream trying open the door, but Ivan had locked it. "Ivan!" Alfred scream, waking up his little snowflake.

Dimitri heard his mother scream. Oliver was still asleep. Dimitri slipped out of bed and cracked the door open. He looked around for his father but didn't see him. He walked out of the door and down the hall to his mother's shouts. "Mama?" He said, once he got to a door he could hear his mother behind.

"Dimitri, thank god your here! your father locked me in here! P-please get me out, " Alfred begged his some through the door.

Dimitri turned the lock on the door. As soon as the door opened he was scooped up and hugged by his mother.

Alfred hugged Dimitri tightly, not wanting to be away from his son any more. Alfred wasted no time to wake Oliver up and gathering his stuff, being as quiet as possible as he took the kids out. Alfred stopped at the front door to make sure he had his wallet, his blood freezing as soon as Dimitri sneezed.

"What are you doing?" Ivan growled, standing only a few feet away.

"We are leaving," Alfred said, opening the door and pushing the kids out before he began to move out.

"No your not!" Ivan yelled, running at Alfred.

Alfred moved back and closed the door, calling outside and down the front stairs. "You two need to run!" Alfred said, pushing them to run as he tried to scramble to him feet.

Ivan ripped the door open. Watching Alfred try to run away and Dimitri and Oliver a few feet infront of him. The Russian ran after them.

Alfred, doing a last minute effort, threw Oliver's bag at Ivan. "Fucking...c-communist!" Alfred yelled as he tried to go faster.

Ivan hit the bag away from him. Growling as he ran after Alfred.

Alfred, not being use to the snow like Dimitri and Oliver, fell face first in the snowy ground.

Ivan quickly grabbed Alfred and covered his mouth. Oliver and Dimitri were far ahead. "I told you, you were not going to leave me." Ivan chuckled, kissing Alfred's cheek before pulling out a syringe and injecting it into Alfred.

Alfred tried to fight it,but he felt too sleepy- only able to see his kids running for their life. Alfred's eyes fell and he fell asleep on the cold snowy ground.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred's cheek and picked him up and started to carry him back home. Only throughing a glance at the direction Dimitri and Oliver were running. They were farther away now and still running. They hadn't looked back yet.

Oliver grabbed Dimitri and pulled him along farther. Oliver had tears running down his cheek as he pushed forward. "Don't look back...Don't look back..." Oliver cried out.

Dimitri nodded, his face looking like his brother's with it's mixture of tears and fear on his face. They continued to run. Unaware their mother had been captured.

Oliver stopped and began to look around, thinking about where they could go. "We can't go to the police, what about uncle Toris or Finland?" Oliver asked as he gasped for breath.

"Finland" Dimitri said, trying to catch his breath.

Oliver nodded and began to run north west, remembering where to find the blond man who was like their uncle. Oliver grabbed Dimitri's hand and started pulling him along.

"Oliver my legs hurt." Dimitri said, his face red from the cold and exhaustion.

Oliver stopped and picked up Dimitri, grunting from the weight of his little brother. "Don't worry! I'll save you!" Oliver said, only taking a few steps before falling in the snow.

"I can walk. I just need a break." Dimitri said, helping Oliver up.

Oliver nodded and sat down, pulling Dimitri into a hug on the ground. "Just tell me when you can keep going," Oliver said.

Dimitri nodded and after a few minutes he got up and pulled Oliver up.

The two headed to Finland, both pulling and pushing as hard as they could to get to Finland. "I hope mom is okay," Oliver said, squeezing his brother's hand.

Dimitri nodded and looked behind him as they ran. "Oliver where is mama?" He said, still running but looking worried.

Oliver froze and looked behind him, looking for his mother's bright face. "Oh...god..." he mumbled.

"He caught him." Dimitri whispered, searching for his mother but seeing no sign of him.

"We need to get help!" Oliver said, grabbing Dimitri's hand again and kept running to Finland.

Dimitri ran with his brother towards Finland's house.

Alfred began to wake up, feel bound to the bed. "O-Oliver?- D-Dimi-tri-?" Alfred groaned as he opened his eyes.

"So glad to see you awake sunflower." Ivan giggled, sitting on the end of the bed.

Alfred moved his head and glared at Ivan. "Where are they?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know. They ran away." Ivan said.

"O-oh god..." Alfred said trying to cover his face with his hands, but he realized he was tied down. "M-my b-babies.." Alfred mumbled.

"I'm sure they will be alright." Ivan said, smiling at Alfred.

Russia...w-why...why this again?" Alfred asked as tears fell down him cheek.

"You said you would have my baby. Then you went back on that." Ivan said, brushing Alfred's tears away.

"I will raise this child to hate you, just as Dimitri now hates you," Alfred said with a glare.

"Not if I keep you locked up in here." Ivan replied, smiling at Alfred's glare.

"I will find away..." Alfred said with a glare.

"I'd like to see you try." Ivan said.

"Then I will starve myself!" Alfred yelled.

"I can always force feed you or have a tube shoved down your throat." Ivan replied.

Alfred looked away and ignored him, hating Ivan.

Ivan smiled knowing he won the fight.

/Don't worry Dimitri...Oliver... I will be home soon/ Alfred said as a few tears left his face.

"Alfred" Ivan said, moving inbetween Alfred spread legs that were bound to the bedposts.

Alfred shot a look at Ivan, wondering what he was doing. "W-what..." Alfred asked with a glare.

"I'm getting me a baby and I want it soon. We've doon it two times today but i'm going to make sure your pregnant." Ivan said, letting Alfred take in the words and notice that Ivan was naked.

Alfred looked away with tears in his eyes. "P-please I-Ivan, don't do this me" Alfred begged, looking at Ivan with a kicked puppy look.

Ivan looked at Alfred than sighed. "I can wait till tommorrow to see if your pregnant but if your not then we'll do it again until you are." Ivan said, moving off of Alfred. Giving him a kiss and throwing a blanket on him before leaving.

Alfred cried as he laid awake, feeling horrible. "I hate you Ivan...I hate you so much..." Alfred said softly.

The next morning Ivan came in with breakfast.

Alfred was awake, he was glaring at Ivan and his food. "Why are you here?" Alfred asked.

"To feed you" Ivan said, placing the dish on the side table.

"I'm not eating it," Alfred said, glaring at the food.

"We went over this last night. You can either eat willingly or i'll force you to." Ivan said.

"I don't want to eat this," Alfred said, looking away from Ivan.

"Then i'll have to force you then." Ivan said, forking some food off the plate and grabbing Alfred's jaw. "Last chance."

"No!" Alfred yelled at Ivan.

Ivan sighed and put the fork into Alfred's mouth. Putting his hand over it so Alfred couldn't spit it out.

Alfred didn't swallow it, he held it and tried to move his head away from Ivan's hold.

"Your not spitting it out. Eat it." Ivan said, no humor in his voice.

Alfred shook his head, not wanting to give Ivan the pleasure.

"Then i'll shove a tube down you throat and have you strapped to this bed forever. Don't test me Alfred." Ivan said, his hand still over Alfred's mouth.

Alfred began to struggle as his lack of breath, feeling sick. Alfred swallowed and tried to get away from Ivan's hand.

Ivan grinned once he saw Alfred swallow and let go of Alfred's mouth.

Alfred took a deep breath," P-please stop!" Alfred begged, couching up chunks of food.

"You need to eat and if you won't eat willingly then I have to do it by force." Ivan replied, whipping away the chunks.

Alfred glared at Ivan, "No...I'm not hungry..." Alfred said softly.

"Alfred eat or else" Ivan said.

"p-please Ivan... I'm not hungry," Alfred said, struggling against his restraints.

"If your not hungry then we can do something else." Ivan replied, starting to take his clothes off.

"W-wait! I could be pregnant! stop!" Alfred said, thinking of the first thing in his mind.

Ivan stopped taking his clothes off. "Then we should check" He said, climbing over Alfred's body and uncuffing the blond's hands to which he quickly recuffed them behind his back before untying Alfred's legs from the bedposts and doing the same to them as he had done to ALfred's hands.

Alfred glared at Ivan, wondering how he was going to get tested. "Well?" Alfred asked, glaring at Ivan.

"I'll carry to the bathroom and hold you. I have the pregnancy sticks already set out in the bathroom." Ivan said happily.

"Very well, you fucking communist," Alfred said as he wiggled his body closer so Ivan would pick him up.

Ivan picked Alfred and walked to the bathroom to take care of the pregnancy test. Then walked back to the bedroom and tied Alfred back up. Waiting for the test.

"I hate you," Alfred said as he was tied back to the bed.

"I love you too" Ivan said, kissing Alfred.

"I want to know...I want to go home...please let me..." Alfred said softly.

"I won't let you." Ivan said, getting up and taking the stick.

"What would I have to do...to get you to say yes?" Alfred asked, looking away from Ivan.

"Nothing. I'm not letting you go. You've already been taken from me once. I'm not letting you go again." Ivan said, smiling at the stick in his hands.

"I'll do what ever you want Ivan... I need to go home and make sure the kids are safe," Alfred begged softly, letting himself degrade himself to Ivan.

"No. Especially now that you have my child inside you." Ivan said, showing Alfred the stick.

Alfred sighed and looked at the stick. "Another one..." Alfred mumbled.

"Ivan, you know as well as I do that everyone has a price...What's yours?" Alfred asked, giving Ivan a seductive look.

"Just you and our children." Ivan replied, kissing Alfred.

"Ivan... I want to go home... I will do whatever you want- e-even ...e-even marry you..." Alfred said, looking down with shame.

Ivan perked up at this and smiled widely. "I will take you as my wife."

"L-let me...let me go home when ever I want to, ..." Alfred said, feeling like he was selling himself off.

"Once your divorced from Estonia and married to me i'll let you go anywhere you want." Ivan said, smiling happily.

Alfred sighed and nodded, "Let me call him... I will tell him now...I also need to put out an alert for the boys," Alfred said softly.

Ivan nodded and left to get the phone. He brought it back with a large smile.

Alfred dialed Eduard's cell phone, breathing deeply as he waited.

Ivan waited in a chair. Giddy for Alfred to end it with Eduard.

"Eduard?" Alfred called when he heard Eduard pick up the phone.

"Alfred!" Eduard said, holding the phone tightly to his ear.

"How are you?" Alfred asked, not feeling good about leaving his husband.

"I'm fine. Are you coming home?" Eduard asked.

"I'm fine, but I need to know if the boys are home?" Alfred asked.

"There at Finland's house." Eduard replied, still wondering how his son and Dimitri had gotten to Tino's home.

"Okay then, Well Estonia, this is something we need to talk about," Alfred said, looking down with a sad look. Alfred wanted to cry, feeling as if his life was worthless.

"What?" Eduard asked, worried.

"You need to pack your stuff and return to Estonia, I want a ...a divorce and I will be keeping both boys," Alfred said, letting a few tears roll down his cheeks.

"What?" Eduard said, nearly dropping the phone.

"I need to get a divorce, it's not your fault- I promise you..." Alfred said softly.

"FINE!" Eduard yelled, anger boiling inside him.

"Eduard, I promise we can talk about this soon, please trust me..." Alfred said, feeling more tears fall.  
>"No talking. You want a divorce you can have one. What do you even want one for?" Eduard said, glaring at nothing.<p>

"I-it's complicated, please be calm about it, armastus," Alfred said softly.

"Calm down! Why? Your divorcing me!" Eduard shouted, angry.

"Trust me, I will talk to you about this in private," Alfred said, shooting a glance at Ivan.

"No just no. I'll get the divorce papers myself and send them over to you. Your still over at Russia's right?" Eduard asked.

"I-I'll be come home soon, can we please talk about this in person? I really don't want to end on a bad note," Alfred said, trying avoid a possible war.

Eduard was quiet for a moment. "Fine. We can talk about it." He said, before hanging up.

"Are you happy, Ivan?" Alfred asked, throwing the phone on the ground.

"Not until I see your name on the divorce papers." Ivan replied, although he was smiling.

"I need to go home to talk to Eduard about it, okay?" Alfred asked with a puppy look.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. If you want to see him. He's going to have to come here." Ivan said, picking the phone off the floor.

"I already told him I would be coming home, you can come with me." Alfred said with a begging tone.

"Alright but if you try to run away i'll drag you back here and Eduard will suffer." Ivan said, smiling at Alfred.

"I understand, Russia," Alfred said, trying to break out of the bonds Ivan had him in.

"I mean what I said Alfred" Ivan said, giving Alfred a look before removing the blond's bonds.

"I know... will you be coming home with me?" Alfred asked as he rubbed his wrist.

"Of course. I am not risking anything." Ivan said, removing the last of Alfred's bonds.

Alfred got off the bed, ready to go and talk to Eduard. "I will be talking to him alone, you can sit in the other room till then" Alfred ordered.

"We'll see" Ivan said, handing Alfred clothes.

Alfred changed in them, frowning how big they seemed. Alfred made sure he had his wallet, which had his government I.D on him; it might come in handy. "Ready communist?" Alfred asked.

"I have a private plane ready for us." Ivan said.

Alfred growled and nodded, thinking he wouldn't be able to use his government on his side just yea. "Lets go, commie" Alfred said with a glare, not even giving Russia the respect to call him Russia or let alone Ivan.

Ivan nodded not even bothering to comment on Alfred's insult.

Alfred followed Ivan, standing a few feet away from the tall man. Alfred mumbled little insults, not caring if Russia heard him.

Ivan lead Alfred to his private plane.

Alfred and Ivan boarded it and buckled in their seats, Alfred avoided Ivan's looks at all cost. "The boys are with Tino..." Alfred mumbled.

"That's fine." Ivan replied, not taking his eyes off of Alfred.

The ride was painfully slow for Alfred, though Ivan got to watch the younger nation happily and this helped him pass time. Once the plane landed in Washington D.C Alfred gave Ivan the directions to his humble little home.

Ivan drove them to Alfred's home.

Alfred took in a deep breath as he walked up to the door, unlocking it with his set of keys; and he waltzed inside to talk to Eduard, leaving Ivan outside. "Eduard?" Alfred called.

"What?" Eduard voice asked from the living room.

Alfred walked to the living room, sitting on the couch next to the Baltic nation. "I bet you want a few answers, huh?" Alfred asked, looking at the carpeted ground.

"That would be nice." Eduard said, not looking at Alfred.

"Well...I'm pregnant again... Russia did it the same way as he did with Dimitri- but this time was worse...he would not let me leave unless... unless I married him," Alfred said, cupping his hand over Eduard's.

"What!" Eduard shouted, looking at Alfred with shock.

"Oliver and Dimitri both didn't want the baby," Alfred said, closing his eyes.

"You can't go through with this. We'll just do what we did last time, run away. Your here now. " Eduard said.

"There's another reason too... After our last fight- I realized it's not going to work," Alfred said, feeling his eyes burn from emerging tears.

"Alfred don't say that. We can make it work." Eduard said.

"No, not now, I want to see if I can raise the boys and this one on my own- I just don't trust you or anyone right now" Alfred said, though he did trust Matthew, Finland, and Sweden.

"You can't!" Eduard yelled, standing up.

"And why not?" Alfred asked, looking up at Eduard with a glare.

"Your my wife!" Eduard yelled, glaring at Alfred.

"Eduard, I know you're upset- but we have to do what's best for the kids!" Alfred said raising his voice.

"And you think what's best for them is being raised by a slut!" Eduard yelled.

"Estonia! I might like sex, but I am the only on who could possibly raise MY states properly!" Alfred yelled.

"Raise them properly! How do you plan to do that? You'll probably end up getting pregnant again!" Eduard shouted, his hands clenched by his sides.

"I already am! " Alfred yelled before covering his face with his hands.

Eduard was quite. He sighed and walked over to the table and grabbed the papers on top of it. "Here you want a divorce here's the papers." He said, handing them to Alfred.

Alfred stared at them and started reading, nodding at parts he agreed with. "Are we going to split up rights with Oliver?" Alfred asked softly.

"Yes" Eduard replied.

"Do you hate me?" Alfred asked, starting to sign the papers.

Eduard frowned. "Do you hate me?"

"No...I just hope you and I can be friend after this," Alfred said, signing his name.

The frown on Eduard's face stayed as he took the papers from Alfred after he signed them. "You don't have to marry Russia."

"Don't worry, Eduard, I plan on doing away with him," Alfred said, looking down with a smirk.

"Don't do it. You'll hurt yourself. Just run away." Eduard said, placing the papers back on the table.

"And run where?" Alfred asked, knowing no place was safe.

"I don't know. Somewhere would be better than staying with him." Eduard said.

"I know running and hiding would be stupid, I'll let my government deal him," Alfred said finishing the rest of the paper work.

"That would probably be best." Eduard replied.

"Will you keep an eye on the boys?" Alfred asked.

"I don't think they like me very much right now. It might be best for them to stay at Finland's house for now." Eduard said, taking the rest of the paper work from Alfred.

Alfred smiled weakly at Eduard, feeling like a horrible person. "I guess the perfect nation isn't the perfect wife, huh?" Alfred asked with a chuckle.

Eduard weakly smiled back. "I haven't really been the perfect husband either."

"Stay here until you can move back home," Alfred said, standing up and picking up the papers.

"Will you be alright?" Eduard said, walking Alfred to the door.

"Let's just hope I will be, for the boys," Alfred said as he opened the door to leave.

Eduard nodded and watched Alfred walk out the door. He stopped himself from grabbing Alfred and pulling him back inside. Knowing what was done was done.

Alaric leaned down and kissed Alfred before allowing Emil to do so. Then kissed down Alfred's body leaving small hickeys over it as Emil claimed his mother's lips.

When Alfred opened the door Eduard got a good look at Russia, who was happy to see the papers. "Here, commie," Alfred said rudely.

Ivan took the papers Alfred shoved at him. He looked them over nodding before tucking them under his arm and smiling. "Now we can go home."

"You can go back to Russia, we had a deal, remember?" Alfred spat, taking a few steps back.

"Are deal is not complete until your married to me and to do that we need to go back to Russia." Ivan replied, a smug look on his face.

"We can get hitched here," Alfred ordered.

"I want a proper wedding. I think you would look beautiful dressed in white wedding dress." Ivan said.

"Hell no! We're going to the court house!" Alfred said, not wanting a real wedding.

"No sunflower. We're going to have a real one." Ivan replied.

"Like hell we aren't! I'm not wasting money to make you happy!" Alfred yelled.

"You don't have to. I'll pay for everything." Ivan said, smiling at Alfred.

"Just us? no one else coming, right?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow at Ivan.

"We need a witness but no one else." Ivan said.

"Your boss or mine," Alfred said, crossing his arms and looking away from Ivan.

"Neither, I do not want them ruining our wedding." Ivan replied, knowing that if either of their bosses knew about their marriage they might try to stop it.

"Then who do you want?" Alfred asked.

"Raivis already knows of our relationship." Ivan said.

"Fine, call him and lets get this over with," Alfred said, glaring at nothing.

Ivan nodded and got Alfred back into the car before driving off.

They left for Moscow quickly, Alfred telling Ivan he wanted to hurry up and get it done. Alfred ended up falling asleep with his phone open, since he fell asleep while texting Matthew about pancakes.

Ivan drove them back to his plane and had Alfred on it while he was still asleep and headed back to Russia.

Alfred was asleep the whole trip back, wanting to avoid conversation with Ivan.

Ivan was surprised Alfred sleeped the whole trip but didn't mind. Soon they landed and he drove them back to his home and put Alfred to bed in their room as he set out to get their wedding preparations ready.

Raivis watched from behind the couch, wondering why Russia was so happy. "M-Mr. Russia? is everything okay?" Raivis asked, shaking.

"Me and Alfred are getting married!" Ivan announced happily.

"W-what about Estonia? I thought they were married?" Raivis asked, worried about his brother.

"Not anymore and Raivis your going to be our witness." Ivan said, giving the poor Baltic nation one of his creepiest smiles.

"B-but Eduard and America love each other," Raivis said innocently.

"Not from the converstion I heard them have and they have already signed the divorce papers." Ivan replied, smiling with joy.

"O-oh..." Raivis stuttered, "Why did America agree to marry YOU?" Raivis asked.

"Because he loves me." Ivan said, flipping through wedding catalogs.

"But you're so mean!" Raivis said loudly, forgetting how weak he really was.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Ivan said, a smile on his face as he placed his hand on the smaller nations head and started to push down.

"M-Mr. Russia! that hurts!" Raivis cried, having to feel this pain many times before.

"Alfred loves me and we're getting married." Ivan said, keeping his hand on Raivis head for a moment more before taking off in favor of going back to wedding plans.

"Y-yes sir," Raivis said, retreating somewhere to keep safe.

Ivan smiled at the retreating nation and went back to his plans.

Alfred woke up, looking to find himself in the worst place ever. Russia's Bed. Alfred threw his legs over the side of the bed and started towards to door, stopping as he hear someone dash down the hallway. Alfred opened the door and peeked out, only seeing Raivis enter his own room with the face of fear.

Raivis quickly entered his room and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Alfred walked out and began to walk around the house, glaring at the blank walls and wiggling his nose at the smell of vodka. "Hey commie!" Alfred yelled for Ivan.

"Yes" Ivan called from the another room.

"I'm hungry, feed me, you asshole," Alfred said, poking his head in the other room to see Russia reading.

Ivan set down his book and walked to the kitchen. Glad that Alfred was going to eat without him having to force him to.

"You smell like shit and vodka, when was the last time you bathed?" Alfred asked rudely.

"There is no need to be rude." Ivan said. "Unless you don't want to eat that is. It wouldn't be hard for me to lock up all the cabinets and fridge." He said warningly.

"I can go without eating, but what about the baby?" Alfred threatened back, smirking happily.

Ivan frowned before smiling. "There is still other ways to punish you." He said, before starting the eal for Alfred.

"And I know how to punish you!" Alfred huffed back, sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"How so?" Ivan asked, preparing the meal.

"The baby," Alfred said with a dark smirk.

"What?" Ivan said, giving Alfred a dark look.

"The baby, I know it is cruel to harm an unborn child- but you're cruel naturally," Alfred said, picking up a bottle of Vodka.

Ivan slapped Alfred and took the bottle of Vodka from him. "Don't you ever think of doing that." He said in a dark voice, giving Alfred a menacing look.

Alfred felt a shiver rush down his spine, liking how Russia was being rough. "Don't burn the food, Vanya," Alfred teased.

Ivan quickly turned back to the food. His brows kintted together at Alfred calling him Vanya when the blond had been insulting him all day.

"So do your sister know you're a kidnapper?" Alfred asked, playing with his hair as he looked out the window.

Ivan ignored the question and continued to cook Alfred something to eat.

"I think we should name the baby Iggy jr." Alfred said, just trying to push Russia's buttons.

"No." Ivan replied, a frown on his face.

Alfred knew he was digging his own grave, but it was too fun to mess with Russia. "Hurry up, Russki!" Alfred cried loudly, hearing his stomach growl.

"Knock it off." Ivan growled, getting angry at Alfred's teasing.

"Fine...I'm going to find Raivis!" Alfred said happily, getting up and skipping happily down the hall to Raivis' room and banging on the door.

Ivan sighed and continued to make dinner for Alfred.

Alfred did not even wait for Raivis to answer before be barged in to see a sleeping Raivis. Alfred mumbled, wishing he had someone to cry to instead of Russia or risking calling someone. Alfred sighed and left, stopping at Ivan's office. The American nation slipped inside, wanting to see what Ivan was doing while he slept.

Tons of wedding catalogs, pictures and other planning for a wedding were found around the room.

Alfred began to read over them, slightly shocked and intrigued by the planning materials. He became distract and sat in Ivan's office reading them.

Ivan finished making the food and looked around for Alfred. He found him in his office reading the wedding magazines. It brought a smile to the Russian's face.

Alfred looked up and saw Russia, making him jump and throw the magazine down. "Food ready, commie?" Alfred asked.

Ivan nodded and lead Alfred back to the kitchen and handed him the food. Not commenting on what he had seen.

When Alfred found the food he happily ate it, glad to shut his growling stomach. "So when are we getting married?" Alfred asked, wanting to go home.

"Soon" Ivan replied, getting his own plate of food.

"Sooner the better," Alfred grumbled as he ate, shutting up after an hour of complaining.

Ivan nodded and finished eating his meal.

"Still think the courthouse is a better idea," Alfred said as he finished his meal and got more, feeling so hungry from depression.

"I already have wedding plans in place." Ivan said, washing the dishes.

"Fine, I'm going to shower, better then being near you," Alfred said as he finished and left, not wanting to be around Ivan.

Ivan smirked, although Alfred didn't see it. He finished washing the dishes.

Alfred got into the bathroom and started up the shower as hot as he could, wanting to wash away Russian germs.

Ivan smiled as he opened the bathroom door. Seeing steam rise from behind the shower curtain. He quickly took his clothes off and slipped into the shower. Wrapping his arms around Alfred's waist.

"What the hell Ivan!" Alfred screamed loudly, jumping as his body was embraced.

"No need to scream. A husband should be allowed to do these things with his wife." Ivan said, starting to kiss the blond's neck.

"I am no ones wife, Ivan, we are equals and you will call me your husband or partner" Alfred growled at Ivan and he tried to move away.

"We are equals? Yet you allowed a lower man that was once my servant call you wife." Ivan said, holding Alfred tighter to him.

"Eduard and I actually loved each other, though it did not last long- it was there," Alfred said, trying to get out of Ivan's hold.

"We can love each other." Ivan replied, moving one hand to Alfred's perky breasts and started to message it while rubbing his palm against the pink nipple.

"S-stop! I-I don't want to love you- you'll just r-rape me" Alfred said, feeling weak as Ivan touched him.

"You could and it doesn't have to be." Ivan said, kissing just below Alfred's jaw and continued to message the blond's breast and soft thighs.

"L-Look, Ivan, I-I'll have sex with you, but I w-won't l-love you," Alfred moaned softly.

"We'll see about that." Ivan replied, nipping at Alfred's ear and moving his hand closer to the blond's length.

Alfred closed his eyes and whimpered softly, feeling Ivan's cold hand touch him. "R-Russia-" Alfred whimpered softly.

Ivan smirked and started to pump Alfred's shaft. Leaving hickeys up and down the American's neck before he bit it. Ivan licked the bite wound. Before he kissed Alfred's jaw again.

Alfred moaned and arched his back into Russia's chest, pushing his hips out so he got more contact with Russia's hand. Alfred's mouth hung open, and soft moans escaped his throat.

Smiling against Alfred's skin. Ivan started to pump Alfred harder. Feeling his own organ stir to life.

"R-Russi-a," Alfred moaned as he felt Ivan's firm hand move the hot water on his erection. Alfred used one of his hands to start rubbing Ivan's thighs slowly.

Ivan felt himself become full erect. He pumped Alfred tighter.

Alfred let out a louder moan, grabbing Ivan's cock and squeezing it. "Y-you're g-going to- make me- c um..." Alfred moaned, moving his hips to Ivan's thrust.

Ivan groaned and squeezed Alfred's organ.

Alfred moaned as he released in Ivan's waiting hand, covering it in his hot cum; but it was soon washed away by the roaring shower.

Ivan removed his hand from Alfred's groin and grabbed some lotion off the showers shelf and started to rub it over his finger before bringing it to Alfred's bottom.

"R-Russia! not in the shower!" Alfred yelled, pushing asking the bliss he was in to tell the man now.

"Bedroom then." Ivan said, pulling his fingers out of Alfred.

Alfred paused for a second before he nodded and turned off the water, stepping out and not even wrapping the towel around him. Alfred plopped on the bed before Ivan exited the bathroom.

The Russian grabbed the lotion and got onto the bed with Alfred. Kissing him before resuming his task of preparing the blond.

Though Alfred did not want Russia to fuck him, he did not protest or try to escape- knowing it would only be bad for him. Alfred spit on the ground, not wanting Russia's germs in his mouth.

Ivan laughed and Alfred's reaction and twisted his finger inside the blond. Immediately hitting the American's prostate. The Russian man continued to streatch Alfred while hitting this spot.

Alfred grunted and moaned as Ivan played with his hole and stretched him, finding the twisting to hurt more than the pleasure made Alfred arch his back and grip the bed sheet, loving the feeling.

Ivan kissed and sucked on Alfred's chest and hips. Leaving behind more hickeys as he scissored his fingers.

Alfred thrust his hips upwards, wanting more connections with Russia. Alfred groaned happily as his skin was sucked on and turned a bright shade of pink.

Ivan slipped his fingers out of ALfred. Enjoying the whine that came from Alfred from the loss. The Russian rubbed the lotion on his throbbing erection before positioning himself at Alfred's enterance and pushing in.

Alfred moaned loudly as the inhuman sized cock was pushed inside of him, which he could never get use to. "I-iv- Russia!" Alfred moaned, stopping himself before he moaned Russia's name.

Ivan heard the slip of his name and grinned. He started to move his hips. Thrusting into Alfred slowly at first before quickly thrusting faster. Making sure to hit the blond's prostate with every thrust.

Alfred moaned like a s lut, slipping up and screaming Ivan's human name loudly; probably waking up Latvia. Soon Alfred release and coated Ivan with his cum.

Ivan smiled and thrusted faster and harder into Alfred. Hitting his prostate still before coming into the blond.

Alfred groaned as Ivan's cum filled him up, enjoying the explosion of heat inside of him. "C-can I shower now?" Alfred asked softly.

Ivan nodded and kissed Alfred's cheek before letting the blond get up and shower.

Alfred retreated back into the shower and locked the door, not wanting to be touched again. While he was in the shower, Alfred began to think of his sons- how scared and alone they were. This made Alfred shed a few tears at his poor parenting.

Ivan layed in the fresh bed. Having changed the sheet and cleaned himself off. He thought of his and Alfred's wedding. Smiling as he fell asleep.

Alfred kept the door unlocked and sat on the floor, looking out the bathroom window- wishing he was free once again. /Please be safe,/ Alfred thought of Oliver and Dimitri. Loosing track of time, Alfred began to doze off in the bathroom.

Ivan woke up a few hours later and noticed Alfred wasn't beside him. He quickly put on some underwear and looked for the blond. Finding him sleeping soundly on the floor. Ivan smiled and picked up his wife to be and tucked him into bed before getting back into bed himself and falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN

TRANSLATION:

armastus = love


	17. Hate and Love

Perfect Wife Chapter 17

Rating: M Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Characters: Estonia/America, Russia/America

Warning: BoyxBoy, Suggestive scenes, slight incest, Lemon, Swearing, Mpreg, Random things

Both human and nations names are used.

NOTE: /If it's like this, it's a thought/

This is a Fic that Kats With Shamrocks and me made together. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Oliver shook Dimitri awake, both boys had fallen asleep on he flight back to America from Finland's house, and it was time to land. "Wake up," Oliver whispered.<p>

"Are we there?" Dimitri asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Yea... lets hope mom is home, I bet we are going to walk inside and he'll be making cookies!" Oliver said happily.

Dimitri nodded happily and followed his brother off the plane and back to their home.

When they got home they were greeted with the image of Eduard packing all of his stuff in boxes. "Dad?" Oliver called out softly.

Eduard turned and saw Oliver and Dimitri standing in the hallway and greeted them before turning back to his packing.

"Dad, what's going on?" Oliver asked, watching his dad pack.

"I'm returning back to my country." Eduard replied, a frown on his face.

"Why? where's mom? He's home right?" Oliver asked, worried about both of his parents.

"No. Me and your mother w-we got a divorce." Eduard said.

"W-what?" Oliver screamed, not believing his father.

"Oliver don't scream and both me and your mother decided it would be for the best." Eduard said, packing the rest of his things.  
>"Where's mom!" Oliver demanded to know.<p>

"He's getting married...to Russia." Eduard said.

"No! no! Mr. Russia was raping mom! Mom was screaming and crying! There is no way he will marry him!" Oliver shouted , making Dimitri wince at the sound.

Eduard's shoulders tensed. He knew from his talk with Alfred about what Russia had dd to him but it still hurt to know Alfred had been raped. "There getting married and going to have another baby." He said.

"Mom is a slut then..." Oliver commented softly, walking to his room in anger.

"Don't call your mother that!" Eduard yelled, only receiving the slam of a door from Oliver as a response. Leaving him and Dimitri alone.

"Mama cried a lot..." Dimitri said softly, looking down at the ground before heading to his room.

Eduard felt guilt stab him like a knife.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up in Russia's bed, again, and shifted out quietly to not stir the sleeping giant.<p>

Ivan shifted in his sleep but quickly settled down and his breathing went back to a steady rhythm.

Alfred opened the door, cringing as the door squeaked loudly. Alfred turned to see Ivan still asleep, which meant good news for him. Alfred left the room and headed down the hall way, with the grace of a drunk.

Ivan slept on. Mumbling softly in his sleep at the lack of heat.

Alfred made his way to Ivan's office and began to read through the information, slightly curious on Ivan's plans.

The office was in the same state Alfred had seen it earlier in the day.

Alfred began to read Ivan's plans, deciding he would change them to get home early. Alfred groaned and rubbed his stomach, feeling sick.

Ivan woke up and looked to the empty side of the bed. He sighed before getting up and looking for Alfred again.

Alfred was on the computer e-mailing England and Canada, and changing Russia's plans. "...communist..." Alfred randomly said.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked, startling Alfred.

Alfred jumped and screamed loudly, shocked to see Russia. "I-I was r-reading your wonderful p-plans" Alfred lied.

Ivan flicked his gaze to the computer. Not believing Alfred. "Really? What are you doing on the computer then?" He asked.

"Researching," Alfred said, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Research, then you won't mind me looking at it." Ivan said, pulling Alfred into his arms as he looked at the computers screen. A dark shadow passed over his face.

Alfred looked away, not wanting to make eye contact or see the e-mails he sent for help.

"Your trying to leave me. Do you hate me so much?" Ivan asked, looking at ALfred with genuine hurt.

"Yes, Ivan, you made me hate you- I tried to put the cold war behind us and bring the boys here- but after you raped me again, I couldn't" Alfred said, looking at the ground.

"You broke our promise." Ivan said, letting go of Alfred. He went to the computer and shut it off and lead Alfred back to their bedroom.

"I-I was talking to my brothers! I-I was p-planning on inviting them!" Alfred lied.

"I thought you did not want any to see us get married?" Ivan replied.

"W-well I didn't have them there for my last wedding, and it would be a shame if we didn't invite my brothers." Alfred said, making up a plan. "And of course your sisters, and the Baltic nations, and our kids," Alfred said, lying out of his ass.

Ivan smiled at Alfred making the blond think Ivan would agree. "No"

"Why not?" Alfred asked, his jaw dropping.

"I want it to be more personal." Ivan replied, knowing Alfred was lying and trying to do something to get away from him.

/Damn Commie/..."B-but Vanya, this will be an important day for both of us," Alfred pouted for extra effects.

"Your so cute but really if your going to try to pull one over me Fredka you should really come up with a better plan." Ivan said, kissing Alfred's nose.

"Fine then! Florida is closed for life!" Alfred yelled, biting Russia's chin.

Ivan sighed and pushed Alfred into the room and walked to his office and locking the door before going to the kitchen and getting an ice pack.

Alfred sat on the bed and just glared at the door, hating every moment. "I HATE YOU!" Alfred yelled.

Ivan entered the room with the ice pack. "This wouldn't be happening if you hadn't broken our promise and then went behind my back to try to get away from me." Ivan said.

"So talking to my brothers is a crime now?" Alfred asked, crossing his arms dramatically.

"No but I would like it if you wouldn't try to escape from me every time my back is turned." Ivan growled.

"Can you blame me? I'm miles from home, I haven't see my children in days, I'm being forced to carry another baby, and I miss not having to worry about ANYONE..." Alfred said in blind anger.

"You wish not to care about anyone anymore. Do you not care about the child you carry. It may be mine but it's also YOURS." Ivan said, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"No! I liked it better when everyone stayed out of the U.S! All you Europeans and Asians and EVERYONE just stayed away!" Alfred screamed. "You think I wanted you all in my damn life? hell no!" Alfred answered.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's chin. "Don't you dare say that. I don't care if you don't want other nations in your life, but your going to be my wife and i'll be damned if I let you hurt our child.

"It'll just become a state! Michigan! Alabama! Virginia! Washington!I don't know which out of the forty eight states there are left, but I know it'll hate you! just like I do! just like Oliver and Dimitri do! just like people, your people, anyone's people hate you! Just like every nation in this world hates you! I am not scared of you, Russia, never was and never will be!" Alfred exploded.

Ivan hit Alfred hard across the face and frowned. He grabbed Alfred's chin again and made him look at him. "I don't have to be nice to you. I could beat you, rape you without a care until you are nothing but a hollow shell, lock you up and torture you for hours. But I love you and I want us to be happy. I've been trying but your pushing it." He explained, before letting go of Alfred's face and leaving the room.

Alfred rubbed the mark Ivan left on his face, tears soon falling as he realized what he said. Though a lot of it was true, he did not regret his children; even this unborn one. "I'm sorry Dimi...Oliver..." Alfred mumbled as he curled up on the floor and wept till he fell asleep.

Later Ivan found Alfred on the floor. He picked the blond up and put him into the bed. He kissed Alfred's blond hair before leaving to finish his work.

Raivis sat in his room, listening to the fight and holding his phone up for his brother to hear.

Eduard listened to the fight through his brother's phone. His anger bubbling.

"Will you help him, Estonia? America sounds sad," Latvia said softly.

Eduard took a deep breath to calm himself. "Yes but I don't know what to do."

"You saved him before, you can do it again, right?" Latvia stuttered softly.

"It was Sweden." Eduard said, thinking back to that time.

"No, you told me you saved America!" Latvia said too loud for his own safety.

Ivan heard the small Baltic's voice. He could hear the tone but not the words. He walked into Latvia's room and gave him a smile. "What are you doing?"

"M-Mr. Russia! I-I was just talking to my b-brother!" Latvia said, starting to freak out as the giant man loomed close by.

Ivan's smiled wider. "Oh Which one?" He asked, walking closer to the shaking nation.

"Est- Lith-uania!" latvia lied, squeaking as he covered himself from a punch.

"I don't want you talking to him. Alfred is mine." Ivan said, removing his fist from Raivis's gut.

Latvia fell to the floor, crying slightly as the pain rushed through his body. He nodded slowly and looked away, hanging up his phone so Eduard didn't hear them.

"Good" Ivan said, before leaving the room. To check on his bride-to-be.

Alfred sat in the bed, crying softly as he cursed Ivan to hell.

Ivan opened the door and looked in. Smiling as he saw Alfred was awake.

"What do you want, commie?" Alfred asked, rubbing his stomach.

"I came to check on you." Ivan said, closing the door behind him before walking over and sitting on the end of the bed.

Alfred looked over at Ivan, a glare in his eyes. "I'm fine, go away," Alfred ordered.

"You are not going to do anything regretable will you?" Ivan asked seriously.

"I regret giving you trust, Russia," Alfred spat rudely.

"You broke the promise first." Ivan spat, his eyes narrowed at Alfred in anger.

"I meant before that, I should have sent the army to rescue Dimitri... I should never trust a loon!" Alfred growled.

"It doesn't matter. We'll be married soon." Ivan said, getting up while ignoring the small flinch from the American.

"Whatever," Alfred said, pulling the blanket over his body.

Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred's head before leaving the room.

Alfred curse softly, praying for the safety of his sons. 'Dimitri, Oliver- please be safe...' Alfred wept softly.

LINEBREAK

A few months passed and it was time for Ivan to take Alfred as his beautiful bride. Alfred was now showing his baby bumb,even though he was still angry at Ivan he now kept his angry in.

Ivan smiled happily as he finished last minute details for his and Alfred's wedding.

Alfred was messing with the shoes that Ivan got him to wear, messing with the heels and groaning as he did so.

Ivan hummed as he left the room to go change into his tux.

Russia's phone rang, though Alfred did not hear it, and it would not stop ringing.

Ivan picked up the phone. Not bothering to check the ID. "Hello?" He asked, holding the phone inbetween his ear and shoulder as he buttoned his shirt.

"Russia, I am going to kill you," a dark and monotone voice said.

"Canada, nice to hear from you." Ivan replied, not at all fazed by the Canaian's threat. While he continued to put on his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing to MY brother? We had a deal! I let it slide with you raping him, but marriage? We had a deal!" Canada yelled. Alfred had his ear against the door, listening to Russia.

"If I remember correctly, you did not even show up to be with him the first time. There for you gave up your rights to and the deal no longer exists." Ivan said, putting on a black vest.

"And then you go and kidnap him again! I will send every military unit to get him back! You said you would get a child and give me Alfred! Now look!" Canada screamed. Alfred covered his mouth in shock, hearing Ivan's and Matthew's words.

"What if Alfred gets hurt during your rampage?" Ivan asked, his eyes darkening.

"Rampage? I just want him home with me! You damn Soviets have ruined my plan and my brother! Is he some loose whore now?" Matthew yelled.

"No and don't you dare say that." Ivan growled, a frown on his face.

"You will send him home tomorrow, you can have the child he his holding- I don't care. If you do not, then I will wage war against The Federation of Russia," Canada ordered.

"You are no match for me." Ivan said truthfully.

"I would not go alone, as of now I have control over Alfred's military as well. And if I ask, France, Cuba, and England, then that would be more people against you. Now, will you release him quietly?" Canada threatened.

"That may be true but I can ask for help too. China for example." Ivan said, anger in his voice.

"You know very well that China would not help you! Most of the world hates you, and America's army alone could destroy half of Russia in a day!" Canada yelled, starting to get pissed. Alfred listened, wondering what his brother was talking about. "You would not like to go back on our deal, correct? I will let you keep Dimitri and the unborn, just give me my brother," Canada said in a softer tone.

"You will go to war and destroy countless lives and possibly harm your brother in the process for your own needs." Ivan said hatefully, bruning holes into the wall infront of him.

"You have no idea how painful it had been, loosing Alfred to all of you nations- you greedy, communist," Canada said softly. Alfred was shocked by Ivan words, not wanting to believe Canada had said something horrible like that.

"How do you even know he would love you? Let alone want to be fucked by you? What if he had your child? You think he would want that?" Ivan asked, knowing it would hurt Mattthew.

"Yes, he already loves me and we will have kids and I know he hates you!" Canada yelled.

"I don't think he loves you in that way." Ivan replied.

"And how do you now he won't?" Canada asked. Alfred's eyes were wide, hoping Ivan was over reacting.

"Because I do not think Alfred would want to bear his brother's children. Let alone one that had conspired. What if Alfred found out? Do you think he will still love you in the way you think he does?" Ivan asked.

"... He will forgive me," Canada said softly. Alfred was sitting down with tears running down his face.

"Forgive you for giving me premission to impregnate him with my child? For threatening war that could end up harming him?" Ivan asked.

"I just want him home!" Canada screamed. Alfred opened the door, wearing his heels, and looked at Ivan. The Russian noticed Alfred's face was red, his make up was smeared, and tears were dripping down his face.

Ivan was quiet before he offered Alfred the phone.

Alfred grabbed the phone, but said nothing to his brother.

"Ivan dammit, Just send him home. Alfred belongs with me!" Matthew yelled, not realizing his brother was on the phone.

"Matthew..." Alfred said softly.

"A-Alfred" Matthew stuttered, at a loss of words now that he was talking to his brother.

"So you two were both in on this suck plan?" Alfred asked, glaring at Ivan.

"No, I mean- Alfred I love you. Just come home." Matthew pleaded.

"As much as I would like to come home, I can't, I'm stuck here until the wedding papers are signed, then I'll go home to my sons," Alfred said coldy, his voice dripping with anger and depression.

"You don't have to. I've already told Ivan to send you home or it will be war. Just come home right now." Matthew said.

"I made a deal with Russia, I will be returning home soon. And I think you should rethink talking to me," Alfred said as he hung up Ivan's phone and handed back to the Russian.

"Alfred wai-" Matthew tried to say but was hung up on. He stared at the phone before he threw it into the wall. Sitting down on the coach. He buryed his face in his hands.

Ivan took the phone from Alfred. Not saying nything unless he upset Alfred more.

Alfred made his way back to his room to put on his wedding attire, though he was very pissed at Ivan.

Ivan quickly changed into the rest of his clothing before going to Alfred's room and walking him to the altar.

Alfred was quiet through the wedding, though he did answer the 'I do's; but he said no vows.

"I do" Ivan said, bubbling with joy. Finally when the priest said he could kiss his bride. Ivan leaped at the chance and brought his and Alfred's lips together.

Alfred let Ivan kiss him, but he did not kiss back nor feel happy. Instead he let Ivan pull him around like a rag doll.

Ivan frowned at Alfred's unwillingness and lack of spirit to do anything. He thought for a moment. "We still have to consummate our marriage." Ivan whispered, holiding Alfred close to him. Hoping to get a reaction out of Alfred and was greeted with a small glare.

"I'm pregnant," Alfred said, pushing himself away from Ivan.

"Then we will have to do something else." Ivan said, thinking of spending some time with Alfred just relaxing.

"You can help me pack so I can go home," Alfred said.

Ivan's smiled disappeared. "Won't you stay for awhile longer." He said, more as a demand than a question.

"No, now lets go," Alfred said, ordering Ivan instead of asking.

Ivan growled. Getting a glare from Alfred. "You will come back to visit with my child." He ordered.

"I think you should come to America, I don't trust you," Alfred said darkly.

Ivan nodded, grinning in happiness. Grabbing Alfred's clothes he started to pack them.

Alfred grabbed the suitcase and headed to the door, wanting to leave as soon as possible. "Did you already buy me a ticket, Russia?" Alfred asked.

"Private plane." Ivan replied, fixing his scarf and coat. Having changed into something more comfortable. He grabbed his own suitcase and headed to the car. Helping Alfred put their luggage in the trunk before getting seated and starting the car.

Alfred ignored Ivan, not even saying thank you. He mumbled how much he missed his kids so much, wishing he had them in his arms.

Ivan drove them to his plane. Helping Alfred onto it along with their luggage.

Alfred kept ignoring Ivan, though he did not ignore the 'Well Wishes' calls and text from the nations Ivan had informed.

Ivan didn't comment on Alfred's quietness. Knowing if he pushed it, then Alfred would get angry and stress himself out and that wasn't good for the baby.

"I'm hungry, get me some food," Alfred grumbled, looking out the window and watching the clouds as they flew past them.

The Russian nodded and made Alfred a quick meal from some food he had brought.

Alfred scowled at the food, not in the mood for Russian food. "I want Swedish meatballs," Alfred said, pushing the food away.

"We don't have that." Ivan said, setting the food on the small table infront of Alfred.

"I'll wait till I get home then, maybe Sweden will make me some," Alfred said, texting Sweden with a happy message.

Ivan frowned and snatched the phone from Alfred.

"Stop it!" Alfred winced, throwing a punch at Ivan's side. When Ivan read the message it was easily taken in a wrong way, 'Berwald! I want your balls! the text said.

Ivan frowned even more and turned the phone off and turned his eyes to Alfred.

"What?" Alfred asked, glaring at Ivan.

"What is your relationship to him?" Ivan asked, a dark aura starting to show.

"That's none of your business, Russki," Alfred said, still hitting Ivan effortlessly.

"Then there is something." Ivan said, growling. He grabbed both of Alfred's wrists tightly.

Alfred glared as Ivan and started to thrash his arms to get free. "So? So what if Berwald and I have 'something' or not!" Alfred barked.

"I don't like it. Your my wife." Ivan said, not letting go of Alfred's wrists.

"We might be married, but I don't love you- or even like you," Alfred said, glaring at Ivan as if his eyes were daggers.

"Do you love him?" Ivan demanded, catching Alfred off guard.

"I-I... Don't be silly, I haven't seen Berwald in years, unless it was just a short meeting with Eduard with us...Though...," Alfred started to say feeling a blush come to his cheeks and small giggle escape his lips.

"I'm going to kill him." Ivan muttered, letting go of Alfred's wrists and going to sit on the other side of the plane.

"No! Don't you fucking hurt him!" Alfred barked loudly.

"Then you do love him." Ivan said, a deep frown on his face.

"I don't love him and he doesn't love me, we just...," Alfred kept eye contact with no one, his face started to flustered as he thought about Sweden's body and how nice he was.

Ivan only frowned more. Staring out the window of the plane.

"How much longer till I am home?" Alfred asked.

"No much." Ivan replied, shooting a glance at Alfred.

"Good, i want to see my babies," Alfred said, resting his head on the window seal.

Ivan only nodded and kept the frown on his face.

Alfred closed his eyes as he remembered how sexy Berwald was, how he would be rough and gentle with him. "Can I have my phone back?" Alfred asked.

"No, you'll use it to talk to Sweden." Ivan replied.

"So? it's not like I'm going to send his picture or have phone sex with him, damn commie," Alfred said rudely.

Ivan's head whipped around and glared at Alfred. "If you want to talk to him you can invite him over when we get home and talk to him in person. Where I can see you." Ivan said.

"I don't need your permission to see my friends," Alfred said rudely.

Purple eyes narrowed. "He doesn't seem like just a friend though." Ivan said.

"It does not matter, does it?" Alfred said, running his finger tips over his arms.

"Of course it matters! If he's someone that you-" Ivan said, before cutting himself off.

"That I what? Love? What are you worried about Ivan? You clearly understand I would do anything to keep my kids safe, you think I would endanger them for my own happiness?" Alfred barked back.

Ivan huffed and looked back out the window. He knew Alfred would do anything to keep his children safe but he didn't quite believe Alfred wouldn't do something with the Swede.

"Soon I will have my babies in my arms, and soon I will... I will make it up to them," Alfred said softly, rubbing his stomach slowly.

After the fight both nations sat on their sides of the plane in silence. Only broken once by Ivan asking Alfred to eat.

"No, fuck off," Alfred said, looking out the window as he began to rub Nantucket.

"I thought you said you would do anything to keep your kids safe. Not eating is not keeping them safe. Especially for the one in your belly." Ivan replied.

"My kids are Dimitri JONES and Oliver Bock-Jones, plus I'm not even fucking hungry," Alfred said rudely.

"Fine! Than don't eat." Ivan said, getting up and taking the food he had placed next to Alfred earlier.

"Fine! I didn't want to! I'll just eat something at HOME!" Alfred screamed, feeling angrier by each passing second. Stupid hormones, or maybe it was just Ivan? Alfred didn't care.

Ivan nodded at Alfred's response. "Eat or don't eat. Your not going to listen to me anyway."

"You're right! I don't listen to communist!" Alfred spat before looking down at the ground before looking over at Ivan.

Ivan sighed, "I'm not communist anymore and your getting angry with me when i'm just trying to make sure the baby is alright."

"Well I don't even want this baby, but... There might be something else I would want," Alfred said, crawling over to Ivan.

Ivan didn't show any reaction to Alfred or his suggestive nature. He sighd again and turned back to the wasted food.

Ivan felt Alfred take his hand and slowly start licking his fingers, making them warm and wet. Alfred felt his body craving to be touched and pleasured, even if it was his husband.

Ivan pulled his hand away from Alfred. As much as he wanted to feel Alfred's body beneath him. He wasn't about to give Alfred something he wanted when the blond had been refusing to do anything he asked and didn't seem to care about their child.

Alfred pouted and began to rub Ivan's soft cock through his pants, seeing it as a game.

"No" Was Ivan's response. Pulling away from Alfred. he walked away and sat down in his seat. Staring out at the clouds.

"Please Ivan," Alfred pouted at his husband.

"You've ignored me all morning and have called me a communist and told me you don't care for our child. Yet, now you want my attention." Ivan said.

"I want you to fill me with your cum, Ivan~!" Alfred pouted.

"I'm not going to give you something you want when you won't do anything I want." Ivan said.

"Fine, what do you want?" Alfred asked, growing annoyed with Russia.

"I want you to eat. You haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Ivan said.

"Fine, then you have to touch me!" Alfred ordered as he sat next to Ivan.

Ivan smiled, he got up and made Alfred something to eat. Placing the plate of food infront the American.

Alfred began to eat the food, glaring from the pain of having to eat when he was not hungry. Alfred ate the food, growling as he did so. "Happy?" Alfred spat.

"Somewhat, I just don't understand why you don't want to eat. Unless i force you to or there is something your getting out of it." Ivan said, watching Alfred grudgingly eat the food.

"I wasn't hungry for food," Alfred said, finishing the food.

"You've have barely eaten anything in the last few weeks. Maybe something's wrong." Ivan said a bit worried.

"No, I would know if something was wrong and it's not! Alfred glared at Ivan.

"Alright" Ivan said, taking the empty plate from Alfred.

"Thanks," Alfred mumbled.

"Welcome" Ivan replied, taking his seat back by the window.

Alfred was sitting next to Ivan, chewing on his bottom lip and shaking his hips slowly.

Ivan watched Alfred.

Alfred kept wiggling his ass and looking out the opposite window as he thought about Sweden body.

Ivan smiled at the round buttom.

"I want my babies... I miss them," Alfred pouted as he kept wiggling his bottom.

"Well we are heading to your home. They will be there." Ivan replied.

"I miss home, it's so warm and nice there," Alfred purred as he kept wiggling his butt happily. He could not want to get home, see his kids, and talk to Sweden.

"It is warm." Ivan muttered, wondering if Alfred had any flowers around his house. He would have to plant some sun flowers.

"So when are you going back to Russia?" Alfred asked turning and looking at Russia, his legs were open and Ivan could see Alfred's hard on.

"We can stay in your country for awhile since it is warmer in your country and will be winter soon." Ivan replied.

"OR you could got back to Russia and I could stay home with my sons," Alfred said with a smirk.

"Where you go I will go." Ivan said, smriking back at Alfred who scowled back at him.

"You're not staying at my house," Alfred said, slowly rubbing himself over his pants.

"We'll see about that." Ivan said, getting up and walking over to Alfred.

Alfred glared at Ivan while he rubbed himself, purring as he pleasured himself.

"Just a little while ago you were begging me to touch you." Ivan said.

"I don't want you to touch me, I'm mad at you and I want Swe- ... not you," Alfred stopped himself before he kept going.

Catching the slip up. Ivan could felt his eye twitch.

Alfred did not notice the twitch, instead he kept rubbing himself till he felt his climax coming.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrists.

"R-Russia?" Alfred exclaimed in shock, not expecting Ivan to grab him.

"Do you want to be fucked?" Ivan asked.

"Not by you," Alfred said, trying to get his wrist free. "I don't want you," Alfred said softly.

"Just a few minutes ago you wanted me to fill you with my cum, to be inside you. Now you want him don't you!" Ivan said, raising his voice as he gripped Alfred's wrist tighter.

"I-I...I w-want you," Alfred lied, but he just wanted to please himself and then go home. He did not want Ivan anymore, his hormones for being touched by someone else seemed to have just died.

Ivan smiled and release Alfred's wrists before bringing the blond into his arms. Bringing Alfred into a kiss.

Alfred did not kiss back, back he did not push away from Ivan. Alfred pulled his mouth away and began to whisper softly, "I'm sorry you think I want someone else, I'm just so horney," Alfred semi-lied as he kissed Ivan's neck softly.

Ivan smiled, glad Alfred was finally showing him affection after months of insults or simply Alfred ignoring him.

"C-can we just cuddle?" Alfred asked, kissing Ivan's neck.

Ivan pulled away slightly before sighing and nodded. He pulled Alfred into a seat so the blond was sitting on his lap.

Alfred looked down at the floor and cuddled into Ivan's chest, thinking about Sweden and his kindness towards him. Ivan felt something poking him, Alfred's boner.

"your hard" Ivan stated, rubbing Alfred's erection.

"S-stop, R-Russia," Alfred moaned and his face began heating up.

Ivan kept rubbing Alfred's bulge before slipping his hand under the blond's pants and stroking the throbbing shaft.

"S-stop..." Alfred moaned before he started bucking his hips to get more contact. "B-Ber-...wald..." Alfred moaned as he already leaking shaft was touched.

Ivan roughly grabbed Alfred's shaft. Squeezing it tightly before practically shoving Alfred off of him before he pushed him into the chair. "Liar, you said you wanted me but you want him!"

"Okay! Fine! I want Sweden! I love him! But I am married to you," Alfred said before covering his stomach encase Ivan snapped and tried to hurt the babies Alfred hated.

"Your mine I won't let anyone take you from me." Ivan growled, turning away from Alfred and disappearing into the cockpit. Shooting a look at Alfred that kept the blond from saying something back at him.

Alfred glared at Ivan and began to claw at his stomach in rage and blind anger, pissed at his 'husband'. " I hate you! I hate you!" Alfred said as he went to punch himself.

"What the hell are you doing!" Ivan yelled, seeing the red marks on Alfred's stomach and Alfred's hand balled up in a fist and raised above his belly. Looking like he was going to punch it.

"None off your business!" Alfred spat back as he almost slammed his fist on his swollen stomach.

Ivan quickly grabbed ALfred's wrists. "You've gone to far!" He yelled.

Alfred glared at Ivan, preparing his insult. "Like I would want another child from you! You're communist, you caused genocide of your own people for NO reason, you're insane! Heartless! and I Fucking HATE YOU! It's my body and I can do what ever the FUCK I WANT!" Alfred yelled.

Ivan slapped Alfred hard enough to send the blond reeling back into the seat. Ivan stared at Alfred with cold purple eyes. "You won't talk about my people. I can just as easily bring up the wrongful things you and your people have done too."

Alfred covered where Ivan hit him, his eyes widening with shock before hardening with a cold glare."I will talk about who ever I want, how ever I want! We're in America, free speech!" he yelled, tears rushing down his face.

"I don't care but I will NOT allow you to harm our child. Whether you like it or not." Ivan said.

"You can't stop me! I can do what I want! I'm an independent country! go boss around your Baltic fuck toys!" Alfred yelled, tears spilling down his face.

Ivan frowned before smirking. "You mean like your ex-husband?"

"It's over between him and me, so yes my ex-husband!" Alfred spat angrily.

Ivan smiled, more glad than angry with Alfred's response. Happy to know the blond didn't seem to have anymore romantic feelings towards the Estonian. Ivan took a seat across from Alfred to make sure he didn't do anything more that could hurt himself or their child.

"Stupid vodka drinking-fat ass communist," Alfred spat as he looked away.

Ivan ignored the comment. Pulling out a small book and began to read it.

Alfred closed his eyes, falling asleep for the rest of the trip home.

After a few hours they finally arrived to the American nation's homeland. Renting a car they travled to America's home in silence.

Alfred felt his whole body shaking happily, excited he was going to be seeing his kids. Alfred jumped out of the car, not caring if his running was harming the unborn. He almost kicked down the door to get inside, but lucky the door was unlocked.

"Oliver? Dimitri?" Alfred yelled loudly.

"Mom?" A small voice called before Dimitri appeared in the doorway to the living room. His face lit up and he ran to his mother and hugged him.

"Dimi!" Alfred screamed, taking his youngest son in his arms and spinning around while he held Dimitri in a tight hug. Oliver came running in shortly after his brother, latching onto America like a magnet.

"Mom!" Oliver cheered as he nuzzled his face into Alfred's chest.

"Oh Lord I've missed you both! How have you two been?" Alfred asked, hugging Oliver with one arm.

"Good, we've missed you." Oliver said, hugging Alfred tighter.

"Alfred paused and placed Dimitri down and let go of Oliver, which made the two boys look at him awkwardly. That is when they noticed the large bump where Alfred's stomach was suppose to be.

"Mom, please tell me you jsut gain too much weight," Oliver said, eyeing the bulge with a deadly glare.

"Boys, mommy is pregnant ...again," Alfred said softly.

"NO!" Both boys wailed.

"N-now calm down, we will have to make the best of this. I have already tried to fix it," Alfred spat as he looked behind him to see Russia standing there with a crooked smile.

"What is he doing here?" Oliver asked, pointing a accusing finger at the tall Russian.

"H-he... we got married.." Alfred said looking away from all three males.

"WHAT! Mom you can't...no...I-it's a lie. A lie!" Oliver yelled, backing away from both his mother and Russia.

"Oliver, I had to do it, it was the only way to get to you two as fast as possible," Alfred said, reaching out to grasp hold oldest son. "I-I tried to get ride of it, b-but I couldn't," Alfred said softly, using his free hand to try and grab Dimitri.

Both boys stepped away from their mother.

"Boys... please don't hate me, p-please," Alfred begged, tears dripping down his face.

Oliver gave his mother a blank look. Shaking his head at Alfred before turning on his heel and walking away without a word. He didn't know how to feel about the situation. He didn't want to hate his mother but he couldn't believe he had married Russia and was carrying the Russian's child.

Dimitri looked between his brother and mother. Inusure about what to do. He stood silently watching Oliver walk away.

"Oliver! Dimi...," Alfred said softly, leaning down and picking up Dimitri.

Oliver continued to walk away without turning back. Closing his bedroom door behind him. He sunk down to the floor letting out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding along with a sob. Tears slid down his face and he buried his head into his arms that were crossed ontop of his knees.

Dimitri let himself be held. Smiling softly at the heat of his mother he had been missing all these months.

"Russia, why don't you go sit somewhere? I need to talk to my boys," Alfred said as he carried Dimitri to Oliver's room. Alfred kissed Dimitri's forehead and just held him tightly, Alfred knocked on the door softly.

Ivan nodded watching Alfred walk downt the hall to his eldest son's room before heading to the living room.

"Oliver? please open the door for mommy," Alfred said, knocking with one hand and holding his little Dimitri in the other.

"No" Oliver sobbed.

"Please, I know you're mad; but we will make it work! You don't ever have to see Russia if you don''t want to, just please talk to me," Alfred said, tears running down his cheeks.

"That's not the point! I doesn't change the fact your married and pregnant by Russia!" Oliver yelled through the door.

"I didn't ask for this! I just wanted to get home! a mother- any parent- will do what ever they can to get to their children and never let them go..." Alfred said, placing his hand on the door handle and trying to open it.

Oliver didn't answer. He was still crying as he looked at the jiggling door handle. He had locked it as soon as he had had closed the door earlier.

"You have until the count of three to open this door, young man!" Alfred yelled, putting Dimitri down and putting his hands on his hips.

Slowly Oliver unlocked the door and opened it a crack to see his mother with his hands on his hips and a angry look on his face. "What?" He asked.

"Manners!" Alfred barked, his motherly mood swings were starting to burst.

Oliver jumped feeling like he was about to cry. He opened the door and stepped out. His shoulders heaving slightly from barely contained sobs.

"Oliver, another state is going to be born soon and it will be your baby siblings. You better be lucky and stop acting like a brat!" Alfred yelled. "I love you so much, I love both you and Dimitri so much," Alfred said, kissing Oliver on his forehead.

Oliver started to cry. Both frightened by his mother's yelling and confused by the sudden change to a loving attitude.

"I...I need a drink, you want to make cookies?" Alfred asked, craving something sweet.

Oliver nodded, his tears oblivious to Alfred but not Dimitri until their mother finally noticed Oliver was crying.

Alfred kissed away the tears and took Oliver by the hand and the took Dimitri's, pulling his kids to the kitchen. Russia saw the three heading to the kitchen, hearing Alfred singing a childish song.

Oliver and Dimitri followed Alfred to the kitchen. Oliver glancing into the living room and seeing Ivan. He glared, only to recieve a smile from the Russian before he disappeared behind a wall as they entered the kitchen.

Alfred began to pull out things for cookies, Swedish tea cookies to be exact. Alfred stopped and placed his hand over his stomach, which made his kids look at him oddly.

"Mama are we going to bake the cookies?" Dimitri asked.

"Y-yea...We should send some the a few other, right? lets be super nice and make some for Sweden and Japan and England and France, okay?" Alfred asked, pulling out a few eggs for the batter.

Dimitri smiled and grabbed some bowels to mix in and Oliver grabbed the cookie sheets and other things they would need to make their treat.

Alfred stopped and made a painful grunt, covering his stomach with one hand and grabbed onto the counter for support with the other. "Shit!" Alfred screamed, feeling pain in his stomach.

Dimitri and Oliver stopped what they were doing and ran over to their mother. "Mom what's wrong!" Oliver yelled, running over to Alfred.

Ivan ran into the room after hearing the scream and yelling. "Fredka what's wrong?" He asked.

"It hurts!" Alfred said, letting out a few loud grunts and pained moans before stopping and pouring a cup of water to drink. He drank half the cup and sighed, slamming the cup down.

"Mama?" Dimitri said, hugging onto his mother's leg.

"Ivan! call my doctor and watch the kids, I'm going there now!" Alfred yelled.

Ivan nodded, running to the phone and quickly calling the doctor.

Dimitri continued to cling to Alfred's leg. While Oliver held onto Alfred.

"Fuck!" Alfred screamed, holding onto his stomach and weeping softly. "Dimi, you and O-Oliver need to get in the car n-now!" Alfred groaned.

Oliver nodded, leaving to the car followed by Dimitri. Ivan came back and helped Alfred to the car. Buckling Alfred into the passenger seat before getting into the drivers and driving to the hospital. Once they arrived he rushed Alfred to the ER.

A nurse helped Alfred into a wheelchair, taking him to his doctor. Ivan and the boys followed closely, seeing America in pain. "We will need you three to wait out here," the nurse said before closing the door to the room they took Alfred in.

Ivan stared worriedly as Alfred was wheeled away.

Ivan heard doctors yelling at each other and hearing them injecting Alfred with shots and Alfred's screaming from the needles injected into his skin.

"W-Will mama be alright?" Dimitri asked, on the verge of tears. But he recieved no answer from his father or brother. They could only wait.

There was a horrible silence for a few hours, the only sound was when new doctors or nurses would walk in with medicine or tools that were needed. A young male nurse walked out, holding a file and a sad look on his face. The nurse stood infront of Ivan and the kids, scanning their faces.

"Something went wrong," was all he said to the three males.

"What went wrong? Where is Alfred and the baby?" Ivan asked, his tone desperate.

"W-well, something happened to cause the babies stress; and so was pushed into a forced labor- a-and... both are under extreme watch and surgery. We don't know if any will make it over night, I'm very sorry sir," the man said softly.

"I want to see mother!" Oliver shouted.

"I'm sorry, you can't. Not until we are sure he will live till tomorrow," the nurse said before turning to go back into the room. Oliver remembered the small spat him and his mother got into before this happened, not knowing about Alfred's cruel attempte on the plane.

Dimitri burst into tears at the nurse's words.

"S-should we call uncle Mattie?" Oliver asked Ivan before he grabbed his little brother and hugged him tightly.

"No, what good would that bring. He'll just be waiting here for hours like us and it will most likely develop into a fight." Ivan replied.

"What do you mean? Uncle Mattie is good, he always helps mom," Oliver said, cocking his head to the side innocently. Oliver held Dimitri protectively in his arms. Oliver felt that he could not cry, after all he was his mom's hero; and heroes don't cry.

Ivan ignored Oliver's words. Knowing what Matthew was truely like and would do if he was here with them.

The three waited longer, but got no word on how Alfred or the babies were. It grew to be extremely late, and both boys fell asleep in the uncomfortable chairs. It was about three in the morning when an actual doctor came out, blood covering his uniform and the gloves he was taking off.

"Are you for Mr. Jones?" the older man asked.

"Yes, how is Alfred and the baby?" Ivan asked, standing up.

"Babies, sir, there is two of them," the doctor said, removing the bloody gloves and throwing them away. "Mr. Jones is awake, it's a miracle that he can even breath. I have never seen such a messed up birth, but he made it out alive," the doctor said.

"Twins? Are they alright? Can I see them? Can I see Alfred?" Ivan asked, worried about his children and wife.

"Mr. Jones needs to rest and I assume you caused his stress, the children will be in the intensive care unit. You can see them in the morning, they will be moving them there soon," the doctor said.

Ivan glared hatefully at the doctor for even suggesting he was the one that caused Alfred and his children to be in this state.

"I suggest you and your children go home, Mr. Jones does not need the added stress," the doctor said before leaving the nation and the two states.

Ivan eyes narrowed at the doctor. He stood close to him. "If anything happens to him or our children. I will hold you to be accountable." Ivan said, turning from the doctor with a glare and picking up the sleeping Oliver and Dimitri.

Oliver woke up when he felt himself being picked up, looking up to see a rather mad Russia. "Is mom dead because of me?" Oliver mumble sleepily.

Ivan starred at Oliver. "No, the doctor said he and the babies are fine but we should go home and get some rest and tommorrow we can visit them." Ivan replied, walking back to the car and setting them into the back seat.

"Okay...," Oliver mumbled before falling back asleep in Russia's hold. The three arrived home and Russia placed them into their beds. Ivan noticed Alfred's cell phone on the ground, it fell out when he was arguing with Oliver, and he saw there were some missed calls and text messages from Estonia, Canada, and Sweden.

Ivan picked the phone up. Glaring at the names. He started to look through the text messages.

'Why did you not answer my call? We were suppose to talk about visitation with Oliver,' Eduard's simple message said. Russia saw a few from Canada that just asked for forgiveness and one from France, complaining to Alfred about ignoring his brother. He saw Sweden's messages, and this angered him greatly. Sweden and Alfred were flirting back and forth, until America's cravings kicked in and he started asking Sweden for some food.

'I'd be glad to give you some of my home-made food. Among other things.' One of Berwald's messages had said.

Dimitri had woken up and popped his head out of his door, seeing Ivan reading Alfred's phone. "Papa, what are you doing?" Dimitri asked, rubbing his eyes slowly.

"Just checking up and answering the other nations about Alfred." Ivan replied, slipping the phone in his pocket. "Are you hungary?" He asked.

"Oliver's papa said if I eat food too late I will get fat, so no thank you," Dimitri said, looking at the phone still lit up in Ivan's pocket. " Good night, papa," Dimitri said, his voice was sad and almost emotionless.

"Goodnight" Ivan replied, waiting till Dimitri had shut his bedroom door before pulling out the phone and looking at the messages agin that were sent by Sweden.

'Meeting in Stockholm next week, how about you and the kids come over to my house and we can go out together,' one message said, and the reply was a long 'yes' typed by Alfred.

Ivan growled, he knew there was something between them.

'Great, I got a few new books for the boys to read and you and I can have our own fun,' Sweden's message said, 'Perfect, I can't wait' that was the last message before Alfred put the phone down to deal with Oliver.

Ivan's frown grew. His anger boiling.

Sweden sent a few messages asking Alfred where he was, wondering why he was not answering him.

Ivan threw the phone. It landed on the coach with a thud.

Ivan was forced to wait out the early morning, finding a bottle of Vodka that Alfred and Eduard had for when they wanted to drink. Oliver was the first up, since he started taking care of Dimitri as best as he could. Oliver walked to the kitchen, shocked to see Ivan sitting on the couch with his father's vodka and one of Alfred's home magazines.

"Good morning" Ivan said, not looking up from the magazine as he took another sip of vodka.

"Are you hungry? I was going to make pancakes for Dimitri and me..." Oliver said, looking at the Russian man.

"That would be nice." Ivan said, flipping a page in the magazine.

Oliver started making pancakes, and by the time he was done Dimitri had walked in as quietly as possible and sat down at the table. "Are we going to see mama now?" Dimitri asked, not caring for his breakfast.

"Soon, you should eat first. Your mouth would get worried if he knew you weren't eating." Ivan said, looking up from the magazine.

"Okay, then we get to see mama. Oliver can we bring mama flowers?" Dimitri asked, his face lighting up as Oliver placed a few pancakes on a plate for him.

"We should be able to." Oliver replied, setting a plate for him and Ivan out before he began to eat his breakfast.

The three ate and sat in silence, expect for Dimitri asking Oliver to stop taking all the Maple syrup. Once they finished Dimitri ran to his room and threw on clean pair of pants and a nice shirt, wanting to look nice for his mama. He felt so happy he was going to be with Alfred again, since their time yesterday was cut short.

Oliver and Ivan changed their clothing also. Once they were done all three of them got into the car and headed to a flower shop. Oliver and Dimitri picked out tons of flowers for their mother before they went to the hospital.

"Mama likes roses," Dimitri said, looking at the nice arrangement the florist did for them. "Papa, will mama like these?" Dimitri asked, a goofy grin on his cute face.

"I'm sure he will." Ivan said, smiling softly at his son. As they paid for the flowers and headed to the hospital.

The three walked to Alfred's room and pushed the door open, seeing Alfred sitting up in his bed with dull blue eyes looking at nothing.

"Mama we brought you flowers." Dimitri said, running over to his mother's side and placing the flowers on Alfred's lap.

Alfred did nothing, not even look over at his son or the beautiful flowers in his lap. He just sat there, looking dead.

"Mama?" Dimitri asked, reaching a hand out to touch Alfred but was stopped by Oliver.

A doctor saw them enter Alfred's room and followed them, looking at the two boys near Alfred and the tall man standing behind the two boys. "Can I help you?" the American doctor asked.

"Yes, we came here last night. My wife went into labor and a doctor last night had told us today we could visit." Ivan said, watching the still Alfred who didn't react at all even when he called him his wife. Ths worried the tall Russian. "Do you know what is wrong?" He asked the doctor, gesturing to Alfred.

The doctor nodded, "He was given something for the pain, he is practically asleep right now," the doctor said.

"Than mom's okay than?" Oliver asked, taking hold of Alfred's hand while Dimitri took the other.

"Yes, he will be fine within a few days. Is there anything else you need, sir?" the doctor asked Ivan.

"The twins, the babies that were bron yesterday I want to see them." Ivan said, noticing from the corner of his eye Alfred twitch.

"Very well, do you mind if we leave the little ones here? We do not allow children back there, unless they are patients," the doctor asked.

"I do not mind. They would rather spend their time with their mother." Ivan replied, following the doctor out of Alfred's room and to their babies.

The doctor showed his pass and escorted Ivan to the twins, who were both in the nursery. He stopped in front of two extremely small babies, both whimpering softly in incubators to keep them warm. "There they are," the doctor said.

"Will they be alright?" Ivan asked, worried for the tiny babies.

"Well, it's not uncommon to have premature babies die within a week of birth; but they seem to be fine and stable," the doctor said, bringing good news to Ivan's mind.

Ivan nodded at the doctor's words. "Will my wife be alright?" He asked.

"He might be traumatized, but he will be physically fine," the doctor said, looking at the two babies blinding reaching for each other. "Mind me asking, what happened to cause this? Reports say it was very violent and that all three should have died," the doctor asked.

"He's been very upset about our marriage." Ivan replied, not feeling like he should say anything else about his and Alfred's private life. Especially about what Alfred tried to do to himself to get rid of the children.

"Ah, well he must have been really upset," the doctor chuckled before grabbing Ivan's arm. "You should leave, Mr. Jone should be up soon," the doctor said, pulling Ivan to the door.

Ivan nodded, looking back at his frail children as he was lead from the room and back to Alfreds.

When Ivan walked in he saw Alfred crying and the two boy freaking out as Alfred cried an mumbled. "I-It's all my fault...It's all my fault..."

Ivan walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Dimitri climbed into his lap crying. Not knowing what to do. While Oliver clung to Alfred.

"Ivan! are they alive! Please tell me they are okay! in Heaven...they aren't here," Alfred panicked, rubbing his stitched stomach.

"They are alright. The doctor said they are fine and lucky." Ivan said, holding Dimitri to him but kept his eyes on Alfred.

"But it's my fault, all my damn fault," Alfred cried out.

"Alfred don't stress yourself out. Your scaring Oliver and Dimitri and you might open your stitchs or worse." Ivan said.

"But I killed them... didn't I? They died- their not here and their dead..." Alfred cried, making no since to his children. To his sons it sounded like gibberish, to Ivan it sounded like guilt and insanity.

Ivan sighed, he set Dimitri on a nearby chair and moved Oliver away from Alfred. He picked up Alfred and carried him to the doctor as the blond kept crying and saying it was his fault.

"You will show him our children." Ivan growled, silencing anything the doctor was about to say. The doctor quickly showed them to the small infants. "Alfred look. They are alive." Ivan said, forcing Alfred to look at the two babies that were squirming slightly in their incubators.

Alfred's eyes shot open and he pressed his hands on the glass, his breathing began to slow down and tears came to his eyes. "...My babies are alive?" Alfred asked his husband.

"Yes, the doctor said they would be fine." Ivan said.

"They are so cute... they are so tiny...so...," Alfred said, smiling at the two small babies.

Ivan smiled, glad that Alfred looked happy and for their children.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, my sweet little...my little states," Alfred said, falling to his knees and crying softly. "W-when can I hold them?" Alfred asked, remembering the milk he had for the babies.

"I do not know" Ivan said, frowning at Alfred's sudden change in mood to sadness.

Alfred looked at his doctor then he stood up and looked at his babies being picked up to be bottle fed by two nurses. Alfred began to tense up, not wanting his babies to be fed anything but his own milk. "NO!" Alfred screamed, punch the glass and cracking it.

"Alfred!" Ivan shouted, quickly taking hold of Alfred.

"Do not feed them that! they'll die!" Alfred screamed, thrashing around in Ivan's arms. The doctor and the nurses were in shock and the babies were crying loudly. "I will have you all fired and hung!" Alfred yelled, making the humans freeze in fear.

"Doctor is there anyway my wife can feed our children himself." Ivan asked, holding tightly to Alfred but not tight enough to hurt the blond or his stitchs.

"B-but both of them are weak, they could die-" the man said, but Alfred kept thrashing.

"Believe me it will be better for them to have their mother's milk than another." Ivan said.

Alfred relaxed in Ivan's arms and nodded. Allowing Ivan to lead him back to his room as they waited for the nurses to bring them their babies.

Alfred removed his shirt and sat in the bed, letting the two tiny infants suckle his breasts. "Look how hungry you two are, I know you both hate mommy right now; but I will make it up to you both," Alfred mumbled as they suckled him. Oliver and Dimitri shared disgusted faces at the scene, wondering if they did that as babies as well.

Ivan almost laughed at the faces that Dimitri and Oliver were making but bit it back. Not wanting to ruin the Alfred and the twins moment.

"So tiny... so tiny...so tiny," Alfred mumbled as he leaned back and rested his back again the bed, which was elevated so Alfred was always in a leaning sitting up position.

"What should we name them?" Ivan asked.

"...I don't know...I think England should name them- they are part of the old British colonies," Alfred mumbled softly.

"Mama! Can me and Oliver name them?" Dimitri asked suddenly. Looking at his mother with pleading eyes.

"D-Dimi... sure," Alfred said with a sweet smile, his eyes glued to his nursing young.

Dimitri grinned. "Are they boys or girls?" He asked.

"They are both boys." Ivan answered.

"Okay, than he should be named Nikolai." Dimitri said, pointing to the baby closest to him which was on his mother's right side. "Oliver you get to name the other."

Oliver shrugged he couldn't think of a good name for the baby. "Lev?" He finally said. Saying it more as a question. Unsure if his mother would like it.

"Mom do you like those names?" Oliver asked.

"Their both Russian...I guess, as long as these two are happy," Alfred said, rubbing the babies' backs. "Lev...and Nikolai," Alfred mumbled.

Dimitri and Oliver smiled and looked closer at their younger brothers now that they were done nursing. Both boys had soft blond hair a few shades lighter than their mothers and Nikolai's skin was slightly more tanner than Lev's skin.

"Virgina and West Virgina... Nikolai and Lev..." Alfred smiled, labeling his new kids. "I know you both will hate me, but I'm sorry I did this to you both," Alfred said softly.

Nikolai squirmed in his mother's arms and Lev yawn.

Alfred began to cry softly, making Ivan and the boys stare in shock at the weakness Alfred was showing. "I will make sure that you two are given the best, all of you," Alfred said, looking at Dimitri and Oliver.

Dimitri and Oliver smiled and told Alfred they loved him.

"I love you too," Alfred said, before closing his eyes and holding his twins close to his swollen chest. "Ivan, I want to go home now," Alfred said.

Ivan nodded, getting up and talking to the doctors. After some arguing and a little threatning on Ivan's part they worked out a plan. The couple would brng home the babies in a few day along with the incubators and everything else they would need to take care of the premature babies at home.

"It is going to take too long, I want to go home now," Alfred said, kissing his sons' foreheads. Alfred closed his eyes, he knew his sons were not able to go home yet.

"Just think about their health. They will be home soon enough." Ivan replied.

"I know... I know...Ivan, why don't you get England to come here? He will help... he always does," Alfred mumbled.

Ivan sighed. "Do you think that will be a good idea? It's barely been a day. You should rest a bit before seeing anyone." Ivan replied.

"I have been blocked from my brothers... all I ask is if England can come here," Alfred said, his eyes growing heavy.

"If that's what you want." Ivan said reluctantly. He didn't want Alfred's brothers anywhere near Alfred but he didn't want Alfred to get angry and start to get stressed out.

"T-...Thank you...," Alfred said as he began to fall into a deep sleep, his arms falling to side.

Ivan nodded to the sleeping blond. Glad the babies had already been taken by the nurses back to their incubators. He let out another sign and walked out into the hallway. Taking his phone out of his pocket he dialed England's number and left him a message telling him to come to the hospital.

Oliver placed his head on his mother's chest, hearing the man's heart beat. He placed his hands over his mothers and closed his eyes, ignoring the nurses complaining to each other about the kid who might tear Alfred's stiches.

Dimitri had fallen asleep in the chair in the corner of the room only a few minutes after his mother had fallen asleep.

"Russia, is mom going to keep them?" Oliver asked, rubbing Alfred's smooth hand in his.

"Of course." Ivan replied.

"Why?" Oliver asked, calmly looking up at Ivan.

"Because they are our children." Ivan said.

"But he doesn't love you, mom and dad always said to be with who you love," Oliver said innocently.

"He will come to love me eventually." Ivan said.

"But why force him? He loves dad and uncle Berwald, he doesn't need you or two more 'things' here," Oliver said rudely.

"They are not things. They are Alfred and my children. Even if Alfred doesn't love me right now. He loves them and i'm fine with that.

"Then mom can keep them, but why you? Dad told me about you, and I love my mom, I don't want him hurt like everyone else you know!" Oliver barked like a defensive dog.

Ivan glared at the child. "Whether you like it or not your mother is my wife and you have two new brothers."

"But he doesn't love you, moron," Oliver said, holding on tightly onto Alfred's warm hand.

"For now" Ivan said, before walking out of the room to check on Nikolai and Lev.

"He won't love you, mom loved Berwald you stupid fat dummy," Oliver said before placing his head on Alfred's bed.

Ivan ignored the childish comment but still clenched his fistw as he walked out into the hallway. /It always comes back to that man./ He thought.

"It's okay mom, I'm still here," Oliver said, kissing his mother on his cheek.

Alfred shifted slightly but stayed asleep.

"I hate him... I hate him so much," Oliver said before stepping away from his mom and going off to find Ivan.

Ivan stood infront of the glass. Gazing on his small boys with love and adoration as a small smile played on his lips.

"Hey Commie, let me see your phone!" Oliver demanded, glaring at Ivan.

Ivan's head snapped toward the Estonian-American. "I'm not communist anymore and what do you need with my phone?" Ivan asked.

"To Call my dad," Oliver said, glaring at Ivan.

Ivan looked at Oliver for a moment before handing him his phone.

Oliver ran back to his mother's room, dialing one of the numbers he knew by heart. He was happy to hear the emotionless voice of his 'babysitter'/ uncle. "Mom is in danger!" Oliver exclaimed loudly.

"What is wrong? Where is your mother?" Berwald asked.

"We are here in a hospital in D.C, Russia is here and he is forcing mom to do things!" Oliver said to his uncle.

"Things? What is Russia doing to your mother? Is he alright?" Berwald asked, worried about the American.

"He is forcing mom to stay with him- mom just had two more kids and Russia is going to keep mom and make him stay... I don't want to loose him again..." Oliver said, tears running down his face.

"He had more kids?" Berwald asked, his blue-green eyes wide in shock. "Oliver where are you? I'll come get you and Alfred." Berwald said, raking his left hand through his light blond hair.

"Hospital in D.C, Russia is here do please- please get mom out alive," Oliver said before hanging up and turning to go down the hall and give Russia his phone.

Berwald nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket. He grabbed his coat and boots and headed off to where Alfred was.

Oliver turned to see Russia, seeing the man's large nose in his face and a twisted smile on his face. /Shit/.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this long chapter and side note. In June both me and Kats will be leaving for our vacations. Her in Germany and me for California. So there may not be any updating till July.<p> 


End file.
